Writer's Block
by storietella2
Summary: Christian changes his domineering ways and lets wife Ana solely run Grey Publishing. Ana eventually begins an unprecedented friendship with a popular, attractive author recently signed to GP. Will the old, controlling Christian return? If so, how will this affect Christian and Ana's marriage? Read it and see! Written from Narrator's POV.
1. Chapter 1 - In Search of Greatness

**Chapter 1 – In Search of Greatness**

"We need something dynamic, Ana. We need something that will take the eBook world by storm! I'm talkin' ' _top of the best seller list for the next two...three years'_ strong! What do you got?" Roach harps.

Jerry Roach ran the show for decades at Seattle Independent Publishing (SIP) until young billionaire mogul Christian Grey acquired it almost two years ago. SIP is now Grey Publishing, or GP for short. Today, the publishing company's CEO is a former editor's assistant who would later become editor in a _very_ short period time. The young, porcelain skinned beauty with long, thick and layered brown tresses, was SIP's shining star. She cranked out manuscripts with detailed and precise notes at lightning speed as assistant to editor, Jack Hyde.

After a crazy ordeal where he turned out to be a major creep, Hyde is now spending most of his days behind bars for a laundry list of offenses. Hyde's last hurrah came at the expense of his assistant who so happened to be dating the company's new owner at the time of Hyde's employment. She would later marry that mogul. At the end of the day, the former assistant put a bullet in Hyde's leg after he tried to beat the living shit out of her. The confrontation came to a head when the young bride presented Hyde with his demanded five million dollar ransom from her husband's fortune in exchange for the life of her sister-in-law, who Hyde's co-conspirator Elizabeth Morgan kidnapped earlier that day. Hyde had previously blackmailed Morgan, then head of SIP personnel, for her participation, which ultimately backfired on him once she began cooperating with the authorities.

Today, Anastasia Grey, nee Steele, is now the #1 at GP. In spite of this, she does not take this responsibility lightly. She insisted that her mentor Jerry Roach stay on as a head of the company. Even though he is 'old school', he is quite the visionary. He sees things in a different but insightful light, which Ana truly appreciates. And with Roach still at the helm as president, it gives Ana the time she needs to take care of her infant son, Ted. She makes every effort to be present in the office at least twice weekly and works from home the remainder of the time. Today, Ana is present in the office, and Roach is picking her brain in an effort to energize their growing eBook roster.

" _'Dream on a Monday'._ Have you read that book, Jerry?" Ana inquires. Roach shakes his head. "I could NOT put it down," she continues. "I fell in love with that book. It's as if the writer knows the architecture of one's heart; what one goes through when they fall in love. This writer _knows_ love." He listens intently, wishing that he were in the know. He witnesses her passion, but he has no clue on the exact reference of that passion since he has not read the book himself. "Give this book to your wife," Ana says as she takes the book out of her desk drawer and hands it to Roach. "Come back to me after she's read the book. Only after she tells you she loves it and then tells a minimum of three of her girlfriends about it will I give Bryan Ashford's people a call." Ana gleams, self-assured that Roach's wife will do just that. "Wow Ana. I will put your theory to the test. You're that confident that this Ashford fellow is the guy to take our eBooks division to the next level?"

"Yep," she succinctly replies, with a smile of assuredness.

"Alright. Don't work too hard. Get back home to that handsome little boy," Roach commands warmly before walking out of Ana's office with book in tow.

Ana's assistant Hannah enters the office after Roach leaves. Hannah is tall, thin, blonde, self-assured, precise and persistent. She brings in her small notebook computer and she is ready to go over Ana's schedule for the next two weeks. Hannah got off the phone a short time ago with Andrea, personal assistant to Ana's husband, Christian Grey. Andrea calls Hannah from time to time to let her know if there are any events that Mr. Grey would like to add to Ana's calendar.

"So, there is a ball benefiting foster children the weekend after next. Your in-laws will be at that one, so you may need Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate to watch Teddy Bear so you and Mr. Grey can attend that one." Ana nods in acknowledgement. "I did move your meeting with Boyce Fox to Thursday since you're working from home on Wednesday."

"Good," Ana replies.

"However, you still have the appointment with Dr. Greene tomorrow, so don't miss that."

"Can you call her and have her make a house call? I'll have Teddy," Ana requests. Hannah nods to affirm.

If there's one meeting that does not move, that would be the one with Dr. Greene. The last time appointments with her got scheduled and rescheduled four times without Ana's knowledge, Ana ended up pregnant with Ted. It was never disclosed to either Hannah or Christian that this was the reason Ana missed her Depo-Provera shots back then, but Ana is making certain that an unplanned pregnancy never happens again.

"Did Mrs. Taylor pack your lunch today? I didn't see it in the fridge," Hannah informs. "No, Mr. Grey is taking me out to lunch today," Ana smiles. "Oh!" Hannah gleams back at her. "He should be here a quarter to one. Then I'll get back before two and work until four before heading home to Ted."

Mrs. Gail Taylor, formerly Mrs. Gail Jones, is the young Greys' housekeeper and is newly married to Christian Grey's right-hand man, Jason Taylor, or simply Taylor. Mr. Taylor does everything: He drives around Mr. Grey, he buys lingerie for Mrs. Grey, he whoops ass, if needed. Taylor is tried and true and Christian would not trust another soul with the lives of him and his precious cargo…his wife and son. And if there is someone else working security detail for the Greys, you better believe that they were vetted by and will report to Taylor.

Spend enough time at the Greys' two Seattle-area properties (the big mansion at the Sound and the penthouse on top of Escala in the heart of downtown) with Gail Jones, and you can't help but to fall in love with the attractive, kind and nurturing woman. And that's exactly what Jason Taylor did. He made her his wife. Together, they work in concert to keep things in order for the young Grey family, and nobody does it better than they do it.

Today, Gail is keeping the massive home by the Sound in order and babysitting baby Ted while his mommy and daddy are at work. Gail has two young adult children of her own, but no grandchildren so far. Therefore, she truly enjoys her time alone with baby Ted. Gail also has an eight-year-old stepdaughter, Sophie, who is Taylor's daughter with his first wife. Per the custody agreement, Gail and Taylor get Sophie every other weekend. The Taylors have their own abode right above the Greys' garage. They stay rent-free in just over 2,000 square feet of personal living space, which is more than enough for this modest-living couple.

"Teddy, do you want some Jell-O now?" Strapped in his high chair, Ted squeals and hops in place while slapping his excited hands against the flat surface in front of him. "Yeah buddy! Jell-O! Open up wide!" Gail playfully flies the spoon covered in cherry gelatin towards the excited baby's mouth while making airplane noises. "Mmmm! Isn't that yummy?!"

"Mmmmm!" Ted mimics while savoring the squishy treat.

Gail's phone rings and she takes it out of her front apron pocket. "Oh, it's daddy, Ted!"

"Dada dada," Ted vocalizes.

"Yes, Mr. Grey? Oh…is Mrs. Grey there with you?! Great! Let's get Ted on speaker phone." Mrs. Taylor switches her iPhone to speaker mode so Ted can hear his parents speaking. "Hey buddy!" Christian calls out over the phone.

"Dada dada!" Ted chants, excitedly.

"Uh oh, there he goes! When are you going to say 'Mah-mah', Teddy Bear?" Ana interjects. Christina and Ana are on the speaker phone of Christians R8 sports car headed to lunch, so they decided to give Mrs. Taylor a call to check in on Ted.

"Mmmmm!" Teddy mumbles.

"I think that's as close as you're going to get to 'Mommy' right now, isn't that right, Ted?" Christian smiles. Ted squeals in delight at the sound of his father's voice.

"Okay Teddy, I understand. Mommy still loves you very, very much. And I'll be home soon. And then tomorrow is Mommy and Teddy time, okay?"

Teddy now squeals in delight at the sound of his mother's warm voice.

"That's my Teddy!" Ana exclaims.

"Alright Gail, Ana should be home at 6:00 and I'll get there by 7:30. We'll let you and Ted go," Christian sternly informs.

"Alright, you two enjoy your lunch. Teddy, say _bye bye_ , to Mommy and Daddy!"

The proud young parents chant 'goodbye' to their infant son before disconnecting the call.

"So, anything exciting happen at work so far?" Christian asks his wife as he approaches the parking lot of the small restaurant where they plan on having lunch. "I met with Jerry. Oh, I guess we need to see if Elliot and Kate are free the weekend after next to watch Ted. We have that benefit gala with your folks."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Andrea must of called Hannah about that."

"Uh huh."

"I'm sure _Lelliot_ and _Fake_ aren't doing anything but fucking around or getting drunk at the club."

"Christian!" Ana scolds her husband. He laughs in response, knowing that his newlywed brother and his wife are much more responsible than he just made them out to be.

Elliot Grey is Christian's free-spirited adopted older brother. Pediatrician Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey and her husband, lawyer Carrick Grey, adopted Christian and Elliot along with their little sister Mia. Mia is around the same age as Christian's young bride, Ana, who ironically helped save Mia's life from the lowlife kidnappers of SIP.

Kate (Katherine) Grey, formerly Kavanagh, is a firecracker rookie journalist. She and Ana go _way back_. They have been college roommates and best friends since day one at WSU. Shortly before graduation, Kate got the flu and begged Ana to drive hours away from their Portland apartment and interview young cocky mogul, Christian Grey in Seattle, who was also slated to do the commencement address at their graduation. In the end, Ana has Kate to thank for becoming a billionaire's wife and Kate has Ana to thank for drunk dialing Christian who would later bring his brother along to fetch Ana from the bar. Christian introduced Elliot to Kate, and the rest is history.

It is a known fact among the Greys that Christian and Kate absolutely do not get along, but no one ever speaks outwardly of it. However, the two feuding in-laws do have a mutual respect for one another. Kate respects that Christian is a good husband to Ana and a fantastic father to Ted, while Christian respects that Kate has taken one more man-whore off of the streets of Seattle. In all honesty, Christian does respect the fact that although she is an ambitious young journalist, sis-in-law Kate knows how to keep dark and dirty secrets to herself.

On the night of Christian and Ana's engagement announcement, which also happened to be at Christian's 28th birthday party, Christian and Ana feared that Kate would out the skeletons in Christian's closet. Kate stumbled on a sheet of paper that was folded in the pocket of a jacket that Christian left in her apartment back when Ana lived there. The paper was a printed email from then 'Anastasia Steele' to 'Christian Grey', and it argued some suggested revisions to a BDSM contract that Christian tried for weeks to get Ana to sign. After all of the back and forth, Ana never signed the contract. She would eventually break up with Christian for five days only to get back together, scrap the BDSM contract idea altogether, fall madly in love, and get married a very short time afterwards. Their engagement only lasted a month and Ana conceived Ted sometime during their three week European honeymoon.

Kate understands the 'falling madly in love' part of Christian and Ana's union. But what she doesn't fathom is Christian's kinky past as a dominant. She could never imagine the depth's this man has gone to before meeting his wife, who happened to be a virgin before they met him. All while his own family believed that he was either celibate or gay, Christian was fucking the shit out of at least fifteen women that Ana knows of anyway, in a span of four or more years. Each of the fifteen at a point in time took residence on weekends at Christian's massive penthouse apartment in Escala where he could do with them what he pleased. Most of these events would take place in his elaborate BDSM playroom. Even though Kate pressed Ana to find out how many women he has slept with beyond the 'submissive fifteen', Ana is satisfied with knowing the number is in the tens and not the hundreds. Ana has therefore closed the book on Christian's past, and encourages Kate time and time again to do the same. However, closing the book is a much more difficult task for the tenacious Mrs. Kate Grey to undertake.

Christian and Ana's lunch was brief, but satisfying. There was some work conversation sprinkled in with some talk about their son Ted. Christian and Ana head back to the car. Christian starts the car for the fifteen-minute trek to GP. "So, are you working late tomorrow too?" Ana softly asks her husband, in hopes that he would shoot the idea down. "I hope not. I miss you and Ted. I hate working late," he reveals with sincerity. Ana lets out a reluctant smile. She knows how things will end up. Ros, Christian's next-in-command, will pop up in Christian's massive office with a crisis, and then the two of them along with a few other major players will stay in the office until the wee hours of the night resolving the issue. There was a time when Christian put Ana far ahead of his job and hardly ever showed up to the office at all, totally relying on Ros to keep the ship afloat. However, when Ros threatened to leave Grey Enterprises Holdings (or GEH), Christian vowed not to put that much pressure on Ros ever again. Ana had a greater understanding why Christian stepped up his work schedule before Ted was born. However, since Ted has been here and since Christian has turned GP over to her, Ana has become less understanding each time Christian comes home after eight, which is most evenings. One time, he didn't get home until after midnight, which fueled a fight between the couple.

Fighting, they do well, but making up, they do much better. It's as if they both love to fight only because they know the making up part is much more passionate. The two can't be more different from one another. He was raised liberal, while she was brought up more conservative. He had a vast sex life before her, while he was her first and only sex partner. He sees black and white, and she sees the world in shades of gray. Perhaps that last part is the reason why she is so enamored with him and his many personalities. His behavior can be extremely irregular. One moment, he's loving; the next moment, he can be ball bustingly angry. He's a very passionate personality, regardless of what mood he's in. Ana's character is much more subtle, unless she is distraught. And although she can be passionate at times, it happens less frequently in comparison to her husband.

"I'm sorry, baby," he finally says to her.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For coming home late almost every night."

"Teddy misses you," she says, heartfelt.

"I know. I know," he empathizes. "I miss him too."

"You told me you were going to promote someone to help Ros out, therefore relieving you from most of the day to day things. If I didn't have Roach and Kay Bestie, I don't know what I would do," Ana sighs.

"No one currently on staff has proven to me yet to be as trustworthy as Ros. So, I cannot in good faith promote anyone to General Manager of Operations until I feel confident enough in the talent pool to do so."

"So are you saying you haven't hired any talented people?" Ana quips.

"Um, no. I'm not saying that. I'm saying that out of the talented people I've hired, I don't trust them as much as I trust Ros to run my company the way I want it to be run."

"Christian Grey, you are such a perfectionist," Ana teases.

"But, you already knew that, Mrs. Grey. I only promote perfection. I only marry perfection," he says, winking at his wife before setting his eyes back on the road. He catches her smile at the corner of his eye and he places a hand on her thigh, which is covered by a fitted gray skirt that sits just above her knee. He begins to massage her thigh in between moving the clutch of the sport car.

"I trust you to run Grey Publishing. And you have done a magnificent job doing so. I am looking forward to seeing what else you and your team have in store," Christian speaks softly to his wife.

"Yeah I'm excited about the eBook frontier. I got a hot new author in the works. He's tearing up the blogs…women are going crazy for this guy's work. He's taking modern romance to the next level," Ana reveals with enthusiasm.

"That Ashford guy, right? Those books you were reading while we were in Tahiti? Yeah, he's pretty good. That would be a great coup if you could procure him for the eBook division. Definitely some next level shit for GP," Christian boasts. Ana chuckles and her eyes sparkle at Christian. Even though her husband's the sole owner of a multi-billion dollar conglomerate, he will from time to time say or do things that remind her that he is still under thirty. Only Ana is fortunate enough to see this side of him regularly, as well as Ted. Christian's parents and siblings only recently began seeing this side of him, which being with Ana has brought out of him.

"Let me walk you in, sweetheart," Christian says softly to Ana as he parks the car in the lot adjacent to the building where GP resides. He exits the car, retrieves his wife from the passenger side, activates the locks and takes his love by the hand.

"Hi Claire," Christian says politely, but with his infamous professional demeanor…no smile.

"Mr. Grey! Hope you and Ana enjoyed your lunch," the kind receptionist harps. Christian then politely lets out a smile and nods to her to affirm her question, as he escorts his wife to her office. "I'll see you in a bit, Claire," Ana calls out as her and Christian approaches the middle of the office suite.

"Mr. Grey, Ana…welcome back," Hannah, whispers as she places her hand over the mouthpiece of the handset in the middle of a phone call. Christian and Ana both wave to her before entering Ana's office and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2 - Schedule 'Love'

**Chapter 2 – Schedule 'Love'**

"Christian."

"What."

"Honey, you didn't have to walk me right into my office. I'm here now. Go back to work so you can hurry up and get home to us sooner tonight rather than later."

"Okay. But first, I want to get on your schedule. For tonight."

"What do you mean?" Ana looks at Christian as if he suddenly grew digits out of the middle of his forehead.

"After we feed Ted tonight and put him to bed, I want to take a bath with you."

"Ohhh-kay," she responds, still not getting where he is going with this.

"And then, I want to make love to you. Twice. And once more tomorrow morning, if you can fit that in."

Ana chuckles. "Christian, we normally just _do it_. We never schedule these things."

"I know baby, but lately, it's been happening too far and few in between. I haven't touched you since Saturday night and it's now Tuesday. And since you're working from home tomorrow, I can wear you out tonight, and you will still have time to nap and recover when Ted naps."

"Wear me out?" she snickers, but still intrigued by the proposition.

"Mmm hmm. No fucking. Just making love, but I want to make you come like a Niagara Falls, okay? Well actually, if you want to fuck, we can do that…"

"Christian!" Ana interrupts, blushing as red as a rose. "We are NOT having this conversation in my place of business!"

"Baby, I know the owner and he says it's okay," Christian croons as he takes Ana by the hand. Ana begins to giggle like a schoolgirl while still trying to hold her composure as CEO of GP.

"I love to hear you giggle, baby," he whispers, before gently pulling her closer to plant two soft kisses on her neck. She swoons at his touch.

"Look. Get home by seven. I'll have Teddy in bed by then, after his dinner and bath. You'll have your dinner and then we can take a bath at eight. Then whatever happens after that will happen, okay?" Ana purrs to her husband while gently placing both of her hands on his waist.

He leans in and passionately but softly kisses his love on the lips while caressing her face. After a few seconds, he releases her. Ana is breathless. "But I need you to agree that we will do it twice tonight and once in the morning before I leave for work," he seductively whispers with a deviously sex-filled smile.

"Are you serious, Grey? You want me to agree to this?" she laughs.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack, Mrs. Grey. I need to hear you agree to this," he urges.

"So…we are back to contracts and agreements," she teases. He lets out a brief chuckle. Then he says with a stone face, "I need to know that I get to make love to you and or fuck you at least twice tonight and once first thing in the morning. I need to hear that you are solid with this arrangement. We're old married people with a kid, so we must schedule these things now."

"Schedule _love_? We're reduced to doing _that_?" Ana says, almost appalled, but still quite amused.

"Yep, we're on that level now. Before Ted, we could just bang each other like rabbits. We can't do that anymore. We have to schedule it or else it won't get done. And I need this to get done," he says, almost in a joking manner, but Ana knows that he is no longer kidding.

"What happens if it doesn't get done, Mr. Grey?" she ribs.

"Well Mrs. Grey, we'll both shrivel up and die a slow, painful death. You wouldn't want that now, would you? We must thrive and stay alive...for Ted. In order for that to happen, _Mini Grey_ has to spend some time in _there_ ," he says, grabbing her crotch through her skirt.

"Stop it!" she laughs, swatting his hand away.

"I need your answer, Mrs. Grey," he insists.

Ana chuckles, but in an effort to satisfy her husband's request and to get him moving along so she can hurry up, wrap up and get home to Ted, she honors his wish.

"Yes, I agree to sex twice tonight and once in the morning. And for the record, there is nothing _mini_ about _Mini_ Grey," she flirts. "I look forward to seeing you and _him_ tonight," she breathes, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Oh…you _will_ see _him_. You'll see him and feel him right in the pit of your belly," he promises, with a devastatingly seductive look on his face that makes Ana almost lose her natural mind. Her heart skips a beat and for a moment, she wishes that he would take her right then and there. But before that could happen, she bids her husband 'goodbye' with the very little sanity that remains, and he gently kisses her cheek on his way out.

He exits and shuts the door behind him. Grinning from ear to ear, Ana takes a seat at her desk and unlocks her computer with a password in order to check emails and complete several hanging business correspondences. Ten minutes go by when Hannah knocks and asks to enter.

"Come in Hannah. You can leave the door open. I don't know why Christian closed it in the first place," Ana laments, shaking her head and smiling inwardly and outwardly reflecting on the antics of her hilarious and sexy husband. Hannah stealthily peeks behind her back before shutting the door anyway. Ana is puzzled by her assistant's sudden demeanor of secrecy. Holding her thin computer, she lays it in front of Ana. "I know why Mr. Grey closed the door," she sighs, trying her best to withhold laugher.

"When he left your office, he made me put this on your calendar," Hannah chuckles. An instant feeling of frisson rushes over Ana and her complexion begins to flush…all before seeing the text on Hannah's screen. Ana already knows what this is all about. She finally focuses her sights to the time blocked out starting at 8 o'clock tonight. Hannah begins to recite the newly added appointments. "'Bath' from 8 until 9, 'Love' from 9 until 10, 'Love Part 2' from 10 until 11 and 'Love Part 3' tomorrow morning from 6 until 7!" Hannah loses it and begins to laugh uncontrollably, as Ana sighs in nervous amusement. "My husband is retarded, Hannah," she says, completely dumfounded, but still flattered.

"He made me add him as an attendee for each one and add 5 minute reminder alerts to all of them!" Hannah chuckles. After overcoming the initial shock, Ana lets go and finally laughs right along with her.

After calming down, Hannah sighs, "I think that is soooo romantic!" Ana sits back and ponders, "You know, when I first met him, he told me that he didn't _do_ romance."

"What a load of crap! He is always doing romantic stuff for you," Hannah dismisses.

"Yep, he's come a long way," Ana reflects, wistfully.

"Make sure you let me know on Thursday if these meetings occurred as scheduled," Hannah ribs. Ana laughs at her comedic assistant before returning to her computer to work.

After a few minutes of work, a much-anticipated follow-up email appears in Ana's inbox.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: 'Love' Meetings  
Date: January 15, 2013 14:33  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs. G,

I hope you have received the requests for four meetings, which begin tonight and end early tomorrow morning. Attendance for these meetings is mandatory since you have given me your verbal agreement earlier this afternoon. Calendar alerts are in place in order to make sure that all meetings stay on task. If things go as good as I hope, a meeting or two may run overtime. However, I do not anticipate that any of these meetings will run short, except for maybe the first one. That one can be shortened in order to begin the second meeting earlier, if needed. :)

ILY and can't wait to see your beautiful face. – C

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: 'Love' Meetings  
Date: January 15, 2013 14:35  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. G,

My assistant Hannah has made me aware of the four scheduled meetings you have requested. She and I have discussed them in detail, and I do intend on performing my duties to the best of my ability. Just so you know, I do have an eight-month-old baby boy, so I may have to cut out in the middle of a meeting if he wakes up in order to feed him. However, I do intend on completing all four tasks as required.

For clarification sake, let's just say that both meeting attendees reach the zenith of brainstorming way before the end of the scheduled meeting time. What happens then? Looking forward to finding out. :)

ILY more! – A x

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Zenith Discussion  
Date: January 15, 2013 14:43  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs. G,

I appreciate your assistant and her diligence in keeping you abreast of these things. However, there is absolutely nothing to discuss with her at length since these meetings are in fact one-on-one meetings. If you want to tell your assistant afterwards that your husband has a huge dick and knows how to use it on you exceedingly well, then that's fine. However, I highly advise against this because it will only make her envious.

As far as your question about reaching the zenith of our horizontal discussions before the end of each time block, I don't know exactly how to address your concern without making it seem like I am tacking on additional mini-meetings. My first response would be to continue for the full hour. However, knowing the frequency of your breaking points, if we continue until each time slot is full, I predict several dozen zeniths reached tonight alone. This does not count tomorrow's appointment. So in order to go easy on you, we will count one zenith an hour as fulfillment of the agenda. After zenith, we can dialog in other ways in anticipation for the next meeting. Deal?

I am getting excited just thinking about this. – C x

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Ana clutches her thighs and smiles a huge smile after reading Christian's latest note. She is growing in anticipation for tonight as well.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Zenith Discussion  
Date: January 15, 2013 14:47  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Mr. G,

For clarification sake, my assistant only requested an update regarding events taking place as scheduled. She did not request any additional details, nor will she get them. I will add that I do in fact take pride in the impressive length of my spouse as well as the mind-blowing abilities that my spouse can perform on me with said length. I never knew it could be like this…not even in my wildest dreams. I'm getting moist just thinking about it.

As far as your proposal on reaching zenith as the meeting requirement parameter for each time slot, I am in agreement. I am also in agreement of filing up the remaining time with cuddling, smooching and touching until the next available meeting time slot.

I love you and I can't wait for you to meet in _my_ slot.

Only Yours – A x

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

Ana laughs, knowing that Christian's next reply will be a doozy. He doesn't disappoint.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Sponges and Plugs  
Date: January 15, 2013 14:50  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs. G,

I am aware that sponges can aid in sopping up moisture. However, the moisture that you are referring to will need something more heavy duty than just a simple household sponge. May I suggest my tongue? That will help to resolve your moisture problem. I am more than open to licking you where you are moist before plugging my length hard into your moist slot; repeatedly. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Keep this email dialog up, and making love will be off the agenda. It'll be straight fucking for two hours straight tonight, regardless of your zenith count, you naughty girl. I will indeed make you very sore tonight, and still do you tomorrow morning, as scheduled.

Yours – C x

Christian Grey  
CEO (and human sponge), Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Ana gasps in fear and excitement. She forms her final reply.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Oh and Ouch  
Date: January 15, 2013 14:54  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. G,

I agree with your suggested method of moisture absorption. It's the only way to go.

I also would like you to fuck me seven shades of Sunday. Maybe you can combine the final two meetings tonight and make it one very loonnnggg meeting. And then, we can make love tomorrow morning. I love making love to you before breakfast. It's the best start of my day….better than Twinings English Breakfast Tea.

My only request, if you make me sore tonight, you must massage me with your tongue in the area of pain in order to make it all better for tomorrow morning.

Until tonight,

I love you! – A x

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Seven Shades of Sunday on a Tuesday  
Date: January 15, 2013 14:58  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mrs. G,

Deal. Seven Shades of Sunday it is. A two-hour session? I think we will get the maximum benefit this way. Good thinking, Mrs. Grey! I am also in agreement with making love for the final meeting tomorrow. We'll tie up a wild night on a sweet note. :)

I will also be using my tongue to perform first aid, if needed. So you don't have to worry about that.

You will see me way before 7:00 tonight. I can no longer concentrate here in my office.

I love you more. – C x

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

"Yes!" Ana whispers, excitedly while pumping one fist in the air. ' _Perhaps I need to talk dirty to him more often. It'll get him home a lot sooner_!' she reflects.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Love Hangover

**Chapter 3 – A Love Hangover**

Exiting just after four in the afternoon, Ana scans the front of the building in search of her ride. Luke Sawyer, her sometime-driver and private security personnel, is not in the location where Ana is used to meeting him. She walks slowly and reluctantly towards the curb in hopes of the black Audi pulling up in just a few moments. Suddenly, Ana feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns in the direction of the tap. No one's there. She turns in the other direction, and there before her stands a very sexy young man decked in a gray custom tailored suit, gray tie, wild but tame copper hair and loving gray eyes. Her countenance lights up like a child on Christmas morning.

"I believe I just had lunch with you a couple of hours ago, Sir," she teases with a smile, yet pleasantly surprised to see her husband three hours before scheduled. "I told you, I couldn't concentrate. I'm taking you home right now," he says with a seductive pout.

"So you leave work…just like that? Can't you do that every night?" she lovingly interrogates.

"I did it today. Not sure if that will work any other day, but it worked today. Let's go home and see our son," he urges, relieving her of her briefcase and taking her hand with his free hand.

On the drive home, there is very little talk between the two lovebirds. Longing glares and the flashing of various types of sincere smiles are exchanged. Ana can't help but feel flattered that her husband made every effort to leave work early today to personally escort her home, pending their scheduled excitement later on in the evening. Christian proceeds to take three business calls over the loudspeaker while Ana shoots out the occasional work-related correspondence on her iPhone. Flipping off his iPod device from the audio system, Christian switches over to satellite radio and begins passing through several pre-set stations. On the 90's station, _Buddy Holly_ by Weezer comes on, and Christian playfully begins to sing and bop along. His wife is now amused. Suddenly, he revises the chorus. "Woo-eee-ooh, I get Seven Shades of Sunnn-dayyyyy…oh-oh, with my wife, who I adore…"

Ana bursts out in laugher. "Yes…yes you _do_ get Seven Shades of Sunday; on a Tuesday, no less. I'm so happy to see you right now, my love." She takes his right hand and kisses it gently. He then takes that same hand and caresses her soft skin with the back of it. She shuts her eyes to soak in his gentle touch. While he's not shifting the clutch, Christian holds his wife's angel soft, gentle hand for the duration of the commute.

They enter the big room of the massive house by the Sound just before six o'clock. "Oh my goodness, Teddy! Guess who's here and guess who came home early!" Gail exclaims in glee to the bouncing, drooling, excited eight-month-old boy, who looks the mirror image of his father almost three decades ago. Mrs. Taylor is sitting on the floor with baby Ted on his play mat with an assortment of toys, anticipating the arrival of his mother. However, to their surprise, Ted's father has come home early. The mobile infant rapidly crawls towards his approaching father, who suddenly swoops down, scoops him up, and litters his chubby cheeks with many kisses. Ana stands backs in adoration of her two favorite boys greeting one another. Ted gently pats his father's cheeks and laughs, knowing that this is the moment when daddy lifts up his little shirt and blows raspberries on his chubby little tummy. Daddy does not disappoint, and little Teddy loses it, laughing uncontrollably. This sets off both Gail and Ana in a fit of giggles. There is something about Ted's gut-wrenching baby laugh that emanates joy in the hearts of all who hear it.

"Dinner is ready, so you two can eat whenever you'd like. Baked ziti, fresh baked garlic bread and garden salad," Gail announces. "Oh boy, I'm hungry already!" Ana says in reaction to Gail's menu. "I'm hungry too," Christian echoes, but when Ana looks over to him, he's staring right at her with sensual eyes. ' _Oh my_ ,' Ana thinks to herself, clutching her thighs together in anticipation of her nighttime scheduled meetings with Mr. Grey. Unsure if Gail has witnessed them flirting with one another, Ana hesitates to look at Gail in fear of appearing guilty as charged.

"Go ahead and change out of your work clothes, Mommy. I'll play with Ted for a few minutes before we eat. Gail, go do what you need to do. It's Daddy and Ted time. Isn't that right, Champ?" Christian says, crouching to his knees and laying his son flat on the play mat. He begins to tickle Ted's tummy and Ted erupts in another bought of gut wrenching baby laughter.

With his father's help, Ted has eaten and bathed. While Christian tends to the tired, happy baby in the nursery, Ana has changed into comfortable lounge pants and a faded t-shirt just before heading into the kitchen.

Ana works on her laptop at the breakfast bar while eating supper. She received an email reply from Martha Newsome, Bryan Ashford's agent. Newsome explains in her response that her client's existing publishing deal does not contain an eBook clause and that Ashford is very open to negotiating a deal with GP. Newsome also states that there is an early release clause from his current book deal, and if all goes according to plan, Ashford could forgo his final book commitment and publish his upcoming release as well as several future releases with GP. This brings a smile of victory to Ana's face.

' _I wonder if Christian's lawyers could help to expedite the termination of Ashford's current contract,_ ' Ana ponders. Ana also would like to get GEH's analysts working on future revenue projections based on current internet buzz of the prospective author as well as his past hardcopy sales trends and projections. Ana begins to draft a proposal requesting legal assistance and analytical expertise for the prospective endeavor. Ana plans on not submitting the final proposal to Christian and his operating committee until she hears back from Roach and receives feedback from GP Vice President, Kay Bestie.

Ana is well aware that what she is taking on is not typical of what a publishing company's CEO does. Normally, the talent department seeks out new authors and then pitches them to the GP management board. However, Ana has taken a special interest in this particular writer. When Ana met with the team over at talent just after New Year's, only one out of five of them had ever heard of Bryan Ashford, and that individual had never read any of his books. Granted, two of the five are women, and Ashford's target audience is primarily women. Ana purchased two additional copies of ' _Broken Heart, Shattered Dreams'_ , and gave them to the two women in talent. One of the girls came into work late the next day because she could not put the book down. The other girl had the book tethered to her during smoke breaks and even declined going out to lunch with friends opting to finish the page turner. Now, both woman are on board and give Ana their full support in her efforts to sign a deal with the talented writer.

Just as Ana manually saves her draft before gearing to resume typing, Christian enters the kitchen.

"Where's Teddy? Ana says, looking up at her husband. He is still dressed in his custom suit pants and shined black Tom Ford shoes. Ditching the matching suit jacket and tie not long after arriving home, he dons a white dress shirt that is buttoned down to reveal a very light patch of chest hair. His cufflinks have been removed and his sleeves are rolled up to his forearms. Perhaps he did this in preparation of bathing Ted. Christian has succeeded in not getting his clothes when giving Ted a bath. Ana on the other hand has yet to master this art.

"Mrs. Grey…what time is it?" he asks, narrowing his gaze, not addressing her inquiry. Ana looks at her Cartier watch, the same watch her husband gave her on their wedding day. "Um…it's 7:45," she replies, lightheartedly. "Yes, 7:45. And as CEO of GEH, I abhor tardiness, Anastasia," he scolds, camouflaging a smile.

"But Mr. Grey…" Ana starts, in a sexy, pouty voice. "…our meeting doesn't start until "8:00."

"You have to be _in_ the tub AT eight…remember that," Christian sternly cites to his wife.

"So, did you run the bath, or am I required to do that?" Ana sasses, playfully.

"As originator of the meetings, I am required to make facility accommodations. The bath is ready, Mrs. Grey," he quips in his smooth, manly voice. A spark ignites in Ana's core. Her excitement from earlier has now rekindled. Smiling at her husband, she closes her laptop and clears her dishes. "Did you eat?" she asks. He sighs a laugh at the irony of her statement since normally, he is the one asking if _she_ ate.

"Yes, I ate when Ted ate. Now I'm ready for desert. You," Christian replies as he approaches his wife after she has placed her soiled dishes in the dishwasher. In his hand, Christian holds a baby monitor, which addresses Ana's initial question. Ted is now asleep in the nursery. "Wow, daddy…you weren't playing around! You put the kid right to bed," she laughs.

"I'm all business tonight, Mrs. Grey. I'm ready to put all my love on you tonight…for three hours straight. I would tell you exactly what I have planned, but I like to keep my staff on their toes during meetings," he teases. ' _Whoa_ ,' Ana thinks to herself. ' _I am in for a treat!_ '

"Well, on that note, I'm putting this in my study and I will see you in the first meeting room shortly," Ana purrs before promptly exiting the kitchen with her laptop.

It is now 7:55 and Ana is immersed in the large, ornate in-ground circular bathtub located in the bathroom of the master bedroom. The bathwater is scented with a fusion of jasmine and a touch of lavender. The bathwater is considerably shallow being that it only reaches up to Ana's hips while she is seated. Ana knows that this was a strategic move by her forward thinking husband.

Christian has lit what appear to be thirty or more candles all over the bathroom. A classical serenade pipes softly through the multiple speakers embedded flush in the high bathroom ceiling. Ana's long tresses are propped up in a bun. Alone in her thoughts, she anticipates her husband's arrival. Each minute seems a lifetime as she begins to imagine feeling Christian's gentle touch all over her body. Closing her eyes, she leans back resting her head and neck on the edge of the tub, absorbing the sensual stimuli all around her. Suddenly, her heightened senses feel the water move ever so slightly.

Gradually opening her eyes, she witnesses her naked husband dipping his feet gently into the tub to join her. While casting a look of longing in her direction, he sits on the opposite end of the very large tub. Ironically this tub was one feature of the newly reconstructed house that Christian did not like. He feels that its size places a chasm between him and his wife. Christian hopes that his brother Elliot, who is also his contractor, will change out the enormous round tub for a smaller, more intimate tub, similar to the one in his penthouse at Escala. Christian also has safety concerns with the in-ground tub. He feels that it is unsafe to have with Ted around, especially as he learns how to walk and will subsequently wonder all over the house in exploration.

Without uttering a word, Christian seductively signals Ana to come over to him with a very slight hand gesture. She answers his call, gently gliding over to his side of the tub. He does not take his eyes off of her as she approaches. She ends her journey by slowly crawling over his legs and resting on his thighs. They are now nose to nose…right where Ana wants to be.

Placing a hand on her chin, he guides her lips to his. They kiss softly for a brief moment. After breaking the kiss, he leads her to turn around and positons her back to his chest. His legs open to make room for her and he twines his legs over hers.

He reaches behind his back to retrieve moisturizing soap and a very soft body sponge. He lathers the sponge up thick and in a slow circular motion, he massages it up and down Ana's back, shoulders, and arms. Placing his chin on her soapy shoulder, he watches as he slowly lathers up her breasts and stomach. Ana is lost and throws her head back as he cares for every inch of her body. He finally comes back up and treats her neck in the same manner. He then moves slowly from behind her and is now facing her.

Reaching for one of her legs, Christian slowly moves backwards, stretching it out straight. He begins to lather her leg from thigh to toe. He does the same with the other leg. Placing the sponge over to the side with the soap, he grabs the first leg again and begins massaging Ana's foot. He looks intently into her eyes, blindly completing the task, but still knowing exactly how to inflict relief and pleasure on his lady. Ana occasionally throws her head back, moaning in satisfaction, which lets her personal masseuse know that he is in fact doing an outstanding job.

"I can't wait to take you, Ana," he finally whispers, breaking the silence. "I…I can't wait either," she breathes, shivering with desire. "What do you want me to do to you tonight, Ana?" he prods, softly. He takes her other foot and massages that one in the same manner. Ana continues to moan in satisfaction as her husband takes extra care of every muscle in her foot.

"Ana, what do you want me to do to you tonight?" he says, still seductively but with a slightly louder tone.

"I…I want you to…"

"Yes?"

"I…I don't care. I just want to be with you. I want to feel you."

"Okay…you will," he teases. "But I want to know, specifically, what you want me to do to you tonight."

"I…I thought you had a secret meeting agenda?"

"I do. But I still want to know what you are expecting out of our meetings tonight."

She ponders for a few moments, still taking in the good feeling of her massage. "I want you to fuck me, Christian."

His brows furrow in surprise. "Mrs. Grey! What a filthy mouth," he teases. "You're a filthy boy, Mr. Grey," she moans back, smiling weakly, lost in her foot massage.

"I want to plug up that filthy mouth of yours first. Then I want to take you fast and hard, with your arms and legs restrained, in our bed. Does that sound good to you, Anastasia?" he declares sensually, with authority. She nods twice in excitement and anticipation. He concludes the foot massage, grabs the sponge, dips it in the water, and begins to squeeze water all over his wife's body, rinsing away the soap residue. Ana's body temperature rises with every pour from the sponge. The look in his eyes right into hers fuels her internal flame.

Although she is now clean, Ana is feeling dirty. Still face to face, she slides closer and wraps her legs around her husband. He begins kissing her with reckless abandon, and she kisses him in back with the same fervor. Coming up for air, they both pant for oxygen and for each other; wanting and yearning to be as one in body as well as in soul.

"Christian," she moans. "Sit on your knees." He glares at her in confusion. "Please," she begs. Christian is tempted to temporarily break the mood with a wise crack by telling her 'this is _my_ meeting'. However, the look in her eyes is steadfast. It's a look of strong desire and determination. He knows exactly what she wants to do. He starts to move and props himself up on his knees. She slacks her legs from their grip around his waist in order to allow him to move in the requested position.

"Plug my filthy mouth, Sir," she pleads, looking up at him. He grins and then nods…giving her his full permission to take him in her mouth. She leans down and takes his velvet encased steel erection in both hands, moving her palms up and down its length. Glancing up to catch his disposition, she sees him continuing his razor sharp focus directly on her, but the muscles around his lips betray him and they inadvertently pulsate at her touch. She leans down further and takes him directly in her mouth. She begins to have her way with him…starting at the tip and working him down to the middle of her tongue. Eventually, she moves him down her throat. He grunts and groans once reaching this destination. After a few moments of her taking him in and out of her throat, he suddenly removes her guiding hands and places them on her thighs. He now wants control.

Grabbing the bun in her hair with both hands, Christian begins to circle his hips and move in and out of her throat. He grunts gutturally each time he pushes back into her throat while pulling her head back and forth in concert. She occasionally makes a throaty groan, taking great pleasure in pleasing her man, but otherwise, she does not move. He is in control now.

"Oh Ana," he cries out. "I love that you love doing this to me…making your husband feel so good," he grunts, eyes now rolling in the back of his head before fixing them back on to the eyes of his watching wife. She moans in acknowledgement as he continues to take her throat. He starts breathing from his mouth and his breathing becomes more erratic as he pushes in and out at a faster pace. "I'm going to come in your mouth, Ana," he moans. She moans and blinks in acceptance and desire. He finally releases hotly down her throat and lets out a huge gasp as if he just resurfaced from underwater after five minutes. He cries out her name like a sweet melody.

He gets off of his knees, sits down, grabs her forearms and yanks her over his lap. She is now straddling him, resting her weight on her knees. "You wanna ride me?" he asks. She nods. Grabbing her hips, he helps lower her down and he pushes through, filling her to the brim. Ana throws her head back, trying to take it all in, but it is too much. And although it is too much, her appetite can never have enough of him.

"Let me savor you, wife," he says. "Don't move." In heat, her chest moves up and down as she pants. She desires him, badly. "Christian!" she moans, begging him with her eyes to _please let go in her_. "Let me savor you, Ana. I need this," he demands. He grabs her face and kisses her violently. Suddenly, Ana's involuntary reflexes give in and she begins to move her knees up and down, allowing his length to shift back and forth inside of her. As she throws her head back, he answers her cry. Griping her waist tightly, he controls the situation at a rapid pace. She moans and cries out, "Yes Christian! Yes!"

This fuels him and he turns up the force. This time, she can't mouth the words, only moans and screams are able to escape her in breathlessness. "Ana, baby, come hard for me," he pleads. Those words become her undoing as she unravels and falls apart all around him. He shifts up deeply two more times before finding his own release. After a few deep, long breaths, they passionately hold one another in a tight embrace.

"Ana, I love you so much. I miss being one with you," he whispers in her ear. A chill tingles down her spine.

"I miss it too. I love you with all my heart, Christian," she calls back to him.

"Whoa, it's five past nine," Ana announces. They are each wrapped in a towel as they exit the bathroom and enter the bedroom. "I didn't think meeting #1 would go over. I thought we were just taking a bath," she giggles.

"We don't have time to blow dry your hair, baby. Wrap a towel around it and get in bed," Christian says, hurriedly. Ana removes the towel wrapped around her naked body and then wraps it around her head before lying down on the bed. Christian quickly grabs Ana's body moisturizer from the bathroom counter before joining her in bed. With a towel still wrapped around his waist, he begins giving Ana a deep tissue massage all over her body with the moisturizer. Ana is in heaven.

"That was…amazing," she whispers. He finally pulls the towel from around his waist, and his erection springs free. "Remember long time ago when I said that I wanted to claim your ass, Ana?" he recalls. Ana looks to him in shock and nods nervously. "Do you think you are ready? We've already tried this," he demonstrates, holding up his pinky finger. "We've also tried various butt plugs, and you enjoy those," he continues. She nods in agreement.

"Are you ready for _all of me_ in there now?" he inquires, with gentleness. The look on his face tells her that whatever she decides, everything will be okay. However, her sexual energy is now almost completely replaced with fear. After a few moments, she begins to reflect on the manners of kinky fuckery that she has already endeavored with her husband. ' _Am I ready for this_?' she ponders. Ana has been to hell and back with this man in many ways. She was in labor for fifteen hours with Ted. Why can't she do _this_?

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Ana. Remember that."

"But, but I want to try…at least," she finally replies. Currently straddled over her, he can feel her body trembling. "I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you," he reassures. "Are you sure you want to try?" he asks, desiring her absolute permission before moving forward.

"Yes. I want to try." She closes her eyes knowing that she has just sealed her fate. He gently leans over to his nightstand and grabs a small bottle of silicone-based lubricant. "Turn around," he commands. She removes the damp towel from her hair, tosses it on the floor, and slowly rolls over to her stomach. He then gently places his hand on her belly, propping up her hips, lifting her rear up ever so slightly. He tenderly applies lube all around the parameter of the target and then quickly inserts a well-oiled pinky finger to prime the area of impact. Although fear still resides in her bloodstream, his simple touch increases her libido once again. Christian then applies more lube to his palms and works it up and down his erection. With some of the silky solution still remaining on his hands, he starts to caress Ana's round protruding bottom before moving inward and testing the waters with his pinky finger once again. He then follows up with an index finger. As he moves his finger in and out, she moans. This is familiar territory for the both of them. He then inserts an oiled middle and index finger at the same time; again, familiar territory. She moans in anticipation. Suddenly, he covers his body over hers like a storm cloud.

He places the tip at the entrance, and she gasps, bracing for the storm. He then slowly inserts the entire tip and stills. ' _Okay'_ , Ana thinks to herself. ' _This is not that bad_.' It's reminiscent of some of the things that they've already done _there_ with the many toys in their playroom at Escala.

Christian begins exploring the new frontier with just the tip. Gripping his entire length, he works the tip like it's the full enchilada. Ana lets out a moan of pleasure.

"More?" he asks. "Yes," she replies. Christian then inserts about an inch more and works the permitted length the same as before. ' _Oh man, this feels weird, but it doesn't hurt_ ', Ana thinks to herself. Christian then takes his other hand and begins to massage Ana's clitoris. Ana gasps. He does this for a few minutes.

"More?" he asks again. Ana's body is now lost entirely in sensation. "All of it," she moans. Very slowly, Christian inserts his entire length. Ana lets out a slow moan, but does not wince in pain. He slowly moves in her, taking in the fruits of his brand new conquest. "Ana…you feel so good," he moans. "You are totally mine…soul and body." His words excite her. She arches out further towards him grabbing his hand, encouraging him to massage her sex. He begins to insert his fingers inside her, alternating it with massaging her clitoris. Simultaneously, he slowly explores a brand new part of Ana with his entire length, gradually sending her into overdrive. After a few moments, the slow moving increases in force, but not in speed. Ana is now on the edge, and Christian knows it. "Come on my fingers, Ana," Christian commands. Ana loses all control and detonates all around him. "Yes, Ana…my Ana," Christian cries out as he finds his release as well.

Christian collapses beside Ana, taking a moment to catch his breath. Eventually, Christian checks the time. "9:50, he announces. We have one full hour before tonight's agenda is fulfilled," he smiles. Ana appears to be exhausted, and tries to muster up the strength to move forward. "What do you think of the meeting so far?"

"Mmm," Ana vocalizes. Christian laughs. He knows what that mean. Knowing that time is of the essence, he doesn't press her for a specific answer.

"So, I've been taking mental meeting minutes," Christian starts. "And I've concluded that I currently have one more orgasm than you do. As your friendly neighborhood megalomaniac CEO, I prefer things to be fair and balanced. I would like to take the remainder of this current meeting time to rectify the situation." Ana's eyes open wide, and Christian slides down the bed, taking Ana with his mouth.

At 10:10, each of Ana's limbs is restrained with leather cuffs attached to each bedpost. She is also blindfolded. Christian stands over the bed as he brings down the black suede flogger on her midsection. Ana rises, overwhelmed by the sensation of the blow. He does this repeatedly. "You will no longer come alone tonight. I will come with you. Do not come when I'm not inside of you, do you understand?"

"Yes…Sir," Ana pants breathlessly. "Good girl," Christian praises. He continues to overwhelm her senses with different tools, including a vibrating wand, a feather, and her favorite brown leather riding crop. At times, she would come close to release, but Christian pulls back, allowing her to come back down before resuming his sweet torture on her defenseless body.

"Christian, please!" she cries out. "Please what?" he responds. "Please!" she begs. "Tell me," he commands. "I need you inside me, please!" she finally says. He immediately jumps in bed and gives her exactly what she's been longing for.

It is now 11:07. Christian lies on his side propped up on two fluffy pillows, studying his wife, who is fast asleep. A large grin reaches his eyes. ' _Tonight was a good night. No. It was a great night._ '

"Oh Christian, please don't stop!" Ana pleads. It is now 6:40 in the morning. Christian slowly climbs in and out. "Ah!" he cries. "I love you so much, Ana!"

"I love you too, Christian, forever and a day," she serenades, almost weeping. She builds up, finally finding her release. Christian loses himself moments after she does.

For the next fifteen minutes, the two lovers embrace in a cuddle and kissing session. "Wow, Teddy is doing really well," Ana says. "He woke up at four," Christian reveals. "I changed him, gave him a warm bottle, and he conked right back out."

"I didn't even hear him on the monitor," Ana says, almost ashamed. "No worries, baby. I wore you out," Christian brags. "Yes. Every muscle in my body aches now, thanks to you, Mr. Grey," Ana playfully scolds. "But it's a good ache, right Mrs. Grey?" Christian winks. "Yes. A _very_ good ache. I foresee frequent naps in my future," Ana smiles.

Christian rises at seven o'clock to shower and dress for work while Ana falls back to sleep. At 7:50, Ana feels a set of warm lips on hers. She opens her eyes and sees her husband pulling back. He smells of fresh body wash, and of course _Christian_. He is dapper, dressed in a custom made navy blue suit and blue tie. "I will try and get home at a decent hour tonight, Mrs. Grey. I love you," he whispers. "I love you too, Christian." They kiss and Christian heads out.

At the nine o'clock hour, Ana is awakened by Ted's vocalizing over the baby monitor. He is not crying, but he is indeed active in his crib. Arriving in the nursery, Ted his standing in his crib, gripping firmly on the bars for support.

"Let's get you out of there, Teddy Bear," Ana smiles. Ted lifts his arms up towards his mother, and begins to wobble. Ana catches him right before he falls and lifts him out of the crib.

It is almost eleven o'clock and Ted has eaten, washed, and is now dressed in blue jean overalls with a blue short sleeved t-shirt with helicopters splattered all over it. Christian refers to it as Ted's 'Charlie Tango' shirt. It is one of his favorites. Now in Ana's study, she puts _Baby Einstein_ on the large flat screen television hanging above the fireplace and sits Ted in his bouncy chair, facing the program. Handing him a teething cookie, she kiss his copper locks before heading over to her desk to do some work.

There are two voice messages on her mobile phone, both following up on emails that were recently sent. Ana chooses to address these particular issues by email. There is something about a paper trail that makes this a preferred method for Ana, especially if these issues are on the critical end.

Checking her email, she spies a note from Christian.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: How Was The Shade?  
Date: January 16, 2013 9:22  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs. Grey,

I am pleased to inform you that our recent series of meetings were a complete success. We covered some unchartered territory and a brainstorming zenith was reached a grand total of seven times, fourteen if you count all participants involved. Out of all of the meetings that I have ever been a part of in my career, these four were by far the most productive, fulfilling and satisfying.

Thank you, Mrs. Grey for being such a wonderful partner. Not only have you made Grey Publishing the success that it is today, but you have also made Christian Grey the man that he is today. Your love for me has no bounds. I am not worthy of such a woman. I am the most fortunate man on the planet. You and Ted make me whole.

I love you. – C

PS: I almost forgot. Your assignment for today is to reply to this email and include feedback on the following items:

1\. Another first was realized during meeting #2. Did you enjoy it and is it something you wouldn't mind doing again in the very near future?  
2\. Reflecting on the four meetings in totality, in your honest opinion, did they meet the brief for Seven Shades of Sunday?

I look forward to your response. Oh, and please kiss Ted for me. I miss you both.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Ana begins to blush and laugh softly as tears peer from the corners of her eyes. Only Christian can evoke a myriad of emotions all at once. ' _Wow. Seven times,_ ' Ana reflects. ' _One zenith per shade. Without a doubt, that was in fact Seven Shades of Sunday!_ ,' she laughs to herself.

Finally breaking away from Christian's note after staring at it for over five minutes, Ana walks over to her baby and kisses his hair. Ted is still laser focused on the television program while licking the teething cookie residue from his fingers. "A kiss from Daddy, Teddy. He says that he misses you. Mommy and Daddy love you so very much," she says, glaring at her baby son in adoration. Ted, however, does not turn to acknowledge her; he is way too focused on the television. Ana sighs and laughs at her preoccupied little boy and heads back to her desk to reply to her husband and business partner.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Shaded and Sated  
Date: January 16, 2013 11:15  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

Thank you so much for your kind words. I would also like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to put your wife first. I really enjoyed everything, but I hope that we will not have to always resort to putting meetings on calendars in order to spend quantity and quality time together.

With that said, last night and this morning were absolutely mind blowing. And if the zenith count is any indication, we can surmise that each occurrence equates to exactly one shade. Therefore, the task of Seven Shades of Sunday was indeed fulfilled, and then some.

I also would like to mention that I am the woman that I am today because of _Christian Grey_. You have taught me so many things. Not only have you made me more business savvy, but you have also developed and empowered my sexpertise; and for that, I am grateful.

Here is the feedback you requested:

 _1\. Another first was realized during meeting #2. Did you enjoy it and is it something you wouldn't mind doing again in the very near future?_ – Answer: Yes and yes.  
 _2\. Reflecting on the four meetings in totality, in your honest opinion, did they meet the brief for Seven Shades of Sunday?_ – Answer: Please see second paragraph of this email.

By the way, Gail should be back from the market shortly to watch Ted. Dr. Greene is coming by at noon to give me my shot. How proud are you of me for not missing a shot for nine months? ;)

ILY! - A x

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing and Queen of Christian Grey's Heart

Gail arrives just before 11:30. Taylor helps her bring in and put away groceries and other miscellaneous purchases. Afterwards, Gail promptly takes over Ted-duty so Ana can have a quick shower before Dr. Greene buzzes in at the front gate at 11:50.

Dr. Greene enters Ana's study. The room has been tidied since Ted's visit and the television above the fireplace is now turned off. Ted is now in his toy room with Gail. "Hello, Mrs. Grey! Forgive me for saying this, but it looks like you've pulled an all-nighter. Have you been taking it easy? I know juggling a company and a baby can be quite stressful," Dr. Greene says, concerned. ' _If she only knew about last night; definitely an all-nighter,_ ' Ana reflects. A scarlet blush begins to slowly rise up her face. Ana smiles and nods as if she's admitting guilt to Dr. Greene for working herself too hard. However, this is just a decoy from Ana to get Dr. Greene to move on and not dwell on the real reason why Ana is so tired this afternoon.

Dr. Greene performs an overall health check, which includes blood pressure, temperature, pulse and reflexes. She also does a check of the ears, nose and throat. After everything looks to her satisfaction, Dr. Greene administers the depo shot in Ana's left upper arm. "Alright, well that does it for the next three months! So for the record, do you plan on having more children anytime soon?" Dr. Greene asks.

Ana is slightly taken back with her sudden question, but she eventually answers. "Me and Mr. Grey definitely want more children." Dr. Greene gleams at her words and then records something in Ana's chart. "Well, when that time comes, you will need to let me know before we administer your next shot. It could take anywhere from three months to one year after your last shot before you are able to conceive. Keep this in mind during family planning talks with Mr. Grey," Dr. Greene instructs. She has given Ana a lot to think about.

After Dr. Greene left, Ana sits alone in her study thinking about what they just discussed. ' _It's January and my next shot isn't scheduled until April. If we want a chance at getting pregnant this year, I will need to skip April's shot_ ,' Ana calculates. Ana resolves to have the talk with Christian tonight after dinner, depending on when he gets home. Life appears to be going well for the couple. Ted is the light of their lives, but Ana is firm on him not being the only child like she was. Ted will be one year old this year and by the time Ana may become pregnant again, Ted might be two years old. Ana believes that two to three years is a nice age span for siblings. ' _A girl would be nice. I would be happy with just a boy and a girl_ ,' Ana ponders, longingly.

Mrs. Taylor has put Ted down for a nap, and Ana debates whether or not she should follow suit. After a big yawn, Ana's mind is now made up. "Gail, I'm going to take a nap as well," Ana announces in the big room to Mrs. Taylor as she gears up on the steps to head up to her and Christian's bedroom. "No problem, Ana. Get some rest. I'll look after Ted if he wakes up before you do. I'm sure he'll be down at least until after 2:00," she predicts. It is now just before one o'clock in the afternoon.

Ana folds down the layers of covers from the meticulously made bed and rearranges the pillows to her liking on her side, leaving Christian's side in tact. Mrs. Taylor took care of changing the bedding earlier that morning while her and Ted were in her study. Sporting her lounging pants and a blue fitted t-shirt, Ana crawls in bed and gets situated. As soon as her head touches the pillow and the duvet goes over her shoulders, Ana is out cold. _Oh what a night; oh what a morning._


	4. Chapter 4 - Baby Fever

**Chapter 4 – Baby Fever**

After checking her watch, Ana realizes that she has slept for a little over three hours. Frantically, she springs out of bed, hurries off to the master bathroom to quickly freshen up, and then dash downstairs to check on Gail and Ted. Ted's bouncing chair is now in the big room, but he is nowhere in sight. She heads in the kitchen and sees Ted in his high chair playing with his toys while Gail is close by, cooking something delicious smelling on the stove. "Well hey there, Ana! You look refreshed," Gail gleams. Ana walks over to her little boy, who holds up a plush toy block to her face, excited to see her. "Hi Teddy! Mommy slept way too long this afternoon, I am so sorry," Ana apologizes before lifting him out of his high chair. Ted squeals in delight as his mother takes him in her loving arms. He then begins to slobber three kisses on her cheek before she is able to kiss him first. She laughs lovingly at the antics of her sweet baby boy. "You are indeed your father's son," Ana laughs. Gail giggles after witnessing the touching sight while stirring up her famous homemade marinara sauce.

"Ted just had his snack. Baby carrots and apple sauce," Gail informs. "Good. That should hold him until dinner," Ana replies. "Teddy, you wanna go outside and play in the meadow with Mommy before I come back in and get some more work done?" Ana smiles, holding her son at eye level to catch his glee. He squeals in delight, not in acknowledgement of understanding what his mother is saying, but in anticipation of any potential fun headed his way.

"Oh, Ana…a delivery came while you were napping. It's in your study," Gail announces, with a look that attempts to cover up her amusement. At first, Ana resolved to check her delivery after her and Ted return from the meadow. However, the look on Gail's face now has her curious as to what the delivery could possibly be. With Ted in tow, Ana heads to her study.

Before opening the door, a strong, concentrated whiff of fresh roses hits Ana smack dead in the face. Ana shakes her head, already knowing what to expect on the other side of the door. "Oh, Daddy," Ana says to Ted, amused. Entering the room, the sight of it far exceeded any expectation of what she assumed was initially there.

Ana counts seven very tall assorted decorative vases, each one holding what looks to be a dozen long stem roses of one color, except for one of the vases. She walks over to the old ball vase which contains an arrangement of red and yellow roses. Still holding Ted, she pulls the typed card from the middle of the arrangement.

' _Happiness: Ana, you bring me happiness each and every day. – C_ '

Grinning a like a Cheshire cat and holding back tears, Ana gentle places the card back in place and walks over to the next closest vase. It's contains all yellow roses.

' _Friendship: Ana, you are my best friend. – C_ '

Against her will, tears break past the dam. Gasping, she places the card back in place and approaches the next vase and grabs the card. This arrangement contains light pink roses.

' _Sweetness and Joy: Ana, you are so sweet and you bring me joy daily. –_ C'

Ana gulps the tears down her throat and lets out a nervous giggle. Christian has truly outdone himself. The next arrangement contains dark pink roses.

' _Gratitude and Appreciation: Ana, you the perfect mother and wife. Ted and I can't thank you enough for all that you do for us. – C and T_ '

Tears multiply. "Aww, Teddy! Thank you, honey!" Ana cries out, planting a tender kiss on each of her baby boy's cheeks. "Which one should I read next, big boy?" Ana smiles to Ted. She decides to walk over to the coral colored roses.

' _Passion and Good Fortune: Ana, I admire your drive and passion and wish you great success in your upcoming GP campaign. – C'_

"Aww!" Ana swoons. He cares about her campaign to acquire Bryan Ashford. ' _Getting my proposal fulfilled by GEH should be a piece cake now_ ,' Ana reflects, happy to know that Christian appears to be on her side when it comes to this endeavor.

Only the red arrangement and the white arrangement remain. Ana already knows what these colors represent, so she decides to save the red roses for last. She walks over to the white arrangement. Ted is amused with all of the pretty flowers, but stays put in his mother's arms as she reaches for the next card.

' _Purity and Innocence: Ana, when we first met, you were as pure as the driven snow. You were innocent. I am the first and only man to ever touch you. You were made just for me. I am in awe of you. – C_ '

"Wow," Ana gasps out loud. ' _He is right. I was made just for him. No man has ever made me feel the way Christian Grey makes me feel_ ,' Ana reflects.

Ana's emotions are now in overdrive. She is almost tempted to run out of the room in order to breathe in fresh air. After taking several deep breaths, Ana slowly walks over to the final arrangement containing traditional red roses.

' _Love: Ana, words cannot express or even come close to describe how truly, madly, and deeply I am in love with you. You are the air that I breathe; you are the song that I sing. Mrs. Anastasia Grey, I love you more than life itself. – C_ '

And that does it. Ana gently places her baby boy down on the floor on his knees before balling up right next to him, and begins to weep uncontrollably. She hugs her legs and begins to gently rock back and forth, suffering from _emotion overload_. "I _can't_ with you, Christian Grey! You make me a hot mess!" she says out loud, laughing through the tears. ' _What have I done to deserve to be loved like this? What have I done to deserve these two beautiful boys in my life_?' Ana questions herself. After five minutes, Ana is still quite emotional, but lucid enough to get back on her feet. She picked up Ted, who had been playing in his mother's hair while she slowly tried to collect herself.

"Okay, let's get some air in the meadow, Teddy Bear. Then I will come back and send Daddy a note, thanking him for all of the pretty roses." Before exiting the room, a lone rose lying on her desk catches her eye. She can see from a distance that it rests on top of one last note. ' _I don't know if my emotions can take any more of this_ ,' Ana shivers to herself. Reluctantly, she walks over to the desk. This single long-stemmed rose has no thorns. She reads the note right where it lies.

' _Love at First Sight and Devotion: Anastasia, I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I am totally and completely devoted to you. Always and forever, - C_ '

A fresh batch of tears stream down her face, and she begins to have flashbacks of tripping over her own feet and falling headfirst into Christian Grey's office back in 2011. ' _The moment he saw me on the floor, he loved me even then? Wow. I can honestly say that I fell in love with him at that same exact moment,_ ' she realizes.

Ana backs out slowly towards the door with Ted in tow. Before turning around to exit, her eyes randomly zoom in on one of the vases, and she begins to count the roses. "What a minute. I'm only counting eleven roses," Ana whispers. Ana walks up to another vase and counts the roses in that one. "Yep, eleven." She is confused. For good measure, she counts the roses in one other vase. "Eleven." She understands why there are seven vases (one vase for each _Shade of Sunday_ ), but she does not understand the significance of eleven roses. She turns around and leaves the study.

Ana bundles Ted and herself each in a coat, scarf and mittens to shelter from the chilly pacific coast winter. It is only 45 degrees out, but the sun sits proudly on display and radiates the body of the Sound making it appear like a massive pool of diamonds shimmering through the wall-length window in the big room. As Ana wraps her scarf around and picks up Ted, Gail passes through.

"That was so sweet of Mr. Grey," Mrs. Taylor remarks, gleaming at Ana. "Yes, it was very, very thoughtful of him," Ana smiles back. "I have a question. Do you know what the significance of eleven roses is as opposed to a full dozen?" Ana inquires. Gail lets out a smile that stretches from ear to ear.

"Eleven roses mean that you are truly and deeply loved." Gail now has a look of heartfelt admiration towards the young wife and mother. She looks as though she is fighting back tears herself. "Wow," Ana says, catching an escaping tear from her own eye with one of her mittens.

"It's almost five o'clock, Teddy Bear. Let's hurry up and see the sun before it goes down," Ana chimes.

In the meadow, Ana swings her little boy back and forth and around. Fueled by his squeals and bouts of giggles, she does this over and over again. "I can't wait until spring, Teddy. We can have picnics out here again and you'll be able to walk! Then in the summer, we can go to the beach. Then we will sail out here on the big boat, named after your Grandma Grace!" Ana says, longingly to her baby boy.

Ana suddenly feels her iPhone vibrating in her pants pocket. Removing a mitten from one of her hands, she retrieves the phone and sees that it is Christian. Her heart stops a beat and a smile is now plastered on her face.

"Mr. Grey," she answers. "Mrs. Grey, is everything okay?" Christian says with a voice of concern. "Yes. Everything is perfect," she smiles.

"I haven't heard from you," Christian says, in search of an explanation. "After Dr. Greene left, I took a three hour nap. Now, Teddy and I are strolling the meadow."

"A _three hour nap_?! Wow, Mrs. Grey. Those meetings sure did do a number on you," Christian teases. "They sure did, Mr. Grey," Ana sighs, chuckling at her husband. "We can't be doing that any more on work nights," Ana scolds, laughing under her breath.

"Why not," Christian pouts. "Not _Seven Shades of Sunday_ …that can't be on a work night. We can maybe do _two_ or _three_ shades. Another night and morning like that and I will never get any work done," Ana laughs. "Fair point well made, Mrs. Grey. So three shades tonight?" Christian says, seductively. "Maybe one or two. You're killing me, Grey," Ana jokingly laments. "Alright, two it is," he concedes.

"Speaking of seven shades, did you see your seven vases?" an almost overly excited Christian chimes. "Oh, Christian, just when I think you've outdone yourself, you never cease to amaze me. Your gift made me _ugly cry_ ," Ana laughs. Christian laughs at her answer. "Thank you, my dear, sweet husband. I love you more than moonlight, London and Twinings English Breakfast Tea. I love you more than air," Ana swoons. "Oh baby, I can't wait to see you so you can thank the hell out of me in bed," Christian purrs. "Christian Grey! Your son is right here," she laughs. "Sorry, Ted. Your old man's a horn dog," Christian laughs, knowing that his son cannot hear him.

"So, I hope you are calling me from the back seat of the car and Taylor is driving you home right now," Ana sternly speaks. After a moment of silence, Ana dreads Christian's potential answer. "I just got out of a meeting. I am typing up some action items for my management team. As soon as I hit send, I'm heading home," Christian promises. "Good. I'll feed Ted shortly. I'll wait and have my dinner with you. There's something I would like to discuss."

"Oh?" Christian says, curious.

"Yep. We'll talk over dinner. I love you!"

"I love you more, Mrs. Grey."

Christian arrives home a quarter before seven. Baby Ted has already eaten and taken a bath, and is now seated in his bouncy chair in the big room. "There's my little buddy!" Christian says before swooping up the exited baby to perform their weekday evening greeting ritual.

At 8:30, Ted fights to keep his eyes open as his father reads to him about one of Curious George's many adventures. Before Christian can finish the book, Ted is out like a light, falling asleep in his father's arms in the nursery as he steady rocks in Ana's rocking chair. "I love you, Champ," Christian, gently kissing Ted's hair and placing him in his crib before bundling him up in the covers. Ana slowly walks up to join Christian as he stands over the crib, admiring his son.

Without saying a word, Ana plants a gentle kiss on her beloved husband's lips. Christian longingly stares into her eyes. Breaking his trance, he frowns. "You haven't eaten at all today." Ana smiles and shakes her head. "And you still chose to wait for me to put Ted to bed." She nods. "Ana, come on now. We need you to eat. I know you are no longer breast feeding, but I need you healthy. Okay?" Ana looks at her husband in adoration, and nods coyly…not speaking a word. Christian caresses his wife's chin with his hand before bringing her in for a kiss.

Its spaghetti night, and Christian and Ana are digging in at the breakfast bar. "So…what's this you wanted to talk about?" Christian starts.

Ana inhales and gathers her words. "So, Dr. Greene gave me my shot today. She asked me if you and I planned on having more kids."

"Yeah?" Christian nods, prodding his wife to get to the point of this discussion.

"Well, she told me that if we decide to have more children to let her know right away. If I skip my next shot in April, I could get pregnant as early as July this year and as late as July next year. That will take us just past Teddy's second birthday."

"Uh huh," Christian nods, still not showing his hand.

"So….you know how I feel about not wanting Teddy to be the only child. And…and, I hope that our next child would be within two years, three at the most, of their big brother so they can grow up to be best friends." Ana sits and waits. Ana raises her brow, hoping it would prompt Christian to say something. He just continues to stare at her, expressionless.

"So are you saying that you would like to plan on getting pregnant starting this April?" Christian finally speaks.

"Well…I mean…I think our chances would be better if we at least try beginning in April if we ultimately want to have another baby after Teddy turns two. That's if you want to," Ana proposes.

"Well," Christian starts, still expressionless. Ana is starting to get nervous. "2011 was a very difficult year. I had some growing up to do. I didn't exactly welcome Ted's impending arrival with open arms at first. I am still ashamed to this day how I reacted when you first told me that you were pregnant."

"Christian, I know. And I completely understand where you were coming from. You were scared. We both were. But look at us now," Ana argues.

"Yes. I can't imagine my life now without that sweet little boy in it," Christian says, briefly gazing at the celling as if he could never fathom the thought. "He saved my life. And you saved my life, Ana." She reaches over and caresses the stubble on his chin.

"I told you back then that I was afraid you wouldn't have any more room left to love me because you would have to love someone else," Christian says, almost in horror. Ana feels a prick in her heart recalling that very time in their lives.

"Now, I can honestly say that there is no limit to your love, Ana. Your love for me is whole. Your love for our son is whole." Ana is truly touched by the words of her husband. She smiles and nods in agreement.

"I know without a shadow of doubt that your love for our next baby will also be whole," Christian says, finally breaking character and showing a loving smile. Ana giggles in delight.

"Oh Ana, I love to hear you laugh," Christian says, pecking his wife on the lips with his.

"So, um…does this mean we will try for another baby in three months?" Ana smiles, shyly. Christian chuckles. "It means we get to practice getting pregnant for the next three months before actually trying to get pregnant in April," Christian says, arching his brows in a flirty manner. Ana quickly springs up from her stool and embraces Christian's neck. He places his arms around her waist. They share a tender kiss.

"I'm so in love with you, Christian Grey. I will never run out of love to give you, my sweet husband."

"And I am helplessly in love with you, my sweet wife. Now hurry up and finish your dinner so you can shower with me."

"Oh…Christian," Ana moans. Christian is making love to her in the shower.

"Ana," he whispers. "Oh Ana, I will never have my fill of you." Ana's back is against the cold shower wall and Christian is holding one leg up in his arm as he tenderly takes his loving wife. They eventually find their release together.

After showering and dressing up in their respective sleepwear, they spoon in bed. Ana's back is facing Christian's front.

"Christian?"

"Yes dear."

"Do you want another boy or do you want a girl?"

"Healthy will do."

"I agree. But if I had a choice, I would like a little girl."

 _Silence_

"And I would like to name her Ella."

"Ana!" Christian snaps.

"Christian, Ella is a beautiful name."

"Absolutely out of the question."

"I have at least twelve months to get you to change your mind," Ana smiles.

"Don't hold your breath, Mrs. Grey," Christian replies, curtly.

"I love you, Christian. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my sweet angel." Christian places a gentle kiss on her hair.


	5. Chapter 5 - Girls, Girls, Girls

**Chapter 5 – Girls, Girls, Girls**

"When was the last time we had a girl's night out?" Kate probes, already knowing the answer to the question.

"It's been a _long_ time," Ana replies with emphases on the word _long_.

Ana's in her office at GP and her best friend and sister-in-law Kate called en route to her job at the Seattle Times.

"Kate, I'm so glad you called. What are you and Elliot doing a week from this coming Saturday? Christian and I have a benefit gala to attend, but Grace and Carrick will be there as well. Teddy needs a sitter."

"I'm sure I have nothing planned. If I do, I will cancel since I miss my adorable nephew and godson dearly. Bring him by our place anytime that Saturday. You can pick him up anytime on Sunday," Kate offers.

"Fantastic, you're the best!"

"I know," Kate brags.

"So Ana, I scratched your back, now you scratch mines. How about a girls' night out with Mia this coming Saturday? I'm sick of being a grownup with responsibilities! I truly miss being a kid and hanging out with my bff," Kate appeals.

"Currently, we don't have any plans. There are no work events on Christian's calendar so far. I'll call Andrea and have her block off Saturday on his calendar so there are no last minute surprises. Christian can have some man time with Ted."

"That would be awesome. I'll let Elliot know of said ' _man time_ ' in case he wants to join them over at your compound." Ana laughs at Kate's sly remark poking fun at the enormity of Ana's home at the Sound.

"So, if we get bored with the scene downtown, we should go and crash at your penthouse," Kate suggests. "Perhaps," Ana says, entertaining the thought.

"Alright girlie, I'll let Mia know that it's going down this Saturday night! Let's get together around 4:00 then. I miss you girls too much and want to get the party started early!"

"Deal," Ana concurs.

"Love you!"

"Love you too, Kate."

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Girls, Girls, Girls  
Date: January 17, 2013 9:20  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Hubby,

First of all, Kate just called and she and Elliot are able to babysit Mr. Theodore R. Grey a week from Saturday. They will keep him overnight.

Secondly, I have a huge favor to ask. Can you please watch Ted this Saturday night while I finally have a girls' night out with Kate and Mia? I miss them and we haven't had a girls' night in ages. I'm thinking that we could possibly crash at Escala if needed. No one will be driving, of course. I can have Sawyer shuttle us around.

I love you! – A x

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Misleading Email Title  
Date: January 17, 2013 9:32  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Wife,

Glad to hear Mr. T.R. Grey is covered a week from Saturday. I'm already looking forward to spending the night with just the two of us. We'll definitely be practicing all night long for that next baby. ;)

As far as this Saturday is concerned, I was hoping that the three of us could have some family time. However, I am willing to sacrifice one day for you to have some much deserved girl time. Ted and I will have man time on Saturday. We'll move family day to Sunday. Just get home to us as soon as possible Sunday morning. Maybe we could go to Vancouver Island or something. We'll sort out the details later.

Also, I agree with Sawyer tagging along as well as you spending the night at Escala if needed. Just keep those freaks out of our playroom. Yes, I did just call my baby sister a freak. I've seen the way she frolics around with Ethan Kavanagh.

And lastly, your email subject header was very misleading. I was disappointed to discover that you are not in fact planning on taking your loving husband to a strip club. Oh well. I'd rather you strip for me, anyway. At least I know that everything on you is real. Hey, you wanna put in a stripper pole in our bedroom by chance? Just a thought.

I love you more. Laters, baby. – C

PS: If you wanted to visit the animal shelter, all you had to do was ask. No need to waste a perfectly good Saturday night hanging out with Elliot's pit bull terrier.

Christian Grey,  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. & Anastasia Grey's Baby Daddy

"Christian Grey!" Ana yells at the monitor, holding back a chuckle.

Close to a half hour later, Hannah enters Ana's office with a fresh cup of tea.

"Alright, Ana. Boyce Fox is in Conference Room Five right now for your ten o'clock. I also have a last minute meeting on your schedule at eleven o'clock. Martha Newsome, Bryan Ashford's agent is in town and she wanted to meet with you. "Fantastic!" Ana shrieks. "Did her client come with her?"

"No, he is in New York," Hannah replies.

"Okay. I look forward to talking with Martha. Heading to see Boyce now."

Ana's meeting with current GP bestselling author Boyce Fox was very productive. Their meeting ends fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. Ana takes the extra time to prep for her meeting with Martha Newsome. Ana desk phone suddenly rings.

"Ana Grey."

"Hey Ana, It's Roach. I'm calling you from the writer's conference in New York."

"Jerry! How's it going there?"

"It's going quite well. There are so many talented writers here. I'm bringing back a half dozen of unpublished works for the team to take a look at."

"Sounds good."

"Ana, the real reason I called is that my wife has been ignoring me for the past four days. She cannot put those damned Bryan Ashford books down."

"Oh my goodness, Jerry," Ana laughs. "I told you she'd love him! His writing is so addictive."

"I know, I know. She started with ' _Dream on a Monday'_ , the book you loaned me. She was done with that by Tuesday evening. She already has her book club reading it. They ditched the previous book they were in the middle of. Now she's reading ' _Broken Heart, Shattered Dreams_ ' and she can't put that one down. I called to check on her right before I called you and she rushed me off the phone. She's reading that damned book right this second!" Ana laughs at Roach's tirade.

"So Ana, Bryan Ashford is today's surprise keynote speaker at the conference this evening. I will try to corner him and let him know that Grey Publishing is in the building and that we are very interested in working with him," Roach says.

"Funny you should mention that, Jerry. His agent Martha Newsome is here in Seattle and I am scheduled to meet with her in ten minutes. I'll tell her that you are at the conference and will have her arrange a dinner meeting with you and Bryan if he's free."

"Fantastic! Good stuff, Ana. This is a very exciting time for Grey Publishing."

"That it is indeed, Jerry."

"Knock 'em dead, Ana. I'll check in with you tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Jerry. Talk to you soon."

"Ana," Hannah peers in. Martha Newsome is here to see you. Would you like a conference room?"

"No. Send her in here, please," Ana directs.

A young, petite figure in gray stilettos donning a stylish light blue jumpsuit draped with a taffeta scarf enters Ana's office. Her hair is long, bone straight, shinny and red. Under the makeup, her strong but tender face is splattered with faded freckles.

"Mrs. Grey," she says with a genuine smile.

"Ms. Newsome! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

"Likewise," the visitor says, shaking her host's hand. "Please, have a seat," Ana says, gesturing to the two white couches on the opposite side of her office. Ana joins her.

During some small talk, Ana finds out that Martha also married her husband the same year Ana and Christian got married. Martha and husband Steven currently do not have children, but they have three dogs that they consider to be their kids. Steven is a high school geography teacher originally from Seattle, while Martha hails from San Francisco. They met in college at USC Berkeley. The couple hopes to relocate to Seattle from New York. "Skype will help make my life easier. I'll be able to conduct most of my clients' business online, so I can pretty much work from anywhere," Martha explains. As they continue with small talk, they avoid the true issue at hand for the time being. Ana and Martha are now on a first name basis.

Even though she is petite and friendly, Ana can sense that Martha is indeed a shrewd businesswoman. 'Kate would _love_ her,' Ana thinks to herself. "Well, I hope everything works out and you and Steven are able to move here. I moved to Seattle two years ago from Portland, and I absolutely love it here. My husband's family all live in the area as well as my best friend who's actually married to my husband's older brother."

"That's pretty neat. It's great to have family support, especially when you have a little one. That's what Steven and I are hoping to have before we decide to have children. Oh, is that your little boy over there?" Martha asks, pointing to the large 13 x 19 black and white photo hanging on the wall. It's a picture of a small infant wrapped in a knitted quilt, leaning against a teddy bear that's over twice his size.

"Yep, that's my Teddy!" Ana says proudly.

"He is absolutely beautiful," Martha regards.

"Thank you! That picture is old. He'll be one year old in May."

"And that's your wedding picture?" Martha asks, pointing to another nearby large black and white photo of a bride and groom holding hands and staring lovingly into each other eyes, surrounded by a massive flower garden. Although the photo is black and white, the assortments of flowers are highlighted in vivid color.

"Yep," Ana confirms.

"Ana, please forgive me for saying this, but your husband's quite hot," Martha breathes. Ana chuckles and nods at the compliment. It's not the first time she's heard this, nor will it be the last.

Its past noon and they still haven't discussed Bryan Ashford. "Martha, how long do you plan on sticking around the area?"

"Well, I'm in town for another week. Steven is joining me here on Monday so we can look at houses and line up some interviews for him at a few schools.

"Great. Do you have lunch plans today?"

"Not at all."  
"Let's do lunch. Then we can finally talk about your client," Ana laughs.

"Hannah, is there anything happening between now and two o'clock?" Ana asks Hannah, leaning over her desk as she prepares to take Martha out to lunch. "You are clear at one already. Your two o'clock cancelled. It was a meeting with Roach, but he's out of town at the writer's conference in New York. Actually, you're good all afternoon," Hannah smiles.

"Good. Keep my schedule blocked for the remainder of the day. Schedule anything you need to for Monday since I'll be working from home tomorrow. Mrs. Newsome and I are now heading out to lunch."

"Ana, one second," Martha interrupts. "Did you just say that your president is at the writer's conference in New York?"

"Yes. I know that your client is a keynote speaker there tonight. I was going to ask you if he was free to meet Jerry Roach for dinner after his keynote address," Ana says, matter-of-factly.

"That would be great. Bryan's a loner, so I'm sure he doesn't have any dinner plans this evening. He's all about the room service. I'll text him on our way to lunch."

"Fantastic!" Ana gleams.

"Hannah, if we can get confirmation, I will need you to get in touch with Mr. Roach letting him know that Mr. Ashford is available tonight for a business dinner."

"Sure thing, Ana. You two enjoy your lunch!" Hannah smiles.

Ana and Martha sit at a small bistro, laughing and enjoying each other's company as if they were old friends. On the way there, Martha received a text from her client confirming his availability for dinner tonight with Roach.

"Before we begin talking about boring business stuff, I just wanted to say that this is the most fun I've had with a fellow young married lady in a very long time. I miss hanging out with my girlfriends," Martha says with a bittersweet smile. Ana smiles and nods in agreement.

"I was thinking to myself earlier how much my best friend Kate would love hanging out with you," Ana laughs. "You are both no-nonsense type of girls," Ana finishes.

"Kate seems like my kind of girl," Martha laughs.

"Oh!" Ana sparks as an idea enters her mind. "What are you doing this Saturday? Me, Kate and our sister-in-law Mia are having a girls' night out. We plan on hitting up a couple of bars downtown and then crashing at my husband and mines penthouse located not too far from here. "

"I'm in! I've been longing for a girls' night out, so it should be fun!" Martha is beyond excited at the invitation.

"Sweet. Let me text you my personal cell number and we will link up. We are all riding in the same car, so I will have my driver pick you up at wherever you are staying."

"I'm staying at the Fairmont Olympic," Martha reveals. "Oh yeah, I know _exactly_ where that is," Ana says just before she begins to blush. Martha chuckles at Ana's expression, "I take it you had some good times there. Maybe you can talk about it in detail at girls' night," Martha winks. "Maybe," Ana giggles.

It's two o'clock and the ladies are still talking it up at the bistro. After lunch, Martha orders coffee and Ana orders tea. Just before Ana gears up to talk about Bryan Ashford, her cell phone vibrates in her pocket. "Martha, excuse me, it's my husband," Ana apologizes. Martha smiles and nods in understanding.

"Mr. Grey," Ana answers.

"Mrs. Grey. I haven't heard from you this afternoon. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm sitting here at a bistro having lunch with Mrs. Martha Newsome, Bryan Ashford's agent."

"She's in town? That's great. Didn't mean to interrupt your meeting, sweetheart."

"Not a problem. By the way, my schedule is clear for the remainder of the afternoon. After our meeting, I'll head home."  
"Sounds good, baby."

"Have you heard from Gail and Ted?"

"Yes, they are both doing fine. Gail has Ted doodling on his dry-erase board. She's excited to show us some of his original creations," Christian says, smiling through the phone.

Ana laughs sweetly, "I'm sure our Teddy is a natural Picasso. I can't wait to see it."

"Well, I won't keep you from your meeting. I'll see you when I get home tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," Ana beams sweetly before disconnecting the call.

Martha gives Ana a big smile. "You've got it bad, Ana! I know the feeling. Me and my Steven are the same exact way."

"Yes, the honeymoon never ends," Ana says, returning the smile.

Martha finally begins explaining to Ana that her client signed his original book deal under false pretenses. Although Ashford's books are selling moderately well in spite of the lack of marketing, Martha believes that her client is being short-changed. Martha hands Ana a photocopy of Ashford's signed contract. Ana vowed to have her lawyers peel through it and see what they can find. If all works out according to plan, Martha and Ana hope that GP will not only be able to release Bryan Ashford's upcoming work in eBook format, but they will also be able to publish this and all future releases in paperback and hardback. Martha stresses that there is a potential opportunity for GP to also publish new edition of previously released books, including _Dream on a Monday_ and _Broken Heart, Shattered Dreams_. This would be a grand coup for Grey Publishing.

It's almost three o'clock, and Ana bids Martha farewell in front of GP's high rise. They have spent four hours getting to know each other, which is a good enough reason for the two young professionals to hug this time around. "I'll give you a call Saturday when we're on our way," Ana announces. "Can't wait! I'm looking forward to it. See you then, Ana," Martha calls out before climbing into her taxi.

Ana goes inside the building to collect her things from her office while Luke Sawyer waits in the car standing in front of the building. After saying goodbye to Hannah, Claire and a few of the staff, Ana heads home. ' _Today was a great day_ ,' Ana sighs in relief as she relaxes in the back seat of the car.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Circle of Trust

**Chapter 6 – The Circle of Trust**

"There she is," Ana point with excitement. Its 4:44 pm on a Saturday, and Ana, Kate and Mia wait in the rear of a black Audi SUV parked in front of the Fairmont Olympic hotel. "She's cute!" Mia giggles. Martha Newsome is heading towards the vehicle after exiting the hotel's revolving doors. She is wearing black spiked Christian Louboutin heels, painted on skinny jeans and a multicolored blouse buttoned down just above her cleavage. She keeps warm covered in a waist-length navy blue peacoat. Her long straight red hair is in a low-hanging ponytail.

Kate also opted for skinny jeans, but she coupled it with a fitted gray Coldplay tour t-shirt and a denim jacket. Her shoe weapon of choice, like Martha, is Louboutin heels, which are black and covered in silver studs. Kate's blonde locks are also pulled back in a ponytail.

Mia is her usual stylish self, sporting floral Jimmy Choo pumps, a sand colored knee-length tulle skirt and a tucked in rose-colored frilly blouse accessorized with three long necklaces and a mid-waist length denim jacket. Mia's hair is styled in her classic black bob.

Not wanting to be the only one wearing a dress, Mia begged Ana to wear one as well. Ana adorns a body hugging, royal blue maxi dress with V-neck displaying slight cleavage. Ana wishes that the dress came with the warning label: ' _Wearing this dress may result in closet sex_.' Just after Ana slid it on, Christian approached her in their massive _closet room_ to ask where Ted's pacifier was. One look at Ana in that dress, and she was history. Luckily, the spendy dress is iron-free.

Ana's shoe weapon of choice is matching royal blue Manolo Blahnik pumps. And being that this is a 'let your hair down' gathering, Ana lets her long layered chestnut tresses hang all the way down to the middle of her back, forgoing her signature pony tail or messy bun. She keeps warm in a tan full-length dress coat.

"The more the merrier, right? I hope she's as cool as you say, Ana," Kate sighs. Kate's reluctant to spend her scarce free time with a total stranger, ' _but if Ana likes her…_ ' she internally relents. ' _Well, she did marry the Douche-bot, so the jury's still out on Ana's judgement of character_ ,' Kate sighs to herself. "She's fabulous, you'll see," Ana says, vouching for Martha.

After non-stop dancing coupled with an assortment of cocktails and ceaseless laughter, the quartet find themselves at their third nightclub of the night. "Oh man, this might be my favorite one so far," Kate purrs, seated on a bar stool by a high top round table. Kate's just a smidgen past buzzed. "This spot's definitely going in the rotation!" Mia declares, dancing in place by the table to the club mix booming from the nearby dance floor. "I like the last place we were at. The view of the city from way up high is amazing!" Martha voices. "Oh, _Christian Grey's_ club," Kate moans. "Kate!" Ana sighs, exasperated by the never ending Christian/Kate feud.

"That club's a little too _bougie_ for my taste. I like to have fun when I go out clubbing, not sip champagne with my pinky finger sticking out," Kate snorts. Mia gasps and then giggles, while Ana shakes her head in dismay.

"So Mia, are you seeing anyone right now?" Martha inquires. "Oh no, let's not…" Kate laments. "Well," Mia starts, ignoring Kate. "Kate's brother Ethan and I've been off and on for a couple of years now. "

"So what's his deal? He won't commit?" Martha asks.

"Well, the whole situation is sort of strange to him. His sister is married to my brother. You know…that whole thing. He says that it's bordering on incest."

Ana and Kate snort, trying to withhold laughter. "I can see why he would think that way," Martha starts, "but aren't you all adopted? I mean it's not _really_ incest. And even if you and Elliot were blood related, you and Ethan still wouldn't be blood related."

"Well Martha, that's what I've been trying to tell the dodo bird for the past two years!" snaps a frustrated Mia. "Well Mia, when you're finally ready to get off that merry-go-round, I will introduce you to _my_ brother-in-law Skyler. He's awesome. He just opened up a custom cake shop on Fourth Avenue."

"He bakes?" Mia says, with peaked interest.

"Yep. He was a finalist on the show _Cupcake Wars_ a few years back. He did our wedding cake. Skyler's fun, kind, smart, oh…and cute. The kind of guy _you_ would like, Mia," Martha appraised. "Oh, for sure I'm interested!" Mia ignites.

Ana smiles in amusement, but Kate initially looks reluctant. Ethan is Kate's older brother, after all. However, Kate concedes that maybe a little competition might give Ethan the swift kick he needs in order to finally move things along with Mia.

"My brother has some growing up to do. Maybe you both should move on until he figures out exactly what he wants," Kate says, holding Mia's hand.

"But I _really_ like Ethan and he likes me. He's just nervous about the whole family being _intertwined_."

"Look, go out with Skyler and have a good time. You're young, you're beautiful. Expand your horizons and don't put all of your eggs in one basket until someone _puts a ring on it_ ," counsels Martha.

"Alright," Mia smiles. "It's going to be hard, but I'm sick of waiting on Ethan to make up his mind," Mia sighs.

"Why is it going to be hard? Is he really good in bed?" Martha says, cutting right through the chase. Mia eyes grow big and wide. Ana gasps and chokes out, "Oh my God!" Kate looks utterly terrified. "I'm not listening! La-la-la-la…" Kate shouts over the music.

"Seriously, Kate…a girl's got to know these things. I will say…just between the four of us…if my Steven wasn't a _god_ in bed, I wouldn't have married him. Marrying _just_ for love? I call bullshit!" Martha quips. "Yessss, girl!" Kate celebrates, slapping Martha a high five. Mia is still stunned from the question before, and Ana begins looking down and twiddling her fingers.

"Alright, let's get one more round of drinks going! And then we're going to play _Never Have I Ever_!" Kate announces. "Oh, God Kate," Ana protests. "Shut up, Steele-Grey! This is _my_ girls-night-out and we're playing a game that _I_ want to play," Kate snaps back. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" says an excited Martha, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

A new round of various cocktails arrive at the table, along with a platter of loaded nachos to soak up the impending damage. "I'll be ordering water soon," Ana sighs. "Hey! Master's not here, so drink up!" Kate slurs. "Kate! That's it! You're cut off!" Ana lashes out, reaching out to take Kate's cocktail away from her. Mia giggles, ignorant of the true meaning of what Kate just said. Kate is the only person in the family other than Ana that knows about Christian's former BDSM lifestyle. But little does she know, Christian still practices BDSM with Ana, albeit a modified version of it.

"So ladies, before we get started, we are going to make a pact…right here, right now. This here, this round table is the _Circle of Trust_. Nothing can penetrate the _Circle of Trust_ ," Kate starts. The three others laugh at Kate's choice of words. "So you have to promise, what's shared here, you will tell NO ONE. Not even your husband or your boyfriend. Clear?"

"Hey, you have my word," Martha says, firmly. Kate throws her right hand in the center of the round table, hovering just above the surface. Martha throws her hand in and places it on top of Kate's. "Mia?" Kate prompts, looking her sister-in-law square in the eye. "What the hell," she gives in, throwing her hand in on top of Martha's. Now, all eyes are on Ana.

"Kate. You know I can't do this," Ana protests. "Mrs. Grey! Hand in! Now!" Kate demands. "Kate, you _knnnoooowwww_ I can't do this," Ana says again, vehemently against what is currently taking place. "It's the _Circle of Trust_ , Ana!" Kate pouts.

"Ana, if you're worried that I will tell anyone in the family about anything you say, then you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I owe you my life for saving mines. Besides, I'm sure you'll learn some embarrassing stuff about me tonight," Mia reassures. "Yes Mia, you are to tell NO ONE about what we talk about. I mean NO ONE," Kate warns again. "Oh, for sure! It's all locked up in the _Circle of Trust_. I swear on my life," Mia pleads. "So do I," Martha reassures, looking Ana square in the eye. Ana's tensed body slowly eases us. "Oh, alright," Ana gives in, finally throwing her hand in on top of Mia's.

"This is the _Circle of Trust_. No one can break us," Kate declares. All hands push down and then lift up to disperse, sealing the pact.

Ana is starting to feel sick in the pit of her stomach. ' _I'll lie_ ,' she resolves within.

"So here are the rules. We will rotate, taking turns stating a ' _Never Have I Ever'_ question. If you've done what was spoken out, then you take a drink. If you haven't done it, you don't take a drink. Clear?" Kate instructs. "Clear," Martha and Mia affirm. "Ana Grey!" Kate shouts, startling Ana. "Okay! God!" Ana snaps back.

"Good. I'll start. _Never have I ever skipped school_ ," Kate says with a smirk, knowing that she just tossed out a softball question. Each girl looks around, predicting who will take the first drink. Martha then unashamedly takes a swig of her gin and tonic. Kate follows and sips her amaretto sour. "Oh Kate, looks like we are in the presence of a couple of goody-two-shoes," Martha teases. "Oh, my dear, Martha…just you wait," Kate forewarns in a devilish tone. "Quiet, Kate," Ana snaps, causing Kate to chuckle.

Rotating clockwise, it is now Ana's turn. " _Never I have I ever been arrested_." After a stare off, no one takes a drink. "Okay, so no criminals here," Martha laughs. Martha is to Ana's right. " _Never have I ever kissed a stranger_." Martha and Kate take a drink. "Oh my God!" Mia says, stunned. "Okay Ana and Mia! You have to be guilty of doing something or you both will have to carry me and Kate home by the end of the night," Martha jokes.

"I'm a good girl," Ana winks. " _*cough*bullshit*cough*_ ," Kate chokes. Ana playfully slaps Kate on her arm. Finally, Mia gets a turn and the other three are bracing for another softball question.

" _Never…have I ever had sex in an elevator_!" Mia exclaims, as if she's proud of herself. Martha gasps and laughs at the question. Kate chuckles, surprised at what just came out of Mia's innocent mouth. "You go RIGHT for the jugular, huh, Mia," Ana sighs. After a few brief moments, Ana takes a drink of her cosmopolitan. "Oh my God!" the other three scream. "Anastasia…you slut!" Kate gasps before laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…bite me," Ana snarls. "Oh man, this is going to be fun!" Martha cheers.

"Never have I ever…swallowed," Kate says, after the shock from Ana's revelation dies down. After a few beats, Kate, Martha and Ana each take a drink. "Swallow? Swallow what?" Mia says, confused. "Swallow semen, Mia," Kate clarifies. "Ewwwww!" Mia screeches, repulsed. "That's why we are married, dear," teases Martha. Mia continues to shake her head in disgust. "It's not that bad, Mia," Kate assures. "Yuck!" Mia frowns.

" _Never have I ever…been in handcuffs_ ," Ana says, immediately taking a drink afterwards. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" the other girls chant in unison. "Are you kidding me?!" Mia shouts. "Nope," Ana says, succinctly. "Dayum, Christian Grey!" Kate sighs, shaking her head in disbelief.

" _Never have I ever…had anal_ ," Martha quips. "Oh snap!" Kate hoots. "Oh boy," Ana shakes her head in torment. The four survey one another, but Ana's the only one who truly looks guilty. She gives in and takes a drink. "ANA GREY! Or should I say _Anal Grey_!" Kate cries out. "Oh my goodness!" Mia is flabbergasted. Martha follows Ana's lead and takes a sip as well. "Ana has company!" Kate laughs.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Mia asks, wincing in phantom pain. "Lube," Martha answers. "Lots of lube."

"Yeah, Elliot's asked for it more than once. I told him, _Dream on_! Am I being a bad wife by not wanting to do that?" Kate chuckles, looking to Ana and then Martha. "Not necessarily. You both have to enjoy it. I say in marriage, you should try everything. You're together forever, right? If you don't like it, then don't do it anymore. Me and Steven enjoy it," Martha explains. "Wow," Mia gasps, still at a loss for words. "Ana, anything to add?" Martha prods. "Nope." Ana says, folding her arms. Kate laughs knowing that Ana is now being guarded.

Just as Mia is set to deliver her question, a random young man approaches the table. He is tall, rail thin with bleach blonde spikey hair and light blue eyes. He's sporting a dingy t-shirt and oversized blue jeans choked with a belt fastened in the very first hole. "Excuse me ladies," he interrupts. "I was checking you out from across the room," he starts, zooming right in on Ana. Ana begins to squirm in discomfort and without speaking, places her left hand flat on the table. The intruder continues to stand in place looking directly at Ana's face and smiling at her, not noticing her hand on the table.

"Hey asshole, she's married!" Martha pounces, pointing to the huge rock on Ana's ring finger. "Oh, I am so sorry," he apologizes to Ana before running away with his tail between his legs. Kate and Mia howl in laughter. Ana finally chuckles after letting down her guard. "Man, Martha! You are so awesome!" Kate proclaims. "Back at cha, Kate," Martha winks.

"Okay…before we were rudely interrupted, it was my turn," Mia announces. "Wait a minute," Kate interrupts. "I'm having flashbacks to Aspen right now," she chuckles. "Oh my God!" Mia recalls, cupping her mouth to hide her amusement. "Oh boy," Ana says, hanging her head in shame.

"So…what happened in Aspen?" Martha asks, now intrigued.

"Ana's husband is a fucking psycho," Kate blurts out. Ana is feeling helpless at Kate's relentless bashing of Christian. "Kate, you are out of control," Ana reprimands.

Mia laughs, "Yes, my dear brother Christian has anger issues!"

"Grey would have murdered that kid if he were here tonight," shudders Kate.

"He's gotten much better, Kate," argues Ana.

"Martha, he laid this guy out flat in the club for dancing with Ana. And this was _after_ Ana defended herself and slapped him hard in the face!" explains Kate.

"He was grabbing my ass!" Ana snaps, defending Christian.

"Christian Grey is mentally insane," Kate slurs, now way past a smidgen of buzzed. "Excuse me…can we get some water over here?" Ana calls out to the female bartender walking by. "Coming right up."

"I don't need no damn water, Ana. Let's keep playing!" Kate pouts.

" _Never have I ever had sex in public_!" Mia finally spits out her question.

"Steele-Grey, if you pick up that glass, I swear to God," Kate threatens. Ana laughs at Kate before finally picking up her cosmopolitan to drink. " _NOOOO!_ " Kate, Martha and Mia cry out in unison. "Okay, spill it," Kate snaps after the three of them come back down. "Kate!" Ana pleads, now beet red. "Ana! Spill!" Kate commands. "Yes girl, you're not getting away with it this time!" Martha chuckles. Mia stares at Ana in awe and says, "With Christian?!" Kate appears almost annoyed, " _Of_ _course_ with Christian!"

"It's not what you think," halts Ana, attempting to pump the breaks. "Please…enlighten us, Ana!" sasses Kate. Ana snickers at Kate's choice of words. The first time Ana told someone to ' _enlighten her'_ , she was introduced to the _Red Room of Pain_.

"We were parked in a crowded underground parking garage. We made sure no one saw us," Ana explains. "Oh man…that's risky," replies Martha, looking impressed. "Ana, your shocking revelations never cease to amaze me. You are going to end up giving me a heart attack. I feel like a nun compared to you," laments Kate. Ana laughs at her best friend before Kate joins in and laughs with her.

"My phone is buzzing," Martha says as she reaches in her purse. She looks at the caller and then mouths ' _Excuse me_ ' before walking away to a more quiet area to take the call.

"Oh, Elliot texted me an hour ago," Kate announces after reaching for her phone as well. She reads it and then shakes her head. "He texted me only because your husband told him to. Check your phone, Ana," Kate frowns. Mia laughs, "Christian texted me too! ' _Tell Ana to check her phone'_ he says!"

"Gosh, I haven't even looked at this thing since dinner," Ana recalls as she frantically pulls out her phone to view the series of texts from Christian.

 ** _Husband_**

7:03p: _Mrs. Grey, I hope you are having a good time. Ted and I are having a blast. Elliot just got here. We're now watching a basketball game._

 ** _Husband_**

9:07p: _Hope you're not having too much fun. I need you back in one piece. I love you._

 ** _Husband_**

11:05p: _If Sawyer weren't there with you, I'd be dragging you home. Please, always check your phone. You have a young child at home. Ted's fine and fast asleep, but still. Check your phone._

"Hold your hair on, Grey," Ana sighs, rolling her eyes. Kate shakes her head.

 ** _Wife_**

12:13a: _Christian, I'm fine. I just lost track of time laughing and carrying on with the girls. I'm so sorry for not checking my phone. Thankfully Sawyer is outside so if there is an emergency at home, he can let me know. Don't sweat it, okay? I love you and I miss your face. I can't wait to sit on it. - x_

 **Husband**

12:15a: _Wife, you can't say things like that and expect me not to get all hot and bothered. Come home soon. Be safe._

"He's fine," Ana says, smiling. "He was just worried that I hadn't replied to his texts."

"But you have one of the 'Men in Black' sitting outside in the parking lot! He's worrying for no reason at all," Kate snaps.

"He's gotten much better, trust me. The old Christian would have already been here by now," argues Ana.

"My brother is very overprotective," Mia explains.

"Your two brothers are _nothing_ alike," Kate frowns.

"True. One is carefree and the other worries a lot," says Mia.

"No, one is logical and reasonable, and the other is illogical and a control freak!" Kate snaps.

"Kate, please don't," Ana says, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try and be nicer," Kate gives in.

"I love both of my brothers. They are very different from each other, but I love them both the same," sighs Mia.

"What's taking Martha so long?" Ana says in concern.

"I really like her," gleams Kate.

"I knew you would," Ana winks.

A few moments later, Martha returns from outside, but she's not alone. As she watches a gentleman walking in step, side by side with Martha, Ana's sensing that she knows him from somewhere. He stands approximately the same height as Christian, but has shorter and well-groomed curly blonde hair. He is wearing jeans, dress shoes, a black t-shirt and open brown sports jacket. "Ladies," Martha announces once reaching the table. "This is my client, Bryan Ashford. He just flew in from New York. He actually has a home in the area. Bryan, meet Ana Grey, head of Grey Publishing."

Bryan's bright blue eyes widen. "Great to meet you, Mrs. Grey," he says as they firmly shake hands. "Finally! The man, the myth, the legend," Ana teases. Bryan smiles and moves his mouth to reply when Kate interrupts. "Oh my God! You're the ' _Dream on a Monday'_ guy! It's my favorite book right now!" Bryan smiles kindly at Kate.

"And this is Kate Grey, Ana's sister-in-law. She's a journalist at the Times. And this is Mia Grey, also Ana's sister-in-law," Martha introduces. "It's a _Grey_ kind of night, huh?" Bryan jokes. The girls all laugh. "I want to tell you how much I love your books. I would love to do a story on you one of these days," says Kate.

"That would be great," Bryan replies, humbled. "Here, sit down," Martha directs Bryan as she squeezes in a fifth bar stool at the round table. "So, what did you like about the book?" Bryan quizzes Kate.

"Everything! You're a guy writing from a woman's point of view, which is rarely done. And you do it so well! You are very descriptive and you draw the reader in unlike any book I have ever read. Actually, Ana might not admit this, but I was the one who told her about your books," Kate brags. Bryan laughs in appreciation.

"She's telling the truth. I don't read a lot of modern works unless I have to for my job. I read your books on my babymoon in Tahiti last year at Kate's urging, and I couldn't put them down," Ana confesses.

"So, what is it that you like about my books?" Bryan says, drawing his eyes into Ana's.

"Honestly and vulnerability. That's how I would sum up your writing," replies Ana.

Bryan gives Ana a look of relief. "You are the first person that has ever said that to me, believe it or not. You said exactly what I was aiming for."

Bryan turns to Martha. "Marty, you know it's been my dream to work with a publisher who understands my vision. Ana Grey _gets_ it. We need her on our team," Bryan pleads to Martha. "I'm trying, Bry. Ana's a star. She and GP will take us to the next level," Martha says, smiling at Ana.

"And GP would be more than honored to have you as the star of _our_ roster. I will do everything in my power to make sure that happen," Ana reassures. "I'm happy to hear that," he smiles. "Well, I don't want to take too much of you girls' time. It's almost one o'clock and I need to be heading home," Bryan announces as he stands to his feet.

"It's such an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Ashford," Ana says, shaking his hand once more.

"Bryan, please. And likewise, Mrs. Grey."

"Ana, please," Ana echoes.

"Ana," he restates. "By the way Ana, I would like to talk to you about a new book I'm finishing up. Are you free this Monday? I'll still be in town at my residence here."

"Absolutely! Let me give you my card. Give my assistant Hannah a call first thing Monday and she will put you on my schedule."

"Great. I look forward to seeing you then," he smiles.

"Ladies, it was nice meeting all of you," Bryan concludes, as he shakes Kate and Mia's hand.

Bryan hugs Martha and places his cheek on hers for an air kiss. "See you soon, Marty. Will you be able to meet with me and Ana at GP on Monday?"

"No, I'm sorry. Steven will be in town and we'll be running around all day."

"Oh, that's right. Well, I hope to see you and Steven before you both return back to New York."

"Okay, I'll give you call Monday night," Martha promises. Bryan leaves.

"I'm so sorry for the interruption. He was passing by on his way home from the airport, so I told him to pop in and say 'hi'," explains Martha. "Not a problem. I'm so glad to finally meet him," Ana smiles. "He's going to be GP's new superstar, just you wait!"

"Guys, I haven't read any of his books. But now, I think I'm going to. He is so freaking hot!" yowls Mia. "He is _very_ cute," Kate nods in agreement.

"Mia, if you want my advice, stay away from men who write fiction very well. They can be troublesome to deal with," Martha warns.

"So, are you saying he's single?" Mia brightens up. The other three laugh.

"Yes, he is. But he's been married twice," Martha warns.

"Damn," Kate sighs. "He looks too young to have been married twice," continues Kate.

"He is. He married his first wife right out of high school. He has a five-year-old daughter with his second wife," Martha reveals.

"Well, he's definitely gone through a lot to write the way that he writes," sighs Ana.

"Yes, most great writers are tortured souls," replies Martha.

"Hey Ana, does Christian write?" Kate jokes.

"I've had just about enough of you, Kavanagh-Grey," Ana scolds.

"I love you, Ana!" Kate says, looking as if she got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand, girls! We'll take our party to the penthouse!" Mia proclaims.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Brand New Chapter

**_Dear Readers: I hope you have enjoyed reading this much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all of you who are following the story as well as those who have commented._**

 ** _Let me know if you like where the story is headed. I already have an entire plot mapped out, so I am excited to reveal it all piece by piece. :) Thanks again! – ST2_**

 **Chapter 7 – A Brand New Chapter**

Past eleven o'clock late Sunday night, Christian, Ana and Ted finally arrive home after a fun-filled family day at Vancouver Island. Christian is carrying a bundled up, sleeping Ted. Ana follows him to the nursery to help undress and put the dreaming infant to bed.

"Poor Teddy's worn out. He really got a kick out of that aquarium," Ana whispers. "He most certainly did. I can't wait to take him whale watching there on the island this summer," sighs Christian, looking forward to the day. "He will definitely like that," Ana smiles before placing a gentle kiss on Christian's lips.

Christian presses the last snap on Ted's yellow fleece onesie, and before lowering him into bed, Ana places a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. "Goodnight my sweet prince," she whispers to a snoozing Ted. Christian covers Ana's kiss on Ted's forehead with one of his own before placing him in the crib. Ana then bundles him with his blanket and quilt, while Christian turns off the dimmed light, allowing the nightlight to awaken and project a half moon hologram onto the ceiling.

"So, are you still going to the office tomorrow? You know, the 21st is a government holiday," Christian says as he and Ana both lie in bed.

"Yes, I told you that I was going in," Ana yawns. "GP is open tomorrow…and so is GEH, for that matter," she adds.

"We were out until late tonight. Are you going to be okay going in?"

"Yes. I told you that the writer we're trying to sign wants to meet tomorrow to talk about his next book."

"You can always come in late. You are GP's CEO, after all."  
"Christian, I still need to set a good example for the team. I already feel bad that I don't come in the office every day."

"You know…you _really_ don't have to work," Christian teases.

"Christian. Goodnight," sighs Ana.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey."

"Good morning, Ana! Here's your tea," Hannah says as she walks alongside her to Ana's office.

"Thanks Hannah. How was your weekend?"

"It was great. Jesse and I went to the movies on Saturday, then we stayed home all day Sunday and binge-watched old Law and Order reruns," Hannah laughs.

"Sounds like the perfect weekend. I love lazy Sundays," smiles Ana.

"So, you guys do anything fun?" Hannah asks.

"Yes, and I need another weekend to recover from my weekend," Ana sighs.

"That wild, huh?"

"Yes. Christian and Teddy let me have a girls' night out on Saturday. Dinner and three clubs later, we girls ended up crashing briefly at Christian's and mines apartment downtown. I didn't get back home to the boys until nine o'clock Sunday morning. Then at eleven, the boys and me left home to spend the day on Vancouver Island. We took Teddy to see the _fishies_ at the aquarium," Ana recalls. "Now I know why you're so exhausted," Hannah says sympathetically.

Changing lanes, Hannah gives Ana a work-related update. "So, I got a call first thing this morning from Bryan Ashford, and I put him on your schedule from eleven o'clock until two o'clock. I figure you would want a lunch meeting with him like you did with his agent last Thursday."

"Good. Why don't you book a conference room and then order in lunch from the deli. Have it brought in at 12:30. Make sure you order enough for you and Claire," Ana winks.

"Sure," smiles Hannah in appreciation. "Oh, by the way, Roach is in. He wants to update you on the writer's conference," Hannah adds.

"Great, I'll go see him right now and get a quick update before I prep for this afternoon," Ana replies.

"Ashford's keynote speech last week in New York was quite profound, Ana. He was by far one of my favorite speakers there. Very bright young man," Roach says in his deep, robust and authoritative voice. Ana is seated on the coach opposite Roach's desk.

"So, he's coming into the office today," Ana smiles.

"He's here in Seattle?"

"Yes. He has a second home in the Seattle area and a primary residence in Chicago, where he's originally from. Anyway, we're meeting in Conference Room 2 at eleven o'clock. We're having lunch brought in if you'd like to join us."

"Sure. However, I do have a conference call with marketing about the Boyce Fox book launch. Then, I'll be free at 12:30."

"Great, just in time for lunch. I'll have Hannah add you to the headcount."

"Fantastic," Roach replies, enthusiastically.

"Oh, I forgot to ask…how did dinner go with Bryan last Thursday in New York?" Ana inquires.

"It went great! I found out that his uncle went to Yale the same time I went there. Ashford's a human literary encyclopedia. At dinner, he assessed some of the great literary giants. Oh, he also taught creative writing at Loyola in Chicago."

"Impressive," Ana replies.

"He's a very impressive young man. Anyway, I look forward to seeing him again this afternoon. I could also tell that he is very introverted, but that aside, he was an absolute gentleman," Roach informs.

"By the way Jerry, I wanted to run something by you, and please share this news with Kay. I'm in the process of finalizing a proposal asking GEH for legal resources in order to withdraw Bryan Ashford from his current publishing deal. I am also requesting analytical projections based on current web buzz. I want to justify the amount of money we plan on spending in legal fees as well as on marketing," Ana explains.

"You have my full support, Ana. We must grab Ashford before someone else does. I see our revenue doubling, if not tripling by the end of this year if we strike now while the iron is hot," preaches Roach.

"Agreed. I'll send you and Kay the final draft by three o'clock today. I'll expect feedback by _end of day_ tomorrow, and then I'll submit the final signed proposal to GEH first thing Wednesday morning."

"Excellent. I will get marketing to put together a promotion plan so as soon as Ashford's on board, we can hit the ground running."

"Good thinking, Jerry. We'll be proactive and maximize the full calendar year this way," Ana smiles.

"My thoughts exactly," replies Roach.

"By the way, I have a copy of Bryan's current publishing deal. I'll get it scanned, and a copy will go to GEH's legal department when the time comes. In the meantime, I'll send a copy of it to the talent and contract teams today and have them propose a better deal. If Bryan and Martha are good with the tentative GP deal, we'll move forward with legal."

"Sounds like a plan, Ana!" Roach concurs.

"Great Jerry. We'll see you at 12:30," Ana says, exiting Roach's office.

Ana sits back at her desk and takes another sip of tea before checking her email.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Dreams Do Come True  
Date: January 21, 2013 9:32  
To: Anastasia Grey

Hello Mrs. Grey and Happy MLK Jr. Day.

I hope your morning is off to a good start. I have a parade of meetings coming up shortly. I also know that you are hard at work today in hopes of signing that new writer. As today is a day where we celebrate 'A Dream', I hope that your dream comes true. My dream came true back in July of 2011 when you made me the happiest man alive after saying, "I do."

Since we're both tied up in meetings, we probably won't touch base until home tonight. Let me know if you need anything to move along your efforts.

And lastly, as you tell me time and time again, make sure you are delegating to others as needed. Don't take on more than you need to. You are at GP because you love to read. Leave the boring office politics to your friendly neighborhood megalomaniac CEO, who happens to be your loving husband.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Christian's email brings a loving smile to Ana's face.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Dreams Do Come True  
Date: January 21, 2013 10:15  
To: Christian Grey

My Dear Mr. Grey,

Today is off to a great start. If my morning so far is a cake, then your email is the icing. And like you, my dream has already come true. I could not ask for a better husband and lover for me, and father for Teddy. Mr. Christian Trevelyan Grey, you are my everything.

And don't worry; I have a proposal in the works for the project I am currently working on. Therefore, you and your staff will receive marching orders very soon.

I'll see you tonight when you get home. Hopefully, I'll be _tied up_ in something else other than meetings.

I love you – ARG x

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: I See What You Did There  
Date: January 21, 2013 10:19  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. G.,

You took something innocent I said ("tied up in meetings"), and you made it into something dirty. You are a very naughty girl, Anastasia. And you know what happens when you are naughty.

Also, I still have that text you sent me Saturday night. You wanted to do something to my face?

Yep. You're toast tonight, Mrs. Grey. At least two shades-worth.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Mmmm…Toast!  
Date: January 21, 2013 10:23  
To: Christian Grey

Mr. G.,

I hope that's a promise and not a threat. I will enjoy sitting on your face tonight.

I need to prep for my meeting in a half-hour. I really, _really_ look forward to seeing you at home this evening.

ILY – A x

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

' _It's approaching two years since I've met this man and he still gives me butterflies. What have I done to deserve his love?_ ' Ana reflects on her time thus far with her one and only true love. ' _Wow. I'm Mrs. Christian Grey, mother of Theodore Raymond Grey. If anyone would have told me two years ago that this would be my fate, I wouldn't have believed them._ '

Ana's desk phone rings in the middle of her reverie.

"Ana Grey," she answers.

"Ana! It's Martha!"

"Hey Martha! How's it going?"

"It's going great. I'm in the car with Steven heading to another house showing. I just wanted to check in with you. I know you're meeting with Bryan in fifteen minutes or so."

"Yes, we'll be meeting for a couple of hours. I wish you were here!"

"So do I, but we have to get a house and find Mr. Newsome a job," Martha laughs.

She continues, "Anyway, I wanted to know if you were free for lunch on Wednesday. That's if you're in the office. I wanted you to meet my Steven. I also wanted to invite Christian if he's available."

"That would be great! I'd love to meet Steven. As far as Christian, I'll have my people call his people since he can be difficult to pin down…being the hot shot that he is and all," Ana laughs.

"Understood. Let's go ahead and plan for lunch at 12:30 on Wednesday and hope that Christian can join us. How does that sound?"  
"Works for me!"

"Good. I had the time of my life with you girls this weekend. I really needed that," Martha says in a sincere tone.

"Yes, it was something," Ana laughs, nervously.

"Kate actually called me on Sunday night. She definitely wants to do that again," reveals Martha.

"Yes, Kate was on a roll Saturday night," sighs Ana.

"Oh, and I've already told my brother-in-law Skyler about Mia. He's going to give her a call tonight."

"Oh boy," Ana says, at a lost for words.

"Trust me, I know what I am doing. Either she's going to fall madly in love with Sky, or she'll have Mr. Ethan eating out of the palm of her hand. It's a win-win for Mia!" encourages Martha.

"Alright, Martha," Ana laughs with skepticism.

"Well Ana, I wont keep you. Bry should be there shortly. Oh...just a warning," Martha adds. "A warning?" Ana says, now alert.

"Yes. I know you met Bryan this past weekend, but he can be pretty intense, especially to other fellow literary nerds. Don't let that freak you out. He's as harmless as a fly. Don't let him intimidate you."

"Okay," Ana says, confused.

"Some people get turned off by him. He can be curt. He can even talk down to you if he doesn't agree with your opinion."

"Martha my dear," Ana starts. "I really hope you get a chance to meet my husband on Wednesday. I _guarantee_ that Bryan Ashford has absolutely notta on Christian Grey. I got this!"

Martha laughs, "I can't wait to meet him. Anyway, I'll let you go. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do Martha. See you Wednesday!"

"Thanks Ana for taking a meeting with me on such short notice." Bryan Ashford is seated in the conference room. He is wearing black dress slacks, black shoes, white dress shirt with very thin blue pinstripes buttoned down just below the collarbone, and a navy blue sports jacket.

Sitting directly across from Bryan is Ana, wearing a square neck, knee length black dress with white pearls and designer black patent leather pumps. Her hair sits up in her signature messy bun.

"It's a pleasure to have you here at Grey Publishing," Ana smiles. "By the way, Jerry Roach who you met last week will be joining us in here for lunch in an hour and a half."

"Great. It was fun meeting with him. He knows his stuff," Bryan smiles.

"That he does," chuckles Ana.

"So, when do we start printing my books?" Bryan cuts through the chase.

Ana chuckles, "As soon as we can get you out of that crappy contract with your current publisher."

"So, you've seen the contract?"

"Oh yes. Martha gave me a copy. I reviewed it yesterday morning and I know why you are so unhappy with your current deal."

"Yeah, I didn't have a clue what I was getting myself in to when I signed that a few years back. Martha came on board after the fact. If she was with me beforehand, she wouldn't have let me sign that deal."

"I hope to get our parent company's legal dream team in the ring by the end of this week, beginning of next week if all goes according to plan," Ana reveals.

"Why not today?" Bryan pushes.

"Well, it's not that easy. I need to get the approval before legal can go to bat for you."

"Parent company, you say? Doesn't your husband run the show?" Bryan frowns.

"Yes," Ana replies, quite amused at the question and wondering where this is headed.

"Can't you just make a phone call and they'll do whatever you say? You are a mogul's wife, am I right?" he says in a patronizing tone.

' _Oh, this is the Bryan Ashford that Martha was warning me about_ ,' Ana recalls in her thoughts.

"No, Bryan. There is this thing called a ' _workflow_.' Everything we spend big money on has to go through a process. So if we ever get accused of _cheating the system_ , we'll have the paper trail showing all of our ducks in a row. It keeps us from losing our ass in a potential lawsuit. So no, I can't ask my husband over dinner to make his top legal muscle work over 100 man hours on just a handshake." Ana can't believe that just flew out of her mouth, but she felt backed in to a corner.

"I see," Bryan sighs with a look of remorse in his eyes. "I guess that's why you're the CEO of a publishing company, and I'm not," he laughs. After discovering that Ana is no pushover, Bryan remains on the up-and-up with his host. His respect for the young executive has grown exponentially.

Ana discusses some of the plans that GP has with his future releases and possible republishing of his prior works. Ana also gives him a broad idea of what the marketing launch strategy might look like. Bryan smiles and nods, liking what he hears so far.

"Looks like your team has everything under control. I look forward to signing the final deal once it's ready. Marty and I are sure you will make everything good," Bryan harps with certainty. "GP will take much better care of you," Ana reassures.

"So, if you don't mind indulging me, I would like to pick your brain about your take on Austen, The Bronte Sisters, Hardy…all of those British literary legends you know and love. Jerry told me all about it," Bryan gleams. Ana is now in her zone. They dialog for an hour straight on the topic. Ana was surprised that her and Bryan see eye to eye on a lot of things and share many of the same interpretation on certain classic literary works.

"Ana, I wish you were a student at Loyola when I taught there," Bryan says. "But weren't you a creative writing teacher? I never took to writing. I'm a literary scholar," Ana clarifies.

"I taught lit classes as well," Bryan qualifies.

"So, why did you stop teaching?"

"I simply lost the passion for it. I love discussing literature with intelligent people…like you and Jerry Roach. I don't have the patience for students who don't eat, sleep and drink the work."

Ana is taken back by his lack of open-mindedness and patience for others. "A good teacher inspires students to want to dig deeper," Ana rebuts.

After a long pause, Bryan responds, "You are absolutely right, Ana. Maybe I just sucked as a teacher," he smiles.

Roach enters the conference room at 12:30 sharp, and so does Hannah with lunch in tow. As Roach and Bryan catch up and begin eating their catered sandwiches, off to the side, Hannah informs Ana that Christian is indeed free to join her for lunch with Martha and Steven Newsome on Wednesday. "Thanks Hannah for setting that up," Ana smiles. "Hey," Hannah whispers to Ana out of earshot of Bryan and Roach. "The girls up front are going crazy over Ashford. Not only do they love his books, but they almost lost their minds watching him wait in the lobby earlier. He's a hottie!"

Ana sighs and shakes her head in pity. "You girls are overly boy-crazy," she chuckles softly. "Hey, not everyone is married to Greek god _Christian Grey_ , and therefore permanently blinded and unable to notice when other hot men are in their presence," Hannah smirks. Ana rolls her eyes. "Trust me, if you, Claire and the rest of the girls had to sit in this meeting, you would not think he was so hot," Ana frowns. "So is he a douchebag?" Hannah asks. "Let me get back to this meeting. We'll talk later," Ana says with a nervous laugh.

At 1:28, Roach apologizes to Ana and Bryan for having to exit early for another meeting. He gives Bryan a firm handshake and states how much he is looking forward to working with him going forward. Bryan echoes his sentiments before Roach nods to Ana and exits the conference room.

"We have thirty minutes left in this conference room. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Did you have any other questions for me?" Ana probes.

"Yes…I almost forgot. The new book I was telling you about at that club. I finished it over the weekend." Bryan reaches over to the side of his chair to grab his messenger bag, and pulls out a two-inch thick stack of papers held together by a thick black binder clip. He slides it over to Ana. The typed cover page reads: " _The Balm That Restores by Bryan Ashford_."

Ana looks up at Bryan. " _The Balm_ is _love_. _True love_ in its purest form," Bryan explains. "Wow," Ana says, taken back by his profound words. "That's your copy. I want you to take it home and read it. Feel free to mark it up and make notes," he instructs.

Ana glares at him with a look of confusion in her blue eyes. "Bryan, you know I'm not an editor anymore, right? I'm the CEO. Believe me, I would LOVE to read this…" Ana starts. "Well, then read it," Bryan snaps, interrupting Ana's rambling.

"I don't want just anyone reading this. I want YOU to read it _first_ ," he continues.

"You, you haven't shared this manuscript with anyone?" stutters Ana, trying to make sense of the moment.

"No. Ana, you get exactly what I am trying to do. I don't want anyone else reading my unreleased work until after you have read it first."

"Wow Bryan…I don't know what to say," Ana's voice drops.

"So let me give you the synopsis. It's about a young man who's pure in mind, clean cut and very innocent. He doesn't drink, smoke or curse. He's also a helpless romantic. He just can't find a _good girl_ ", Bryan says, emphasizing _good girl_ in air quotes. He continues, "One day, he goes to the park with his dog at a time he normally doesn't go and sees a beautiful girl sitting under a tree, reading a book. He decides to go to the park again the next day at the same time, and he sees the girl again under that same tree. He feels a connection with her, even though he hasn't uttered a word to this girl. He can't explain it. It's electric."

Ana is frozen in time, painting the picture of the story in her mind as he speaks. "So anyway, he sees her under this tree every weekday at the same time, reading a book. He doesn't get close enough to see what she is reading, but he gets as close as he can to take in as much as he can of her. He's falling in love and he doesn't even know her name."

Ana's dumbfounded. She is more than anxious to read this book now.

"So, one day he goes to the park at the appointed time, and she's no longer sitting under the tree. He's heartbroken. He goes back again and again…for two weeks straight. She's no longer there."

A look of sadness falls on Ana's face as the synopsis takes a sad turn.

"So fast forward to two months later. He goes to the park at a different time with his dog, and there she is. And she's in bad shape. Life has been rough for this girl. She looks disheveled, but not quite homeless. So he jumps in the car and follows her as she takes the bus. She ends up going into this big, elaborate house. He watches it for about two hours, and she doesn't come back out. He eventually leaves and goes home, taking note where this house is." He pauses to see if Ana is still following along. She doesn't break her gaze as she encourages him with her expression to continue the summary.

"So, a few more days go by and he no longer sees her at the park. He decides late one evening to go over to the house that he saw her go in to. Long story short…the house is a brothel."

Ana gasps.

"She's a prostitute. It eventually comes out that she recently became addicted to drugs," he continues.

Ana begins to sink into her chair. ' _There's no way in hell Christian is going to let us publish this book_ ,' she thinks to herself. Bryan senses that he has now just lost her. "Ana, don't tune me out yet. It's a story about healing and unconditional love. You will appreciate this story…I know you will. Anyway, he eventually goes into the brothel and pays to see her. He returns again and again. Each time he goes to see her, all they do is talk." Ana is dismayed; still let down by the revelation of the primary female character being a drug addicted prostitute.

"Bryan…I don't know. This is deep. Maybe even too deep for Grey Publishing," Ana says, almost trembling. "Please Ana, don't write it off. Read it. If you still feel the same way after you've read it, then I will burn it," pleads Bryan.

"Bryan, don't…"  
"I'm serious. If you don't connect with this book, no one will," he declares. "Promise me that you will at least read it in its entirety before you tell me to go kick rocks," he pleads. Ana flashes him a reluctant smile, in hopes that it would deter him in to thinking that she will in fact consider doing what he has asked. However, deep down inside, Ana is unsure that she can promise him anything after hearing such a shocking summary.

"I'm leaving for Chicago first thing tomorrow morning. I will be back in Seattle two weeks from today. I'll give you two weeks to read it. Then when I return, I would like the chance to meet again. I'll only need one hour of your time to get your pulse on this book," Bryan says, hoping that extra time will help Ana in her decision.

"Okay. I will read it," Ana says finally, still skeptical.

Ana's meeting with Ashford ends two minutes before two o'clock. As she sits in her office, she is staring at the laptop screen, hoping for a spark to ignite so she can finish the proposal draft. However, the manuscript she just received is burning a hole in her desk as it sits just to the right of her computer. Ana then begins to reconsider if signing Ashford is in fact the right thing to do. ' _Christian is going to freak!_ ' she fears, staring at the manuscript. ' _Okay, the guy is good. Maybe I am jumping to conclusions. I need to read this manuscript before I write him off._ '

Ana then puts the final touches on the proposal before placing her e-signature on the document and forwarding it to Jerry Roach and Kate Bestie for approval.

"Just a head's up; I have a proposal requesting GEH resources coming your way either Friday or Monday." Ana sits at the breakfast bar with Christian having dinner while Ted is seated in his high chair next to Ana enjoying a bottle of milk.

"Oh?" Christian says, intrigued.

"Yep. Bryan Ashford signed a bad contract. GP would like to obtain him fully as well as have the rights to future re-printings of his previous works. We need your best legal minds to punch holes in that contract so he can sign with us."

"That's quite a bold move, Mrs. Grey. Am I rubbing off on you?" Christian says with a sinister grin. "I think so, Mr. Grey. I've spent enough time listening to you on the phone. I was bound to pick up something," Ana laughs.

"I'll let the legal team know tomorrow what's coming. Do you have the current contract?"

"Yes, but I didn't plan on sending it until after you approved the proposal."

"Email the current contract to me tomorrow."  
"By the way, I'm also asking for your analytics team to come up with revenue projections based on past and current sales trends, as well as Internet buzz."

"Goodness, woman. You're thinking ahead, aren't you?"

"I'm trying. We need to justify spending all of this money on _this_ writer."

"Fair enough. I'll talk to analytics tomorrow as well."

"Wait a minute," Ana says as she drops her fork. "So, are you telling me that I could have just told you all of this in the first place and avoided spending weeks on putting together a proposal?"

"Yep." Christian smiles as he takes a bite of his chicken potpie. Ana sighs in frustration. "I'm going to sign the proposal anyway. I'm just getting a head start," he adds.

"Christian, if Roach or anyone else at any of your other entities needed resources, you would have required them to submit a proposal," argues Ana.

"Correct." Christian answers, succinctly.

"So then why should things work any different for me?"

"Because."

Ana frowns, confused by Christian's answer.

"You are _Mrs. Anastasia Grey_ , wife of GEH CEO _Christian Grey_. When you want something done, it happens. Get used to it," he says softly, placing a hand on Ana's chin to caress it. Ana shakes her head in defeat. ' _Ashford was right. I could've just picked up the phone_ ,' she reflects.

It's past ten o'clock. Ted's bathed and fast asleep in the nursery. Ana showered and now lays alone in bed, while Christian ties up a few loose ends in his study. The bedroom is only illuminated by the moonlight shining through the partially open, elaborate window treatments. She's thinking about the manuscript that sits in her brown leather tote, knowing that she will need to be in the right frame of mind in order to read it. ' _I'm working from home tomorrow, so maybe I'll read it then_ ,' she considers.

"So, Mrs. Grey. Two shades," Christian reminds Ana as he lurks into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Ana sighs a laugh. He then lies next to his wife and looks into her preoccupied moonlit blue eyes. "Ana, are you okay?" he whispers. "Yes, I'm fine," she says, forcing a smile. He kisses her and she kisses him back. "I'm glad to be home with you," Ana says. "Me too," he smiles before they deepen their kiss. He begins to caress her body through the long satin gown. "No panties tonight, huh Mrs. Grey?" he moans. "Nope," she replies, flashing a guilty smile.

With Ana's help, Christian works off her gown and tosses it aside. He then stands to pull off his t-shirt and sleep pants before climbing back into bed. He places his head flat on his pillow. "Now, what was this you wanted to do to my face, Mrs. Grey?" he says with a sinister smile.

Without saying a word, Ana crawls up to the top of the bed, grabs hold of a bedpost, and hovers her bottom over Christian's face. He lowers her down, holds her steady with both hands, and begins to explore her sex with his mouth. Ana breathes heavily and moans in pleasure. "Oh…Christian," she purrs. He continues his sweet torture. "You taste so divine, Ana," he calls out. He sticks his tongue in and out of her sex and round and round on her clitoris. He does this over and over again. "Ah!" she moans. "That's it baby. I feel it, let go all over my face," Christian commands. Those words become Ana's undoing, as she detonates all around Christian's tongue.

Immediately, Christian pulls Ana down on the bed, flat her on her stomach. "Now Anastasia, you were very naughty this morning in your email," he reprimands. "I am going to spank you now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she replies.

A resounding crack echoes throughout the room as Christian's hand connects with Ana's bottom. Her body spasms and she groans. He slaps her rear again and again, increasing in force each time. Ana is now panting, but so is Christian. After the tenth slap, Christian immediately gets behind her, elevates her now sore pink rear, grabs hold of his erection, and slams it in her. "Ah!" Ana cries out on impact.

Right away, Christian attacks his prey at a merciless, rapid pace. Ana clenches her teeth and claws the sheets at the intensity of the rhythm. "Oh Ana, you feel so good inside," Christian moans. "Christian!" Ana screams out. "I want to stay in here forever," he breathes out.

"Baby, please don't come yet. I want to savor this," he pleads.

"I…I can't hold it," she cries out.

"Yes you can," Christian continues, still not letting up on his torturous pace.

"Oh, Christian…I can't…I can't…you make my body…feel so good," Ana trembles out the words as he relentlessly pounds her entire body.  
"Do I?" he grunts, about to lose it himself.

"Ahhh!" she cries.

"Alright then, let go baby," Christian whispers. Ana does. He follows her, finding his release and calling out her name.

"I should be naughty in my emails to you more often," Ana grins as they cuddle. "Yes, please do," Christian snickers, placing a tender kiss on her hair.


	8. Chapter 8 - Couples Therapy

**Chapter 8 – Couples Therapy**

On Wednesday at 12:28 pm, Christian and Ana enter a small elegant sushi restaurant hand in hand. Christian is wearing one of his custom gray suits with Ana's favorite gray tie. Ana adorns her (and Christian's) favorite plum dress, now hugging the new curves Ana was blessed with as a result of being pregnant with Ted.

"There they are," Ana says, pointing over to where Martha is seated with a man. Martha is wearing jeans and a button up blue blouse. Her straight, red hair hangs untied. The gentleman accompanying her is big and tall. Built like a Seattle Seahawks linebacker, he is dressed in cargo pants and a white golf shirt. His brown hair is cut very short.

"Ana!" Martha calls out as she rises up to hug Ana. The gentleman with Martha stands as well. "Ana, this is my husband, Steven Newsome." Steven towers over his wife. She's approximately 5'4" in heels and he stands at least 6'5", so they could not appear more opposite. Ana shakes Steven's hand. "Steven, it's nice to finally meet you! This is my husband, Christian Grey. Christian...meet Martha and Steven Newsome," Ana introduces. The couple takes turns shaking Christian's firm hand before everyone takes their seat.

After some small talk, the Newsomes update the Greys on their search for a home in the Seattle area. So far, they have lost on two bids and they feel somewhat discouraged. Christian gives them the name of one of his real estate contacts and vows that they will have better luck with them. The Newsomes smile in appreciation.

"So, how's the job search coming along?" Ana asks. Steven explains that the job outlook is a little more positive than the search for a home. Once he secures a home, the school board will welcome him with open arms. He also has the opportunity to moonlight as an assistant coach of the high school football team beginning this summer if all goes according to plan. "That's great!" Ana smiles.

Lunch is served, and the couples dig in with chopsticks. "So Ana," Martha starts. "I spoke with Bryan this morning. He said that he gave you his manuscript during the meeting on Monday." Ana turns pale, but nods anyway. "Did you start reading it?" Martha asks. Ana appears to be quite nervous as she searches for the right answer.

Christian senses her discomfort. "Anastasia, you don't read manuscripts anymore. That's your editors' job," he interjects.

"But Bryan wanted Ana to read it specifically. I know this is unprecedented. Bryan never lets anyone read any of his work until it's done. He also rarely allows an editor to butcher up his final draft. With that said, he has given Ana carte blanche," Martha explains.

Christian gives Ana a puzzled look. He knows that something is wrong with her, but chooses not to address it in front of present company.

"He gave me a pretty deep synopsis of the story," Ana finally speaks. "I mean it was _deep_. I have to be in the right frame of mind to read it."

"Whoa. Sounds heavy," Martha remarks. "It's quite heavy," Ana nods.

"So, what's it about?" Christian asks, frowning at Ana. Ana is stunned, unable to back peddle her way out of this uncomfortable discussion.

"I'd rather not discuss it here," Ana replies.

"If it's too controversial, you might not want to publish it anyway," Christian says, authoritatively.

Ana sighs within, ' _My problem with the book is how you might react after you discover that it's about a drug addicted prostitute...just like your birth mom!_ '

"Ana, you know how talented a writer Bryan is," Martha starts. "And he's given you a blank check on his most sacred work. If you don't like it, he won't release it. It's as simple as that. You have nothing to lose by reading that manuscript."

"Bryan is giving me two weeks to get back to him. Christian and I have a busy weekend coming up, so the earliest I can peek at the manuscript is next Tuesday," Ana informs. At this moment, Ana wishes that the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Fair enough. I have no clue what the story is about. Bryan hasn't even told me. However, I am sure that whatever it's about, it will rock the literary world. I have never seen him so passionate about anything he has written…ever," pleads Martha. Hearing this news somewhat lifts a weight off of Ana's chest. However, the fear of Christian finding out what this book is all about remains.

After a little more thought, Ana's new resolve is to read the complete manuscript herself before telling Christian what the book is about. If the book is publishing-worthy, Ana will have enough ammunition to argue the book with Christian if necessary.

"So, are you going to tell me what that book is all about?" Christian asks, plainly. Christian is driving Ana back to work after lunch. "I really like Steven. He is so nice. He and Martha really complement one another well," Ana says, avoiding the question. "Ana," Christian scolds.

"Christian, I really need to read the manuscript first. After I've read it, then I will be able to speak intelligently about it," Martha says in another diversion attempt.

"But there is something about that book that is troublesome to you. You've been avoiding it," Christian says in suspicion.

"Christian, let me deal with this, please. I promise, once I've read it, I will talk to you about it."

"Alright. I just don't like that it's affecting you and you haven't even read it," Christian speaks out in a concerned tone.

"I'm just being _all weird_ for no reason. Bryan Ashford's an excellent writer. I mean, you read that one book I had."

"Yes. He is very talented."

"Exactly. Maybe I'm just making a big deal out of nothing."

"I guess reading the manuscript is the only way to find out."

"Yes. I'll worry about it after the weekend," Ana resolves.

"Let's hope that you have enough strength to read it after the weekend we'll have," Christian smirks.

"What do you mean? We only have the gala, right?" Ana says, confused.

"You forgot…we get part of the weekend to ourselves. We can pick up Ted at anytime on Sunday, right?" Christian winks.

"Oh, I see where this is going, Mr. Grey," Ana smiles.

"I'm seeing silver balls in your future, Mrs. Grey," Christian taunts.

"Ooh, my favorite! I foresee a wild Saturday night and a blissful Sunday morning," Ana grins.

"We are definitely in agreement there, Mrs. Grey," Christian beams.

"Ana, is everything okay, dear?" Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey is concerned by her daughter-in-law's flushed complexion. Grace's son Christian continues to eat, masking an expression of mischief, and he does not look directly at his mother. "It's fine, Grace. My chicken parm is just a little on the spicy side," Ana gulps as she reaches for her glass of water nearby. "That's strange. Mine's tastes just fine," Ana's father-in-law Carrick Grey says, puzzled. Christian leans over to Ana and whispers as she sips her water, "Not yet, Ana. Hang in there." Ana discretely flashes a look of frustration at her husband.

It's Saturday night and a gala benefiting foster children is taking place at the Seattle Arts Museum. Grace and husband Carrick are seated at one of the many large roundtables with five other couples, including Christian and Ana. Grace is wearing an elegant sparkling silver evening dress, and her husband Carrick is in a black tuxedo with black bow tie. Ana, whose locks are in an up-do, adorns a form fitting royal blue, one-shoulder evening dress. The part of the dress that hangs off of the shoulder is sheer with jewels, giving Ana the appearance of royalty. She has coupled the dress with silver sparkling Louboutin pumps, which coincide with the sparkle on her shoulder. Christian looks as striking as a male fashion model, donning a black tux with a satin gray bow tie, complementing his wife nicely.

"I don't know how long I can hang on, Christian," Ana whispers back, clinching her teeth to form a smile in order to throw off any spectators. "I'm going to need to go to the powder room and take these out," she adds, with a sense of urgency.

"No. They stay in, unless I take them out," Christian softly growls.

"Well take them out, then!" Ana snaps back. Christian shushes her and then looks around to see if she's alarmed anyone amongst their company. Thankfully, everyone is deep in their respective conversations and not paying attention to Christian and Ana's kinky shenanigans.

"If the balls go out, I go in," Christian winks.

"Exactly what I was hoping for," Ana flashes Christian a weak smile that's overshadowed by a look of longing and desperation.

"Stay here. I'm going to look for someplace safe. Then, I will text you my location. When I text you, wait for one minute. Then tell Grace you have to use the ladies' room," he instructs. Ana nods in agreement with the plan. After a few beats, Christian excuses himself from the table.

"So Ana, how's my adorable grandson?" Grace asks.

"Oh, Teddy is fine. He's growing up so fast."

"I know it. In the very near future, I would like to keep him for a day or two."

"That would be great, Grace," Ana sighs, still reeling from the affliction of the Ben Wa balls.

"Ana, are you sure you're okay?" Carrick asks.

"I'm fine, honestly," Ana gleams, trying to withhold the truth. However, her blushed appearance is not very convincing to the elder Greys. After what appears to be a lifetime, Ana's phone vibrates in her lap. She discretely views the text under the table.

 **Husband**

9:04p: _Go down to the next corridor past the nearest restrooms. The second door on the right._

Ana doesn't wait the full minute per Christian's instructions. "Please excuse me. I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be back," Ana announces, rising up to her feet. Grace responds, with elevated concern, "Ana, are you sure you're alright? I can go with you." Ana vehemently shakes her head. "No, no Grace! I'm fine…I promise. I'll be right back," Ana reassures. "Oh, all right," Grace concedes, still unsure if Ana is being completely honest about her present state.

With sparkling silver clutch bag in tow, Ana tightly presses her thighs together under her gown and sashays gingerly in the direction of the restrooms. She continues past the restrooms and goes into the next corridor. The sound of the gala crowd and the orchestral music accompaniment is now muted. She approaches the second door on the right and slowly turns the knob. Once the door is open, the light from outside shines into the small dark room, which appears to be a vacant office. Christian sits at the edge of the desk. "Lock the door," he whispers. Ana shuts the door and locks it. There is a window in the dark room, allowing the night sky to provide the only illumination.

"We don't have a lot of time," Christian whispers in urgency as he stands to his feet. Ana sees that he has already removed his jacket, placing it on the nearby chair. His bow tie is tucked away in his front pants pocket and the top two buttons are unfastened on his shirt. He reaches out to grab Ana's arm and quickly yanks her into him. They are now nose to nose. Suddenly, he grabs the back of her head and kisses her with fervor, leaving her breathless when they finally break free. Christian then unzips the side of Ana's gown and helps her to remove it by carefully guiding it over her head. He then quickly removes her panties, leaving her completely naked. "Lay here on your back," Christian commands, pointing to the table. Ana stands in place, looking puzzled.

" _Lay down_ ," he says, almost with irritation.

"Don't you have to take the balls out first?" she asks.

"Not right now."

Ana's eyes are wide and round in wonder of what Mr. Grey could possibly have up his sleeve. She proceeds to place her bare bottom on the edge of the wooden desk and lowers her naked back until it lies flat against the surface. Christian undoes his fly and pulls down his pants and boxer briefs below the waist. Placing his hands on her hips, Christian slides Ana down closer to the edge of the desk before he takes hold of his erection.

"Wha…"Ana starts, before Christian slams inside of her. "Ahhh!" she cries out. "Quiet!" he commands. Even though he attempted to silence her, Christian continues thrusting at a merciless pace, making it difficult for Ana to comply. She grips the table with both hands, holding on for dear life while biting together her top and bottom lips in order to mask her shrieks.

As a twofold benefit, Christian also receives pleasure from the Ben Wa balls. He moans with each stroke. "Make this quick, Ana. Come for me now," he commands. And like a marionette for its puppet master, Ana complies without hesitation, erupting like a volcano on Venus. Although Ana tries hard to conceal her squealing, the pitch of her muffled cries reverberates in the small, dark room. "Ana, yes!" Christian calls out as he groans and finds his release, collapsing on top of his wife.

"So um…" Ana starts, with a look of amusement written across her face. "…how are we going to get these balls out now? It's going to be quite messy and they are _way_ up in there." Christian flashes a youthful grin. "I didn't think that far ahead. Initially, I was going to take them out first," he chuckles. Ana smiles and shakes her head. "We need to hurry up before my parents come looking for us," Christian says, standing to zip up his fly and put his jacket back on.

"I'm not keeping these balls in! You said that you wanted to be the one to take them out!" Ana snaps. "Fine," Christian says while removing a monogram handkerchief from his front pants pocket. "Lay back and relax. I'll dig for the string and pull them out." Ana complies and Christian begins the quest with his right index finger while placing the handkerchief underneath with the other hand. Ana moans while he digs deep. "Baby, I'm not trying to make you feel good right now. I'm just looking for the string," Christian sighs in laughter. He continues to dig and dig. "Shit Ana, you're a canyon now! I must've knocked the bottom out," he jokes. Ana gasps and then slaps Christian on the shoulder. "Ouch!" he whimpers.

"Sweetheart, help me out here. Squeeze and release your muscles and try to work it down so I can grab it. In other words, do your Kegels," he instructs. Ana glares at him, confused. "Just do it," he commands. She performs the task, but Christian's finger is still in place.

"Oh baby, do exactly _that_ later on tonight when I'm back inside of you," he smiles. Ana giggles, shaking her head at her husband's kinky antics. He removes his finger, and Ana tries pressing again. "Let me try this again," Christian says. He resumes the quest with his index finger and this time, he is successful. "Good girl. I've got it," he praises, as he gently pulls on the string to remove the balls onto the handkerchief. "Ah!" Ana calls out in relief.

"We've made a mess, Mrs. Grey," he says, bending over to kiss Ana on her stomach.

"What are you going to do with the handkerchief and balls?" Ana inquires. "You're going to put them in your clutch," Christian responds with a serious disposition. "That's gross, Christian!" Ana frowns.

"It's _you_ and _me_ , baby. Nothing gross about that. Now quick, get dressed," he says before kissing her on the stomach once again.

"Christian! Where have you been? And where's Ana?" Grace calls out in concern back in the banquet hall.

"She's fine. I took a business call and Ana's outside getting some fresh air."

"It is chilly out. You sure she's fine?" Carrick echoes his wife in concern.

"Yes, she's doing much better. She's also probably calling to check in on Ted," Christian says, silently hoping that the plan to divert his parents from the knowledge of his and Ana's lewd exploits is successful.

"There she is," Grace announces as Ana approaches the table. "How are you feeling, Ana? You look much better, dear," Grace assesses. "Thanks Grace, I feel great. I just got off the phone with Kate. Teddy had a blast and he's now fast asleep," Ana smiles. "Excellent. I know Kate and Elliot love keeping him. I hope that they get inspired. There is always room in our hearts for more grandkids," Grace beams as she looks at her husband. Carrick winks at his wife in agreement and in adoration. Ana smiles as well, but for a different reason. She reflects on her own plan to expand her and Christian's brood this spring. Ana looks to Christian who is smiling at his mother. ' _Perhaps he is smiling for the same reason I am_ ,' Ana ponders. Christian then turns to look at Ana with the same smile, helping to confirm Ana's speculation.

"Speaking of, is our Teddy going to be a big brother anytime soon?" Grace grins with an expression that borders on _hope_. Christian and Ana look at one another as if they are searching the other for the right way to address Grace's question. "Well, we hope so," Christian finally says, turning to his mother. "Good," Grace says, with a look of tenderness towards her son and daughter-in-law.

The remainder of the night comprised of dancing to a live orchestra as well as a silent auction. Christian and Ana bid a total of $200,000 on a few pieces of authentic artwork from celebrated artists, while Grace bid $10,000 on jewelry items. All proceeds go to benefit Seattle children who are placed in the foster care system. It's a cause near and dear to the entire Grey family.

Christian and Ana dance three songs, gliding together across the floor as if they were the only ones in the room. As they dance, they would occasionally steal a kiss or whisper affectionately in the other's ear. Witnesses beam, admiring the love that the young couple shares on the dance floor for one another. The joy in Grace's heart still overflows, even after almost two years, watching how madly in love her son is with Ana and how being with her has brought him to life. For Grace, Ana is indeed a dream come true. For years, Grace has prayed for her son to find true love, and Christian has found it in spades.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm ready to go home and make sweet love to you all night," Christian whispers.

"I'm ready for that too," Ana purrs.

"Let's go to Escala. It's close to here and close to Elliot and Katherine's place. We'll be able to pick up Ted on the way back home tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Grey," Ana grins.

Christian and Ana are in the middle of a passionate embrace as the elevator opens up to the penthouse. They stumble out, remaining in a passionate lip-lock. After a few moments of kissing and caressing one another, Christian asks, "Would you rather go in the bedroom and make love all night, or would you like to start off with a special treat in the playroom?"

"A special treat?" Ana pipes with a hungry look of anticipation.

"Yes, I added something brand new," Christian says with a mischievous grin.

"Well, let's see it, shall we?" Ana perks.

The two enter the womb-like red room a quarter before midnight. Ana looks to the left of the four-poster bed and discovers an elaborate swinging hammock that was not there before, hanging from the ceiling.

"It's a sex swing with ankle and wrist restraints. I want to fasten you in there and have my way with you, Mrs. Grey. Then after I've fucked you well, we'll leave here, go into our bedroom, and make love until we see sunrise. Does that sound good to you?" Ana gasps and is stunned to silence. Even after almost two years of exploring various flavors of _kinky fuckery_ together, Christian still never ceases to leave her speechless. He is always introducing something exciting and new to Ana, keeping the intimacy fresh. In response to Christian's suggestion, all Ana could muster up the strength to do was nod her head.

It's almost 1:40 am. Christian is bare-chested, sporting his infamous ripped ' _dom jeans_ ' that hang low off the hips. He carries his naked, limp and overtaxed wife into their bedroom at the penthouse. "Ana, hang in there, baby. I know that was quite rough, but I want to end this wonderful time together alone on a sweet note."

"Christian, I really want to, but that doesn't mean that I can. My body is giving out on me and at this pace, I may fall asleep while you are making love to me," Ana whispers, enervated and depleted of all energy. "Trust me, you will not fall asleep. I wont let you," Christian smirks.

Christian pulls down the covers of the tidied bed, and places his naked wife on it. He removes his jeans and is now completely naked alongside his wife. He hovers over her and kisses her body from head to toe. He then massages her sex with his gifted tongue. This makes Ana gradually perk up. Before the wonderful feeling below can send Ana over the edge, Christian moves up and gently pushes himself into her. He begins at a slow and tender pace while sharing his love for her in words.

"Ana, when I first looked into your eyes, I knew exactly where I wanted to be…and for how long."

Ana moans.

"I knew that I belonged with you and only you and nobody else. And I knew I had to be with you for the rest of my life," he finishes.

"Oh Christian, I love you so much! You make me feel so alive!" she whimpers.

"Oh baby, you do the same for me. I never knew love until I met you," he calls out to her, still making a slow ascent and decent on her tender body.

"Don't stop, ah!" she exhales in pleasure.

"Ana, don't come, or we'll have to start this all over again," he commands.

"I don't care. I can do this forever with you, over and over again," she purrs.

It is almost 6:30 am on Sunday morning. "Baby, there it is," Christian whispers in Ana's ear as they spoon bare naked. The sky peers through the grand windows of the bedroom in a beautiful, dark orange array. "Uh huh," Ana moans, half asleep. "I guess we couldn't make love for four and a half hours straight after all. I lost you after 2:15," Christian teases. "Christian, you fucked me senseless earlier in that sex swing. There was no way in hell I was going to make it after that. No way," Ana growls, brandishing a weak half smile. Christian chuckles.

"Go back to sleep, baby. I love you."

"I love you more," Ana murmurs.


	9. Chapter 9 - Circle Time

**Chapter 9 – Circle Time**

Just after noon on Sunday, Christian and Ana arrive at Elliot and Kate's apartment to pick up Ted. Ana and Christian were pleasantly surprised to find Martha and Steven Newsome there, who stopped by to say goodbye to Kate and Elliot en route to the airport.

"Martha! Oh my goodness!" Ana says, embracing her new friend. "Surprise!" Kate calls out. Kate was well aware that Ana was on her way with Christian to pick up baby Ted, but she did not disclose that they had special guests. Kate, Martha and Ana congregate in the kitchen while Christian greets Elliot and Steven sitting on the sofa in front of the television, engaged in a football game.

"Christian thanks man for recommending that realtor to us. She was awesome and we are very optimistic that the owners of the house that we _really_ want will accept our offer by tomorrow," Steven says in gratitude. "I'm glad to hear that," Christian smiles. "And if you need renovations to that new house, I'm your man," Elliot brags. "Good to know. I'm sure Martha will want to expand on her closet space. She needs a separate room just for her clothes," Steven frowns. "I _do_ understand," Elliot nods. He adds, "I can show you what I've done here to Kate's closet. I'm also in the process of building a house for us right now that should be finished by late spring, early summer. Kate wants a closet similar to the one I did in Christian and Ana's home at Puget Sound. Their master closet is laid out in two adjoining rooms and looks like a glorified high-end department store. It's insane."

"Wow, that sounds impressive," Steven replies.

"Whenever you and Martha are back in town, we'll have everyone over to our place for dinner or brunch and we can give you both the grand tour," Christian offers.

"That would be awesome," Steven gleams.

"By the way Christian, that new tub replacement should be in next week," Elliot winks. "It's about time," Christian sighs.

"So where's Teddy?" Ana asks Kate. "He's asleep in his bed in our room. You know Uncle Elliot's ADD and he completely wore the poor thing out this morning. He's only been asleep for about twenty minutes," Kate explains. "Ted is _so_ precious! Even more so in person than in that adorable picture in your office! Kate had just put him to bed when we got here, so we peeked in at him," Martha beams to Ana.

"So speaking of being _worn out_ , Ana, did you get any sleep? You look drained," Kate snickers. Ana lets out a deep sigh and says nothing in response.

"Oh, I know you don't want to talk about it with _you-know-who_ nearby. Let's go in your old bedroom," Kate whispers to both Ana and Martha. "When is your flight Martha?" Ana asks, deploying a diversion tactic. "Oh, our flight to NYC isn't until four, my dear. We can stick around for another hour and a half, at least," Martha grins, letting Ana know that she's not going to get away with avoiding the subject. Kate grabs Ana by the forearm and drags her towards Ana's old bedroom, motioning Martha to come along also.

"So…spill," Kate demands as the three girls sit on Ana's old bed. "It's the _Circle of Trust_ ," sings Martha to the tune of _The Lion King's_ "Circle of Life." The ladies giggle. "I'm just here to take notes and learn from the best," Martha adds with a grin. "Kate, Martha…I can't…" Ana starts.

"Come on, Ana! Don't be that way," Kate begs. Ana sighs in frustration. "So what is it you want to know?" Ana says, rolling her eyes.

"Everything! Like what kept you up all night? You obviously didn't get much sleep," Kate snickers.

"Christian's going to be looking for me any minute now," Ana says in urgency.

"Well then hurry up and tell us!" Martha replies.

"What kinky things did you guys do? Or should I say, what kinky things do you recommend that you tried last night?" Kate winks.

After a pause, Ana simply says, "Ben Wa balls."

Kate and Martha let out a collective gasp.

"Are you kidding?! Where?" Kate says in excitement.

"What do you mean, ' _Where'_?" Ana says, puzzled.

"I mean, I know _where_ , but where were you when the balls were in?" Kate clarifies.

"At the benefit."

"Just wait one damn minute, Missy! You had them _in_ at the benefit?!" Kate squeals, while still trying to maintain her volume. Martha is also amused.

"Yes ma'am. Looking back, it's funny now, but it wasn't funny at the time. It was _bad_. Like, bad enough that even Grace and Carrick, our in-laws, were worried about me," Ana reveals, almost ashamed.

Kate's eyes are opened wide and she stifles a laugh. "Are you serious?! So did you take them out?"

"Yes. After sex," Ana says, plainly.

"Just wait one minute," Kate drops to her knees in disbelief.

"You said, ' _after sex'_ ," Martha adds, making sure that she understood what Ana just said.

"Correct," Ana replies.

"So you had sex with the balls still in?" Martha inquires, looking at Ana with a side eye.

"Correct."

"Oh my God? Where? Where did you have sex?" Kate pleads, excited but also in shock.

"In an empty office at the museum," Ana says with a plain face.

Kate and Martha gasp and then squeal as soft as they can while grabbing each other's hand, pulling on one another in sheer excitement.

"Wow, Grey. You two are unbelievable," Kate sighs as she calms down.

"So, you recommend sex with Ben Wa balls?" Martha smiles.

"Yes. Yes I do," Ana finally cracks a grin.

"Noted!" Martha replies.

"Anything else you'd like to recommend, sex goddess? I know that's not what kept you up in the wee hours of the morning," Kate scolds with a frown.

"Sex swing," Ana replies.

"Whoa!" Martha exclaims. Kate and Martha have equal amusement plastered on their faces.

"Elliot wants us to get one for the bedroom at the new house. Little does he know, his pervy little brother already has one," Kate ribs.

"Get one, Kate. That answers your question as to why I am so exhausted…and sore all over," Ana whispers.

"Wow, Steven and I will have to look into that as well!" Martha smirks.

"So Ana," Martha starts. "…you are the one always giving out all of the tips. I have one too. Have any of you girls ever tried _role playing_?" Ana smiles and shakes her head, while Kate appears highly entertained. "So, are you saying that you pretend to be someone else and you each play along before you start banging? In other words, you're making a porno, but without the video camera, right?" Kate summarizes. Ana and Martha chuckle at Kate's frankness.

"Well, sort of. The point is to create a fantasy and then act it out sexually," Martha explains. "So maybe Elliot can play the role of the random hot construction worker. One day, go and see him at one of his jobs, and wear something sexy. When he sees you, he might say, ' _Hey beautiful, my name is Digger Derrick. What are you doing tonight?_ '" Kate and Ana burst out laughing. "That's crazy!" Kate reacts.

"I'm telling you, it actually works. One day, I went up to the school where Steven taught during his free period. I walked into his classroom and told him that I was a parent of one of his students and that my name was _Mrs. Diamond Bottom_." Kate and Ana lose it, both laughing uncontrollably. "I can't breathe!" Kate cries out.

"Anyway, I asked him to come by my place that evening to discuss my kid's progress. He did, and one thing led to another," Martha grins, deviously. "Hmm, you can get _really_ creative with that," Ana ponders. "Try it and let me know how it goes," Martha smiles. "Alright, let's get out of here before our husbands send out the search party," Kate harks.

"So, what were you girls back there cackling about? We all heard you over the television," Christian smirks at Ana. "Just girl talk," Ana replies, coyly. Christian is driving home, while Ana sits on the passenger side. In the back seat, Ted is wide awake in his infant car seat facing the back window, occasionally playing with the toys hanging within reach just above him. Ana catches glimpses of her preoccupied infant through the strategically mounted baby mirror.

"I'm not sure when the last time Ted ate was. I forgot to check with Kate. I'll pass him a few vanilla wafers if he starts to get fussy," Ana says. "If we need to stop to feed him, we will," Christian replies. "So you aren't going to tell me what you girls talked about," Christian grins from the corner of his mouth. " _Girl talk_ , Christian," Ana smiles.

"So," Christian starts after a few minutes. "…are you going in to GP tomorrow, or will you be working from home?"

"I'll probably work from home. I get more accomplished at home sometimes, especially when Teddy naps."

"I can see that. I often get more done in my study at night in two hours than I do in an eight/nine/ten hour day at the office," Christian echoes.

"So, are you going to read that manuscript then?" Christian asks. ' _Oh boy_ ,' Ana thinks to herself. Christian sneaks a quick glimpse of his wife, catching sight of her slight discomfort. "Yes, I'll probably read it," Ana replies. "Again, I don't like that this book is making you so uncomfortable," Christian harps. "I know. I'm just being reluctant for no valid reason. I'm going to read it and it's probably going to be great," Ana says, trying to brush off the ill feeling in the pit of her stomach. Christian is still not convinced of his wife's downplaying of the book. Her words say one thing, but her expressions say something else completely different. However, he lets it go.

Ted remains complacent the entire hour and a half long trip home. Upon arrival, Ana feeds him a mid-afternoon snack of yogurt with fruit and Cheerios on the side. Christian and Ana had brunch at about eleven o'clock. However, it is now almost four o'clock, so hunger for the parents is starting to set in. "I'm thinking about whipping up some Philly cheesesteaks for dinner," Ana ponders. "That sounds good," Christian responds.

After Ted's snack, Christian has playtime with his son in the toy room. Ana's in the kitchen preparing her and Christian's dinner. She plans on feeding Ted a bottle of milk with rice cereal and smashed green peas in a couple of hours. In the middle of chopping up onions and green peppers for the cheesesteaks, Ana's iPhone rings. It's Mia. It has taken some time, but Ana has overcome the fear of seeing Mia's name displayed on her caller ID. There was the one time a while back when Mia's named appeared, however the person on the other line was not Mia, but her kidnapper.

"Hi Mia!" Ana answers.

"Ana! How's it going?" Mia cheerfully greets her sister-in-law.  
"It's going great," Ana replies.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mia asks, as if she's calling with a purpose, but making sure that Ana is able to talk.

"I'm just cooking dinner for me and Christian. He and Teddy are playing in the toy room," Ana announces, assuring Mia that she has a few minutes to talk candidly if needed.

"So, I wanted to tell you about Skyler Newsome…Martha's brother-in-law," perky Mia announces.

"Oh?" Ana replies in peaked interest.

"I know Martha and Steven are probably still up in the air right now. I called her when she was at her gate before they boarded and we talked for about fifteen minutes. So Martha knows what's going on," Mia starts. "So anyway…Skyler is awesome!" Mia squeals.

"Oh, that's great, Mia! So…tell me all about it! What did you guys do?" Ana smiles in excitement for her sister-in-law.

"Well, he called me Monday and we had a great conversation. We talked about cooking and baking. I told him all about my tenure in Paris and my hope of opening up a French bistro in Seattle. He gave me some great tips on how to hit the ground running with my business."

Mia continues. "Anyway, he later invited me over to his cake shop on Fourth Avenue. He is so cute! Tall, nice brown hair…nice body," Mia giggles. "And he is such a gentleman. We baked salted caramel cupcakes together in his shop kitchen. They were so good!"

"Aww, that's so sweet," Ana swoons. "Yes, I know!" Mia agrees. "So, we've gone out three other times since then," Mia reveals, sounding as if she could be buffing her nails on her shoulder in accomplishment. "Whoa!" Ana says in fascination. "Yep! He's great! I'm so glad Martha introduced us!" harps Mia.

"So, what about Ethan?" Ana says, addressing the elephant in the room. "Well, he hasn't been really calling me anyway. I used to be the one that always called him. Ever since I met Skyler, Skyler and I've been talking a lot. We also text quite a bit. Then I realized how often I would contact Ethan. It was very one-sided with us. It's not that way with Skyler," Mia explains with traces of sadness and regret concerning Ethan.

"Oh, Mia. You're young and you're beautiful. Just have fun and enjoy life. Love will find you when it's ready," Ana encourages. "I know. It's funny hearing it coming from you, though. You and I are about the same age, and you're married with a kid!" Mia giggles. "Yes, I know," Ana sighs, suppressing a chuckle. "Any regrets?" Mia asks. "Mia, when you find your soulmate, there are no regrets," Ana replies. "I can't wait to discover my soulmate," Mia says in longing. "You will, Mia," Ana reassures.

"Oh, its Skyler's calling now. Gotta go! I'll talk to you later, Ana," Mia says, rushing off the phone. "Sure thing. Take care, Mia," Ana smiles. "Bye Ana!" Mia calls out before disconnecting.

Christian suddenly walks in the kitchen with Ted in tow as Ana sautés the steak with onions and peppers. The once frozen buns are almost done thawing in the bread warmer. "What did Mia want?" Christian asks. "Nothing much, just checking in," Ana downplays. "Sounded like more _girl talk_ to me," Christian says with a deadpan expression. "Perhaps," Ana sparkles with a sly smile. Christian presses his lips and shakes his head in bafflement. "Women," he sighs.


	10. Chapter 10 - Balmy Conditions

**Chapter 10 – Balmy Conditions**

"Ana, I'm heading out to the office." It's early Monday morning and Christian is standing, leaning over his sleeping wife. He is dressed in preparation to conquer his world, donning a custom-fitted Tom Ford gray suit and Ana's favorite gray tie. "Hmm, you smell good. You always smell so good," Ana moans, forcing her eyes open to catch a glimpse of the fetching sight hovering over her. Christian flashes a boyish grin, lowers down and connects with Ana for a tender parting kiss.

"I'll see you tonight," Christian whispers.

"Okay. I love you," murmurs Ana.

"I love you more," Christian smiles before turning his heals to exit the room.

Ana snoozes for thirty minutes when she is awaken by a whimpering Ted over the monitor. "What's the matter, Teddy Bear?" Ana coos once reaching the nursery. "Let's get you changed and fed, big boy."

Afterwards, Ana sits in her study with Ted on her lap as he's grasping his own bottle of milk mixed with rice cereal. She checks her email and shoots out a couple of quick replies. It's a fairly slow morning at the offices of Grey Publishing, apparently.

Christian already approved Ana's proposal last Thursday and had his legal and analytics teams up and running on the Bryan Ashford project as early as last Tuesday. The lawyers are confident that they can in fact release Ashford from his current publishing deal. Ana now awaits the contract draft from GP to share with Bryan and Martha, which she hopes to have in just a couple of days.

So now, Ana plays the waiting game. Everything else is running smoothly. However, Ana can't shake that there is something else that she is forgetting to do. ' _Oh, the manuscript_ ,' Ana winces. There's nothing stopping her from starting on the unpublished book that she has been dreading to read. Reluctantly, she reaches inside of her desk drawer and pulls out the manuscript, placing it on top of the desk. She stares nervously at the cover as if the boogieman's going to jump out of the pages. "Oh Teddy, why does this book have to be about a lady that has a lot in common with your birth grandmother?" Ana laments to the infant who is preoccupied with his bottle. Ana squeezes off the large black binder clip, removes the cover page from the top of the stack, and starts to read.

In between playing with Ted and taking the occasional phone call from work, Ana familiarizes herself with the main character of Bryan's book, William Conners. Living in Nevada, he works as a self-employed network security specialist who is a lead expert in online fraud detection. He mainly works with the banking industry and makes a pretty good living taking home a six-figure salary. Even though he is single and makes sufficient money, William lives frugally and practically eats the same thing every day. He goes to the park frequently with his trusted companion Dixie, his chocolate Labrador retriever. William comes from an all American tightknit family. He spends Sunday morning's drinking coffee with his mother who lives thirty minutes away. His father passed away a couple of years ago.

Ana is taken by William and can relate to him on a certain level. He is a loner and has a passion for his work. He loves his family and is extra careful who he allows into his world. Ana appreciates how Bryan paints his main character on the figurative canvas, using adjectives and metaphors in ways that makes you feel as if you know the main character in real life. All while Ana is reading and consumed by the story, there is still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that William will eventually fall in love with a drug addicted prostitute. That aside, Ana is still taken with the story so far.

Ana takes a break from the manuscript and plays with Ted in his toy room. For lunch, Mrs. Taylor prepares grilled cheese and tomato soup for Ana and purees freshly steamed carrots for Ted. Ana is used to receiving an email from Christian sometime before noon, but so far, nothing. ' _He did leave pretty early this morning, so that must mean there's a hot project going on_ ,' Ana reflects.

After lunch, Ana works some more in her study while Gail takes over on Ted duty. Ana checks in with Hannah, calls Roach to let him know how well legal is getting along in dismembering Ashford's current contract, and touches base with Kay Bestie on active projects.

Around three o'clock, Gail buzzes in on Ana's intercom, which is a feature on her desk phone.

"Ana?"

"Yes, Gail?" Ana answers.  
"Teddy is napping right now, by the way. I was wondering…are you and Mr. Grey okay with grilled salmon and rice pilaf for supper?"

"That sounds good, Gail. I'll make the executive decision and say that Mr. Grey will be fine with that as well," Ana smiles.

"Alright then," Mrs. Taylor responds in a tender, motherly tone.

"Thank you, Gail!"  
"My pleasure, Ana."

Ana reaches a good stopping point in her GP duties, so she decides to resume her reading of Ashford's manuscript. Just like her experience with reading other Bryan Ashford books, Ana is enamored with the material. She eventually looks up at the clock and realizes that it is now 5:30. "Where has the time gone?" Ana sighs aloud in the quiet room. Sade's ' _Your Love Is King_ ' sounds off on her mobile phone. It's the infamous ring tone that's designated specifically for her husband.

"Hi!" Ana cheerfully answers.  
"Hi baby. I got bad news," Christian starts. Ana's heart skips a beat, dreading something serious.

"I'm okay," he starts, knowing instantly that this is the first line of Ana's concern. "I'm still at the office. I just stepped out of a big meeting to call you real fast. Lots of crazy shit going on. We're putting out tons of fires in the organization. I'm not sure what time I'll be home tonight," Christian informs, almost sounding helpless.

"Is everything okay? Anything I can help out with?" Ana offers.

"No baby. It's all shipping related stuff. We are finally starting to see the aftereffects of the 2008 financial crisis. Greece is in trouble, and we have some stake in there as well. So now, we are doing damage control and recovery planning. I'm afraid it's going to affect our bottom line. My goal is not to lay anyone off, but we may have to cut back employee work hours and salary for a period of time in order to recover some of the losses." Ana's heart drops at the news. "Christian…wow. I'm sorry to hear that. Do what you need to do and we'll see you whenever you get home," Ana responds in compassion.

"Alright, see you whenever I get home. Kiss Ted for me," Christian murmurs in a melancholy tone.

"Will do. I love you."

"Love you too," Christian responds before disconnecting the call.

Ana feels helpless. She wishes that there was something she could do to take away her husband's pain. Ana knows that at this moment, Christian does not feel like he's the master of his universe. If anything frustrates him the most, it's the feeling of not being in control. The environment is now dictating to Christian what he should do versus him dictating to the environment what it should do for him. ' _Well, he's had practice with me. I'm unpredictable and he was able to reel me in_ ,' reflects Ana. ' _He'll do absolutely fine and all will be well at GEH_ ,' Ana reassures herself.

Ana leaves her study to feed Ted his dinner. She also lets Gail know that Mr. Grey will probably be home very late tonight and to put his dinner away for him to warm up later. After dinner, Ana plays with Ted on his play mat for a while before giving him his bath. In the nursery, Ana reads ' _Green Eggs and Ham_ ' to Ted before he eventually conks out. Ted's journey to sleep tonight wasn't as seamless as nights prior. Even baby Ted notices that something has gone awry. Daddy normally reads to him during bedtime, while Mommy covers the occasional midday reading.

After putting the baby to bed, Ana decides to make tea and continue reading the manuscript in order to pass the time. She's interested in finding out Christian's progress on the crisis plan at GEH. Ana now sits at the breakfast bar with the manuscript in one hand and her favorite tea in the other.

After a while, Mrs. Taylor enters, completing one final pass of the kitchen before retiring to her living quarters above the garage.

"Hi Gail. Is Taylor home yet?"

"No Ana. He's still with Mr. Grey."

"What time is it now?"

"It's close to eleven o'clock."

Ana is startled at the realization of how late it is and Christian is still not home.

"Has Taylor checked in with you?"

"He's sitting in on meetings with Mr. Grey, so he probably hasn't had a chance to break away to let me know when they'll be heading home."

"If you want, I can call Mr. Grey and check…for the both of us. We both want our husbands home," Ana smiles.

"Sure," Gail beams, subtly.

Ana reaches for her iPhone in the pocket of her lounging pants, goes into her ' _Favorite Contacts_ ', and selects ' _Husband_ ' to dial Christian. The phone rings twice before going directly to voicemail.

"Well then," Ana frowns. "He sent me straight to voicemail."

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's important. He'll call you back," Gail reassures. Ana nods, but Gail's kind words do nothing to relieve the unexplainable feeling of rejection residing in the pit of her stomach.

Ana decides to stop her reading for the night and go to bed. Snug inside of the duvet and matching sheets, she is far from sleepy. She is too worried about Christian to fall asleep. He has never stayed in the office this late and not call. Ana tries to coach herself into being the supportive wife. She knows how critical of a time this is for GEH and how the situation may ultimately impact over forty thousand of its employees. She is fearful for Christian's state of mind and feels helpless that there is nothing she can do to alleviate his pain. ' _If he were here right now, I would make love him. That always seems to help recharge him. Who am I kidding…it helps me too_ ,' Ana reflects.

Looking at the clock, it's just past 12:15. A knot forms in Ana's stomach. ' _I hope he's en route, at least. We're still over an hour drive from the office during off-peak time_.'

Just after 12:30, Christian finally calls.

"Hello," Ana murmurs in fatigue.

"Baby, did I wake you?" Christian softly asks.

"No. Are you almost home?"

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to come home tonight," Christian says, nervously.

"What?" Ana says as she sits erect. The color drains from her face.

"Because of the urgency of the situation, a majority of the management team plan on spending the night here to continue working on the strategy plan. I don't think that it's fair for me as CEO not to treat this matter as critical as they are."

"Um," is all Ana can say. She is stunned by the news.

"Please understand how important this is."

"I know, I know," Ana sulks.

"I'm so sorry. I have to see this through. I don't know how long we'll be at this," Christian says with regret.

"Okay," Ana pouts.

"Baby…please. I need your support on this. You have to hold down the fort at home for me. Ted needs you. I need you," Christian says, pouring out his heart to her.

Ana now realizes exactly where she is needed. Christian needs to harness his energy solely on work right now and not have to worry about affairs on the home front. Ana is prepared to step up and be the rock that Christian needs her to be while he channels his efforts into resolving the crisis at GEH.

"I'll work from home all this week. Don't worry about us. Just promise that you'll call me if you need anything at all," Ana says, fighting the knot of emotion in her throat.

"I promise, baby," he murmurs.

"Don't overdo it, Christian. Make sure you take breaks if you need to. You won't be good for anyone if you don't take care of yourself," Ana lectures.

"I know. I'll nap at Escala if I need to. I also have the huge sofa in my office and a change of clothes. I'm sending Taylor home now. He'll meet up with me later in the afternoon."

"Good. I'll have him bring you your dinner from last night," Ana smiles.

"Very good," he smiles back.

Ana sighs, "You sound stressed. I wish you were here. I'd give you your medicine and make it all better."  
"Oh?" Christian perks up.

"Yes," Ana responds, bashfully.

"Well, I'll still need it whenever I get back home to you."

"Deal," Ana says softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey," Christian coos.

"I love you more, Christian."

It's Wednesday morning, the start of the third straight day that Ana has worked from home. Ana is functioning as if she's on autopilot. Something just doesn't seem right in the atmosphere for her. It's mainly due to Christian being knee deep in crisis resolution at GEH for the past couple of days.

Ana has not seen Christian face to face since early Monday morning before he left for work. He remained at the office for 28 hours straight, eventually stopping by the penthouse at Escala yesterday afternoon for three hours to rest, shower and change. Christian also apparently stopped by the big house for a short time in the wee hours of the morning, but Ana was not awake to see him there. If it weren't for Mrs. Taylor telling her so, she wouldn't have known otherwise.

Ana hates to be the _nagging wife_ , but she misses Christian dearly. They have never been apart for this long as husband and wife. While Ted's enjoying _Disney Playhouse_ in his bouncy chair in the study, Ana decides to drop Christian a note.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Missing You  
Date: January 30, 2013 9:47  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

A little birdie told me that you stopped by the house after 3:00 am. I wish you would've woken me up.

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

In consideration of the current circumstances at GEH, Ana did not expect an immediate response. However, she got one.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Missing You  
Date: January 30, 2013 9:50  
To: Anastasia Grey

Dear Mrs. G,

You needed your rest so I wasn't going to wake you. I did get to watch you sleep for a few minutes, which is one of my favorite things to do. I will call you in a few hours.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Missing You  
Date: January 30, 2013 9:53  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

Now, how fair is it that you got to see me, but I haven't seen you? Looking forward to your call.

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

Ana didn't say all that she truly wanted to say in her last email. She is trying her hardest not to be the nagging, unsupportive wife. However, Ana is not used to the feelings that have overtaken her for the past couple of days. Helplessness and loneliness are not two words that would have been in her vocabulary prior to the crisis at GEH. Even when Christian has to travel for work, he and Ana are in constant communication. Therefore, this is a very different experience for Ana. One that she doesn't believe she can endure for an extended period of time.

Ana does not receive an immediate response to her last email. She decides to continue reading Bryan Ashford's manuscript. If anything has been a welcomed distraction from not seeing or hearing from Christian, it's been Ted and _The Balm That Restores._

Ana has made major headway in her reading. She is now three quarters of the way through and now knows the major female character and love interest, Amanda Foster. Amanda has had a rough life and has not experienced true, unconditional love. William Conners' goal is to show her what that is.

She's not even through reading the book and Ana knows that it is a bonafide hit. Ana has made no notes on the manuscript. ' _It's perfect_ ,' she reflects. At this rate, she may be done reading it tonight. However, her hope is to _not_ be done because that would mean that Christian's coming home tonight and at a decent hour.

It's almost time for Ted to have lunch. "Ana, let me feed Ted today for you. I have corned beef on rye and potato soup all set for you in the kitchen. You go ahead and enjoy your lunch and do what you need to do in here," Mrs. Taylor says after entering Ana's study.

"Thank you so much, Gail," Ana sighs.

"Ana, I know it has been a rough couple of days. You're doing great. Just hang in there. I'm here if you need anything at all," Gail reassures. Ana gives a polite nod, but Mrs. Taylor's kind words do nothing to make her feel better. She misses Christian.

Just as Ana returns to her desk in the study with her soup and sandwich, her iPhone rings with Christian's signature ringtone.

"Hello," Ana answers.  
"Mrs. Grey," Christian says in a stuffy, professional tone.  
"How is everything?" Ana murmurs.  
"Well, we have a plan in place. It's going to take a major sacrifice from everyone," Christian starts.  
' _Uh oh. What does that mean_?' Ana fears to herself.

"As I said before, I don't want to lay anyone off. With this plan, I won't have to. The down side is that the vast majority of our employees will have to take a ten percent pay cut. We estimate that the cuts will be active anywhere from three months to a year, depending on the severity of the crisis. In order to balance it out, we are implementing a ' _furlough Friday'_ every two weeks. So, all employees will work nine straight business days at a time and then enjoy a three-day weekend. I'm hoping this will help soften the blow. I am also waving my salary for the duration of the plan until we are in the clear."

"Wow Christian. That's very honorable of you," Ana says, astounded.  
"I don't need the extra money. There are families that work for me that need it way more than I do. Besides, I can just live off my wife for the time being," Christian laughs.  
"Yes…yes you can," Ana giggles.

"Now for the tough part. We just sent a communication out to all of our global employees letting them know that an announcement is coming. Me, Ros and other members of my management team will be conducting a series of town hall meetings to communicate the plan and to address any questions and concerns that the employees may have." Christian speaks to Ana in full businessman mode. For a moment, Ana forgets that she's talking to her dear husband.

"That's good that you are giving them a forum to address their questions," Ana says.  
"I think that's very important. Hearing answers right from management's mouth will make our employees feel valuable. It's because they are," Christian says, heartfelt.  
"So," he continues. "We will be conducting town halls starting tomorrow. The first ones will be here. Then, we have to cover New York, Boston, San Francisco and some of the other locations next week. I will be attending the New York and San Francisco meetings. That means I will be traveling all next week."

Ana's heart drops to the pit of her stomach. "Do…do you need me and Ted to come with you next week?" Ana murmurs. Christian pauses before answering. "Baby, I honestly thought about it. However, I don't think it's right to bring my family along for this. This decision that I am handing down will in essence impact families. I don't want my management team or any of my employees thinking, ' _Look at Grey, he brought his family here. Where's our support_?' I also don't want you and Ted to be surrounded by all of the madness. The media will be involved. It's going to be a stressful time. I want you two at home and ready to embrace me when I get back. Okay?"

Ana sits silent. Tears queue up in her ducts. The word ' _helplessness'_ creeps back up in her psyche.  
"Ana? Baby?"  
"I'm here. Just trying to process everything you just said," Ana murmurs. Christian inhales deeply.

"So, when am I going to see you," Ana finally asks. Now, Christian is silent.  
"Hello?!" Ana snaps.  
"Well, we are putting the finishing touches on the plan right now. So I figure we have one last all-nighter tonight before we kick off our first town hall at GEH tomorrow.  
Ana sighs, "Christian, I know you need me to be strong. I can be strong for you. But I still need you. I need to see you. I've never gone this long without seeing you." Ana begins to weep.

"Ana, please don't. Not right now," Christian says, almost cross.  
"What do you mean?" Ana sobs. She is puzzled that Christian would be irritated by her reaction.

"I can't deal with this right now, Ana. I just can't. It's a little too much for me. I told you that I needed you to be strong. If not for me, then be strong for Ted. Okay?" Christian says, bordering on distant. Tears continue to make their way down Ana's face.

"It's killing me too not to be with you and Ted. Honestly it is," he says with a cracked voice. Now Ana knows that Christian must put on a façade too. He has to be the unshakable one for the _forty thousand_. He cannot show kinks in his armor. Likewise, Ana must muster up the strength and show the same resolve. She has to be strong for her _two_ , Christian and for Ted.

"Christian, I'm sorry for being so selfish. I just miss you so much. I am willing to lend my husband to the good people of Grey Enterprises Holdings for a short period of time. Just get back home to me soon, okay?" Ana says, finally pulling herself together.

"Thank you, baby. And I promise, after next week, I'll be home every night," Christian reassures.  
"We'll see you this weekend, right?" Ana checks to be sure.  
"Of course, baby," Christian sighs. "I fly to San Francisco on Monday morning and then to New York on Tuesday night. We should have the plan wrapped up late tonight, so there's no additional leg work required on management's end after that. That gives everyone the chance to rest up over the weekend before resuming another busy week filled with town halls."  
"Alright. Well thank you, Mr. Grey for the update. And feel free to call or drop me a note whenever you have a moment to spare, okay?" Ana smiles.

"Okay, Mrs. Grey. I love you so very much. And thank you for holding down the fort at home."  
"You're welcome. I love you more, Mr. Grey."

Ana hangs up from the call feeling like she just got ran over by a freight train. ' _I've got to hold it together, I've got to hold it together_ ,' is the mantra that Ana repeats internally, over and over again. Each time a tear tries to surface, ' _I've got to hold it together…for Ted…for Christian_ ,' is repeated in her mind. It's moments like these when Ana's immaturity rears its head. Christian has always taken care of the _hard stuff_. Now, Ana is forced to _grow up_ in a sense and take on the role as the sole decision maker of the household. Maybe this is exactly what Ana needs in order to break out of her cocoon and become a butterfly? Ana takes all of this into consideration.

Pulling up her big girl pants and fastening them tight, Ana takes care of some work-related items before spending some one-on-one time with Ted. After playtime, Ana gets back reading the manuscript. ' _I will in fact be done reading this tonight_ ,' Ana thinks to herself, knowing that Christian will not be home tonight as a welcomed distraction.

For dinner, Gail prepared for Ana one of her favorites, chicken potpie. After Ted has been fed and bathed, Ana takes over ' _bedtime story duty_ ' for Christian once again. It's another adventure with Curious George. Ted isn't as reluctant to fall asleep this time around since Mommy has played with him quite a bit today. Ana concludes her night at the breakfast bar with her trusty tea and the manuscript. She reads the last page just before the stroke of midnight. She weeps.

The book has struck a nerve, and it doesn't help that she is missing Christian terribly. The story does in fact have a happy ending, but what touched Ana the most were the hurdles William jumped through, all for Amanda's love. William put his heart out on the line, not caring whether or not she reciprocated. Once Amanda truly understood the depths of William's love, she was able to let go and therefore be healed. Likewise, Ana's love for Christian has helped to heal him. Ana now has a better understanding of the power that lies within her.

' _I am Christian's balm_ ,' Ana meditates as she finally drifts off to sleep in her bed.


	11. Chapter 11 - Recharge

**Chapter 11 – Recharge**

It's late Thursday morning and an essence of melancholy looms in the air. Today is the day that Christian announces temporary pay cuts to the first wave of GEH employees. Ana's heart is with her husband at this moment, knowing that this is one of the last things he wants to be doing right now. However, the positive in the situation is that all employees will be retained and that pay will be restored a year from now, at the latest. Still, Ana knows that this is not a good time for Christian.

To keep from driving herself mad by sitting in the grand house thinking and re-thinking about Christian and his current situation, Ana decides to take the rest of the morning and afternoon off from her study and take Ted out. Being that it is the middle of winter, their outdoor options are slim to none. Therefore, it's either the mall or a museum of some sort. Ted is still very young, so the most fun he could have in either of those places is in his stroller. "How would you like to go to the airplane museum? That would be cool, huh Teddy?" Ana coos to the infant. Ted reflects a smile back to his mother. "Alright, _Museum of Flight_ it is!" Ana declares.

Ana bundles up Ted first before placing a tan wool long coat on over her WSU Cougars long-sleeved baseball shirt and jeans. "Gail, me and Ted are going to the flight museum. We'll be back sometime before dinner," Ana announces to Mrs. Taylor in the kitchen. "Sure thing. You two have fun. See you later, Teddy!" Gail beams to the infant.

Ana carries Ted to the garage, and opens up the rear door of the silver A6 to fasten him in his car seat. "We're off, Teddy!" the young mother chants enthusiastically to her child.

It's after two o'clock in the afternoon and mother and son have already explored a plethora of warplanes and commercial jets on display. "Daddy will be so jealous when he finds out where you've been today," Ana gleams at Ted. Ana packed away some snacks in the diaper bag for the both of them, which they partook in earlier. "Thirty more minutes and we'll head back home. Looks like you enjoyed yourself here, Teddy. Daddy will be pleased that your love of aircrafts remain intact!"

On the way back on the I-5, Ana's phone rings and she answers it over the car speaker. It's Kate.

"Hey Kate."

"Ana, where are you?" Kate asks in a concerned tone of voice.

"I'm in the car heading home with Ted from the flight museum. What's up?" Ana frowns, wondering what Kate's on high alert about.

"I just found out about the pay cuts at Grey Enterprises. The media is camped outside of the building," Kate informs.

"Oh." Ana responds, soberly.

"So you knew it was coming?"  
"Yes," Ana soberly replies.

"So, how's Christian taking everything?"

"As best he can, considering."

"I'm sure he's been hell to live with these past few days," Kate says in her infamous manner of trying to siphon out information from the source.

"No, he hasn't," Ana snaps. Ana is not being completely dishonest with Kate. He hasn't been ' _hell to live with_ ' because he hasn't been home.

"Sorry, Ana. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with all of this craziness going on. If you need anything, let me know," Kate says, apologetically.

Another call is coming in. It's Grace. "Kate, Grace is calling now," Ana announces. "Okay, I'll talk to you later," Kate calls out. "All right, bye," Ana replies before answering the other call.

"Grace?"

"Ana! Where are you?" Ana's mother-in-law inquires. ' _Not again!_ ' Ana sighs to herself.  
"Ted and I are headed home from the flight museum," answers Ana.

"How far along are you? Are you too far to head over to Bellevue?"

"Um, sure I can come over to your place. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just figured with everything going on that you and Christian might want a few quiet days alone before he heads out of town on Monday," Grace says tenderly. ' _How does she know he leaves town on Monday?_ ' Ana ponders.

"Well, I don't know…" Ana is struggling to find the words to say to her mother-in-law. Ted hasn't seen his father in days and there is no telling when he will be able to spend time with him. However, Ana doesn't want to disclose the news of Christian not being home for the past few nights to his mother.

"Ana, I know Christian hasn't been home all week. I spoke to him before I called you."

' _Oh? He spoke to his mother but he couldn't call his wife?!_ ' Ana flinches.

"Oh," Ana finally says out loud. "Yes, and he's handling it well on the outside, but I know he's not totally well. He needs you right now, Ana. So, I want to take Ted until Sunday. I'll bring him home in time for Christian to spend the day with him before he leaves for San Francisco. Ana sighs. "Okay, I'm heading your way," Ana responds. "Good. I'll see you in a few."

When Ana arrives at her in-law's place, Carrick is watching a news report on the GEH pay cuts. The reporter's voiceover accompanies footage of Christian in a navy blue suit and tie standing on the stage in a large auditorium, presumably at Grey House, speaking to a large audience. Christian appears sober, but strong. Ana is frozen in place watching the television, while Grace takes baby Ted out of her arms. ' _He looks so yummy up there_ ,' Ana thinks as she licks her lips. Part of her feels guilty for having such thoughts considering the current situation.

"He's doing the right thing. He'll be able to rebound the company much faster this way," Carrick commentates. "Yes, all will be well," Grace says in hope as she nuzzles her grandson while removing his coat.

"You know that we have plenty of clothes here for Ted, so don't you worry about him. He'll be fine. Why don't you head home now so you can beat the peak of rush hour," Grace suggests.

"Alright. Thank you both. I'll see you Sunday," Ana replies, almost wistful.

"I know Mommy will miss Teddy. You can always FaceTime him, okay? It's going to be fine. You just worry about Mr. Grey right now. He has another town hall tomorrow," Grace smiles warmly to Ana.

"Alright," Ana beams softly. "By the way, when you talked to Christian, was he still in the office?" Ana asks.

"Yes. He said he would be home later tonight, I believe. He hasn't called you?" Grace says, concerned.

"I haven't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon," Ana says with a look of melancholy etched on her delicate face. Grace shakes her head in dissatisfaction. "Oh, Christian. You two definitely need this time together alone. Communication avoidance is not an option," Grace rebukes.

Still parked in the circular drive at her in-laws, Ana has an idea. She calls Hannah for assistance.

"Ana!" Hannah answers.

"Hey Hannah," Ana greets, lacking energy.

"Is everything okay? I just heard the news about GEH. Will that affect Grey Publishing? I know folks here have been asking," Hannah shoots out in rapid fire pace.

"No Hannah, it doesn't affect us; just GEH and its shipping operations. Tell everyone there to rest easy. I'll send out an email tomorrow morning," Ana informs.

"Good," Hannah breathes in relief.

"So, I need you to do me a _huge_ favor," Ana starts.

"Sure, what do you need," Hannah asks.

"Well, I need you to get in touch with Andrea over at GEH and find out if Mr. Grey is free this afternoon from 5:00-6:00."

"Um, you want me to schedule a meeting with him?" Hannah asks, puzzled.

"Well, yes. But between us, I need your creativity. I want to schedule a meeting, but I don't want Mr. Grey to know that it's with me.

"Ohhh! Well, Andrea and I have become good friends. Let me see if she has anything up her sleeve and I will call you right back," Hannah says, slyly.

"Great," Ana smiles.

Instead of heading home, Ana makes her way back towards downtown Seattle. Fifteen minutes later, Hannah calls Ana back. "Alright Ana, so here's what we came up with. Mr. Grey is in meetings until 5:00. He had an update meeting scheduled with the head of human resources, but just she postponed until tomorrow because of a sick kid. However, Mr. Grey doesn't know this yet. So Andrea's going to put you in at the 5:00 slot, but not cancel the first meeting until it's too late for him to notice," Hannah speaks softly as if she's leading a major covert operation.

"Excellent! I owe you and Andrea big time. Maybe the three of us can do lunch next week, on me," Ana beams. "Awesome! I'll see what works for her and put it on your calendar. Good luck with your _meeting_ , Ana," Hannah says with excitement. "Thank you! I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow," Ana says shortly before disconnecting.

Ana heads over to the penthouse at Escala to change out of her jeans. She selects a sexy, fitted red dress with a square neckline and thin black belt. Its office appropriate, but stunning. Ana pairs the dress with black-strapped heels. Her meeting time is fast approaching, so she quickly heads out and over to Grey House, GEH's headquarters.

"Oh boy," Ana says out loud. News cameras are all over the place. Ana is pretty sure one or more of them know that she's the wife of the CEO. ' _How in the world will I ever get in there past them?_ ' Ana ponders. Ana picks up her phone.

"Mr. Grey's office, Andrea speaking."

"Hi Andrea, it's Ana Grey."

"Mrs. Grey! How are you?" Andrea beams.

"I'm doing okay. How are you doing, more importantly?" Ana says in sincere concern.

"I'm doing pretty good, honestly. It's going to be okay," Andrea responds. Ana is not sure if Andrea is trying to reassure Ana or reassure herself. However, Andrea sounds quite convincing.

"So first of all, thank you so much for discretely getting me on Mr. Grey's calendar."

"No problem. Are you close? You're on in less than ten minutes," Andrea informs.

"Actually, I'm here. However, I have a problem. The media is crawling all over the place," Ana says, anxiously.

"Oh, that's right. They're still down there," Andrea sighs. "Okay, so here's what you do. Drive to the rear of the tower by the loading dock. I'll have security to clear you to park and enter the building back there. Then I'll need you to take the service entrance and go up the service elevator to the 20th floor. I'll be waiting for you there so I can take you around to Mr. Grey's office," instructs Andrea.

"Great. I'm heading over there now. Thanks again, Andrea!"

"No problem, Mrs. Grey!"

Ana exits the parking lot and drives to the rear of the tall building. A security officer in a pickup truck with a yellow light flashing on the roof greets Ana.

"Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, please drive past me and park over in the spot right next to the parked security vehicle closest to the service door. Then, go straight in," he instructs.

"Sure. Thank you!" Ana smiles.

"No problem. Have a good night, ma'am."

Ana parks, takes the service entrance and pushes the call button of the service elevator. She then makes her way up to the twentieth floor, growing more nervous the closer she gets to Christian's floor.

As she walks off the elevator, Ana catches Andrea's eye as she is speaking casually to an individual who is dressed as if he works in maintenance. "Mrs. Grey!" Andrea gleams. "Hi Andrea," Ana smiles as she reaches out to embrace her for a hug.

"Thank you again," Ana whispers.

"No problem. And I look forward to lunch with you and Hannah next week. You didn't have to do that," Andrea murmurs in appreciation.

"Oh, I want to. And plus, your boss wont be here next week. It'll be a chance to get away from the office for an hour or so," Ana winks. Andrea smiles and nods in agreement. "That would be great," Andrea replies.

Shortly before Ana and Andrea step out of the back hallway into the CEO office suite area, Ana has a question. "So how is he today?" Ana asks.

"Busy. He seems his normal self," Andrea replies. "Okay," smiles Ana.

"Is he going to be upset with you for sneaking me in here?" Ana asks, now with a look of uncertainty.

"I don't think he will," Andrea smiles.

They enter Christian's office suite and pass the reception area. "Let me take your coat. You know where his office is. Just head right in," Andrea points in the direction to Christian's office. "Ana removes her coat nervously, almost shaking. She flashes one last smile at Andrea before heading towards Christian's office.

' _Let's hope that I don't fall on my face this time_ ,' Ana reflects a she reaches the grand door leading to Christian's office. She gently pushes the door open and walks in.

Christian is plugging away on his laptop, not bothering to look up. "Have a seat," he says as he continues to type away. Ana smiles and walks in, taking a seat on the other side of Christian's desk. He finally looks up.

"Ana?" He is startled.

"Hi," she says, shyly.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" he says, immediately standing to his feet. He is wearing his navy blue plants, but his jacket and tie are now removed. His shirtsleeves are rolled up and his collar is buttoned down. Ana stands as well.

"I have a 5:00 meeting scheduled," she murmurs nervously.

"You do?" he whispers, appearing lost as he crosses over to the other side of his desk. He is now face to face with Ana.

"Yes."

"Where is Ted?"

"With Grace. Are…are you okay?" Ana murmurs.

"I am now," Christian replies. He hooks his arm around Ana's waist and gently pulls her into him.

Ana wraps her arms around him and they hold each other in a tight embrace. He nuzzles her hair and takes in her aroma. "I've missed you so much," he whispered. Ana is at a lost for words. She is battling the knot in her throat as well the tears that threaten to surface.

Ana pulls away slightly in order to catch a glimpse of his face. His gray eyes are swimming in uncertainty.

"It's going to be okay, Christian," she murmurs.

"I know," he nods. He then leans in and kisses his wife gently.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Grey," he says, in adoration. "Step back and let me see you," he smiles. They release their hold and she takes several steps back. Grinning, she slowly twirls 360 degrees. Meeting his eyes again, he slowly closes them. When they reopen, Christian's gray eyes are burning with desire. "Oh, Mrs. Grey, you are so damn sexy," he yearns. That _oh so familiar_ feeling flashes inside of Ana; shortness of breath, the tightening of the groin, and butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"So Mrs. Grey, what did you want to discuss?" Christian asks, but mischief is splattered all over his face.

"Well initially, I wanted to talk about today's events. However, if you are pressed for time, I can table that discussion for another time," Ana replies. She is all business on the outside, but her libido is in full charge on the inside. Ana has questions that she truly wants addressed. ' _Is GP in the clear? Why didn't you call me instead of your mother? When are you coming home?_ ' However, Ana decides to see if nature takes them a different route during this meeting.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Grey. I would like to hijack your meeting for my own selfish objective. I've missed you terribly. I was going to surprise you and Ted at the house today at seven o'clock. However, it seems as though you have a few surprises of your own," Christian says with fire in his eyes. ' _Oh my. Selfish objective?_ ' Ana reflects.

"You want to hijack my meeting? What did you want the meeting to be about then," Ana purrs.

"I think you know," Christian replies, briefly raising a brow as he shuffles slowly, closing the gap between them.

"Um, I don't _know_ Mr. Grey," Ana says coyly, playing the role of being nervous and naïve.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't drop off our son and slide on that hot ass dress to come up here just to talk," Christian glares with sex eyes.

"I….I wanted to see you. I also wanted to dress in a way that was _meeting appropriate_ ," Ana murmurs.

"Mrs. Grey, you are dressed in a way that's _fuck appropriate_. And I want to fuck you. Right here. In my office. Right now," Christian says sternly.

Ana discretely gulps, in shock of his blunt candor. "Christian, I _did_ want to talk," Ana whispers. ' _Oh boy, what are you doing, Ana Grey?!_ ' Ana's inner goddess is furious with her right now.

Christian has not yet completed the quest of closing in the gap between he and Ana. They are close enough for him to reach out and touch her. However, he remains standing in place with his arms close to his side.

"Ana, we've never had sex here. Do you want to fuck here or not?" he snaps. Ana's eyes are now round and wide. All she can do is rapidly nod her head, vehemently agreeing to Christian's proposal.

Christian glances at his Cartier watch. He walks over to the door and locks it. He then walks over to his desk phone and presses a button. "Yes, Mr. Grey?" Andrea says over the loudspeaker. "Andrea, cancel my meetings for the rest of the day. And go home. I'll see you in the morning," Christian says. "Will do, Mr. Grey," Andrea replies before disconnecting.

"Now…back to you, Mrs. Grey," he starts, with reignited gray eyes. Ana stands in place, wondering what he has in store for her. "So…you snuck your way on my calendar, huh?" he huffs and puffs like the big bad wolf as he restarts his journey to close the gap between he and Ana.

"Yes," Ana moans.

"Don't you start that yet!" Christian scolds. Ana sighs before forming a sensual smile.

"Take off that dress," he commands. Ana eyes now burn, and Christian takes a deep breath. Slowly, not taking her eyes off of his, she reaches her arms to her back and unzips her dress all the way down to her bottom. She gently shifts her shoulders, and the dress falls, draping her feet. She then steps out of the dress, moving each of her high heels to the left of the fallen dress. Ana is now standing in a lacy black bra and matching panties.

Christian's mouth opens slightly, his chest visibly rising and falling at a slow, sensual pace. "Come here," he commands. Ana closes the gap. She places her arms on his shoulders, bringing her breasts slightly closer to his face. "Baby, in a few minutes, I want those heels where your arms are right now," he whispers, moving her hanging brown locks over to the side before placing a kiss behind her ear. Ana exhales.

With both hands, he caresses her bottom through the lace before taking her mouth captive with his. Their kiss breeds in intensity. While kissing as though their lives depended on it, Ana knots her fingers through his hair while he kneads her bottom, reminiscent of a deep tissue massage. Christian breaks loose and gasps in air before saying to Ana, "I'm going to do you from the back first over that sofa."

Immediately, he grabs her arm and hurries her over to the sofa in the massive office. He takes her behind the sofa. "Hands here," he motions behind the headrest. "Bend over and spread your legs," he commands. She complies. Christian then drops to his knees and lowers her panties, removing them over each high heel. He moans in delight as he inspects her thighs. Still on his knees, he begins to kiss the area of inspection. Ana groans in pleasure with each peck.

Christians stands back on his feet behind Ana and spreads her legs wider apart. He caresses parameter of her sex with his fingers, causing Ana's breathing to become more rapid. He then places his index finder inside of her. "Oh yes, Mrs. Grey. You are ever so ready," he whispers in her ear. He then ads his middle finger along with the index finger. "Ah!" Ana calls out as he moves them in and out of her.

"You miss me, baby?" he murmurs.

"Yes," Ana moans.

"I've missed you too," he whispers, and then begins kissing her on the neck. Ana pants and begins to gyrate with the movement of his fingers.

"You want me? Mrs. Grey?" he purrs.

"Yes," she breathes in response.

"How bad do you want me?"

"So bad," she moans.

"You want me to fuck you now, Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes," she says, breathless.

"How do you want me to fuck you?"  
"Hard. Fuck me hard, Christian," she says, moaning loud.

Without saying another word, Christian quickly unbuckles, and unfastens his pants, dropping them down along with his boxer briefs to the ground in one fell swoop. Not hesitating, he pushes his erection into his wife. She quickly bites her lips together and groans on impact.

"Baby, it's okay. My office is soundproof," he murmurs. He starts his pace slow, but rough. Ana body quivers so violently, that her arms barely hold her up on the edge of the sofa. Ana moans in pleasure and in relief. She has longed for his touch for four days. She begins to move along with his slow, intense rhythm.

"Yes, Ana," Christian groans from his throat. "Say my name," he commands.

"Christian!" Ana calls out.

Christian moans. "Say it!" he commands, louder.

"Christian!" she screams.

"Yes, Ana! Come on…give it to me!" he cries.

Ana builds and builds before bursting forth, bubbling all over in peak pleasure, crying out in the process. Christian pumps twice more before following suit, finding his own release.

He grips her tightly around the waist, panting. Their bodies breathe together in unison. "Oh sweetheart, thank you for my medicine," Christian exhales. "You're welcome, Mr. Grey," she grins while panting deeply.

After a few moments longer, he releases her and stands.

Ana softly speaks, "Sir, did you still want these shoes by your head?"

"Yes indeed, Mrs. Grey," he smiles devilishly.

Christian pulls up his pants and boxers, zipping up slightly, but doesn't fasten them. He walks over to a closed door that appears to be a closet and pulls out a fleece blanket. After shutting the door, he walks back to the sofa where Ana is still leaning, and drapes the blanket over the seating area. "Take off your bra and lay down," he commands. She does so. As she lays on the sofa with eyes locked on his, he removes his shirt, shoes, and all of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He climbs in between Ana's legs, placing her ankles on his shoulders as he rises up to meet her face to face. Needless of any preliminary reinforcement, he is ready to go at it again. He enters gently while her high heels dangle behind his head.

Christian and Ana head home together. Since Ana drove, there was no need for Taylor to pick up Christian. Christian drives while Ana rides shotgun. Making their way out from behind the building, Christian realizes that the media cloud has thinned, but there are still a few satellite trucks that remain parked across the street from Grey House. His smile dims as he drives away. "So," Ana prompts, not following up with any premeditated statement.

"So," he answers back. "I'm just glad that the initial announcement is over. I get to do it all over again tomorrow," Christian sighs. Ana takes him by his right hand and presses it against her lips. "So, you talked to Grace," Ana states as a matter of fact.

"Yes. She called after she saw the news," he explains.

"You haven't called anyone?" Ana asks. Christian releases her hand. "What is this about, Ana? You know I don't confide in anyone except you, if that's what you're worried about," he frowns.

"I…I know. I'm sorry. I've just been on edge. I haven't seen you or really talked to you in almost four days," Ana says, eyes filled with anguish.

"Honey, I don't mean to make you feel that way. But I really don't like burdening you with this shit either," Christian confesses.

"Christian, I'm _your wife …_ and your best friend. At least that's what _you_ said in one of the vases of flowers you gave me. I should be good for it. It hurts me more when you keep me in the dark," Ana replies, pouring her heart out to her emotionally eschewing husband.

"You hate it when I do it to you," Ana adds.

"I know…I know baby. I'm sorry for being such a hypocrite," he apologizes. "Don't keep me in the dark anymore, Christian. I've never felt so lonely in my life," Ana says, holding back tears.

"I know, baby. I've been lonely too," he murmurs.

"Teddy couldn't sleep the first night," Ana says, wiping an escaping tear. Christian takes her same hand and kisses it gently.

"I'm sorry," he says softly. "We'll FaceTime him when we get home," he adds. Ana smiles and nods in agreement.

"So what else was it that you wanted to talk about?" Christian asks.

"I wanted to make sure that the cuts wont ultimately affect us over at Grey Publishing."

"Of course not," Christian frowns.

"I figured as much. I just wanted to make sure. I'll communicate to the team confirming this tomorrow."

"Good," he approves.

"So…I take it that you finished reading that manuscript?" Christian starts.

' _Oh, boy_ ,' Ana buckles on the inside. Even in the dark, Christian can feel her reluctance.

"You just got on my ass for not communicating, Mrs. Grey. Let's not be a hypocrite," he says, pushing the figurative basketball back into her chest. Ana exhales.

"First of all, it is probably one of the best books I have ever laid eyes on," Ana says softly. "Wow. That's big," Christian says.

"Yes. Huge."

"So what's the problem?"

Ana sits silent.

"Ana!" Christian snaps, startling her.

"Okay!" she snaps back.

"Well…my big issue with the book was how you would feel about it."

"How I would feel about it?" Christian echoes.

"Yes."

"But you love the book, correct?"

"Yes."

"So why would you care how I feel about the book? You're CEO of Grey Publishing," Christian says, baffled.

"I know. But you're my boss," Ana says, softly.

"No. Ana, you're my partner. I'm your husband, not your boss. I do own GEH, true. And GEH does own Grey Publishing. But when I gave you Grey Publishing as a wedding present, it became yours free and clear," Christian explains.

"But I do answer to GEH, Christian. I have objectives that I am expected to hit quarterly. I'm sure if I did a terrible job, you would find someone else to replace me," Ana explains, with slight affliction.

"Ana, you know I bought that company initially because I wanted to look after you while we were dating. Since then, I've made three times what I paid for it, mostly due to your solid leadership. If I don't make another dime, it was worth the investment. With that said, you won't be getting replaced anytime soon," he smiles.

"Well that's good to know, Mr. Grey," Ana beams, staring at Christian profile as the passing streetlights glow across his skin.

"So, are you going to tell me about this book or not?" Christian frowns.

"Didn't you just say it doesn't matter?" Ana says, giving him the side eye.

"I said that it doesn't matter what I think about it for you to publish it. My interest is peeked, so I'm asking you to tell me what the book is about."

For the remaining forty minutes of the drive home, Ana gives Christian a comprehensive summary of the book. Ana paid extra attention to him when she revealed that Amanda Foster was a prostitute who became addicted to drugs. Christian did not show his cards. He continued to listen intently. Ana made it a point to express how William's love for Amanda ultimately healed her.

"So?" Ana says simply after completing the summary.

"You were worried that I would make the parallel to my birth mother?" Christian asks.

"Yes," she says, simply. Christian pauses before speaking again.

"I appreciate that you worry about me, Mrs. Grey," Christian glimmers over to his wife before refocusing on the road.

"I always worry about you. Just like you always worry about me and Teddy," Ana says softly.

"In all honesty, that Amanda character sounds absolutely nothing like my birth mother. First of all, Amanda didn't give up. If anything she's more like me, and you're like William. Just like he saved her, _you_ saved _me_ ," Christian murmurs. ' _Wow! He's seeing it the way I saw it_ ,' Ana reflects.

"Before you came into my life, I was the one fucking all of these women for no reason…and the dominant lifestyle was my drug. Then you showed me that there was more to life than my quest to control women in a particular environment. And regardless of how you may feel, I don't own you…you own _me_ , Anastasia Grey," Christian speaks heartfelt as he caresses his wife's hand.

"Oh Christian…you do own me. Body and soul. You know you do," Ana says softly with tears in her eyes.

"You are my power source, Ana. You recharge me. I'm so sorry I went this long without connecting to you. I was depleted of energy, and it was all because I was afraid that I wouldn't be focused on the task at hand if I talked to you. But truth be told, you make me even more focused. I thought about you and our son every second of every day." He almost loses his voice at the end recalling his longing for his wife and son. "Oh Christian, I am stronger than you think. You can tell me absolutely anything," Ana expresses. "I know," Christian smiles.

"I want to read this manuscript. I think I will like it," Christian eventually says as they pull into the garage at home.

"I know you will like it," Ana beams.

That evening after dinner and FaceTime with Ted and the grandparents, Christian and Ana couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Lovemaking commenced in the shower as well as three times in their bed before falling asleep.

Friday morning now looms, and Christian awakes half an hour before the alarm clock sounds off. He is spooned behind his wife, and begins kissing the back of her neck. "Christian, what are you doing?" Ana moans.

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey," he says softly in her ear before he resumes necking.

"Hi, Mr. Grey," she murmurs, smiling.

"I have thirty minutes. Wanted to get one more charge in before I go back out into the cold, cruel world," he whispers.

"Okay," she replies, tired but eager. "By the way, please thank Andrea today for me…and thank her for yourself as well. I told her to keep my visit yesterday a secret," Ana smiles drowsily, still fatigued from the night before. She has counted that they've had sex six times since 5:00 pm yesterday, which more than makes up for their four-day drought. Six will soon be seven within a 24-hour period.

"I will," he murmurs, cracking a half smile recalling the lengths that Ana and his personal assistant went through in order to sneak her onto his schedule.

"When the crisis is over, make sure that you give Andrea a raise," Ana adds.

"I will. But right now, I'm going to give _you_ a raise, Anastasia," Christian murmurs before quickly flipping Ana on her back and laying his naked body on top of hers. Ana giggles from the sudden move.

"Oh, Mr. Grey…you're always so happy to see me," Ana purrs like Marilyn Monroe.

"Always _indeed_ , Mrs. Grey," Christian replies right before taking his loving wife once more.


	12. Chapter 12 - Charmed Life

**_Dear Readers: I wanted to speak to the guest reader who commented on Chapter 9 as well as others who may feel that my description for this story is a little misleading._**

 ** _First, there are only so many characters allowed to tease a story in the description. Therefore, I had to do it in a vague but creative way._**

 ** _Second, I wrote the description with the end of the story in mind. So even though you may not see Christian pumping the breaks on Ana in the chapters posted so far, you will see it before the end of the story, I guarantee it!_**

 ** _For those of you who are looking for Christian to blow up, just you wait…it's coming! I already wrote the chapter where he loses it, but I have to establish characters and situations first before that part of the story makes any sense. Right now in this chapter and the ones before it, we are in a "season of trust." Part of that reason is because Christian has no other choice with everything that is going on right now at work, so he has to trust Ana to a certain degree. Also, he doesn't have a reason to feel threatened…YET! Lastly, keep in mind that Christian turns 30 in this story. So as he 'matures', so will his method of establishing control. I can't wait to reveal how he does it!_**

 ** _I hope this explanation helps to relieve some of the heartache. Thanks for sticking with this story! – ST2_**

 **Chapter 12 – Charmed Life**

"Wake up," Christian whispers. Ana replies with an exhausted moan. "I'm leaving for San Francisco shortly. You wont see me again until Friday," he murmurs in is wife's ear. "Fine," she sighs rolling her eyes, with a smile escaping her tired lips.

"You. On top," he commands, as he holds his wife from behind and flips on his back so she is laying flat on top of him, facing the ceiling. Taking both palms, he gently guides her shoulders, forcing her to sit up straight. Ana now straddles him, but is facing away from him.

"You want it like this?" she frowns, looking behind to see him. "Yep," he says with a boyish grin. "Okay," she replies. She takes hold of his erection and he takes hold of her by the hips, helping to guide her on the target.

It's early Monday morning and Christian's composure is solid. He is recharged and ready to take the GEH jet to San Francisco to conduct his third town hall meeting.

He was able to have some quality time with Ted on Sunday once he and Ana picked him up from the grandparents' house in Bellevue. Christian and Ana also had some much needed one-on-one time Thursday and Friday night, as well as all day long on Saturday. Ana was beat by the time Sunday evening rolled around. Christian found his wife fast asleep in their bed after he had just put Ted to bed. As a result, Christian felt the need for one last wakeup call with Ana before leaving for SeaTac.

"Text me when you land," Ana says to Christian in the big room. Ana is holding Ted who woke up in time to see his father off. Christian kisses his wife tenderly on the lips, and then kisses the top of his son's copper locks. "I will. I'll call you tonight from the hotel too," Christian vows.

Ana and Ted follow Christian to the door leading to the garage. Taylor is already there waiting.

"I love you both so very much," Christian calls out, blowing the two a kiss.

"We love you too, Daddy!" Ana calls back, waving and encouraging her infant to follow suit. Ted smiles, but does not wave.

"Bye Taylor!" Ana adds as Taylor opens the door for his boss to exit the house first.

"You take care, Mrs. Grey… and Ted," he calls out before shutting the door behind him.

Thirty minutes later, Ana is dressed and ready to head out to work. She decided on wearing a fitted black sleeveless dress with white side panels and a waist high black jacket. She lets her hair hang down, matching her mood today after a marvelous weekend with Christian.

"Ana," Mrs. Taylor calls out. "Luke will take you to work whenever you're ready," she finishes. "I was going to drive myself," Ana says, puzzled. "Mr. Grey told Luke to drive you this week," Mrs. Taylor replies equally perplexed, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, Mr. Grey. You could have told me this yourself," Ana sighs in exasperation, staring at the ceiling.

And like clockwork, Ana's phone rings. It's Christian.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you, I don't want you driving yourself while I'm gone. Sawyer will be taking you to work this week."

"Christian…"  
"Ana, please. Don't fight me on this. I'm away and I don't want to be worrying about you, okay?"

"Okay," Ana concedes, rolling her eyes.

"I hope you just didn't roll your eyes at me," Christian scolds playfully.  
"I'm convinced that you are monitoring me remotely on your iPad," sighs Ana.

"I am, so make sure you tell your boyfriend that he can't come over anymore," Christian jokes. Ana chuckles, but decides not to joke back with him and say, ' _I'll just meet him at his place_ ,' knowing that Christian will not find it funny at such a stressful time.

"We're taking off. I'll text when I land," Christian announces.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know about Sawyer. Have a safe flight. I love you," Ana calls out.

"You're welcome. I love you more, Mrs. Grey," Christian replies.

It's been well over a week since Ana has made an appearance at GP. She is feeling refreshed and ready to conquer the new workweek. Even though Christian will be gone until Friday, Ana's joy is now full. Christian promised to communicate more and the weekend time alone with him more than made up for the heartbreak she endured for most of last week.

"Hello Ana!" greets Hannah as she follows her boss into her office carrying her favorite tea.

"Hi Hannah!"

"You look great!" her assistant smiles.

"Thank you, my dear," Ana gleams.

"So, I forgot to ask you on Friday…how did everything go at Grey House on Thursday?" Hannah asks with a mischievous smile etched across her face.

"Fantastic, thank you!" Ana smiles, echoing Hannah's mischief.

"Very good! Oh, by the way, you have another surprise meeting today. Bryan Ashford's back in town. He wants to discuss his manuscript."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that!" Ana winces.

"What's wrong, did you want me to cancel the meeting?"

"No, no. I just don't have the manuscript on me," Ana says with uneasiness.

"Your meeting is not until noon. Did you want me to send Sawyer back over to your place to pick it up?" Hannah offers.

"Um, you could but it's not at the house. Mr. Grey has it," Ana replies with a look of shame on her face.

"Oh. Didn't Ashford say that he only wanted _you_ to read it?" Hannah asks, confused.

"Yes…and he may flip out if he knows that my husband is reading his most ' _sacred_ ' work right now on the plane," aches Ana.

"So…if he asks for it, tell him you left it at home and you'll have it tomorrow. Have Mr. Grey overnight it here from his hotel. Viola!" Hannah exclaims.

"You're awesome, Hannah!" sparkles Ana.

"So, should I have lunch brought in for your noon meeting?"

"No, I'll take him out. Make a reservation at Canlis," Ana instructs.

"Will do."

"Well la-di-da, Mrs. Christian Grey," Bryan Ashford snickers. He and Ana are seated in the back of the black Audi being driven by Sawyer.

"What?" Ana frowns.

"A driver? How fancy. Canlis? Even fancier," he laughs. Ana chuckles.

"So how have you been? How's Chicago?" Ana asks.

"I've been okay, and Chicago is still cold," he replies.

"Well I do have some good news for you. I think we are close to reaching a settlement. You should be out of that contract by the end of this week," Ana smiles.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Bryan says with a smile.

"I also have contract drafts to share with you and Martha. I can email her a soft copy. I have a hardcopy for you here with me," Ana says, patting her black leather tote.

"Great. I'm happy to hear that things are progressing in spite of what's happening with the parent company and all," Bryan sighs.

"Well granted, GEH is huge and even though they own us, GP is still doing very well on our own accord," Ana reassures.

"I think it's funny that you keep calling GEH ' _they'_ when it's really ' _we'_ _as in_ ' _you too'_. If, heaven forbid, something happens to Mr. Grey…who do you think it all goes to?" he sneers. Ana heart plummets into her stomach.

"First of all, Bryan, I would appreciate it if you didn't make assumptions about my _presumed power_. I am the CEO of Grey Publishing…that's it! Second of all, please don't make statements like the one you just made while my husband is away traveling all week," Ana barks.

"Whoa Ana…I'm terribly sorry. I can be such a dick sometimes. Please, forgive me. It won't happen again," he vows. Ana sighs, attempting to shake out the picture in her head that Ashford just tried to paint. ' _There is no world without Christian,_ ' Ana thinks to herself. "I'm so sorry," he says again, patting her arm. His light blue eyes brim with sincerity. Ana reluctantly nods in acceptance of his apology.

At the restaurant, Ana and her guest are seated right away. "So, tell me about him," Bryan grins. "Who?" Ana asks, puzzled.

"Tell me about the man who won your heart; the man who helped shape your world. How long have you known him? Where did you meet?"

Ana sighs. "Wow, Bryan…I thought we were here to talk about your book, not about me," Ana frowns.

"Yes, we will talk about my book. However, that conversation shouldn't take us longer than five minutes. I want to get to know my new publisher. You are _Grey Publishing_ , am I right?" he says, quizzically.

"Why yes, Bryan. But I don't see why my personal life has anything to do with me _being_ Grey Publishing," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"It has everything to do with it. I need to know where your passion lies. What wakes you up every morning? What makes you do the things that you do? How about this: If you tell me everything that I need to know, I will tell you what I know about what you just told me," he offers.

"What? I'm confused," Ana frowns.

"Humor me, Ana. Please. I've had a very boring two weeks in Chicago and I'm ready for some excitement. I'm going somewhere with this. Just follow me, okay? You may or may not be amazed with what I tell you after you tell me what I need to know," Bryan smirks.

"So you're a psychic?" Ana laughs.

"No, Ana. Psychics aren't real. I'm more of a mentalist," he says, pressing his lips together.

"Oh? Alright, let's see what you got, Mr. Ashford," Ana chuckles. The waiter comes by to fill their water glasses before taking their lunch order. Once the waiter leaves, Bryan starts.

"When did you meet your husband?"

"Almost two years ago."

"Where?"

"In his office. I was interviewing him for my college newspaper."

"So, was it love at first sight?"

"Yes."

"How long did you date before you got engaged?"

"Hmm…about five weeks, I'd say."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So you got married how long after your engagement?"  
"A month."

"Wow. Why so short?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because we already knew that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Best reason ever."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiles.

"So," he continues. "What did you love about him the most the day you married him?"

"One thing?" she asks.

"Okay…two," Bryan concedes.

"Well first, he loved me more than I thought anyone outside of my family ever could. And secondly…he changed his old way of thinking because he loved me _that_ much."

"Wait a second. Are you saying he changed his modus operandi as a result of falling in love with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he says, nodding in understanding.

"So?" Ana prods.

"Here's what I hear you telling me," Bryan starts. "You had this idea already in your mind on how true love should really be, but you just couldn't put it into words. You read the books. You had your heart set on a Mr. Darcy type of fellow…a pompous, powerful, controlling asshole on the outside who's hiding away a big, kind heart on the inside. However, you wanted a little bit more than just that. You wanted a challenge. You never liked things that came easy, which is why you turned away every other man before. In the end, you ended up picking _a project_. You didn't do it intentionally, no… it's just who you are. You're not ordinary, even though you try your hardest to be."

Ana sits perplexed with her mouth slightly ajar. She doesn't know whether to tell this guy to go to hell or to tell her more.

"You may or may not exactly agree with what I just said. On the other hand, I could be completely full of shit and way off the mark. However, there is one thing I do know. You have a lot in you. And with that much in you Ana, you should lay it all out. You should write," he finally says.

"What?! No!" Ana vehemently dismisses.

"I'm serious. You'll thank me later," he smiles, assured of himself.

"Hell no! I'm _no_ writer," Ana says, rejecting the notion.

"Please humor me again...the former college instructor. I want you to write a poem. A love poem on how you feel about your husband."

"Are you kidding me?" Ana says, almost fuming.

"Ana, don't shut me out. Just do it so I can prove a point. Please?" he pleads.

"This is _so_ out of order," Ana says, shaking her head in frustration.

"You are one of the most open minds I know. Don't shut down this idea. I have another point to prove afterwards. Write the poem. Email it to me. If I'm wrong and you don't feel anything after you've written that poem, then tell me to go kick rocks. I'll never bug you about writing ever again," Bryan vows.

"Can I tell you to go kick rocks now?" Ana barks.

"Please…please Ana, do what I've asked."

"Martha warned me that you were weird," Ana says, exasperated.

"Oh, she did?" he smirks.

"Yes!"

"Ana, I'm sorry. And I know what I'm asking you to do is unprecedented, especially as the CEO of a publishing company. Just consider it. And if you get inspired, send me the poem. Okay?"

Ana doesn't respond to the proposal. The food comes out in just the nick of time. Even though Ana is no longer hungry, she eats anyway in order to keep from talking to her annoying guest.

After lunch but just before the check comes out, Bryan finally asks her about the book. "So, what did you think about the manuscript?"

"Phenomenal," she says lifelessly, still perturbed by the earlier conversation.

"Do you mean that?" he asks, frowning.

"Yes, I do. Forgive me for being annoyed with you right now," snaps Ana.

"I didn't mean to annoy you Ana. I know I can be a bit too much sometimes," he says.

"You think?" Ana responds with a deadpan expression.

"Look, I am who I am as a writer. Good, bad or indifferent. I write the way I write because I annoy people," he smiles.

"Is that also why you're twice divorced?" Ana slaps her hand over her mouth, but the words had already spilled out.

"Touché, Ana Grey," he smiles. Ana is surprised that he's not more upset at the comment.

"I am so sorry, Bryan. That was _way_ out of line," Ana apologizes, still beside herself that she just said that.

"Don't apologize. I deserved it. Never apologize for saying something that's true," Bryan advises.

"So the manuscript. Will you publish it?" Bryan finally asks.

"Yes." Ana simply replies.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say about the book?"  
"Nope."

"Why not?" Ana asks out of curiosity.

"Because, I already know how you feel about the book."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because you told me."

"I did? What did I tell you?"

"You said, ' _phenomenal_.' That's all I needed to know from you," he beams at her.

"Okay," she smiles.

"So, let's change gears," Bryan says. He reaches for his wallet and pulls out a picture, placing it on the table in front of Ana. "This is who shapes _my world_ ," he adds. It's a picture of a beautiful blonde curly haired little girl with light blue eyes.

"Your daughter?" Ana says, radiating a heartfelt smile.

"Yes," he replies with warm eyes.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Ana replies, touched that he shared the photo with her.

"She's the reason why I wake up everyday," he adds.

"Where does she live?"

"Here in Seattle."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes. She's the reason why I have a house here and commute from Chicago. I'm picking her up from school this afternoon. Her name is Savannah. Savvy for short," he reveals.

"That's great. She's a great reason to wake up," Ana grins.

"You have children?"

"Yes. A little boy."

"You have a picture?"

"Of course," Ana smiles, reaching for her wallet in her tote. She pulls out a small photo and hands it to him.

"Theodore Raymond. I call him Teddy…everyone else calls him Ted," Ana says, longingly.

"Very handsome young man. How old?"

"He's going on nine months," Ana smiles.

"Very good," he smiles in return.

On the car ride back to GP, Bryan looks Ana square in the eye and allows a half smile escape from his mouth. "What?" Ana murmurs, letting out a brief chuckle under her breath. "Ana, you live such a charmed life. Not even out of college, you met, fell in love with and married a billionaire…all within a span of two and a half months. You landed your dream job and now you run the entire show as CEO. And to top it off, you gave birth to the perfect baby."

Ana gives Bryan a look of preoccupation as she processes the life story, her life story that he just ran down for her. "I guess if you look at it that way, it does in fact seem like I've lived a charmed life. However, there are a lot of things your summary omitted. I grew up not ever meeting my birth father, who died the day after I was born. I was an only child, which I disliked immensely. My family was torn apart when my mother left the only man I knew as my father. I grew up as a bookworm, a loner. I had major self-esteem issues. And let's not forget about the time I was almost killed trying the save my sister-in-law. Oh, and the love that Christian and I share did not come easy. We had to fight for it and it wasn't pretty."

Bryan is taken back with Ana's revelation. "So if you put everything on the scale, the good may outweigh the bad some days more than others. I fought and I still have to fight for everything that I have," Ana sincerely pours out.

"And this is why you should write," Bryan says, circling back to the subject.

"Bryan!" Ana rebukes.

"Ana…are you truly living your best life?"

"You totally sound like Oprah right now," Ana chuckles.

"But seriously…are you?" he beams.

"I don't think I can truly answer that. I'm really happy with my life right now. Who knows, something else may happen to me and then I might say, ' _why did I take so long to do that_?'"

"I guarantee you'll say exactly _that,_ the moment you start writing," Bryan vows.

"You're so sure," Ana glares.

"Absolutely."

"Well then, I might just humor you, Bryan Ashford," Ana responds, sardonically.


	13. Chapter 13 - Sweet Tooth

**Chapter 13 – Sweet Tooth**

"So how's everything been going, Ana?"

"It's going fine, Mom. You and Bob are coming next month for Teddy's birthday party, right?"

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world."

It's early spring and Ana's planning a big one-year birthday party for Ted. Winter was a stressful time for the Greys, so next month's celebration for the soon to be one-year-old is just what the doctor ordered. Christian has been working late hours daily, helping GEH pick up the slack. The company is now in their second month of receiving pay cuts. Ana on the other hand has been busy with the upcoming book release of ' _The Balm That Restores',_ which is expected to do very well based on preorder sales. Grey Publishing has also released all of Bryan Ashford's previous books in eBook format. Those prior releases currently reside in the top five of the eBook best sellers list.

Ana's working from home today and decided to call her mother Carla Adams who now lives in Las Vegas with her fourth husband, Bob. Ana is happy that her mother and Bob relocated back to Vegas from Savannah, Georgia, bringing them closer to Seattle.

"Great! Can't wait to see you," Ana smiles.

"How's Christian been doing?" Carla asks.

"Very busy," Ana responds, less upbeat.

"So nothing different," Carla laughs.

"I'm afraid not," sighs Ana.

"You've been taking it easy?"

"I've been trying to."

"You sound exhausted," Carla says, concerned for her daughter.

"I've been busy with work. Lots of stuff going on," explains Ana.  
"Take it easy, okay?"

"I'll try, Mom."

"Alright, I'll let you go. Kiss my grandbaby for me. Love you, dear!"

"I will. Love you too, Mom!"

After ending the call in her study, Ana reaches for a glass of water to take an iron supplement. Ana has waved her shot this month and is officially weaning off of birth control in effort to conceive another child. Dr. Greene placed her on the supplement to aid in the aftereffects of not having a cycle for an extended period of time due to her chosen method of birth control. ' _Maybe it's a good thing that I haven't seen my husband lately. We can never keep our hands off each other and I wouldn't want Mrs. Taylor cleaning and being exposed to what could pass as a crime scene!_ ' Ana laughs to herself.

Before she leaves her study to peep in on Ted and Gail in the toy room, Ana decides to check a few emails. Among the few new work related messages in her inbox, there is one from Christian.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: April Showers  
Date: April 23, 2013 10:48  
To: Anastasia Grey

Good Morning Mrs. Grey,

I had a little time this morning in between meetings to check in with the love of my life, who also so happens to be my very best friend. First of all, I can't thank you enough for being so understanding as we conquer the setback here at GEH. If anything, I think that this stressful situation has made you and me stronger as a couple. I hope Ted will grow up to see how much of a great team his mother and father are together.

By the way, I just saw the year-to-date sales chart for GP that Roach sent out on yesterday. Way to kick ass, Mrs. Grey! See, I knew what I was doing when I gave you SIP. ;) We will definitely celebrate this accomplishment with your management team soon. Speaking of celebrating, I am good with having the Newsomes over for dinner on Saturday. I meant to tell you that yesterday. Hope their cross country move is going well.

As far as the happenings here at Grey House, the good news is that in just two months alone, we have exceeded expectations. What we know for sure is that the maximum period that the pay reduction plan will remain in place has been reduced from one year to just six months. I haven't announced this yet, so please keep it just between us. What it means for us is that things should be getting back to normal shortly, and you and I can get to making another baby. ;)

After my eleven o'clock meeting this morning, I leave for SeaTac and head to New York, returning Thursday evening. Andrea should have informed Hannah to add that to your calendar last week as an FYI. As per usual, I will text you when I land. I hope to be able to FaceTime you and Ted from our apartment in New York before he goes bed.

Love you and miss you – C x

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

The note puts a loving smile on Ana's face. Even though she misses her husband, she appreciates that he has been better with reaching out to her and Ted while he works overtime at GEH. Christian has been working almost around the clock to help pick up the slack for those who have an extra day off every two weeks due to the temporary pay cuts. In essence, Christian has been working for free since he hasn't taken a salary in two months. He has also waved his extremely sizable yearly bonus last month in March, which was earned based on 2012's record performance. In spite of forgoing pay at GEH, Christian's personal investment portfolio is doing very well in the markets. Therefore, he and Ana will not be falling below billionaire status anytime soon.

Christian spent the past weekend in San Francisco in order to help his team there before flying back to Seattle on Monday morning. He had a few meetings that took him to eight o'clock at night. He was headed home to the big house, but Ana encouraged him to spend the night at Escala in order to make his seven o'clock meeting this morning. Ana's newfound strength has even surprised her. ' _Also, being in the middle of a heavy cycle is making it easier to encourage Christian to stay at arms length until all systems are a go_!' Ana chuckles to herself.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: May Flowers  
Date: April 23, 2013 10:55  
To: Christian Grey

Hello Mr. Grey,

I'm so glad to hear the good news at GEH. Keep up the great progress. Yes, Hannah has added your business trips to my calendar now. Good idea, Mr. Grey! :)

The planning for Ted's birthday bash next month is coming along nicely. José and his dad will be coming as well as my mom and Bob. Now, I have a dinner to plan for this Saturday. In addition to the Newsomes, I would like to invite Elliot, Kate, Ethan and Mia. I also would like to invite your parents. I hope that's okay with you.

Lastly, all is very well at GP. Bryan Ashford has been on a book tour promoting his upcoming release. If preorders are any indication, he will sell out sending our printers into overdrive as well as the eBook servers. It's a good problem to have, wouldn't you say? :)

I miss you and love you more, Christian. Look forward to your text and call later. Safe travels. – A x

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

Ana leaves her study and checks in on Ted and Mrs. Taylor in the toy room. Christian and Ana couldn't bring themselves to call Ted's ' _toy room_ ' his ' _playroom_ '. The term ' _playroom_ ' means something different entirely for the couple.

After an hour, Mrs. Taylor serves lunch. While enjoying her cream of broccoli soup at the breakfast bar, Ana gets a phone call from Mia.

"Hi Mia!"

"Ana! Are you working from home today?"

"Why yes…yes I am. What's going on?"

"Well, I wanted to see if I can come over and spend some time with you and Ted."

"Yes, we're here all day so come right on over!" Ana smiles.

"One more thing…is it okay if I bring Skyler over with me?" Mia asks nervously.

"Skyler? As in Skyler Newsome?" Ana asks, puzzled.

"Yes. He and I have been exclusive. I thought we could come over and bake for you guys," Mia perks.

"Well…who am I to turn down baked goods?" Ana laughs. "Sure, bring him over. I'd love to meet him."

"Awesome! We'll head on over now. We should get there just before three o'clock."

"Alright Mia, see you then."

"Bye!"

Ana sighs and shakes her head after the phone call. ' _Well at least Mia seems happy. Perhaps inviting Ethan over on Saturday may not be a good idea after all_ ,' she thinks.

"Teddy, Aunt Mia's coming over and she's baking us some yummy desert!" Ana says to the smiling baby in high chair nearby.

"Is Miss Grey on her way over?" Gail perks up while preparing something on the stove nearby.

"Yes. I hope she won't be in your way. She's bringing over her new baker friend and they wanted to make us some treats," Ana says.

"Oh fantastic! No, she won't be in the way. I'll just have dinner finished early and you all can heat it up whenever you're ready," Gail smiles.

"Great. Oh…we're having a big dinner on Saturday. I know it's your day off. I just need your advice on what I should make for everyone," Ana asks.

"If you want me to help out, I'd be more than happy to. Sophie isn't here this weekend…and I'm sure Jason will be busy running errands for Mr. Grey."

"That would be great if you don't mind helping out. I know how to cook for a couple of people, but cooking for over ten might present a challenge for me," Ana chuckles.

"No problem. How about we do a big ol' pot roast with potatoes and caramelized carrots?" Gail suggests.

"That sounds wonderful!" gleams Ana.

After squaring a few things away with Gail, she leaves her and Ted to make a few calls in her study. Among the calls was to Grace, who confirmed that her and Carrick would indeed join them on Saturday. She also spoke briefly to Kate who said that she and Elliot would also be there. Ana then called Martha while she was in the middle of a meeting. However, Martha was able to quickly confirm her and Steven's attendance and promised to call Ana back later to discuss other things.

A little after three o'clock, Sawyer escorts Mia and her guest to the big room. Ana and Ted are sitting up on the play mat as they enter. "Ana! Teddy!" Mia squeals. Ana stands to embrace her sister-in-law. Immediately afterwards, Mia swoops up her baby nephew into her arms and showers him with kisses as he giggles. "Ana, this is Skyler!" Mia introduces.

A very tall attractive man with average build and brown hair towers over Ana and extends his hand. "It's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Mia and my sister-in-law," Skyler beams.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Skyler. Welcome! Make yourselves comfortable. Mia knows where everything is," greets Ana, warmly.

"So, is my brother coming home soon?" Mia asks.

"No. He's on his way to New York. He'll be back on Thursday. Oh, I almost forgot! We're having a big dinner Saturday to celebrate Steven and Martha's move to Seattle. Are you and Skyler free to join us?"

"I am, absolutely! You know I don't miss a party! Sky, are you going to be tied up at the bakery?" she asks the towering gentle giant.

"I'll have coverage there, so I will be able to come. I'm so glad my brother and his wife will be living in the area now," Skyler smiles.

"I know you're especially happy about that. Martha has become a really good friend so I'm glad she's here as well," Ana smiles.

"Yes, Martha is awesome!" Mia interjects.

"Yes, I have plenty to thank my sister-in-law for," Skyler says, twinkling his eyes at Mia. Mia sparkles in return.

' _Oh boy_ ,' Ana rolls her eyes on the inside. ' _I guess I'll have to table that Ethan invitation after all_.'

"Well, we didn't know what you had here, so we brought a few things over, which Sawyer was kind enough to carry to the kitchen for us. We'll go ahead and get started! Teddy can join us, if you don't mind. So if you have some work to do in your office, feel free! I'll call you if we need you," Mia says, cheerfully.

"Alright then! I'll leave you three to your baking and I'll join you in about an hour," Ana says before heading back to her study.

In her study, Ana logs on to check her email.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: NYC Bound  
Date: April 23, 2013 12:23  
To: Anastasia Grey

Mrs. Grey,

I'm en route to SeaTac with Taylor. Glad to hear that Ted's party is coming along. I miss the little guy and can't wait to see him tonight on FaceTime.

As far as Saturday, I am fine with the guest list. It'll be good to see everyone. Even Katherine…I guess.

Also glad to hear how well sales are going for Ashford. I really enjoyed reading the manuscript a while back. The literary world is in for a treat.

I can't wait to see your beautiful face and irresistible body live and in person this Thursday night. It'll officially be Day #1 of _Project: Big Brother Ted_.

Will text as soon as we land.

ILY – C x

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

' _That man! My man!_ ' smiles Ana.

' _Oh? What's this?_ '

From: Bryan Ashford  
Subject: Your Best Life  
Date: April 23, 2013 2:34  
To: Anastasia Grey

Well, hello there Ana! It's your friendly neighborhood best selling author. Just dropping you a note to say 'thank you' for all you and your staff are doing to promote _The Balm_ as well as my prior releases. I wouldn't be the current success that I am without you fine folks over at Grey Publishing standing in the gap.

I also wanted to remind you that my challenge from two months ago still stands, and I am still waiting on that poem whenever you're ready to send it my way. I still have a point to prove. You have greatness in you, Ana Grey. I hope you see it, too.

Thanks again for working hard on my behalf. Oh, I also hear from Marty that you're throwing a big party for her and Steven on Saturday. Maybe you inadvertently mailed my invitation to the Chicago address?

Regards,

Bryan Ashford

' _Really_?' Ana chuckles to herself. ' _This guy does not quit_.'

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Annoying Authors  
Date: April 23, 2013 2:34  
To: Bryan Ashford

Greetings Mr. Ashford,

I was glad to hear from marketing yesterday that your promotional tour was going very well. Keep selling those books. However lately, your books have been selling themselves.

As far as your ' _challenge_ ,' I have not been inspired to write this poem you've been bugging me to write for the past two months. Whenever I do in fact get inspired, you'll be the first to know.

Finally, regarding the party. I did not send out physical invitations, I only phoned family members. If you're in town and would like to join us, connect with Martha and Steven and head on over with them. You are more than welcome to join us on Saturday.

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

' _Now put that in your pipe and smoke it, troll!_ ' Ana frowns as she presses the send button.

"So, we have assorted French macarons and a few cupcake flavors," Mia beams as she showcases her and Skyler's beautiful, yummy creations to Ana in the kitchen. "For cupcakes, we have triple peanut butter, chocolate chip cookie dough, and my absolute favorite, salted caramel!"

"Oh my goodness, Mia! You and Skyler baked for an army," Ana says, taken aback.

"We sure did! We can also put some of these in the freezer and serve them on Saturday," Mia suggests.

"Great idea!" Ana replies.

"Just make sure you take them out Friday night," Mia instructs.

"Alright, I'll let Mrs. Taylor know because I am sure to forget," Ana sighs.

"Which one should Teddy try first?" Mia asks.

"I'd keep him away from the cookie dough. Give him the peanut butter. He loves peanut butter," Ana suggests.

"Alright, one triple peanut butter cupcake coming up!" Mia says to Ted, who's sitting in his high chair.

"His father would kill me for letting him eat that before dinner," Ana sighs.

"Well, Christian's not here and I won't say a thing!" Mia winks.

"Neither will I," Mrs. Taylor smiles as she comes into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor! This is my friend, Skyler Newsome," Mia greets.

"Hello Miss Grey. And welcome, Mr. Newsome. Everything looks so delicious," Gail smiles.

"Please, dig in, Mrs. Taylor," Skyler encourages.

"Yes, please," Ana echoes.

"I think I will! I'll try a salted caramel cupcake," Gail says.

"Good choice!" cheers Mia.

Ana lets Ted enjoy a fourth of his cupcake before serving him mashed up chicken with peas and a sippy cup of milk for dinner. Ana, Mia and Skyler divulge in Mrs. Taylor's pasta carbonara accompanied with a salad and fresh bread to dip with olive oil and cracked pepper. "This is fantastic," Skyler praises. "Mrs. Taylor is one of my favorite cooks!" pipes Mia. "Agreed," Ana echoes.

After dinner when Skyler excuses himself to the restroom, Mia begins whispering to Ana.

"So…what do you think?" Mia cheeses like a happy schoolgirl on picture day.

"He's great! I really like him," Ana smiles.

"Seriously?" beams Mia.

"Yes. He's nice and I can tell that he really, _really_ likes you," Ana winks.

"Oh, that's great that you see that! I really like him too. He treats me like a princess," Mia smiles.

"I'm so happy to hear that. So…are you official?" Ana asks.

"I think we're headed there. We've been dating for two months and we are in fact exclusive," Mia adds.

"I think the title of ' _boyfriend_ ' is coming very shortly," encourages Ana.

"Oh, I hope so!"

"So, about Ethan. I wont ask about him now, but call me later," Ana adds.

"Okay," Mia says, with a little less sparkle.

Later that evening after Mia and Skyler have gone, Ana sits on the floor with Ted in her lap in the nursery, holding up her iPad. "Alright Teddy, Daddy should be calling us any minute now!" Shortly afterwards, the tablet chimes and Ana answers it.

After a few seconds, Christian pops up on the screen and he appears to be sitting at a desk in an office. He is sans tie and jacket, and his collar is open. "Ted! Is that you?" Christian greets, warmly.

"Dadadadada," Ted babbles, placing his hands on the screen of the tablet.

"I see you, buddy!" Christian beams.

"I miss you. What did you and Mommy do today?"

"Well, Aunt Mia and her friend came over today and baked us tons of goodies," Ana says.

"Ted, who's that pretty lady with you?" Christian flirts. Joking, Ana looks behind her as if she's looking for someone.  
"I'm talking about you, pretty lady. Why are you looking around?" Christian smirks. Ana shines a smile at him.

"So Mia and her _friend_. Was it Kavanagh?" Christian asks.

"No," Ana says with a look of guilt in her eyes.

"Well, who was it then?" Christian inquires, frowning.

"Well…she's sort of been seeing someone else for a couple of months. His name is Skyler Newsome."

"Newsome? Is he related to Steven and Martha?"

"Yep. He's Steven's slightly younger brother. He owns a bakery on Fourth Avenue."

" _The Confection Direction_?" Christian perks up.

"Yep, that would be the one," Ana smirks, knowing that her husband loves the occasional sweet treat.

"You said they baked, right? I hope you saved something for me. I love that place. I didn't know that Steven's brother owned it."

"They baked tons of stuff, and yes…we have some things left over in the freezer," Ana smiles.

"So, do you like him? And more importantly, will I like him?" Christian says with a raised brow.

"I _really_ like him. And as far as you liking him or not, you can find out on Saturday. He's coming to dinner," Ana informs.

"Good," Christian replies.

"So, I wanted to read Ted a story tonight if you don't mind," Christian says.

"Right now?" Ana says, puzzled.

"Yep."

"So, what do you want to read to him?"

"How about _Jack and the Beanstalk_? I have the eBook here on my iPad," he says as he raises the tablet to the camera of his MacBook.

"Great. Do I need to get the book too for him to see the illustrations?"  
"No. Just hold him and let him hear me read it to him," Christian smiles.

"Okay," Ana says, fighting back emotion. She's extremely touched that Christian is doing all that he can to be a good daddy in spite of his hectic schedule.

Ana props the tablet up on the floor and holds her son in her arms as her husband in New York reads their son the story of _Jack and the Beanstalk_.

"Uh oh. Do we have a sleepy head on our hands?" Christian whispers after he finishes the short story.

"I think we do, Daddy," Ana whispers back.

"Good. Put him to bed. I'll wait," Christian instructs.

Ana kisses her son and bundles him up in his crib.

"Alright, he's all tucked away," Ana smiles after picking the tablet up off the floor.

"Good. I want you in our bedroom, young lady," Christian says with a lascivious smile.

"What? Why our bedroom?" Ana asks, bashfully.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Yep. Just do as I say," Christian says with a look of mischief.

"Alright," Ana concedes.

Ana places the tablet under her arm, picks up the baby monitor, hits the lights and makes the trek over to her and Christian's bedroom. After closing the door and placing the monitor on the nightstand, Ana sits on the bed and holds the tablet to view Christian.

"Okay, I'm here."

"Good. You look beautiful, Mrs. Grey. I really wish I were there right now."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. You look quite fine yourself," Ana smiles, bashfully.

"So, where are you? At the GEH office in New York?" she asks.

"No. I'm at our apartment in New York in the study."  
"Oh, I didn't recognize it. I've only been there twice."

"Well see, you need to come here more often," he winks.

"That, I do. What time is it there?"

"Close to midnight."

"Wow, that's late."

"Yes, so I need you to tell me a bedtime story, Mrs. Grey," Christian says, seductively.

"Me? Tell you a bedtime story?" Ana replies.

"Yep."

"What do you want to hear?"

"Well Mrs. Grey...I want you to tell me what you would like me to do to you if I were there with you right now," Christian says softly with bedroom eyes.

"Oh?" Ana breathes.

"Yes," he says with narrowed eyes.

"Well, Mr. Grey. If you were here and if I weren't bleeding non-stop for weeks…" Ana starts.

"Mrs. Grey, you know a little blood has never stopped me before," he smirks.

"I know. But you've never seen anything like this. It's _bad_ ," she says, appalled.

"Again, I don't care. It's not going to stop me on Thursday," he warns.

"Oh Christian…"

"Ana. You have to stop being so self-conscious about these things. You're my wife," he frowns.

"I know…but I just feel so…eww!" cringes Ana.

"Well if it makes you feel better, we'll stick to sex in the shower until it's all over, okay?" Christian proposes.

"Okay," Ana smiles in agreement.

"So, back to my bedtime story," Christian perks up.

"Okay. So…if you were here right now, I would want you to kiss me from here…to here," Ana demonstrates by trailing her hand from the back of her neck just behind her ear, to the front of her neck just below the chin.

"Alright, what else."

"I want you to kiss me here. For a long time," Ana murmurs, gently placing her index finger on her lips.

"Okay," he whispers.

"Then… I want out kiss me all over here," Ana removes her t-shirt exposing her breasts to the camera. She then begins to massage her breasts in front Christian.

"Yes baby…I will," Christian says, licking his lips, slightly adjusting his pelvis under the desk.

Ana continues massaging her breasts while looking at his expression on the screen. She begins to moan.

"Oh baby…I wish you could play with yourself all over for me right now," Christian moans.

"Why don't you play with yourself for me?" Ana murmurs.

"What…you want me to?" Christian says, arching a brow.

"Yes," Ana moans.

Christian moves his laptop off of his desk and places it nearby on the floor. He tilts the screen and camera and positions himself on his knees. Ana's chest rises in anticipation. He then loosens his belt and unfastens his slacks before lowing them down along with his boxer briefs. Ana moans at the sight of her husband's erection.

As Christian begins to stroke himself in front of Ana, he begins to speak sensually to her.

"Ana, I want to put this deep inside of you so bad right now."  
"Yes?" she breathes deeply.

"Mmm hmm."

"I want to suck it dry right now," Ana purrs.

"Baby…you want me to come down your throat?" Christian groans.  
"Yes," Ana moans as she deeply massages her breasts.  
"Ah, I miss your loving, Anastasia," he cries out.

"Don't get that laptop dirty, Mr. Grey," Ana groans.

"Oh, I don't give a shit. I want you so fucking bad right now, Mrs. Grey," he moans.

"I want you too, Christian," she murmurs.

"Tell me how you want me to do you," he demands, still intently stroking himself.

"I want you to take my ass again," purrs Ana.

"Yeah? You want me to take that marvelous ass of yours again?"

"Yes."

"I'd like that too. I'd like that very much, Anastasia," he murmurs.

"Oh baby, I want to fuck you senseless with this right now. I want to make you scream," he pants, stroking himself harder and faster. Meanwhile, Ana begins pulling tightly on her nipples.

"Oh Christian!" Ana moans louder, her breathing becoming more erratic.

"You better not come, Ana. Save it for me when I get home," he demands.

"But I would be coming for you!" she shrieks.

"I know, but save it for me when I get there. I love watching you come directly from my touch."

Ana doesn't respond. Christian immediately pulls up his pants and then looks directly at the camera.

"Ana, did you come?" he frowns.

Ana quickly puts her t-shirt back on.

"Ana?"

"Huh?" she says, looking awkward.

"Did you come?"

"Hmm?" Ana says with a look of guilt.

"Ana!" Christian scolds.

"I'm sorry!" Ana pouts.

"You know what happens when you disobey me?" Christian frowns.

"Yes," Ana says, licking her lips.

"Yep. Get ready for it. You won't be sitting down for a week," he promises, fighting a smile.

"I can't wait," Ana purrs with seducing eyes.


	14. Chapter 14 - Pardon the Interruption

**Chapter 14 – Pardon the Interruption**

Late Wednesday morning, Ana is sitting in her office at GP and receives a call from Kate. After greeting one another, Kate jumps right into gear.

"So um…my brother called this morning."

"Yeah?" Ana says, knowing that whatever Kate says next will surely be drama-filled.

"He asked what me and Elliot were doing on Saturday. So I told him that we were going to a big dinner at your place to celebrate some friends moving to Seattle. So then he goes, 'Who's all going to be there?' I said, 'Pretty much all of the Greys.' So then he says, 'I haven't heard from Mia in a while. I'm surprised she hasn't invited me.'"

"Oh no," Ana says in agony, placing her forehead in her palm.

"So then he goes, 'You don't think Ana and Christian would mind me just showing up with you guys?'"

"Oh no!" Ana says louder.

"What's going on?" Kate says, puzzled at Ana's reaction.

"Well, um…Miss Mia and Skyler Newsome are…sort of a _thing_ now," Ana sighs.

"Really?" Kate replies, almost in shock.

"Yes _ma'am_. They came over to the house last night and baked enough together for an army. And they were _really cozy_ with one another," Ana reveals.

"Wow! So Mia has truly moved on. No wonder she hardly calls me anymore. I understand that she may feel bad because Ethan's my brother and all, but we're still family. I don't care if she sees my brother or not. I just want her to be happy," Kate pours out with sincerity.

"And believe me, she was _very_ happy yesterday. Skyler absolutely adores her. I invited him to come over on Saturday. It would be quite awkward if Ethan showed up, even though I would love it if he came. He's definitely the life of the party," Ana says.

"So, should I tell him about Mia and her new _friend_?" Kate says in a distressed tone of voice.

"I think you should. I believe he'll understand," Ana reasons.

"Okay. I'll call him," resolves Kate.

"Good luck," Ana replies.

After she ends the call and clears her head of the Ethan/Mia dilemma, Ana stares through the window of her office, fixated on the gray Seattle sky. She reminisces about her cyber chat last night with her husband. ' _Even when he's not near me, that man drives my body absolutely wild! When will I ever stop feeling this way?_ ' She recalls the look in his eyes after she put baby Ted to bed. They were full of desire…for her. And at that moment, she receives an impartation of inspiration. She opens her word processor and begins to type. She backspaces and then types again, repeating this process over and over for the next ten minutes.

Upon reaching the point of no more words, she silently reads it back.

 _The look in your eyes could sail a thousand ships  
And send a dozen rockets straight into orbit  
It could morph a drought into a tropical storm  
And cause daffodils in the thick of winter to be born _

_Instead, your eyes were made just for mine  
A gateway for our souls to intertwine  
For our hearts to connect and our love to grow faster  
From our love at first sight, to our happily ever after _

_Your eyes were made solely for me  
There's no other place I'd rather be  
No island oasis or paradise  
I'd rather inhabit your loving gray eyes_

' _It's kinda cheesy!_ ' Ana thinks to herself. ' _No, it's really cheesy! But it's what I feel at the moment._ ' Before closing the document, she makes one last change. She removes ' _gray_ ' from the poem because she thought it flowed much better without it.

For the remainder of the morning, Ana visits a couple of departments for several small impromptu meetings. As lunchtime approaches, she heads back to her office. Hannah stands in Ana's doorway. "Ana, I was going to run to the deli real quick. Did you need me to bring you something back?"

"Sure, can you get me a chicken salad on a croissant?" Ana requests.

"Absolutely."

At that moment, Ana's intercom beeps. Hannah stands still. "Ana?" the voice on the speaker calls out.

"Yes, Claire?"

"The _blonde god_ is here to see you!"

"Um?" Ana says, confused.

"Ethan Kavanagh!"

"Oh boy," Ana whispers.

"I'll be right up," she then says out loud.

"Hannah, on second thought, hold that sandwich. I think I have a lunch date," Ana says, reluctantly.

...

"Ethan! What brings you here?" Ana says, embracing the tall blonde young man who appears nonchalant.

"Hey Steele, _er_ Grey! Sorry for popping up at your work and all. I was in the neighborhood and wanted to stop by and see you."

"I was just getting ready to order lunch. You wanna go grab a bite with me?" Ana suggests.  
"Sure! You buying?" he winks.

"Absolutely," she gleams.

"Well, leg-go!" Ethan jives.

"So um, why do you have a driver? Aren't you driving yourself these days?" Ethan asks Ana in the back of the Audi SUV. Sawyer is chauffeuring the duo to a nearby Japanese hibachi restaurant.

"Ethan. Don't ask," Ana smirks, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, the hubs," he chuckles. Ana slowly nods in confirmation.

"Only when he's not in town," she elaborates.

"I can understand that," he says.

"So, what brings you to this side of town?" Ana asks.  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you. About…" Ethan hesitates.

"About Mia?" Ana helps him to get it out.

"Yes," he says, soberly.

"I take it that your sister has filled you in?"

"Yes. I guess she's seeing some _cake dude_?" Ethan says, almost flippantly.

"He owns one of the most popular bakeries in town," Ana clarifies with kind eyes.

"Good for him," he replies, but not with bitterness.

"She's really happy, Ethan. I'm sure you want that for her."  
"Absolutely. I will always care for her. I know that we weren't really going anywhere, anyway," he sighs.

"Was that your decision that you weren't ' _going anywhere'_ , or was it hers?" Ana says, giving him the side eye.

"Okay, I admit it. It was mines. I guess I hated having to explain to people every time we went out that my date is my brother-in-law's little sister. It made me feel kinda skeevy," Ethan squirms.

"My thought on the subject is that if you truly liked Mia beyond a friendship, you wouldn't care what others perceived you to be," Ana says, pressing her mouth into a hard line.

"I guess," Ethan replies, unsettled.

"So we know that it made you feel uncomfortable. There's no way you can function in a relationship if that truly bothers you. There's no way around it," Ana concludes.

"Yeah…I guess you're right," he agrees, but appears regretful.

At the restaurant, the two watch the chef grill their stir-fry on the hibachi right in front of them.

"So Ethan, if you are comfortable and only _if_ you are comfortable, you are more than welcome to join us on Saturday," Ana finally says.

"What about Mia?" Ethan says, concerned.

"I'll talk to Mia. I personally don't see her having a problem with it," Ana replies.

"Okay," he says, at ease.

...

After lunch, Ana goes into her office to phone her sister-in-law. After a short greeting, Ana gets right down to the nitty-gritty.

"So Mia, I wanted to give you a head's up. There's a possibility that Ethan may show up on Saturday."

"Oh really?" Mia says, almost in a whisper. It's very un-Mia-like.

"Yes. He knows about Skyler."

"Oh, he does? What did he say?" Mia asks.

"He wants you to be happy, Mia."

"Did he actually say it in those words?" Mia inquires with a tone of skepticism.

"Not exactly in those words but in so many words…he wants you to be happy. He will always care for you. Now he _did_ say that," Ana clarifies.

"Oh," Mia replies, almost deflated.

"Is there going to be a problem with him being there? Ethan wanted to make sure that it was okay with you first," Ana explains.

"Yes, I'm fine with it. He's my sister-in-law's brother. There's no way we are going to be able to avoid each other forever. Maybe Saturday will be the true test on how we function after one or both of us has moved on," Mia rationalizes.

"Absolutely. And we'll be surrounded by family, so no funny business will take place," perks Ana.

...

"Mrs. Grey, everything looks great." Christian wraps an arm around his wife's waist and pecks her tenderly on the cheek. It's early Saturday evening and Christian and Ana survey the dozen intricate place settings in the _banquet room_ , the large elaborate dinning area in their home. "Well, I'm not taking all of the credit. Gail did most of the hard work," Ana beams.

"Ana, you and Mrs. Taylor need any help?" Grace says as she enters the room. "No, we've got it, Grace. Just you sit back and relax in the big room," Ana smiles warmly.

Out in the big room, folks who have arrived partake in hors d'oeuvres and drinks while waiting for dinner to be served. So far, Christian's parents and Mia have showed up. Mia informed everyone earlier that Skyler would be arriving later with his brother and sister-in-law. In the meantime Mia entertains her baby nephew. A short while afterwards, the guests of honor arrive. Taylor escorts them along with their two guests into the big room to meet everyone.

"Oh my goodness, Ana! Your home is absolutely divine! And the _view_!" Martha raves as she embraces Ana.

"Thank you! I can't wait to show you around, but dinner will be cold by the time we're done showing you everything. We can do that later," Ana smiles.

"Ana, very nice home you have here," greets Bryan Ashford.

"Welcome! And thank you," Ana greets. Upon seeing his wife smiling and embracing the attractive stranger with a small hug, Christian immediately takes his place by her side, wrapping an arm gently around her waist. The action does not go unnoticed by Ashford.

"Bryan, this is my husband, Christian Grey. Christian, meet our number one best selling author and Martha's client, Bryan Ashford," Ana cheerfully introduces.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Bryan says, almost awkwardly as he extends his hand to shake Christian's.

"Likewise. I enjoy your work," Christian responds, mellow but courteous.

"Thank you," Bryan replies.

Ana introduces everyone to the Newsomes and Ashford. Grace and Carrick have already met Skyler, of course. Christian greets Skyler kindly, but still appears to be the overprotective big brother. Ana gently rubs his back as a sign for him to ' _please, take it easy on him_.'

Mia and the three Newsomes each take turns trying to make baby Ted laugh, sending everyone into joy-overload. Hearing Ted's giggle makes everyone's cheeks sore from smiling and laughing so much.

Finally, Taylor escorts in the last three guests: Kate, Elliot and Ethan. While Kate and Elliot excitedly greet everyone in the room, Ethan appears as if he'd rather be anywhere right now, but there. However, Ethan pushes through and completes the round of introductions. When he approaches Mia while her and Skyler are playing with Ted, they greet with a partial hug and an air kiss on one cheek. Ethan shakes Skyler's firm hand after Mia introduces them, and then he heads directly to the wet bar for a drink.

After a half hour of socializing in the big room, Ana calls everyone to the banquet room for dinner. Christian and Ana each sit at the head of the table. Baby Ted is positioned in his high chair closest to Aunt Mia. To the right of Ana are Martha and Steven. Bryan sits to her left followed by Ethan, Kate and Elliot. Grace and Carrick are to the right of Christian, while Mia and Skyler sit to his left. One side of the table seats six and the other side has four. And one can't ignore that Ethan is seated as far away as possible from Mia and Skyler.

During dinner, Ana, Martha and Bryan discuss the upcoming book release, among other things. Every so often, Christian would playfully wink or wave at Ana from across the room, causing her to grin bashfully. One time, she jokingly rolled her eyes at one of his playful gesture, causing him to frown and give her a devious look. ' _Uh oh, I guess someone's getting spanked tonight!_ " Ana smirks within.

"So Ana, I'm already thinking about the next book," Bryan starts in a soft tone.

"Oh really?" Ana replies with peaked interest.

"Yes. It's going to be a next-level love story. Unlike anything I've ever written before. You think everyone's going to be talking about _Balm_? You ain't seen nothing yet," he boasts.

"Well, I'm looking forward to reading that manuscript," Ana smiles.

"Can't wait for you to see it," he smiles in return.

In the middle of his conversation with his parents, Christian catches a glimpse of Ana and the author on the other side of the table smiling at one another. Christian knows that he does not have a legitimate reason for being on high alert since Ashford is currently Grey Publishing's cash cow. However, there is something deep down inside of his bones that doesn't sit well. He can't put a finger on it. Christian knows from past experience that he requires physical evidence before he can discard one's character. Right now, an author that's currently signed to his wife's publishing company is having a casual conversation with her. He resolves to continue examining clues as they surface.

"So, did you do that assignment I asked you to do?" Bryan murmurs.

"Yes," Ana simply says.

"Well, where is it?"

"Saved on my computer."

"Were you not going to email it to me?"  
"No. I wrote it because I felt like writing it…not because I was completing an _assignment_ ," Ana says, curtly.

"Well, whenever you feel like sharing it, I can assess if you are truly a writer," he responds.

"I'm telling you, I'm not," Ana snaps.

"You let me be the judge of that. Why don't you show it to me before I leave?" he suggests.

Instead of replying, Ana simply rolls her eyes at him. When she looks straight ahead, she sees Christian staring at her with inquisitive eyes. ' _Yeah, there's something definitely going on_ ,' Christian thinks to himself. Ana smiles lovingly at her husband, melting away his stoic countenance.

From the corners of his eyes, Ashford catches the back and forth between Ana and her husband from across the table. "I can't wait to read what you wrote," Bryan smirks at Ana.

Not noticing before, Ana now realizes that Ethan has several empty cocktail glasses sitting before him. He's been mostly quiet up to this point. "Yo' Elliot, you wanna go to the Mariners game coming up?" Ethan finally says. "Sure bro, just let me know when," Elliot replies.

"We play Baltimore on Monday," Ethan informs.

"That's right, it's the Orioles on Monday," Carrick echoes after hearing Ethan from across the table.

"Baseball is so stupid! I just don't get it," lashes Mia.

"No…baseball is _not_ stupid!" Ethan defends.

"Right!" Elliot smiles in agreement with his brother-in-law.

"I personally think that baseball is too long and drawn out. I rather watch a good football game any day of the week," Skyler kindly interjects.

"Well, it's not football season, it's baseball season!" Ethan snaps.

' _Oh shit!_ ' Ana thinks to herself. Martha looks slightly alarmed. Kate gives her older brother the side-eye. "Watch it, Kavanagh," she whispers to him. "What?" Ethan whispers back, appearing confused.

After the dinner dishes are cleared, Mia is pumped. "I can't wait for you all to try the treats that Skyler and I baked!" she cheers.

"No, I'll pass on the sugary shit," Ethan murmurs, frowning. Bryan snickers after hearing what his neighbor said under his breath. Mia looks across the table and knows instantly that Ethan must have said something smart about her dessert statement in order to evoke laughter from Bryan and a look of shock from Kate. Ana didn't quite hear what Ethan said, but sees Kate hitting him under the table. "Ouch!" Ethan winces.

"Ethan, do you have a problem with Mia?" Martha probes. "Martha, stop," Steven whispers to his wife. "I don't got no problem with nobody," Ethan slurs. ' _Oh shit, he's drunk!_ ' Ana reflects.

"Ethan, would you like a glass of water? How about seconds on the pot roast?" Ana nervously suggests.

"No Ana, I'm fine. I don't need no water. I don't need no pot roast. I just need people to stop acting like other people don't exist!" Ethan says, elevating his volume towards the end.

' _No Ethan, you better not be drunk here or Christian will throw you out on your ass!_ ' Ana thinks to herself.

Kate and Elliot turn to one another and begin to whisper. Ana rises up, walks over and leans in between them.

"Look, I'll take him home and I will come back," Elliot whispers to Kate.

"No, he's _my_ brother. I'll leave," Kate argues.

"No, you should be here with Martha, Ana and Mia," Elliot argues.

"Guys, I'll just have Taylor take him home. How about that?" Ana suggests.

"Thanks Ana, but I don't want my brother alone right now," she says, somberly.

"I understand," Ana responds, filled with regret.

"If you leave, I'm leaving," Elliot resolves.

"Well, okay then. Let's go," Kate says, sadly.

"Alright, let me tell my folks," Elliot says as he gets up and heads to Christian's end of the table. Elliot whispers to Grace, Carrick and Christian. Mia looks at her oldest brother, but can't make out what he is telling them.

"What? Are you guys leaving already?" Mia says out loud to Elliot.

"Do you want us to leave?!" Ethan yells defensively from the other end of the table.

"Ethan, shut up!" Kate scolds her brother.

"No, I want _YOU_ to leave!" Mia yells angrily at Ethan. Grace can be heard softly attempting to calm her daughter down.

"Well fine then! I'll wait in the car!" Ethan yells as he pops up like well-done toast in a toaster. He then storms out of the banquet room.

"Fine!" Mia screams as she stomps out in the opposite direction, heading straight into the kitchen. After a beat, Skyler goes in after her. Grace eventually gets up and follows after Mia as well.

Ana sits motionless with her mouth agape. "Well then!" Martha says with a humorous smirk on her face. "This is why you need to stay out of the matchmaking business, dear," Steven scolds his wife.

Christian sits with a look of amusement plastered on his face. "Well, that was entertaining," he puffs. Bryan appears to be thoroughly entertained as well. Kate and Elliot scurry after Ethan, embarrassingly waving goodbye to everyone on their way out.

Once the smoke has cleared and Mia has cooled off, she helps her mother and Mrs. Taylor put away the dishes after dessert. Baby Ted is bobbing his head in his high chair, trying to fight his sleepiness. Christian excuses himself and takes his son up to the nursery. "So how about that tour?" Martha says in an attempt to revive the mood. "Oh Ana, let me give them the tour! You can help Christian with Ted," Mia finally perks. "Fine," Ana smiles to her bubbly sister-in-law. "Hopefully I'll catch up with you guys at some point," Ana says as she heads towards the nursery."

When Ana enters, she witnesses Christian singing softly to a heavy-eyed Ted who is now tucked away in his crib. ' _He has such a beautiful voice_ ,' Ana swoons within. "Sweetheart, have you seen his monitor anywhere?" Christian asks softly after finishing the song. "I think I left it in my study. I'll be right back," Ana says before heading down.

Ana breezes past Mia, the three Newsomes and Bryan and heads over to her study. As she rummages through the piles on her desk in a quest to locate the baby monitor, she suddenly hears, "Pardon the interruption, ma'am." Ana looks up, and Bryan is standing in her doorway.

"Hey, you better hurry up and catch up with the tour. Mia doesn't like to repeat herself," Ana chuckles.

"Oh, I'm good. You've seen one royal castle, you've seen them all," he mocks.

"Well, okay then," Ana responds, boarding on annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that," he backtracks as he walks into the room.

"Did you need something?" Ana asked, confused as to why he is in her study.

"Poem."

"You just don't give up, do you?" Ana sighs, exasperated.

"Nope. I'm determined to help you live your best life. So fire up that machine over there and let me see it."

"If I show it to you, will you finally leave me the hell alone?" Ana snaps.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Ana wakes up her laptop and launches the file. "Here," she says, motioning her chin to the screen. He walks over to view the content. He remains silent for an extended period of time. Finally, he says, "I told you. You're a writer, Ana Grey."

"Bryan, that poem royally sucks!" Ana chuckles.

"Ana, this right here is probably the most honest thing that's ever come out of you. I feel your passion. Christian Grey is the luckiest man on the face of the earth if that's how you truly feel about him." His statement astounds Ana.

"If you can move others to see the world how you see it, then you are a writer. I almost want to be those eyes just reading about them," Bryan smiles.

' _What does he mean by that_?' Ana reflects.

Christian is now in the hallway heading to Ana's study. He was wondering what was taking her so long with that baby monitor. He looks through the doorway of her study and witnesses Ashford smiling warmly at what's on the laptop before turning to smile at his wife.

"You're not just saying that?" Ana inquires with skepticism.

"You've known me for a few months now. I pretty much tell it like it is," he grins.

"True," Ana nods.

"Mrs. Grey, you find that monitor yet?" Christian abruptly interrupts. Ana jumps and slowly closes the lid of the laptop.

"No. It must be in our bedroom. I can't find it in here," Ana replies.

"What was that?" Christian asks, looking at his wife with concern.

"Just work stuff I was sharing with Bryan," Ana responds.

"Well if that's what it was, no need to shut the laptop on my account," Christian frowns, knowing that there is much more to Ana's story.

Bryan stands there silent, but assesses the husband's expression. "I'm going to catch up with Marty and the rest," Bryan says. "Thanks Ana for showing me that," he smiles as he exits.

"So, are you going to show me what you're hiding over there?" Christian says to Ana with raised brows.

"I'm not hiding anything Christian," Ana counters.

"Well then show me," he urges.

"No. Work stuff. Leave it alone. Let's find the monitor," Ana says in an attempt to divert him from the poem she has written about him. Christian stands still and takes a deep calculated breath.

"Ana, you know me better than anyone. You know that I have issues. You know I can be very jealous and possessive. I'm working on it, honest I am. But if you don't show me what you don't want me to see _right now_ , I'm just going to end up doing something later that you won't like. You know the vicious cycle, Mrs. Grey," Christian says with a serious face.

 _'Wow. I really don't know what to say to that_ ,' reflects Ana. ' _At least he is being honest with me_.' After a beat, Ana reopens her laptop and wakes up the screen, displaying the typed document. She steps back and turns away as Christian reads it.

"You wrote this?" Christian asks after reading it. Ana finally looks at him and nods in embarrassment.

" _You_ wrote this?" he repeats, still with an undetermined expression on his face.

"Yes," she finally speaks. "I was sharing it with Bryan. He used to teach writing at Loyola. He thinks it's good," Ana explains.

"It is. Who is it about?" Christian asks, puzzled.

"Christian, who do you think?" Ana frowns.

"Me?" he asks.

"Of course _you_ , silly! That's why I didn't want you to see it," Ana smirks, nervously.

Christian walks away from the desk and slowly approaches his wife. "Why would you share something so…so intimate with him? Why not share it with me?" he asks with a pained expression.

"Oh, Christian. It's not a big deal. I was just showing him to get his expert opinion," Ana brushes off. "Besides, I don't mind everyone knowing how I feel about the man who stole my heart; the man who is the center of my world," she beams, lovingly.

"Why don't you let _him_ know that?" Christian replies, caressing his wife's cheek with his hand.

"Christian, you are truly the center of my world. For me, the sun rises and sets with you. I adore looking into your wonderful gray eyes and seeing my reflection in them," she speaks softly and tenderly.

"Oh, baby. You know how much you mean to me. Don't _ever_ leave me, understand?" Christian says, with fear and dread now occupying his eyes.

"Christian, stop it. We are always having this same discussion when we shouldn't be. When I said ' _I do_ ,' I meant it for _life_. I will never _ever_ leave you, Christian Grey. You're stuck with me forever. _Understand_?" Ana murmurs, with tears peering in her eyes. She pecks him tenderly on the lips. Christian then wraps his arms tightly around Ana's waist and kisses her with fervor.

As he walks pass the room again still searching for his agent and her husband in the massive house, Bryan quickly glances in and sees the host couple in a passionate embrace. _'Christian Grey is one lucky man,' he reflects, longingly._


	15. Chapter 15 - Crawl Before You Write

_Note to the Readers: Sorry for the long delay in posting these new chapters. Work assignments, business travel and an impending move have recently interfered. I hope to put out at least two chapters a week for all of you faithful readers until the story is complete._

 _I'm still building up to the crescendo. Thank you for your patience and for sticking with this story! – ST2_

 **Chapter 15 – Crawl Before You Write**

' _What a day!_ ' It's way past dusk Saturday night, May 25th. Standing outside of the big house, Ana watches the ships light up the Sound. Ted's first birthday party was a success. It was nothing like the last party she had at the house last month for her and Christian's new friends, Martha and Steven Newsome. No one left abruptly. No one got drunk. No one interrupted anyone's quest to locate a baby monitor. The day was just as Ana hoped it would be. And although Ted may not remember this day years from now, it was surely a day to remember for everyone else who was old enough to appreciate it.

In attendance were at least seventy-five adults and two-dozen children. Even Sophie, Taylor's daughter was present. The beautiful blonde little girl was joyous and full of laughter and glee as she ran around the grounds along with the other children. It absolutely pleased Ana to see her and Ted light up the place with their smiles. Ted recently started learning how to walk, but his torso has yet to cooperate with his chubby little thighs to keep him from wobbling down to the ground. That aside, Ted still enjoys getting back up and trying over and over again, to the delight of his parents.

"Mrs. Grey, the _man of the hour_ is all tucked in," Christian murmurs as he softly approaches his wife from behind. Ana slightly turns her cheek to view his silhouette in the nighttime light. He snakes his arms around her waist and she rests the back of her head against his chest. "The party was a success," he continues. She nods in agreement, lacking the energy to speak. "I think it's time for the _mother_ of the man of the hour to go to bed as well," Christian whispers before placing a kiss on the crown of her head. Ana tiredly nods in agreement.

….

Mid-sleep, Christian reaches an arm over and is prompted awake when it does not land on his wife. He checks the clock on the nightstand. It's almost six in the morning on Sunday. The baby monitor is also missing from the nightstand. After using the master bathroom, he heads over to the nursery. Opening the door quietly, he sees that Ted is still asleep. Christian then makes his way down to the kitchen. No Ana. Finally, he checks her study.

Ana is typing away on her laptop at her desk. "What are you doing up so early, Mrs. Grey?" Christian murmurs as he approaches her. "I decided to work on a few things," Ana smiles back. "Baby, you didn't get enough sleep last night," he says with a voice of concern. "I know. But even so, I still sleep more than you do," she winks. Christian smiles and nods at his wife's dig on his erratic sleeping habits.

"How about we give _Project: Big Brother Ted_ another go right now before he wakes up," Christian purrs with bedroom gray eyes. "Okay," Ana glows before closing her laptop and taking her husband by his extended hand.

….

"So…that Bryan Ashford dude," Kate starts. Elliot stares blankly at his wife across the small table for two in a restaurant. It's a rare occasion but he and his wife take the opportunity to grab lunch together on a Monday afternoon.

"There's just something about him. I just can't put my finger on it," Kate finishes, with a quizzical expression. "Is he setting off some type of an alarm for you?" Elliot asks. "Yes. He is just…weird," Kate says, still looking puzzled and not finding the exact words she is looking for to describe her concern. "Kate, he's a fiction writer. They are _all_ weird," reasons Elliot.

"Yes, he _is_ weird. Martha has said that time and time again. But he's after something," she replies, still as cryptic as before.

"Yes, he's trying to sell books. GP's doing very well," Elliot argues.

"Remember the party a month ago? The one where we had to leave early thanks to my drunk, lovesick older brother? Well before Ethan's blow up, I was peeping at Mr. Ashford. He just rubs me the wrong way." After pausing in an attempt to gather additional thoughts, Kate finally says, "He made every effort to ensure that he sat right next to Ana at the dinner table."

"My love, as usual, you are over-assessing things. My little future _Pulitzer Prize-winning_ journalist," Elliot teases.

"No, I'm not over-assessing!" Kate snaps in defense. "Your brother had his eye on him too," she adds.

"My controlling little brother has his eye on _me_ and every other adult male within 50 feet of Ana," Elliot chuckles. Kate snickers, "I know, but it was different with Ashford. Ashford couldn't take his eyes off of her. It's a look similar to the one Grey gave her when we did the photo shoot two years ago at the Heathman," Kate murmurs.

"You…you think Ashford _likes_ Ana?" Elliot says with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but there's something up his sleeve. I don't know what his game is," Kate says with concern etched all over her tender face.

After lunch, the couple jump into Elliot's ' _Grey Construction_ ' pickup truck to head over to the _Times_ to drop Kate back off at work. As they maneuver through downtown Seattle, they are halted by one of many lights. "Elliot! Is that them?" Kate gawks suddenly, pointing feverishly at two individuals who just exited a black Audi SUV in front of a restaurant. She sees a tall curly blonde man dressed in business casual donning dark jeans and a navy sports coat. Walking next to him is a young, sophisticated brunette with hair propped up in an elaborate bun wearing a form fitting knee-length gray skirt and white button-up blouse, parading strong in black high heels. "That's Ana!" Kate exclaims. "And that's Ashford. They're just going to lunch, Kate," Elliot sighs. "Look at him! He's gazing at her and she's not even paying him any attention!" Kate exclaims. After a beat, Elliot partially agrees, "It does sort of look that way."

….

"The sushi's very good here. Me and Christian met up with Martha and Steven here a while back," Ana informs Bryan. They are seated by the hostess at the little Japanese restaurant.

"How is the other half?" Bryan inquires.

"Good. Busy," she replies.

"Still traveling a lot?"

"Yes," Ana says, almost sullenly. "We had a great weekend. He managed to peel away and spend time with the family for Teddy's birthday celebration," Ana adds, now smiling.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I talked to Marty yesterday and she said it was an awesome party. The best party for a one-year-old that she's ever been to," chuckles Bryan. Ana giggles. "Yes, the Grey's like to go all out, regardless if the poor kid remembers it later or not," Ana quips.

The waitress brings the pair their drinks and takes their lunch order before heading back into the kitchen. "So, switching gears…what do you got for me?" Bryan inquires. Ana laughs, "This is sort of new for me. I'm usually the one listening to book pitches from real writers such as yourself!"

"Well, the tide has now turned. The teacher is now the student. And besides, you _are_ a _real writer_ , Ana," Bryan gleams.

"So, I started writing last week and I couldn't stop. I even woke up early yesterday morning plugging away," Ana glows with excitement.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? When you have inspiration in your heart and it cascades out like a waterfall. Embrace that feeling. It's rare," Bryan imparts.

"It's…it's strange. I never thought I would feel like that about writing," Ana says, letting out a soft smile.

"I told you. Didn't I tell you?" he murmurs warmly.

"Yes. Yes you did," she smiles.

"So?" Bryan prompts. Ana then reaches inside her black Michael Kors tote for a thin stack of papers stapled together and hands it over to Bryan.

"Here are the first five chapters," she announces.

"Five?" Bryan says in amusement.

"Yes. I told you, I couldn't stop writing," Ana says, shining with pride.

"Okay. I'm sure I can read this all in less than a couple of hours tonight. You want to do lunch again tomorrow and discuss the first five chapters?" Bryan asks.

"Sure," Ana nods. "Oh, how's your next book coming along?" she asks.

"It's coming along. I estimate that I'll be ready to share my draft with you next month," he replies, appearing pleased with his own progress.

"Can't wait to read it," Ana smiles.

….

"Hi Kate," Ana picks up the phone and greets her best friend a short time after arriving back to the office.

"Hey. How's it going?" Kate responds, preoccupied in thought.

"Good. Just trying to get back into the swing of things after the weekend and all."

"That party was awesome. I'm totally having you, Mia and Grace throw all of the birthday parties for our future little ones," Kate chuckles.

"I don't know about me. That was hard work. I can only do that once a year. Good thing Christian hates celebrating his birthday," Ana sighs.

"Oh, speaking of…his Big Three-Oh is next month! What's the plan?" Kate inquires.

"The party will take place the Saturday following his birthday at the in-laws. Mia and Grace are all over that one. Told them to leave me out of it," Ana laughs.

"Really? So what are you doing for him?" Kate asks.

"Well, between us, I have a little plan up my sleeve. I'll actually be making some calls to GEH shortly. I'm going to make sure that he has coverage the Monday before his birthday as well as on his actual birthday. I'm taking him away for a long, four-day weekend," Ana beams.

"Nice! So, who's got Teddy?"

"Grace and Mia. I arranged it with them during Ted's party."

"Good!"

"So, is everything okay?" Ana says, concerned about the sudden phone call, considering her and Kate just saw one another two days ago.

"Um…yes! Everything is okay. Just calling to check in. Um…hey! What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?" Kate says, almost nervously. This alarms Ana. ' _Nervous is totally out of character for the tenacious Kate Kavanagh-Grey_ ,' reflects Ana.

"I actually have a lunch meeting tomorrow. Then I'm working from home on Wednesday," Ana informs.

"Oh, okay," Kate says, disappointed. "So, who is your lunch meeting with?" Kate braves up to ask the question.

"An _author_ ," replies Ana, confused as to why Kate's infamous inquisition is now taking place.

"Martha's client?" Kate murmurs. There resides a moment of silence before Ana finally speaks. "Okay Kate. What gives?"

"I'm just asking," Kate starts, trying to find the words to soften the reply. "He's like your top author right now. I'm just assuming that you'd be meeting up with the best of the best. Otherwise, someone else on your staff would be meeting with him," Kate concludes.

"Yes. Bryan is blowing up the charts right now. He's almost done with his second release with GP," Ana says, proudly.

"No lie, I loved _Balm_. I cried through a majority of that book," Kate shares.

"Well apparently, this next book he's working on is more mind-blowing than that one."

"Whoa!" Kate says.

"Yep. I think by the time Bryan Ashford is done making his mark, we'll be picking up the financial slack for GEH too!" Ana brags.

"That is phenomenal. I am so proud of you, Ana," Kate praises.

"Kate, if it wasn't for you telling me about him, we would not be here. So thank _you_ , sis," Ana says with gratitude.

"I love you, sis. I'll let you go," Kate smiles.

"Love you too!"

' _Maybe I'm overreacting_ ,' Kate reflects after hanging up from Ana.

"Kate, is that story ready for print?" An older gentleman shouts out in the crowded newsroom, approaching Kate's desk.

"Yes. I'll shoot it over to you in ten minutes. Just gotta make a quick phone call," Kate calls out. She picks up her cell phone and dials a number from her contact list.

"Kate!" exclaims the warm female voice on the other end.

"Martha! How's it going?" beams Kate.

"Awesome! What's going on?"

"Oh, nothin' much. I'm so glad that you and Steven were at Teddy's birthday party on Saturday. It would have been so lame without you!" Kate laughs.

"No it wouldn't have! Ana and all did such a wonderful job. I almost forgot it was for a one-year-old little boy," chuckles Martha.

"Dr. Grace Trevelyan spares no expense, especially for her kids and grandkid! So glad she's my mother-in-law," sings Kate.

"Must be nice! Oh, by the way, you wanna get the girls together this Friday? We're _way_ overdue," says Martha.

"Absolutely! Ana might be the wildcard, though…especially if Grey's home. He's been working a lot lately," Kate informs.

"We can't have _circle time_ without Ana! I'll call her. Maybe we can all just spend the night at her and Christian's penthouse and get wasted like a bunch of college kids," Martha chuckles.

"That sounds like a plan! Oh, by the way…I was actually calling to see if you could do lunch tomorrow," Kate adds, recalling the true intent of her call.

"Yes! I was trying to meet with Bryan for lunch, but he said he had a conflict. So that frees me up."

Kate gasps at Martha's statement. "What?" Martha's alarmed after hearing Kate's reaction.

"Um, he said he had a conflict? Did he tell you what that conflict was?" pries Kate.

"No. I just assumed he had something lined up with his daughter," Martha replies, confused and unfamiliar with the infamous inquisition of the tenacious Katherine Kavanagh-Grey.

"I have a question. You've been an agent for a good while, correct?" Kate starts.

"Five years. I've been doing this since I graduated from college," answers Martha.

"So…is it normal for you and your client to be in the same location, but they conduct business with the publisher without your knowledge?" inquires Kate.  
"Kate, where are you getting at?" Martha frowns.

"Did you know that Bryan had a lunch meeting with Ana today and is meeting with her again tomorrow?" Kate finally cuts through the chase.

"Oh? He didn't mention that when we talked yesterday and this morning. And when he cancelled, he didn't tell me he was meeting with Ana," Martha says, almost sounding distant.

"Yes. Call Ana. Talk to her before you question Bryan," Kate gently suggests.

"I just want my client to feel comfortable in our business relationship to be able to tell me these things himself. As far as I knew, the last time he had any contact with Ana was at the party she and Christian had for me and Steven. I've been working with Jerry Roach and the marketing team at GP. I haven't been working with Ana since she got us out of that shitty contract. Launch and promotion is way beyond her scope. She's the CEO, for goodness sake! So needless to say, I'm surprised that Bryan has been engaging her with work related stuff, especially without my knowledge," Martha shares, sounding confused and almost hurt.

"Please, call Ana. Don't blow up at Bryan yet. Wait until you are armed with more facts," soothes Kate.

"Alright. I'll call her. Hopefully we can pin down Friday night for the girls as well," Martha says in an unprecedented somber tone.

"Call me back after you talk to Ana," requests Kate.

….

"So, did you meet with Bryan today?" Martha inquires Ana over the phone.

"Yes. Did he tell you?" Ana asks.

"I'm just wondering why he's bothering you, Ana and not Roach or the marketing folks," replies Martha, completely avoiding Ana's initial question.

"Well…between us, he has recently been helping me with a project of my own. I'm in the middle of writing a book," Ana reveals, nervously.

"Oh, really?" Martha says with surprise coated all over her tone.

"It's crazy. I never saw myself writing. But Bryan encouraged me to write. And I think I love it," Ana smiles.

"Wow, that's great! No wonder he hasn't shared this with me. It's not about him," Martha laughs.

"Wait a minute…you just said Bryan didn't tell you?" pipes Ana.

"He didn't tell me that he was helping you write a book," elaborates Martha, hoping that this would be enough to deter Ana from discovering that Kate was the one who told her about the lunch meetings with Bryan.

"Oh, okay! Well he did tell you he was working on a new book, right?" Ana chuckles.

"Yes, I know about that. No additional details though. Has he shared them with you?" Martha asks.

"No. He says he's about a month away from finishing it," Ana replies.

"He told me the same," Martha says, now relieved that things do not appear estranged between her and her client after all.

"So…the real reason I called is to see if we could do a girl's night this Friday at Escala."

"Hmm, that might work. Christian doesn't get home from Taiwan until late Saturday. I'll check in with Grace and see if she's free to watch Ted."

"Or ask Uncle Elliot. It'll be on the way to Escala," Martha suggests.

"Good point!"

"I'll call Kate to let her know you're in and have her check with Elliot and give you a call," Martha says."

"Great!" gleams Ana.

….

"It's 6:30 am Tuesday your time. I'm stuck in yesterday and you're already at tomorrow," Ana giggles over the phone.

"Crazy, huh?" Christian smiles.

"How was your flight?"  
"Long. I wish you and Ted were here."

"Me too, but I got too much going on here," sighs Ana.

"I know. I'm hoping things will get back to normal at GEH soon," Christian says softly.

"By the way, I'm thinking about getting one of those ovulation test kits," mentions Ana.

"Why would you want to do that? Don't take the fun out of our guesswork. And besides, regardless of what the test says, it wont stop me from wanting to fuck you."

"Christian!" Ana scolds, disguising a grin over the phone.

"Just sayin'," Christian mischievously sighs.

"Oh…by the way, I think I'm going to hang with the girls at Escala on Friday after work. We will probably sleep over," she informs her husband.

"Oh? Gail will be leaving for Portland that evening, so who's watching Ted?" Christian questions.

"Elliot."

"Elliot? Elliot alone? You gotta be kidding me!" Christian chuckles.

"No. Elliot is awesome with his nephew. You can't deny that," argues Ana.

"Elliot without adult supervision? Absolutely not," Christian says, putting his foot down.

"What? Christian…Elliot's your older brother," Ana giggles.

"Yeah, but seriously. No. Call my mother," Christian demands.

"You're kidding, right? Elliot is more than capable of taking care of a one-year-old. Besides, I'll be close by. So will Kate."

"Hell no. Call my mother. Or better yet, just stay home with our son."

"Christian, you're being unreasonable," sighs Ana.

"Ana, you didn't grow up with Elliot. I did. Elliot is way too carefree and absent-minded. You know how overprotective I am. If his wife were there with him, I wouldn't mind. But she's going to be with you. I am a number of time zones away from you and Ted. I would rather you stay home until I return," Christian says.

"If Grace can watch Ted, will you be okay if I hang out at Escala with the girls? We won't go anywhere," pours Ana, nervously anticipating her overprotective husband's response.

"If Grace can watch him and if you stay put at Escala, I'll be okay with that," Christian reluctantly replies. "But honestly, I rather you stay home at the big house with our son," Christian adds.

"I _know_ what you _prefer_ , Christian. And I'm telling you that I need some adult time with my girlfriends."

"Understood. But realize that girls' night will happen way less often after having a second child," cautions Christian.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to take advantage of it while I still can," Ana softly replies.

"Okay," Christian smiles over the phone at his wife.

"I miss you all ready. It hasn't even been 24 hours," Ana pouts.

"I told you to come to Taiwan with me," he teases.

"I know, Christian," Ana sighs, rolling her eyes.

"You know you have another spanking coming your way, Mrs. Grey," scolds Christian.

' _How does he know?_ ' Ana gapes to herself.

"Oh Mr. Grey, you know that you need absolutely no reason at all to turn my ass pink," Ana flirts.

"Mrs. Grey, you know exactly what to say to get me excited," Christian murmurs sensually.

….

"So, the story about Greer Neal and Liam Day…it's based on you and Christian, right?"

Tuesday during lunch hour, Bryan Ashford reviews the first five chapters of Ana's book with her in a small sandwich shop.

"How did you guess?" Ana says with a shy smile.

"You paint such a vivid picture that you had to have lived through some of it in order to write this way," Bryan replies.

"It's easy to write about what you know…I feel," expresses Ana.

"Agreed. Always interject your personal experiences into your characters so you can make them even more believable. I think you are on the right track. Keep writing," encourages Bryan.

"Seriously?" Ana says, skeptical of Bryan's seal of approval.

"Yes, seriously. I like where your story is heading."

"I'm really enjoying writing this. I'm halfway done with chapter six. I hope to have five more chapters for you next week," Ana beams proudly.

"Seeing you this encouraged also encourages me. I may finish my book earlier than planned."

"That's great! _Balm's_ doing very well. Still, it would be nice to have a new book from you to launch just before the holidays," smiles Ana.

"That's the plan," Bryan gleams.


	16. Chapter 16 - Check Mates

**Chapter 16 – Check Mates**

After a long day at work on the last workday of the week on the final day of the month of May, Ana looks forward to spending a relaxing evening with the girls. Grace unfortunately had to pull out of babysitting duties at the last minute due to an emergency at the hospital. This almost prevented Ana from following through with the girls. However, after some coaxing from Kate, Ana decides to leave Ted with Uncle Elliot against Christian's knowledge and wishes. Christian is still in Taiwan and is scheduled to arrive home sometime late Saturday evening.

After leaving Ted with Elliot, Sawyer escorts Ana and Kate to the penthouse at Escala. Mia and Martha arrive a short time later. Eventually, the ladies make their way over to the big room, lounging with high heels kicked off, a glass of wine in hand and a bottle packed in ice on standby.

"So girls…long time no see! May has been crazy!" Martha begins.

"I know! Tons of events I'm writing about this season in the Times," Kate sighs.

"I've been so busy at the bakery with Skyler. I don't know when I will have time to get my French bistro up and running," groans Mia.

"Thank goodness Bryan's latest book is kicking ass in sales and Ted's party is over and done with. I'm just glad that it's Mia planning Christian's birthday party and not me," Ana exhales.

"Oh, it's going to be awesome! Mom's helping me so…you know how Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey likes to do things big!" Mia perks up. Ana and Kate smile and nod.

Ana is secretly hoping that the girls don't ask her what she plans on doing for Christian's birthday since her plan is still in the works. She resolves in keeping things vague. Kate is aware that Ana is putting together a long weekend that will end on Christian's actual birthday. Ana is nervous, yet excited about what she has in store for her husband in just a couple of weeks.

Kate, Martha and Mia dominate all conversation, while Ana sparingly interjects and laughs when appropriate. After feeling that in the last few ' _girls nights_ ' that she had the tendency to _overshare_ , Ana decided moving forward that she will remain low key. She is the ideal hostess, keeping everyone's wine glass filled throughout the night.

"So Mia…you got any tips to share with the group?" Martha winks.

"Oh no, Martha!" pipes Ana with a shy smile, hiding her face away in embarrassment for Mia.

"What _kind_ of _tips_?" Mia says, truly innocent.

"You _know_. Have you and my brother-in-law been _having fun_?" Martha says, salaciously.

"Ohhh…" Mia smiles.

"Yes…ohhh!" echoes Martha with a wink.

Ana and Kate both giggle at the humorous back and forth between the other two. After a long pause, Mia resolves to answer Martha's question.

"Well…he likes it from behind," Mia says sheepishly.

"Oh my God, Mia!" gapes Kate. Ana's mouth is open wide in shock, while Martha beams like a proud mother.

"Oh, those Newsome boys are all the same," sings Martha.

"Why are you so shocked, Ana and Kate? You didn't think I had sex?" Mia asks, amused.

"Um…you…you never said!" Ana stutters.

"Yes. I never said. I just don't talk about it," Mia smiles.

"Well damn…perhaps you're the smartest one here!" Ana chuckles.

"Hey…this is the _Circle of Trust_. We keep no secrets!" Kate scolds.

"So, while we're at it…did you do my brother too?" Kate abruptly adds. Ana gasps and Martha does a great impression of Ana's open mouth from earlier.

"Yes," Mia answers, simply.

"Ana, pass me that bottle of wine, please," Kate requests. Martha chuckles. Mechanically, Ana pulls the wine out of the bucket of ice and reaches over Martha to pass it to Kate.

"Obviously, you prefer Sky over Ethan in bed. Am I correct?" Martha probes.

"I don't want to hear this," Kate nervously laughs, visibly uncomfortable.

"Not necessarily. They're just…different," Mia reflects out loud.

"Different? Like how?" Martha asks.

"Well…Ethan holds back and Skyler is more free-er…if that makes sense."

"Mia, are you okay talking about this?" Ana says, wanting reassurance that they are not crossing the line with her sister-in-law.

"Yes. I trust you girls. I know you wont tell my brothers or any one else. I believe in the _Circle of Trust_ ," Mia gleams.

"And that's how it should be. We should be able to talk about anything without fear of it going beyond the four of us," reinforces Kate. Martha chimes in agreement.

After a few dozen laughs and squeals, falling off of the sofa and the occasional manic clapping of hands, the girls find themselves on their fourth bottle of wine and begin to feel no pain.

"So um…I hate to be the first one in the _Circle of Trust_ to start a drama-filled discussion," Kate starts with a reluctant grin. ' _Oh boy, where's Katherine Kavanagh-Grey going with this?_ ' Ana thinks to herself.

"Again, this is our refuge. Nothing leaks out. So I can say this and not be judged, right?" Kate asks, scanning the faces of her peers. They all nod to her in agreement.

"Bryan Ashford." Kate sits in silence after saying his name, but wears an expression of skepticism.

"Yes…what about him?" Martha says, raising a brow wondering what Kate has to say about him.

"Martha, I know that he's your client. I know he's the bread and butter right now at Grey Publishing. There is just something about him. I've felt that way ever since I met him over a month ago at the party for you and Steven at Ana's. I can't put a finger on it," Kate expresses, staring at the ceiling as if she is seeking inspiration from above to impart the precise words to what she is feeling right now in her gut.

"Kate, everyone feels that way about Bryan. He's a loner. He's brilliant. He's very strange. That's just _Bryan_ ," chuckles Martha.

"I know what you are saying, but it's deeper than that. And again, this is going to sound crazy. He's a _very_ good-looking guy. Yet, he's still single."

"Um, Kate. He has been married twice. I think he's convinced himself that marriage isn't for him," Martha says, giving Kate the side-eye.

"You can still have a significant other, Martha. He doesn't even have a lady-friend. Yet, he likes to go out to lunch with Ana...frequently." As soon as Kate makes the statement, she immediately regrets it when she witnesses sheer horror rising in Ana's face.

"Kate, where are you going with this?" Ana asks softly.

"You don't see it, Ana, but I do. The way he looks at you when you aren't looking at him. The same look José used to give you. The same look Grey did and still does give you. Bryan is smitten by you, girlfriend!" Kate concludes.

Ana vehemently shakes her head in disagreement while Martha appears confused. Mia presses her lips in a straight line, not yet drawing her own conclusion.

"Kate, Bryan Ashford is our number one author right now. Our revenue has pretty much quadrupled since we signed him. I am the CEO of Grey Publishing. Of course I'm going to give him special attention. However, our relationship is a business relationship. That's it. He has not tried to hit on me. It's all good, Kate," Ana reassures.

"I know _your_ intentions, Ana. I just don't know his," Kate says in a concerned voice.

"Kate, trust me, Bryan is all about the work. He's not trying to make a _love connection_ and he certainly isn't trying it on a married woman, much less a married woman who so happens to run the publishing company that he's signed to," defends Martha.

"Kate, you _know_ my husband. If there was even a slight vibration of inappropriateness coming off of Bryan in my direction, Christian would immediately put the kibosh on that," Ana sighs while smirking.

Kate nods but then adds, "However, he has been extremely preoccupied with the GEH crisis." Ana dims at the fact that Christian has been MIA off and on for the past few months rebuilding his company. Seeing her best friend's countenance fall, Kate instantly regrets starting the conversation in the first place.

"Let's drop it. I'm sorry, I just don't know Bryan and I'm skeptical of him. He needs to be working the day-to-day stuff with someone else on the GP team, not the woman in charge. That's just my thought on the subject," expresses Kate.

"Kate, I agree with that statement. However, he's helping Ana with a separate project from what I understand," Martha smiles.

Ana bashfully perks up. "Yes, I'm trying my hand at writing," Ana finally reveals.

"Oh really?" Kate says, surprised.

"Yes. It's all new to me, so..." Ana says before she's interrupted.

"Are you going to publish your own book?" cheers Mia.

"I doubt it. Again, it's all new to me. I'm just enjoying the journey. Not sure if it'll be publish-worthy. Maybe I'll let you girls help decide that when it's all done," Ana beams.

"That's really cool!" says Mia.

"I never knew you had a desire to write," Kate says, taken aback.

"I never knew it either. But it's becoming a more fluid process for me. And it's kind of fun," smiles Ana.

Kate feels slight comfort in knowing that Ashford is aiding Ana in her brand new endeavor. However, this fact does not dissipate the gut feeling that remains in her. She vows to stay on alert.

"So…back to fun talk. Steven and I got that swing you recommended, Ana," Martha says with her lips perched in a risqué fashion. The girls squeal in delight. Martha raves on and on about how the new contraption adds a new exciting element to their already colorful sex life. "Martha, you may be getting flowers from Elliot. I think you finally convinced me to give in to Elliot's dream of getting one put in our new house," shines Kate.

"It's here, right Ana?" Mia asks.

"Yes," Ana replies nervously, hoping that the girls don't ask to see where the swing resides in the penthouse.

"So…where is it? Is it in the bedroom?" Kate inquires, much to Ana's chagrin.

"Well, not exactly. It's in a _different_ room," Ana answers quietly.

"That's right! The _playroom_!" Kate exclaims, jumping out of her seat.

"Oh my God, what's the playroom? Is it here? I thought I knew where everything was in here!" Mia squeals, rising to meet Kate.  
"Mia, you know that room upstairs that always stays locked? It's probably the _one_ room that you've never been in," explains Kate.

"Oh my goodness! I thought that was like a security room or something. It's a _sex room_?!" Mia squawks at Ana.

Ana is now gun shy. She doesn't want to say anything that may impact Christian's relationship with his little sister. Kate witnesses the look of reluctance now sprinkled on Ana blushed countenance.

"Mia…again, we're in the _Circle of Trust_. However, before I say anything else…before we formed this pact, I had a pact with Ana. I won't share anything in that prior agreement that she has shared with me without her consent." Kate starts.

"Kate, you knew about the _sex room_ too? My brother was having sex before Ana?" Mia bellows in complete shock.

"We're not discussing Christian. He's off the table," Ana finally says, putting her foot down.

"But ladies, this is the _Circle_ ," Martha tries to reason.

"Leave my husband out of it," Ana says, exasperated.

Martha immediately respects Ana's wishes, but Mia isn't deterred by Ana's downturn of mood.

"All this time, everyone thought Christian was a virgin," reflects Mia.

"Pardon me for being frank, but you don't have to see a woman with _that_ _man_ to know that he was getting _all kinds of laid_ ," Martha smirks. The comment throws Kate into a fit laughter. Even though Ana normally cringes at the thought of Christian's sex life before her, Martha's humorous remarks also sends her throwing her head back in laughter.

"My mom assumed he was gay. Elliot and I thought he was just celibate. We never told him that, though," Mia shares.

"I'm not talking about Christian," Ana repeats, this time with a gentle smile.

"Okay, sis. I know. I'm just shocked, is all," Mia smiles in return.

"Now you understand how we felt when we heard that you were having sex with Skyler, and Ethan before him," Kate chuckles.

"You guys thought I was celibate too?" Mia says, surprised.

"Mia, you just come across so bubbly and innocent. You're hot, but you don't give off that ' _please, fuck me'_ vibe," explains Martha. Ana and Kate chuckle and nod in agreement to Martha's assessment.

"Do you think not acting sexual is unattractive to guys? Should I start giving off that ' _fuck me'_ vibe?" Mia asks, genuinely valuing the opinion of her friends.

"No. What you are doing now is obviously working," answers Ana. Kate and Martha nod in agreement.

"You're perfect just the way you are, Mia," Kate says, hugging her sister-in-law. Mia beams.

"Woo, I'm kind of drunk now," Mia says, now taking her seat.

"I'm standing because I want to see the playroom!" pipes Kate.

"Oh my! I want to see it too!" Martha says, standing to her feet alongside Kate.

Mia witnesses the look of terror on Ana's face. "Girls, forget it. It's prying into Christian's life. Ana won't do it," Mia answers on Ana's behalf.

"But it's your sex life too, Ana!" argues Martha.

"I hate to be the prude here, but I won't betray Christian's trust like that. That room is _our_ space. I may share some things with you, my girlfriends, from time to time about my sex life. However, when it comes to _that_ room, I must draw the line. That room means so much _more_ to Christian and I as a couple. It meant something totally different before I came along, but together, we've cleansed it. We've redefined it. That room is now sacred. It's our sanctuary," Ana exhorts.

"Ana, I have so much respect on the value that you place on your marriage. I just hope that I am doing the same," Martha responds in praise and admiration. At that, Martha takes her seat, and Kate gleams tenderly at her best friend, also taking her seat. "Christian is so lucky to have you," Mia smiles at Ana. "No, I'm the lucky one," gleams Ana.

….

"So…check this out," starts Elliot, appearing slightly nervous.

Saturday afternoon after the girls enjoyed lunch at a nearby restaurant, they all disperse and Sawyer drives Kate home. Ana also goes into the apartment with Kate in order to retrieve her happy little boy who has spent the night with Uncle Elliot.

"We had a blast! Ted was a riot. He wouldn't stop trying to walk. As you know, this place isn't quite 100% baby proof. I have to work on that. Anyway, he wobbled and ended up nicking his little thigh on the edge of that coffee table. It's only a little scratch with just a dot bit of bleeding. He cried for like two seconds. I put some ointment on it and threw on a Band-Aid, and he was as good as new."

"Oh, Teddy," Ana mock pouts as she picks up her one-year-old. "You have a little _boo boo_?" she adds, pointing to the small bandage on his thigh.

"Again, it wasn't that big of a deal, which is why I didn't call you," Elliot says in his defense.

"It's okay, Uncle Elliot. He's a baby. He's going to fall and he may get a scratch or two," Ana comforts.

"I'm sure Christian will make a mountain out of a molehill because that's just what my little brother does," Elliot sighs.

"Oh, and he kind of doesn't know that baby Teddy stayed here. He assumed that Grace had him," Kate adds with a look of guilt her face, which Ana mirrors.

"Mom had to work. I watched him. End of story," Elliot summarizes.

"He wanted me to stay home if Grace couldn't watch him," explains Ana.

"He's let us watch him before. Why the sudden change of heart?" Elliot says, confused.

"He let _us_ watch him," clarifies Kate.

"Oh, so you're saying he didn't want me watching his son alone? Oh, now I see what my little brother thinks of me," Elliot says, appearing hurt. Ana glares at her brother-in-law with empathy.

"He thinks you're a clown, Elliot. He somehow considers me to be the more responsible one in our marriage," Kate says, stifling a grin.

"And he would be right," Elliot says, perking right back up.

"However, Uncle Elliot would never let anything bad happen to his little buddy. I'd protect him with my life. Christian should know that," Elliot finishes, rubbing Ted's thigh while he's snuggled up in his mother's arms.

"I'll wait a few days until Christian has readjusted to the time zone and let him know that Teddy had awesome _man time_ with Uncle Elliot," Ana says. "Thanks Elliot for watching your nephew for me. You did great in Kate's absence," Ana praises Elliot shortly before hugging both he and Kate and heading out to the car to Sawyer, with Ted in tow.

….

Late Saturday night, Ana is viciously panting in bed after an intense climax. Christian lies besides her, staring intently into his wife's eyes, also catching his breath.

"I've missed you terribly, Mrs. Grey. That was a freebie. If you get knocked up because of it, that'll be a bonus," Christian smirks salaciously. Ana breathlessly chuckles.

"I can't get enough of your laughter. And I certainly can't get enough of your sweet lovin', Mrs. Grey."

"Wow," Ana finally speaks, looking spellbound.

" _That_ good?" Christian squints.

"Phenomenal," is all Ana can verbalize.

"Thank you," Christian beams.

"No, thank _you_ , Mr. Grey. Can we do that again tomorrow morning?" Ana mumbles, beginning to drift off.

"Absolutely," he smiles, before placing a tender kiss on her tired lips.

….

It's Monday morning at Grey Publishing, and Hannah is in Ana's office giving her the rundown of her schedule. "You had an opening at 10:30, so I put Bryan Ashford in there for a quick thirty minute meeting. He didn't say what it was about," Hannah states.

"No biggie, I think I know what it's about," Ana replies before taking a swig of her tea.

At 9:27 before her meeting with Roach, Ana quickly checks her email to see if there's anything from Christian. Nothing. ' _Strange. I normally see something from him by 9:30_ ,' Ana thinks to herself.

Ana returns to her office at 10:01 after meeting with Roach. No email from Christian. She decides to drop him a note.

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Welcome Back  
Date: June 3, 2013 10:03  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

I hope you are having a great morning so far at the GEH offices since returning back from Taiwan.

I miss you already. I had a mind blowing time with you late Saturday night, early Sunday morning, late Sunday night and early this morning. You do spoil me, indeed! I am also thrilled that I get to see you tonight when I get home.

I love you. – AG

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

Five minutes go by. Ten minutes go by. Nothing. Ana is now tempted to call Andrea at his office to make sure everything is okay with Christian. Before she can lift a finger to take action, Ana's partially closed door suddenly swings wide open. It's Christian.

He shuts the door behind him. Christian glares at Ana, but he is not smiling. A frisson of fear bubbles up inside of her.

"Well, hello there," Ana smirks. "I just sent you an email."  
Christian approaches Ana's desk and takes a deep calculated breath. He moves his mouth to speak, but decides to rethink his words before breathing again and making another attempt.

"Ana, when were you going to tell me that my mother did not watch Ted on Friday night?"

Ana's mouth is ajar. ' _That's it? He came all the way here for this?_ '

"Christian, please don't tell me that you took time out of your very busy schedule to come all the way here _just_ to talk about that, when an email or phone call would have sufficed," Ana frowns.

Christian takes several breaths. "Ana, it's taking all of my strength right now not to turn over this entire fucking desk," he says calmly, but his eyes exude a restrained forest fire.

"Seriously Christian? Are you _that_ mad?" Ana says, softly but sternly.

"I've eclipsed mad, Anastasia," Christian replies, his chest now visibly elevating up and down.

' _Whoa, he called me Anastasia_ ,' Ana winces in fear and slowly rises up to her feet in order to be on an even playing field in what could a very explosive confrontation.

"Christian…" Ana starts.

"You lied to me, Anastasia. You promised that if Grace couldn't watch Ted, you would stay home on Friday," Christian interrupts, elevating his voice.

"I didn't lie! I…"  
"Don't you give me that fucking ' _I changed my mind_ ,' bullshit line, either! You lied directly to my face!" Christian says, now shouting loudly.

"You are being sooooo unreasonable right now!" Ana argues.

"Unreasonable?! I was wondering why Ted had that scratch on his thigh when I changed him last night! Did that happen while Elliot was watching him?!" Christian roars, now molten lava red in the face.

"It's just a little scratch, Christian! He's learning how to walk! Give me a break!" Ana snaps back.

"I can't trust you anymore, Ana!"

"What?! Are you kidding me right now?!"

"I'm as serious as a fucking heart attack! From now on, nobody babysits Ted other than Gail or Grace! Do I make myself clear?!" Christian rages, with his voice beginning to crack.

"Not even Kate?!" Ana gapes.

"No! Ted is not allowed over there unsupervised ever again!"

"Oh my God, you're psychotic, Christian! I swear! Kate and Elliot are Teddy's godparents for heaven's sake!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Christian! Calm down! Why did you come here to my office to yell at me?! We could've had this discussion at home!" Ana cries, tears now streaming.

"'Cause I'm raging mad and I can't see straight! My mother called me this morning at work and I find out that my wife fucking lied to me!"

"Christian, stop saying that I _lied_ to you!"

"ANA, YOU FUCKING LIED!" Christian slams both fists on the desk, practically putting a dent in it. Ana nearly jumps out of her skin in horror.

"Get out of here, Christian! I can't even talk to you right now!" Ana weeps.

"Here is how it's going to be! If you can't be the parent that Ted needs you to be while I'm away on business, I may just need to take him on the road with me…with or without you!" Christian barks.

"What?! Oh hell no! Teddy's _my_ son too!" Ana screams.

"But his safety obviously doesn't seem to matter as much to you as it does to me!"

"Okay, _now_ you've gone _too_ far," Ana hisses, now enraged. "How _dare_ you question me as a mother! What a shitty thing to say!"

Unmoved by her fury, Christian continues his assault. "If you are having so many problems staying home with just one child, maybe it'll be for the best if you start getting the shot again," Christian growls. Ana heart drops to her shoes. After taking a couple of breaths, she finds the courage to speak up again. "Well, maybe it'll be for the best if we stopped having sex altogether!" she bites back.

Outside of Ana's office, no one can make out what is being said inside of that room. However, from the sounds that reverberate, whatever is taking place in there appears to be extremely ugly. Bryan Ashford is sitting just outside of the door with a painful look on his face. Hannah wants to tell the visiting author to wait in the main lobby, even though it's 15 minutes past his scheduled appointment. However, Hannah is stunned into silence at what appears to be a hideous argument taking place between the owner of GP and the CEO of GP, both who also happen to be married to one another.

The door abruptly swings open with force. Hannah, Bryan and a few other bystanders jump up and appear busy and oblivious to what just took place in that office. Christian storms out, but turns to see Ashford waiting nearby. Christian quickly pauses and shoots him a glacier look before continuing out the building. Bryan is taking by surprised at what appears to be a look of contempt from Christian Grey, unprovoked by him. Just before he can rise up to check in on Ana, Hannah raises her hand, signaling Bryan to stay put.

Hannah looks in and sees the sobbing mess that is Ana. Hannah goes inside and closes the door behind her.

"Oh my God, Ana! Are you okay?"

Ana continues to sob. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Hannah," Ana finally says after several beats.

"It's…it's okay, Ana," Hannah says, tenderly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Cancel all of my meetings today. Apologize to Bryan for me."

"Okay," Hannah says solemnly.

"Di…did anyone hear what went on in here?" Ana sniffles.

"No. Just knew that there was some shouting going on," Hannah says, reluctantly.

"Dammit! So unprofessional! I don't know why he has to come up here like this!" Ana laments.

"Is…is everything okay?" Hannah says with concern.

"It was a personal disagreement about our son's childcare. Something we could've discussed at home! I'm so sorry, Hannah," Ana apologizes once again, wiping her tears and attempting to compose herself.

"That's it? Over childcare? We heard what sounded like an explosion coming from in here," Hannah chuckles lightly.

"And that would be Christian Grey, folks. Making mountains out of molehills," Ana frowns weakly.


	17. Chapter 17 - When Richard Met Scarlet

_Dear Readers – I didn't want to leave you hanging, so here's a fun chapter. I hope you enjoy it! – ST2_

 **Chapter 17 – When Richard Met Scarlet**

"Ana?"

She sits at her desk with one palm holding her iPhone against her ear and the other palm propping up her forehead. Ana sighs deeply.

"I'm so sorry Bryan for blowing you off today. Can we postpone for a week? I'm extremely busy. I probably wont have anything new for you until then." The last thing on Ana's mind is writing a love story after such a nasty fight with Christian this morning, in her office of all places.

"I understand," Bryan replies, solemnly. "I also wanted to show you what I had so far in the new book I'm writing. I'm leaving town tomorrow and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Can you meet me at Volunteer Park on your way home from work today? I can hand over the working manuscript to you. It won't take more than five minutes of your time."

Ana pauses, not interested in his book in the slightest at the moment. She is still shell-shocked from her argument with her husband. "Okay, I'll stop by on the way home," Ana says softly.

….

The slight breeze fanning through vibrant leafy trees and picturesque green grasses yield a pleasant, crisp late-spring aroma at Volunteer Park. The sun looms large and bright as if it's unaware that dusk is but a short time away. The laughter of children and the happy patter of dogs' feet can be heard from a distance.

Ana scans the park in search of Bryan Ashford. Ana dons a fitted navy blue skirt and a ruffled sleeveless white satin blouse, leaving her matching jacket in the car. She is grateful that she had a spare pair of black flats in the trunk of her R8. She wouldn't want her heels to catch in the dirt from walking on the plush grass.

From a distance, she sees a blonde haired man in dark jeans and a buttoned up dress shirt gently tossing a Frisbee to an excited little blonde haired girl in a pretty floral summer dress and white sandals. She looks to be about five or six years old. As she approaches closer, Ana starts to recognize the features of Bryan on the blonde man. At that instant, he chuckles at the buoyant little girl and then turns to recognize the brown haired figure drawing near them. He motions the little girl over to his side. Taking her by the hand, he heads towards an approaching Ana. The little girl looks over her shoulder and shouts something unintelligible before a black and white boarder collie out of nowhere joins her side.

Ana's somber demeanor dissipates after seeing the kindness in their faces. "Ana!" Bryan calls out. "So glad you could make it. This is my daughter, Savvy. Savvy, this is daddy's work friend…Ana."

Not caring that she has on a skirt, Ana gets down on her knees to greet the little girl and her friendly dog. "Savvy…that is such a pretty name," Ana gleams at the gorgeous young lady. "Thank you. It's short for Savannah. Is Ana short for something too?" Savvy sparks. "Yes. Anastasia," Ana says, as she finds herself gently patting down a wind-blown tendril on Savvy's shiny blonde mane. "I like that name," Savvy beams. "Why, thank you! And what's your dog's name?" Ana asks the little girl. "Princess," she replies. "Hi Princess," Ana greets the dog, patting it before rising up to her feet to meet Bryan.

"Savvy, go ahead toss the disc with Princess real quick. Stay close," Bryan instructs his little girl. She obeys her father's instructions and walks a few yards away with her dog and the Frisbee.

"She is absolutely adorable," Ana says in admiration of Bryan's little girl. She suddenly begins to internally long for a daughter of her very own.

"She is perfect," Bryan beams. Ana radiates at hearing his love for his daughter and smiles and nods in acknowledgement. "So," he says as he pulls a canvas bag off of his shoulder. "The working manuscript is in here. Take it. No hurry…read it when you can. I'll send you a note in advance if I know when I'll be back in town. I have some book tour stuff on the calendar for the next few weeks, as you may already know. I am also looking into selling my place in Chicago and moving to Seattle full time," Bryan informs as he hands Ana the entire canvas bag containing the manuscript.

"Oh really," Ana said, pleasantly surprised. "I'm sure Savvy is thrilled that she'll get to see more of her daddy."

"She doesn't know yet. I'm working some things out right now. When the time is right, I'll tell her," Bryan smiles. Ana beams in return.

"So, not to put a damper on the mood, but are you okay? From earlier?" Bryan asks, reluctantly. Ana's earlier smile fades. "I'll be fine," Ana says, trying to force another smile back onto her mouth.

"It sounded brutal in there," he winces.

"Did you hear _anything_?" Ana pipes, shocked and embarrassed.

"I didn't make out anything. It just sounded very ugly."

"I'm so sorry that you had to witness that. It won't happen at my place of business ever again," Ana says with an almost unshakable authority. Bryan inhales deeply as if he is tortured.

"Ana. Forgive me in advance for stepping the line here. I have no clue what that argument was about, nor am I asking to know. I've been married twice, so I hope to have learned something along the way. You are a very strong woman, Ana. Even so, you are still very fragile. All women are somewhat fragile. They don't think the way that we men think. Husbands and wives should always complement one another. With that said, I didn't appreciate the way that he was yelling at you back there at the office. Ana, you are a queen. A man should never raise his voice at a queen. A queen is to be cherished, worshiped, and adored…always."

Ana's heart stops. She can't believe that Bryan is talking about something so personal, something that pertains to her. Not knowing what else to say, Ana decides to leave before she says something that she may regret later; something nasty and unladylike to the prying author.

"Bryan, thank you so much for the manuscript. Keep me posted on the book tour. I'll let you know if I get a chance to read this. It was a pleasure meeting Savvy. I have to head home now to _my_ family." Ana fabricates a grin. Glancing at Bryan's gobsmacked expression, Ana turns on her heal and heads in the direction of her car. Bryan watches her as she leaves.

….

"So, you're still ignoring me?" Christian says softly, but chillingly as he sits up in bed with a book in his hands. Ana, dressed in a long flowing nightgown, walks over to the massive walk-in closet and begins picking out her work clothes for tomorrow. Christian places down his book and walks briskly into the closet to join her.

"Ana, I hate when I am justifiably pissed off at you, and you fail to understand why I am _pissed off_. Then you always end up conjuring up some other issue in order to turn the tables on me," Christian says in an accusatory tone. She turns to face him with fire in her eyes.

"What?! So I _conjured up_ you barging into my office and yelling at me in the presence of my staff and authors, when we could've waited to have that conversation at home?! I _conjured up_ canceling all of my remaining meetings today because I was too shaken up after you left?! I _conjured up_ you questioning my abilities as a mother?! I made all of that up?!" screeches Ana.

"Ana, calm down," Christian says, holding up both of his palms to placate his seething wife. Ana doesn't want a repeat of this morning. After taking several deep breaths, she starts again, but in a lower tone.

"Christian, two things. First, I never promised to obey you. I've said this to you time and time again. Second, I never promised that I wouldn't go out with the girls if Grace couldn't watch Teddy. I asked you if you would be okay if I hung out at Escala with the girls _if_ Grace could watch Teddy. I never believed for one minute that Teddy would be in danger spending the night with his Uncle. We were less than five miles away, Christian. Our son was in good hands."

"You lied, Ana. You lied by omission. I assumed that Ted was with my mother," Christian responds, looking wounded.

"Christian…I…I don't believe that I lied to you." The look on his face pierces Ana straight through her heart. "I just think you are too hard on Elliot. Elliot is going to be an excellent father one day. He took great care of our son," she adds.

"This has nothing to with Elliot, Ana. This is about you and me. I thought we moved past this before Ted was born. You defied me, Ana. I'm on the other side of the globe, and you withheld important information from me and there was nothing that I could do about it. I feel so helpless when I am away from you and our son. I can't have you withholding information from me like that. It's not fair. It's not fair at all," he tenderly pours out, heartfelt.

Ana is now witnessing another shade. It's ' _helpless Christian_.' This is the Christian that pains her the most. Tears begin to stream down her face.

"Christian, I am so sorry that I hurt you. But _you_ hurt me too," she softly weeps.

"I…I don't want to hurt you, Ana," Christian stutters. "I want to take care of you and our son. This whole thing with GEH, it's taking away from that. I hate it. I am slacking on my job as husband and father, and it is so frustrating. I…I just need you to be open with me, Ana. That's all I ask. Please don't ever hide anything from me ever again."

Ana looks down at her threading fingers before looking back up into her husband's tortured eyes. "Christian, I am sorry. I promise to not withhold details like that from you, ever."

Christian sighs in relief. "And I'm sorry about this morning. I should've taken you out to have the discussion. I won't barge in your office like that again. And I'm sorry for saying that shit about you not caring about our son's safety. You are the perfect mother, Ana. I don't know what came over me." Christian walks softly towards his wife and gently rubs the back of his hand over the stream of tears coming down her face.

"And I'm sorry for saying that thing about the shot. I didn't mean that either. I really want to have another baby with you, Ana." Ana's heart stops and she opens her mouth wide.

"You do?" she asks.

"Yes," he simply replies.

After a few moments, Ana suddenly throws herself into Christian's surprised arms, pushing them both onto the colossal closet room floor.

….

"I know where we are going," Christian beams from the passenger side. Ana is driving her Saab convertible with the top down on a gorgeous Saturday afternoon. Just three days away from Christian's birthday, the couple begins a blissful four days together alone to celebrate.

"You know, we could've taken Charlie Tango to Portland," he smirks.

"Oh, Christian…then it wouldn't have been a surprise since I can't fly your helicopter," Ana shines back.

"Let me guess…The Heathman?" Christian grins.

"Where it all began," beams Ana.

"Yes. I watched you sleep for hours that first night. If someone would have told me that we'd be here over two years later as husband and wife and as parents, I wouldn't have believe them. Being with you is a dream come true, Ana."

Joy begins to summersault in Ana's heart at her husband's heartwarming words.

Things have been going very well for the past few weeks since their major argument at Grey Publishing. Christian has not left town for work since then and he has made every effort to make it home every night in time to tuck Ted in bed. Even though the argument in her office was quite nasty, Ana realizes that it was necessary in order to put their marriage right back on track. She now hopes that what she has planned for Christian starting tonight will add yet another exciting dimension to their already kaleidoscopic relationship.

While driving on the peaceful and scenic highway, Ana has a flashback of the beautiful little blonde girl running around at Volunteer Park a couple of weeks ago. Her mood suddenly takes a turn.

"Ana, honey…what's wrong?" Christian says, concerned for his wife's sudden change of mood.

"It's been two months already," Ana finally says after a moment of silence.

"Baby, Dr. Greene said it can take up to a year to conceive after stopping your shot. You know that."

"I know, I know," Ana replies.

"It will happen," Christian says, reassuring his anxious wife. Ana quickly glances over at her loving husband and her shine returns.

After a few hours, Ana and Christian arrive at The Heathman. Ana pulls up, but not quite close enough to reach valet.

"What are you doing?" Christian says, giving his wife a puzzled look.

"So, we're going to check in first and then head over to Le Picotin for dinner. I'll share the agenda for tonight with you at that time," Ana beams at her husband.

" _Agenda_? Mrs. Grey, what _do_ you have planned?" Christian gives her a sensuous gaze.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out, Mr. Grey," Ana teases.

At the restaurant, a bottle of Barossa Valley Shiraz is brought over to the table. Christian gives her a shy smile which causes her heart to flutter. "You set that up, didn't you?" Christian beams. Ana flashes a shy smile in return, not giving him a verbal answer. "I take it that you ordered our sirloin steaks in advance too, huh?" he smirks seductively. Ana heart skips a beat. "With béarnaise, fries and veggies. You know me very well, my dear husband," she flirts.

"Thank you, baby. For all of this," he praises.

"Don't thank me yet. This is only the first item of the night and night one of four," teases Ana. Christian gives her a nervous smile. "Don't worry, it's going to be all good things," she reassures. "Oh, I know it will be. Four days alone with my hot wife," Christian winks. Ana flushes and hides away her shy expression for a brief moment.

"So what shenanigans do my mom and sister have planned for me next Saturday?" Christian says with a frown.

"I've stayed out of that _planning committee_. I'll be just as surprised as you will be," Ana shrugs.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Christian murmurs squinting his eyes as seduction gleams out of them.

Ana begins to pant lightly before snapping out of it. She grabs a card in a sealed envelope out of her purse. "Don't open this until nine o'clock tonight," Ana commands. Christian checks his watch. It's almost 7:45. "Why nine?" Christian says, puzzled. "Just humor me," Ana winks.

The two enjoy a lovely candlelit dinner and wine along with some lighthearted conversation. Christian laughs at Ana's impression of Carrick bragging about his grandson at his birthday party last month. There are so many other things that Ana would like to discuss, but she vows not to bring up anything that may potentially put a damper on the wonderful long weekend that she has planned for Christian. She has resolved to keep things upbeat.

After a while, Ana glances at her watch, picks up her purse and slowly gets up to leave. "Excuse me," she smiles as she heads towards the back. "Wh…where are you going?" Christian says, confused. He looks to see if she is heading to the bathroom, but he isn't sure from where he is seated.

Five minutes have gone by. Christian checks his watch. It's 9:01. He smirks and then opens the card to read it.

 _Dear Christian,_

 _On Monday, May 9, 2011, my life was forever changed when I literally stumbled into your office to interview you for the WSU newspaper in Kate's absence. For the next five days, that initial meeting with you would remain on my mind. The idea of me remaining in your thoughts never even occurred to me. However, to my delight, our first meeting apparently made a similar impact on you as well. So much so, that you came all the way to Portland to see me again._

 _Grab the keys from my vacant chair, take the car and go to the place where you saw me on Saturday, May 14, 2011. Please knock._

Christian chuckles. "A birthday scavenger hunt? Oh, Mrs. Grey," he smiles to himself.

Christian arrives at Clayton's Hardware Store. The parking lot is vacant, but the store light is on. He knocks upon reaching the door, ignoring the 'Closed' sign. A woman answers the door. "Christian Grey?" she asks. He smiles and nods. "For you. Happy birthday," she smiles, handing him a medium sized paper bag with the store's logo printed on it. Christian gives her an awkward grin and nods again before taking the bag back to Ana's Saab.

After entering the car, Christian goes through the bag's contents: Rope, cable ties and masking tape. His smile lights up the night. "Hey, where are the coveralls?" he laughs to himself. He finds another card at the bottom of the bag.

 _Dear Christian,_

 _I was shocked to look up that Saturday afternoon over two years ago to see you here at my job. I was a nervous wreck, but you were calm, cool and collected as always. I've always admired that about you. Anyway, this is where we would also coordinate your photoshoot for the following day._

 _After the shoot, you asked me out on our first "date." Truth be told, it really wasn't a date in the true sense, but it was still an important event that would lead to other things. Other_ _ **wonderful**_ _things._

 _Where did you take me that Sunday morning? Go there and wait inside._

Christian smiles and shakes his head.

Christian parks close to the coffee shop which is also across from the hotel. He goes inside and begins scanning the shop for Ana. He is confused because he doesn't see her anywhere in the nearly empty place. One of the baristas sees the confused patron.

"Excuse me," the barista calls out. "Are you Mr. Grey?" Christian awkwardly nods.

"I have something for you," she smiles. Christian smirks and shakes his head in amusement. "My crazy wife," he chuckles. The barista and her other two coworkers giggle. "I think it's cute! Here you go. Happy birthday!" she says, handing him a small brown bag. Christian smiles in return, taking the bag.

He goes over to a table in the almost empty coffee shop and opens the bag. Inside is a large blueberry muffin. He chuckles. There's also another card inside.

 _Dear Christian,_

 _Here is where you began nagging me about eating, and it has continued on for over two blissful years. I never knew love, Christian Grey, until I met you._

 _Husband, I love how you care for me. Our next meeting, after the coffee shop, you cared for me in such a special way. This next meeting would seal our fate and lead to yet another night together; a life changing night. But before we get to that point, you'll have to come and save me from myself. Where am I?_

Christian's heart is full thinking back to the moments that Ana recalls in her brief notes.

He arrives at the bar where he picked up a drunken Ana and escorted her back to his hotel room over two years ago. The University is out for the summer so there is a mixed crowd of locals, dancing to popular music and enjoying sports playing on the multiple television screens at the bar. Christian walks around, searching for Ana. Suddenly, there is a tap on his shoulder.

He turns around and there is Ana, beaming, wearing a tight t-shirt and blue jeans. "Hi," she smiles shyly. "Hi," he shyly smiles back.

"You're not drunk, are you," he playfully frowns. She shakes her head. "You want to get me drunk?" she laughs. "No. I want you sober tonight," he says with a salacious grin.

"Do you, Mr. Grey?" she says as she wraps her arms around his neck. He snakes his arms around her waist. "You know we didn't have sex that night," Ana teases.

"Oh, I know we didn't," he agrees.  
"You watched me sleep," she recalls.

"Yep. All night."

"So you'll be watching me sleep all night tonight too?"

"No. I'll be making love to you all night tonight, Mrs. Grey. Something I dreamed of doing since that very night."  
"Well Mr. Grey, it's your birthday weekend. I'm here to make all of your birthday dreams come true," Ana beams.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Mrs. Grey. Can we leave now, then?" Christian croons with a sense of urgency.

"No. First, we dance," she says before beginning a seductive slow grind against him to the commanding beat of the booming music. He eventually falls into her trance and then suddenly takes over the dance, leading her like the pro that he is.

….

"Baby, thank you," Christian whispers in her ear before nibbling it. The two lie naked on top of the duvet at their luxury hotel suite. "That was one of the best birthday presents ever," he proclaims.

"It's only the beginning," Ana murmurs, still coming to after her second orgasm of the night.

"So ' _one of the best,'_ huh? What was _the_ best, then?" Ana inquires.

"My ' _Yes_ ' keychain. The moment when you told me that you would be my wife was the best birthday present ever. Nothing will ever quite top that," he declares. He kisses her tenderly on the lips.

"So, are we going to get to use that stuff in that bag from Claytons?" Christian says, pursing his lips seductively. "It's your birthday, Mr. Grey. We can do whatever you want to," Ana smiles.

"Let's use the rope tonight. I want to make you come two more times. Does that sound good to you?" he whispers. "Yes," she purrs.

….

Christian and Ana spend Sunday morning gliding at the Willamette Valley Soaring Club. Christian was in seventh heaven. They later enjoy a nice brunch with mimosas before heading over to the Pittock Mansion, a very romantic attraction in Portland. The historical mansion is a 23-room estate built on 46 acres of land. "Don't you be getting any wild ideas for our house," Ana playfully scolds her husband as they admire the classically French architecture. For dinner, they settle for nice and intimate at The Heathman's dining room. Christian wears a sharp gray suit and Ana dons a fitted green dress.

Monday after breakfast, Ana drives an hour to the Evergreen Aviation & Space Museum. Christian is pleasantly surprised. "You sure do know the way to your husband's heart," he gleams. She has a special intimate lunch set up for the two in a quiet exhibit area of the flight museum. The two also enjoy some of the various flight simulators. Christian channeled his juvenile self and got a big kick out of making the simulators turn topsy-turvy, causing his wife to howl in fear and excitement. Passersby chuckle at Ana screams coming from inside of the simulator contraption. They later enjoy an intimate dinner that evening at an elegant restaurant while being serenaded by a four-string quartet.

….

"So tomorrow, we are going to have breakfast in bed for your birthday," Ana smiles weakly in bed, lacking the energy after lovemaking.

"So, we're going to stay here in bed all day for my birthday?" Christian beams.

"No, not here. We have to leave Portland after breakfast. I have a special lunch planned back in Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Yes. We have to get you home tomorrow night so you can go to work on Wednesday," Ana smirks.

"I don't have to go to work on Wednesday," Christian says, slyly.

"True. But knowing you, I'm sure you will," she winks.

"Ana, you know that I never liked celebrating my birthday. But since I met you, you've made it so much… _more_. Now, I look forward to my birthdays, because of you."

"I love you, Christian," Ana swoons.

"I love you too, Mrs. Grey," he says tenderly before kissing her and eclipsing her body with his once more.

….

Just before noon on Tuesday, Ana pulls up to the valet at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. "Here, another first happened," Ana announces. "You and I truly made love for the first time here. You also admitted here that you loved me too," Ana beams. Christian glows recalling their time together here at this hotel.

"So, you know how we are all about firsts. Today will be a day of firsts," Ana teases.

"Okay," Christian says, curious as to what the afternoon will bring.

Ana and Christian follow the bellman to the reception desk. "I need you to stay back here," Ana commands. "What? Why?" Christian says, confused. "Just do what I say," Ana snaps, playfully. "Fine, Mrs. Grey. We'll do this your way," Christian pouts. "Don't pout. You know what that does to me," Ana smirks. "Oh, I know," he smirks in return. "Wait here." Ana goes to the counter and gets the room keys.

"Alright, so let's head over to the dining room for lunch," Ana instructs.

"What about our luggage? Don't you want to freshen up in the room first?" Christian asks, confused.

"No, the bell staff will take our things up. Let's go eat," Ana commands.

They head over to the dining area. "Reservation for Grey," Ana tells the hostess. "We've been waiting for you! Right this way!" she beams to the couple.

"I didn't preorder anything. It's your birthday. Get whatever you want," Ana smiles after they have been seated. It's a very intimate place setting away from the busy lunch crowd. They are stationed near a fireplace with soft, ambient music playing in the background.

"Baby, this weekend has been…heaven. Thank you," he smiles at his wife after lunch. "I agree. Thank you for letting me wish you a ' _Happy Birthday_ ' my way. However, it's not quite over," Ana says, conspiratorially.

"Oh? What is there left?" Christian inquires.

"I told you earlier today that this is going to be a day of _firsts_. I would surprise you, but in order for the evening not to be a total disaster, I want to talk it over with you," Ana says. "Okay," Christian replies, nervous at what might come next.

"So I want to do role playing this afternoon," Ana says, bashfully.  
"Oh?" Christian says, raising one brow.

"Yes. I'm going to meet you over at the hotel bar. I want you to approach me and we'll be strangers, flirting with one another. Then, I'm going to slide you my room key."

Christian lights up. "You're serious?"

"Yes. We've never done this before," Ana says. And lowering her voice even more, she adds, "…and we've never fucked hard here before either."

"Oh, so you want role playing and rough sex for my birthday?" Christian says, looking like a kid with a full sack of Halloween candy. "Yes," she whispers.

"Alright, Mrs. Grey."

"I'm going to put on a sexy dress and meet you at the bar. My name is going to be Scarlet. Scarlet Tesh."

"Oh?" Christian jaw drops. "Does it mean that _Scarlet Tesh_ likes a red tush?" he replies.

"Possibly," she winks.

"So, who am I?" he inquires.

" _Richard Grand_ ," Ana says, almost too ashamed to look him in the face. Christian bursts out in laughter.

"What, you don't like that name?" Ana says, embarrassed.  
"No baby, I love it. You're pretty much naming me _Big Dick_ ," he whispers. Ana beams with a look of guilt, acknowledging that he was correct concerning her naming rationale.

"So when do we start? When does Richard get to play with Scarlet?"

"In fifteen minutes. I have to go up and change."

"Do I get to change clothes too?"

"No. You can't see the room until Scarlet summons you," Ana teases.

"Oh…I see," Christian smirks.

"So, how sexy is this dress?"

" _Very_. I don't think you'll mind it since it's for your eyes only."

"But everyone at the bar will see you wearing it," Christian argues.

"Yes," Ana says, now nervous. Christian sighs.

"Okay. But we'll both keep our wedding rings on. I don't want anyone else hitting on you at the bar," Christian demands.

"Okay," Ana agrees.

….

A very attractive young man sits alone at the hotel bar, having a gin and tonic.

"So, what do you think about the Mariners putting Mike Zunino on the roster?" the bartender asks the young man.

"I think it remains to be seen what he can do for the team. I know people are up in arms about it. I say let the guy play. See what he can do," he replies.

"I agree. Let's try the guy out first…see what he can do for the team," echoes the bartender.

"If my dad was club manager, he'd fire everyone and start fresh," the young man laughs.

"Your old man's just like my old man. He's sick of them not making the postseason year after year," chuckles the bartender. The bartender then turns around and serves another patron. Three minutes later, he returns with another gin and tonic for the young man, who is confused by the new drink.

"Complements of the hot young thing in red over there," the bartender winks, then motions his head to the other side of the bar.

A young lady in a very short, tight red dress and a splash of cleavage with thick, long chestnut hair draped over it sits on a barstool with her legs crossed. She is also wearing very high red Louboutin heels. The young man is stunned at the very sight of her. She gives him a sensual smile from across the room. Taking a deep breath, he gulps down his entire first drink before standing with his second drink in hand and heading over to where the lady in red sits.

"Well, hello," he says softly.

"Hi," she responds, seductively.

"Thank you so much for my drink. Can I ask what your name is, beautiful?"

"You're welcome. My name is Scarlet."  
"That's a pretty name for a pretty flower such as you. Do you have a last name, Scarlet?"

"Yes. It's Tesh. Scarlet Tesh," she beams.

"Oh, I really like that name," he murmurs to her.

"You do, huh? So what's _your_ name?" she teases.

"Richard. Richard Grand."  
"Oh?" she says, placing a hand over her mouth, feigning innocence.

"Yes. I would like to show you why my name is _Richard Grand_ , Miss Scarlet. Would you like that?" he whispers in her ear. Everything that resided in pit of her stomach has now dropped south at the sound of his words.

"I think I would like that, Richard. I have a room here at this hotel," she purrs.

"I'm so happy to hear that," he whispers back.

"I really love this dress. And I love your thighs, Scarlet. I would like to get to _know_ you better," he says, caressing her bare thighs in plain sight. The bartender glances over and purses his lips in amusement as he witnesses the actions of the two presumed strangers.

"I would like to get to know you better, too. How do you suggest we both accomplish that?" purrs Scarlet.

"Well, Miss Tesh, I really want to get up close and personal with you. In order to do that, I unfortunately must peel you out of that sexy little number you are wearing."

"Oh yeah?" she whispers.

"Uh huh. The heels stay on, though. Then I would trail kisses all over your sweet, porcelain body."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Then, I would spank you. Turn that beautiful alabaster skin as red as your name. Afterwards, I would lick right in between your thighs. Lick you just enough to prime the field. Get it ready."

"Ready?" she gulps.

"Yes. I wouldn't make you come just yet, my sweet Scarlet. I'd just be getting you ready," he croons.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to fill you up with me and fuck your brains out. I want to make you come like a freight train, Scarlet. Multiple times," he groans into her ear.

She takes a jagged breath before gulping down the remainder of her amaretto sour.

"I'm in the honeymoon suite, Mr. Grand. I hope to see you _very_ soon." She slides a key card over to him and rises up. Before she can leave for the elevator, the young man lewdly caresses her behind. "Miss Tesh, leave that sexy dress on for me," he commands. She gives him a flirty smile and then heads towards the elevators.

….

The large honeymoon suite is quite elaborate. There are rose pedals leading up to the king sized bed as well to the Jacuzzi in the bathroom. Candles are lit all around and the suite smells of jasmine and lavender.

Later that afternoon in the bed, Christian fills his wife to the brim and draws back, repeating the slow and intoxicating rhythm over and over again, but with vigor. Ana groans uncontrollably.

"Yeah baby…you love this cock, don't you?" Christian grunts as he pounds her relentlessly.

"Yes…yes, I do," Ana moans.

"Yeah…you love it when I stroke you nice and long, don't you?"

"Yes!" Ana moans louder.

"Say my name."

"Oh…Richard!" Ana screams. Christian abruptly pulls out of her and sits straight up.

"What the fuck, Ana?!" Christian yells out in anger.

"What? What's wrong?" Ana winces, feeling extremely perplexed.  
"Don't fucking call out another man's name!" he snaps.

"Christian, we agreed! I'm Scarlet, you're Richard!" Ana reasons.

"No! Fuck that! When we're having sex, we're not playing that shit anymore!" Christian barks.

"Fine!" Ana says, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, let's try again," Ana says softly after composing herself.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," Christian pouts.

"You're such a buzz kill, Christian!" gripes Ana.

"You fucking called out another man's name, Ana!"

"We were _role playing_!"

"I don't care! That's just wrong! I don't want you screaming out any other name but mine, do you understand?!" he shouts.

"Yes!" Ana snaps back. "Now stop being all jealous over nothing and fuck me!" she orders.

"Fuck me, _who_?" he asks, with lascivious eyes.

"Fuck me, Christian Grey!"

"Say it again."

"Fuck me, Christian Grey!"

"One more time."

"Fuck me, Christian Grey," she purrs this time.

"Okay, I'm in the mood now," he beams as he quickly mounts back on top of her. Ana sighs and shakes her head while smirking just before he fills her once more.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Bellevue Mystery

**Chapter 18 – The Bellevue Mystery**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a chorus greets Christian as he and Ana enter the big house just after nine o'clock Tuesday night. Grace stands in front of the gang beaming proudly, holding a three-layered chocolate fudge cake with '3' and '0' shaped candles propped in the center. Behind Grace are Carrick, Mia holding sleepy Ted, Elliot and Kate.

"Why are they all here?" Christian whispers softly to Ana, confused. "They wanted to come over and wish you a _Happy Birthday_ ," Ana murmurs with a smile. "I thought they were going to do that on Saturday. I wanted to continue doing what we were doing earlier at the Fairmont," Christian says, almost pouting. Ana giggles before replying with, "We can do _that_ again later tonight."

"What's all the secretive whispering about? Come over here and blow out your candles, Christian," Grace demands as Carrick lights the candles. "Make a wish first, old man," Mia teases. Christian reluctantly closes his eyes and then reopens them to blow out both candles in a single breath. The others cheer, even a sleepy Ted.

"Looks like you two had a heck of a time," Elliot ribs, slanting his eyes suggestively. Christian gives his brother a reserved grin. "So, what did you guys do?" chimes Mia.

"We _really_ don't want to know!" Elliot cuts in. The room erupts in laughter. "Yes, I can't say with Ted here," Christian winks, leading to more laughter. Ana flushes in embarrassment. Grace rolls her eyes at her indiscrete son.

"Alright, let's eat cake and let the birthday boy enjoy the rest of his night in peace," Carrick proclaims.

….

"Uh! Uh! Oh Christian!" Ana whimpers as she is straddled on top of her husband in their bed. His hands grip her waist, functioning as the conductor of the rhythm of this passionate horizontal tango.

"My sweet Ana, I can't get enough of you. I am so addicted to you. I can't stop loving you. I won't ever stop," he murmurs looking up at her. Ana's eyelids suddenly clamp shut at the sound of his declaration as the feeling in the center of her body intensifies.

"Ana, please let me see you," he pleads as he continues his sweet palpitations inside of her. "Baby, I want to see you come for me. Come for me now…for my birthday." She reopens her eyes to see the fire in his, and like clockwork, the dam inside of her is breached and she shatters into a thousand pieces all around him. He then bucks up inside of her twice more, claiming his own release.

"Oh, Ana!" Christian cries out. Ana collapses on top of him.

"Happy birthday, husband. I love you," she murmurs breathlessly after a few moments.

"I love you more, my wife…my love…my life," he calls in return before sealing her lips with his kiss.

….

 ** _It's a Murder Mystery Affair!_**

 ** _Please join us at our home on Saturday, June 22nd at six o'clock in the evening for a night of food and fun in honor of our son Christian Grey's 30th Birthday._**

 ** _Come dressed in 1920's-30's high society-style attire and be prepared to play a real life game of Clue. The winner will leave with wonderful prizes at the end of the night!_**

 ** _We look forward to your presence on this very special occasion._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Mr. and Dr. Grey_**

"Oh boy," Christian rolls his eyes after reading the elaborate invitation that went out to all of the guests some time ago. It is now the evening of the party.

"This will be fun," Ana purses her lips at her peeved husband.

"So, the family and the Newsomes are _Clue_ characters, and the other guests have to figure out who committed the murder?" Christian asks, puzzled.

"Correct," Ana beams.

"Whose goofy idea was this?" Christian frowns.

"Stop being so crabby, old man. It's going to be fun," Ana rebukes.

"I'm going to end up killing everyone if they make this game long and drawn out," he grumbles.

"So, who are you? Don't tell me you're _Miss Scarlet_ again," Christian seductively winks.

"Nope. That would be Mia," Ana laughs. "I'm going to be a southern belle tonight," she jokes, feigning a colonial southern accent. "Miss Peach," she reveals.

"And I guess I'm supposed to be Mr. Green, the businessman," Christian shrugs.

"That'll be a stretch for you," Ana teases.

"Alright, let's get dressed and get this crap over with," he sighs.

Ana's hair is in long curls and swooped over to one side, hanging over her bare shoulder, while the other side is parted. She is wearing a sleeveless peach ball gown that contours nicely to her shape. She meets Christian in the big room. He is wearing a hunter green vintage 1930's style suit with vest and a pocket watch and a matching fedora.

"Wow, look at you, Mr. Green! You look hot!" Ana gawks.

"Oh, Miss Peach. I could take a bite out of you right now," Christian purrs before nibbling on her bare shoulders.

"Behave. We don't want to be late for your own birthday party," Ana murmurs.

….

"Oh my God…José! You made it!" Ana is ecstatic to see her old friend in the midst of the party in the big room at her in-law's Bellevue mansion, so she embraces him with a great big hug. José is dressed to the nines in classic 1930's eveningwear.

"Ana, you look…wow," José sighs, almost speechless.

"Thank you! Hey, how's your dad?" Ana asks.

"He's doing fantastic. He wanted to come tonight, but he had a commitment back home."

"So did Ray. Hey, maybe they both blew the party together and decided to just play pool at the local bar," Ana chuckles.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised," José laughs. "And Ted? How's my little pal doing?" he asks. "Great! He's walking like a champ now. He's home with Mrs. Taylor right now while the grown-ups get to play like kids," Ana chuckles. José smiles at the irony.

"So, how's traveling the world with a camera working out?" Ana asks.

"It's going good. However, I'm ready to stay put for a bit. Maybe find a job doing some photography for a fashion magazine. I've sort of moved away from landscapes and I am enjoying working more with people now. I'm considering moving to New York. You think Christian may have a few contacts there that I could link up with?" José inquires.

"I'm sure he does. As soon as he's done talking over there, we'll pick his brain," Ana says.

….

"What's that look for?" Elliot asks his brother.

"Why is _he_ here?" Christian says so that only his brother can hear.

"Who?" Elliot asks, confused.

" _Him_. Who invited him?" Christian frowns, discretely motioning over to where the Newsomes are standing.

"Oh, Bryan Ashford? He's Martha's client, remember? Also, he's the bestselling author at your wife's publishing company," Elliot teases. Christian scoffs.

"Dude, is he putting the moves on Ana or something? What's your gripe against him?"

"I don't trust him. I get that very same gut feeling I had when I first met Jack Hyde. Ever since we had that dinner for Steven and Martha at our place a few months ago…he just rubs me the wrong way," Christian reveals.

"I think you might be reaching, bro. Has he done anything in the past year that has caused any alarm? Did he ask for a five million dollar ransom?" Elliot jokes.

"Not funny," Christian frowns, unamused.

"Sorry…didn't mean to bring that up. Still, he doesn't reek like Jack Hyde. Ashford's a writer. He's weird by default. Has Kate been getting into your head too?" Elliot smirks.

"Your wife doesn't trust him either?" Christian eyes open wide at the news.

"Nope. But that shouldn't carry much weight because she didn't trust _you_ either when you and Ana first started seeing each other," Elliot grins. At that moment, Christian catches Kate giving Bryan Ashford a quick side-eye while talking with Martha.

"Call her over here," Christian whispers to Elliot.

"No, Christian. Let's not," Elliot tries to discourage his brother from starting drama at his own birthday party.

"Kate!" Christian calls out from across the room. He hopes that calling her over doesn't draw the Newsomes in their direction as well due to the nature of the current conversation. At the very moment Kate looks up to see Christian and Elliot, Ana and José join the Newsomes, freeing up Kate to walk over to Christian and Elliot alone.

"What's up?" Kate greets the two Grey men.

"Ashford. Who invited him?" Christian says, cutting to the chase.

"I have no idea, but I was just thinking the same thing, myself," Kate smirks.

"Oh boy," Elliot says, exasperated at the two skeptics in his presence.

"Elliot, he's creepy. I don't like him," Kate snaps.

"Why don't you like him, Kate?" Christian says, almost taunting her.

"Grey, if you were smart, you wouldn't like him either," Kate hits back, disguising a frown with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't," snaps Christian.

"Oh? Well, you're much more smarter than I thought you were," Kate grins.

"Baseless. Both of your feelings towards this dude are baseless," Elliot says, shaking his head.

"He's slimy," Kate adds. Christian gives a single nod in agreement.

"Look at him now. He's pretending to look at Martha while she's talking, but he's peeking at Ana from the corner of his eye," Christian adds. Kate gapes at the notion.

"No, he's not! I'm walking away now. So are you, Kate. Let's go," Ethan commands as he gently pulls his wife away from his brother.

"Hey Christian!" Ros Bailey calls out as she and her partner Gwen approach, preventing him from joining Ana's side at that moment.

….

"Miss Peach?" Bryan gestures to Ana. She smiles and nods confirming his guess of her character for the night.

"José, meet the number one bestselling author in the history of Grey Publishing _and_ SIP, Mr. Bryan Ashford," Ana exaggerates the introduction by taking a regal bow.

"José Rodriguez is one of my very best friends. José, you've already met Martha and Steven at Teddy's birthday party," Ana recalls to the group.

"Hey, hot shot photographer!" Martha smiles. José smiles shyly in return.

"So Martha and Steven, who are you tonight?" inquires José.

"I'm Madame Rose and Steven is Monsieur Brunette," Martha reveals.

"So, does anyone know who the killer is?" José asks.

"Only the true killer will know," Ana winks.

"Oh! This is going to be fun!" José cheers.

"Attention everyone," Carrick calls out over the microphone off to the side of the big room. "We will have dinner first and then the game will begin! We have seating outside and inside. Please grab your plates at the buffet and sit wherever you'd like. Once dinner concludes, we will all reconvene in this room. The winner of tonight's game will take home a brand new iPad mini with Apple TV!" The party gasps and cheers at the announcement.

"Oh, it's mine," José nods to Ana. She laughs at his playful confidence.

"I'm surprised they're not giving away all of those presents for Christian sitting over there on the table. He probably doesn't need any of them," Martha jokes. Ana smiles and laughs at her friend's true statement.

"So, who am I missing here? Mia is Miss Scarlet, right?" José asks. "Yes. Skyler, Mia's boyfriend is Professor Plum. Christian is Mr. Green, his mother is Mrs. White, his father is Sargent Gray," Ana says.

"How fitting," José chuckles.

"Elliot is Colonel Mustard and Grandma Trevelyan is Mrs. Peacock," say Ana, concluding the roster. "What about Grandpa Trevelyan?" José wonders. "He's probably upstairs in one of the bedrooms watching the Matlock marathon. Or Matlock's watching him while he sleeps," Ana chuckles.

"Joking about the elderly? Not very southern hospitable of you, Miss Peach," Bryan playfully reprimands. "It's not a joke, it's the truth. Grandpa Trevelyan likes Matlock and he's in bed by 8:30," Ana smiles. "Well then," Bryan raises his brows at her. José scowls, but it goes unnoticed.

"José, thanks for coming," Christian greets as he suddenly joins the group. He shakes José's hand and nods at Martha and Steven before snaking an arm around Ana's waist. He does not acknowledge Bryan.

"This is so cool, Christian! Thanks for inviting me. How does it feel to be the big three-oh?" José asks the man of the hour.

"Old," Christian says, simply.

"Thirty is _not_ old," Martha scolds Christian.

"Yes it is," teases Ana. Christian kisses his insulting younger bride on her forehead.

"Let's go eat, Mrs. Grey," Christian says.

"That's Miss Peach to you," sasses Ana.

"It's M _rs. Grey_ right now. You're not Miss Peach until the game starts," he corrects her.

Christian keeps Ana close by as they maneuver through the buffet. "You want to eat inside or outside," he asks. "Wherever you'd like, Christian," she replies. "It's a lovely evening. Let's sit outside," he suggests. Ana nods in agreement.

Carrick and a couple guys from GEH join Ana and Christian outside and begin talking sports. Ana scans around in hopes of one of the girls joining their table and rescuing her from the uninteresting back and forth.

"Looking for someone, Mrs. Grey?" Christian says so that only she can hear. "I was hoping one of the girls came out here," Ana replies. He gives her a grin knowing that the conversation currently taking place is of no interest to his wife. Christian is now at an impasse. Should he let his wife mingle inside and risk getting corned by Ashford, or should he force his wife to suffer through more boring baseball talk?

"Go in and get Kate and Elliot to come out here," Christian suggests. "Alright," she smiles.

Ana goes inside and sees Kate and Elliot siting at the table in the big dining room with José, Martha, Steven and Bryan. "Where's Ethan? Why isn't he here?" José inquires. "You don't want to know," Elliot says plainly.

"Kate, Elliot…save me, please," Ana pleads, approaching the table. "From what? Sit down and eat here," Elliot suggests. Kate suddenly realizes that Christian would prefer that her and Elliot join them outside.

"Boring baseball talk," Ana responds, not addressing Elliot's suggestion. "Oh, I need to go out there. I'm all about boring baseball talk," Elliot springs up. "Hey, let's all go out there," suggests Martha. Kate immediately tenses up, knowing that Christian will not like everyone in the group. Elliot remains oblivious.

The crew rises and heads to the yard with their dinner plates. Just before exiting the back door, Bryan holds Ana back as the others move ahead. "Hey, did you read my book yet?" he asks.

"No, I haven't. I've been extremely busy planning Christian's birthday weekend as well as other projects at work…not to mention Teddy," Ana says, apologetically.

"Ok, well let me know when you get a chance to read it. I take it that you haven't picked back up writing on your project?" he asks.

"No, that got put on hold too. So much going on this summer," Ana sighs. "Understood. Well, I'm here if you need me…whenever you decide to pick your project back up. It was very good," he says.

"Thank you," Ana smiles. "How's Savvy?" she adds. "She's doing great. She's always asking about you," he beams. "Really?" Ana shines back.

"Hey Ana! Get out here!" Kate shouts out from a distance.

"I don't think your friends or your husband for that matter care for me all that much," Bryan grins.

"What are you talking about?" Ana says, confused at his statement.

"Ana!" Kate shouts again.

Bryan nods, indicating that the voice calling out to her is his first case in point.

"No! Kate? She's one of your biggest fans! She's the one who introduced me to your work," Ana argues. "And why would Christian have an issue with you? You are contributing to his bottom line. Quite nicely, I might add," Ana gleams.

"Mrs. Grey, your food is getting cold," Christian says plainly, now standing at the threshold. He does not look at Ashford. "Okay, I'm coming," she says.

"Now," he demands. Ana rolls her eyes and Christian frowns at her. He reaches out his hand and she reluctantly takes it. He gently pulls her away from the author. The lights finally come on internally for Ana and she now sees what Ashford is talking about.

Ana nibbles slowly, not hungry in the slightest as the large group chatters loudly. "Eat," Christian murmurs to her.

"I'm not hungry," Ana says, downtrodden.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," she lies.

"Ana," he scolds.

"We'll talk later," she whispers.

"So, you're mad at me. What did I do now?"

She ignores him and forces a forkful of cold mashed potatoes into her mouth in order to avoid the subject. Bryan takes a mental note of Ana's frosty attitude towards the birthday boy.

After dinner, the party reconvenes in the big room where there are drinks, petite deserts and casino-style table games. Per the game instructions, all of the cast members have to leave the room at some point in order to bring on an air of suspense to the murder mystery.

Suddenly, an ear shattering crackle of thunder jerks the atmosphere and what appears to be a strike of lightning, flashes from outside before all of the lights go out in the house. A female's blood chilling shriek fills the room before the lights come back on. On the floor, a man lies still in what appears to be a pool of blood. It's Taylor!

"Oh my God! Mr. Boddy!" Grace cries out, standing over the wounded man. "Alright, let's narrow this thing down, folks. Someone in this room is a killer!" Carrick says in an accusatory tone. "Anyone who has left this room in the last fifteen minutes, please stand over to my left." All of the cast members move forward and stand to Carrick's left, including Grace. "One of these people is the killer. I will put myself in the lineup too, since I, Sargent Gray, have also left the vicinity within the last fifteen minutes. The rest of you: Your job is to find the killer. You can question each suspect about anything except to coerce a confession. You must put it all together for yourself based on the vague details from your interviews. When you think you have it all figured out, write down the suspect, the location and the weapon on a notecard, and place it the bartender's hand. You get only one vote. The first person to solve the murder wins."

"I think Mr. Green did it! Greedy bastard!" a man randomly shouts out. Everyone erupts in laughter. Christian grins at the jab at his expense. Taylor tries to remain still on the floor, but the humorous outburst causes him to smile even while portraying a dead man.

Guests line up to interview each of the suspects.

"Ana, tell me you did it! Taylor didn't turn left on Third Avenue that one day like you told him to," José jokes. Ana chuckles at her friend.

"Wherever you went when you left here, did you wash your hands?" one person asks Ana.

"No," Ana says, simply.

"I don't think she did it," another person calls out. A few people leave Ana's line after hearing those words. Christian and Elliot's lines are significantly long. The female suspects all have fairly short lines.

"How sexist is this game? Everyone just assumes that the killer is male," Bryan says as he approaches Ana to interview her.

"I know, right?" Ana smirks.

"So, I know you didn't do it. I just thought that this would be a good opportunity to talk to you without getting the stink eye from your husband and your friends."

"Oh? So have you already figured it out? The murder?"

"Yep. I'm winning an iPad mini and Apple TV tonight," Bryan brags.

"You're so sure of yourself," Ana frowns, unimpressed.

"I told you a long time ago, I'm a mentalist. I figured it out within the first five minutes," he replies.

"Okay, so we will all witness how awesome you are," Ana patronizes.

"Ana, I really don't mean to come across as an asshole," he says, apologetically.

"I know, but sometimes you do," Ana says.

"I'm sorry. I really want to be a good example for Savvy," he says softly. Ana stops in her tracks.

"You are. She's such a lovely little girl. Perhaps you're just different with her than you are with everyone else. Savvy gets the best of you," Ana says.

"Wow. You're absolutely right. She _does_ get the best of me," he says, as if it's a brand new revelation.

"Hey! Miss Peach! Keep that interview line moving!" Kate calls out nearby in the middle of her interview.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to have a long talk with her and _Mr. Green_ about tonight," Ana says apologetically.

"No worries," Bryan smiles.

"No, it's uncalled for. They are cold for no reason at all. And earlier, you said ' _friends_ '. Who else do I need to lecture?" Ana smirks.

"I hate to be a snitch, but your bff José isn't feeling me all that much either," Bryan chuckles. Ana smiles and shakes her head.

Bryan then moves just his eyes, gesturing them discretely in a specific direction. Ana looks over to where his eyes were pointing to and see Christian scowling her way. Ana sighs.

"Well, I have to be going now. I hate to end this fun game so early, but I'm going to turn in my card," Bryan gleams. Ana smiles and shakes her head at the overly confident author as he walks away.

Five minutes go by before Carrick takes the microphone. "I have just been informed that the mystery has been solved." Ana suppresses a laugh.

"Will all of the suspects please line up in front," Carrick instructs. The cast lines up facing the party. "How many of you say that Mr. Green did it?" Carrick asks, placing a hand over Christian's head. "He's the birthday boy! Of course Mr. Green didn't do it! Step back, Mr. Green." Christian complies and laughs at the chorus of boos coming mainly from those who voted for Mr. Green as the killer. "How about Mr. Green's lover over here…Miss Peach? Would such a pretty lady commit such a heinous crime?" Carrick teases as he places a hand above Ana's head. Ana blushes. "Of course not! Step back please, Miss Peach." Ana steps back from the line.

Carrick goes through the same motions with several other suspects that result in Martha, Steven, Kate, Skyler and Grace stepping out of the front line. "I am going to go ahead and say that I didn't do it and take myself out since I couldn't have committed the crime within the allotted time," Carrick declares. That leaves Mia, Elliot and Grandma Trevelyan as the remaining suspects.

"Mrs. Peacock?! Who in the world would accuse such a little nice old lady of committing such a terrible crime?" Carrick hams.

"Oh, shut up, Grey!" Grandma Trevelyan snaps at her son-in-law.

"Oh? Did you do it?" Carrick chuckles.

"You're damned right I did it! And I'd do it again!" Grandma Trevelyan yells out loud. Everyone in the room erupts in laughter, followed by a thunderous round of applause. Taylor laughs and finally rises off the floor to stand, causing some in the audience to gasp at the thought of a 'dead' man rising.

"We have a genius in the room tonight, ladies and gentlemen. He asked Mrs. Peacock just one simple question and figured it out immediately. It was Mrs. Peacock with a wrench in the study. Bryan Ashford is our winner!" Carrick calls out. The room erupts again in applause. Ana smiles and claps, shaking her head at the astute winner. Kate frowns and claps slowly. Christian doesn't clap or even acknowledge the winner at all. "Come up to the bartender and claim your prizes, Bryan!" Carrick says.

"That concludes our game tonight. Please stick around for as long as you like. The last person standing must turn off the lights," Carrick jokes.

….

"I can't believe that slime ball won," Kate quietly vents to Christian a short time later.

"I believe it. He's a con artist," Christian murmurs to his sister-in-law.

"I take it that you two aren't too thrilled with tonight's winner?" José says after approaching. Christian sighs and rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"There's something about that guy," José adds.

" _You_ see it too?" Kate says, thrilled that someone else views Ashford in the same way.

"I don't trust him one bit," he continues.

"Hey! All of you stop it!" Ana snaps after eavesdropping, breaking up the witch-hunt. "It's uncalled for. No reason whatsoever for such rude behavior towards our guest. I'm embarrassed and ashamed of all of you right now," Ana ends before storming away from her husband and her two best friends. They all watch her leave the room. José now feels bad, but Christian and Kate remain defiant.

"See what you did?" Elliot smirks at the trio upon witnessing Ana leaving the room upset.

Christian steps away and locates Taylor off to the side of the big room. "I need you to start a file on Bryan Ashford. He's on the watch list. Get Welch on it. Have the security team keep a close eye on him until further notice," Christian orders discretely. Taylor nods at the boss' instructions. "Yes, sir," he responds.

….

"I thought he was slipping for a minute there, but Mr. Grey finally woke up last night," Taylor says to his wife Sunday morning in the front room of their living quarters.

"Oh?" Mrs. Taylor replies.

"That Bryan Ashford fellow. I told you a while ago that he was up to something. I don't know exactly what his deal is."

"I do. I observed him at the Newsome party. He's in love with Ana," Gail says.

"Really? I don't know about that," Taylor frowns, doubting his wife's theory.

"Oh yes. I know he is," she says, self-assured.

"Well, if you see or hear anything on this guy, you let me know. He's on our watch list," Taylor informs.


	19. Chapter 19 - No Way José

**_Dear Readers: Sorry for the long delay. This chapter is short, but serves as a bridge to the next chapter, which I hope to have up sometime tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy! – ST2_**

 **Chapter 19 – No Way José**

"Ana."

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"Christian, I don't feel like arguing right now."

Early Sunday afternoon, Ana sits on the floor of the big room watching Ted happily roam around with a cookie in his hand.

"Ted, come here to Daddy," Christian calls out softly to his son while sitting on the sofa. Ted turns arounds and squeals before waddling towards his father. Christian hugs his little boy before lifting him up and placing him on his lap. Ted begins to devour his cookie, littering crumbs on Christian's lap.

"Ted, ask Mommy why she's being so mean to Daddy this morning," Christian murmurs to his son with a smile.

"Teddy, tell Daddy to stop being so mean to Mommy's authors!" Ana snaps back.

"Ana…"

"Christian…you're thirty years old now. Stop acting like a three year old," Ana scolds.

"There was absolutely no reason at all last night for your behavior. None. I've been working closely with Bryan and Martha all year. Bryan has done nothing questionable since we've signed him. Please stop making up things in that busy little head of yours," Ana reprimands.

Christian sighs and closes his eyes briefly before responding. "Baby, I'm sorry. I know I'm thirty now. I promise, no more foaming at the mouth. And no more blowing up at your office. I'm a new man. From now on, I'm going to handle things calm, cool and collected."

"You promise?" murmurs Ana.

"Yes…I promise," Christian tenderly grins.

"Okay," Ana says softly.

Christian vows silently to himself to never let his wife see him sweat ever again. From now on, he will be more discrete with his objections and let all dark things be brought into the light instead of voicing his suspicions without the evidence to back it up. He hopes that something useful turns up in Welch's background check.

"I'm going to have a little chat with José and Kate as well," Ana smirks. "I'm having lunch with José tomorrow afternoon before he leaves back for Vancouver to visit his dad. He's staying at a friend's who lives fairly close to the GP office," she informs Christian.

"Cool. He asked me about fashion magazine contacts in New York. I'm going to call in some favors tomorrow and have them reach out to him sometime this week," Christian says.

"Good," Ana smiles.

"If he lands a gig and needs a place to stay, maybe he can crash at our apartment in Manhattan until he finds a place of his own," Christian suggests. Ana's eyes open up wide in shock.

"See, Christian…being nice to my male friends isn't so bad. You and José have come a long way," shines Ana.

"Wait a minute…Ashford's your _friend_ now?" Christian scowls.

"No! Christian, stop it," Ana says, rolling her eyes. Christian glares at her.

"Stow your twitchy palm, Mr. Grey," Ana sighs.

….

Monday afternoon, Ana meets José at a nearby burger joint for lunch.

"Christian sure does work fast! My phone's been lighting up all morning," José beams.

"Really?" Ana says, excited for her friend.

"Yes! I'm actually going to fly out to New York next Monday and meet up with some magazines. I'll be out there for a week. Christian's assistant even called and set me up at your swanky Manhattan apartment!"

"Wow, that's great, José! I'm sure you'll land something you like," Ana says.

"Oh, I know I will. Having choices is such a cool thing. I can't thank Christian enough," José says in sincere gratitude. Ana smiles at her friend.

"I remember a couple of years back, I sort of hated on him," José confesses.

"José…" Ana starts.

"Ana, hear me out. I know that I apologized to you time and time again for what happened between us at the bar in Portland. Since then, I felt spiteful. I felt spiteful towards you and Christian's growing relationship. But now I see why you two are so good for each other. And anyone who meets Ted knows that you two are the perfect parents. I am so glad to call you _both_ friends," he beams in gratitude.

"Aww! José!" Ana gushes at her friend's heartfelt words.

"Now, with that said, just be careful, Ana. You have Christian by your side. Let him keep you safe," José warns.

" _Okay_ ," Ana says, perplexed at his statement.  
"I'm serious. Be careful," he warns once more.

"José, I will. Promise. Right now, everything's good. Nothing to worry about," Ana reassures him.

"Alright," he smiles.

The two enjoy their burgers as they catch up and laugh about old times. "You, Christian and Ted need to come out to New York more often once I land a gig," José implores. "We absolutely will," Ana vows. As they continue to shoot the breeze, Ana is suddenly interrupted.

"Ana…hey," a voice calls out. She looks up at the approaching figure. It's Bryan Ashford.

"Hey! What brings you here?" Ana says, surprised to see the author. José's smile from earlier is now wiped away.

"Only the best burgers in the area! Just getting takeout before heading to pick up a few things for Savvy," Bryan reveals.

"Aww, tell Savvy I said ' _hi'_ ," Ana beams.

"Will do. Let me know what you think about the manuscript. I'm still writing the conclusion, so there's no rush for you to read it," Bryan says.

"I'll keep you posted," Ana assures.

"Alright. Sorry for interrupting your lunch. It was nice seeing you again, José," Bryan grins before walking away. Ana wishes him a good day.

She sighs peering at the blank expression on her friend.

"José. What gives?" Ana smirks.

"I don't know, Ana. I just don't know," he replies, shaking his head perplexed.  
"I had a little talk with Christian yesterday about how crappy he treated Bryan on Saturday. Do I need to have the same talk with you?" Ana scolds.

"Ana. I don't know the guy. In all actuality, he seems fairly nice. I honestly don't have anything against him," José reveals.

" _Buuutttt_ ," Ana says, knowing that there's more to José's statement.

"But I feel that he's after something. I don't know what, but he's after _something_. I don't get a good vibe when he's around," he confesses.

"José, it's baseless. You have nothing concrete. I've worked with Bryan Ashford and his agent, who happens to be a very good friend of mine, since the start of the year. He hasn't done anything questionable to me. He's been nothing but kind and has done everything that GP has asked of him. He's not only our bestselling author, but he's one of the nicest, most cooperative, un-diva-like authors on our roster right now. He's been a dream to work with," Ana pours out.

"Okay," José nods, but he's still not sold on the guy. "I'll just trust that you will stay safe and that your marriage will remain intact," he adds.

"Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ana says, borderline indignantly.

"Alright. How do I say this so that it makes sense?" José takes a deep breath as he collects his thoughts.

"I hate to keep coming back to this. We have moved past that incident at the bar. However, prior to that, I _was_ him. I felt like Bryan Ashford. I was outside, looking in. I wanted us to be _more_ , Ana. However, you kept me in the _friend zone_ ," he laughs. Ana shakes her head, trying to forget that time. "Yes, the _friend zone_ is real. It truly exists," he chuckles. "Today, I wouldn't have it any other way. I value you as a friend, Ana. I never want to lose that. I almost did. I let some crazy emotions get the best of me, and it went haywire once I applied alcohol," he chuckles. Ana bashfully looks away.

"Ana, I think he's got it bad for you. I recognize the look," he finally says.

"No!" Ana says, vehemently disagreeing with her friend.

"I think he does. You may not see it. It's not obvious to you right now, but I can pick up on it because it's an emotion that's so familiar to me. I've walked in his shoes."

"Not a chance, José. He's reclusive and he's focused on his work. He's never hit on me once. We've had one-on-one lunch meetings numerous times and he's never alluded to anything more. He knows that I am happily married," Ana argues.

"And that all may be true. Look…I've said my piece. Just be mindful and keep your distance. Don't let him draw you in and don't draw _him_ in. Keep it strictly professional, or he'll believe it's more than what it is," José warmly cautions.

"José, stop it! You're being ridiculous. I'm not going to even entertain the thought. We've been strictly professional. That's all. You put a somewhat attractive guy in the mix and everyone tends to think that there's more there than what it is," Ana sighs.

"What?! You think he's attractive?" José says, surprised.

"Of course he is. But he isn't my type. I prefer my men copper-haired, gray-eyed and controlling," Ana giggles. José laughs.

"Alright, José. We'll just have to agree to disagree. You weren't as mean to Bryan as Christian and Kate were, so I will let you slide. But trust me, I will take care of myself. Okay?" she vows.

"Okay, Ana," José smiles warmly.

….

"Hey Grey. Sorry for interrupting you at work."

"What's up?"

"I wanted to let you know that I have my researchers here at the Times putting feelers out for Bryan Ashford. If I find out anything, I'll let you know. Let's keep this a two-way street. If you find anything, will you let me know?"

"Kate, I have no idea what you are talking about," Christian frowns over the phone.

"Don't play dumb with me, Grey! I know you have your sec _ret squirrels_ all over the slime ball's trail!" Kate barks.

"Goodbye, Kate," Christian says, dryly.

"Christian! Come on! Don't be that way!"  
"Kate, I told Ana that I would behave."

"But you wont! I _know_ you!" she charges.

"Goodbye, Kate," he says for the last time before disconnecting the call.

….

Ana sits at her desk in her office and begins reading Bryan's manuscript. It's a story about a young lady named Stacie Silva who becomes really good friends with a coworker, Bill Anderson. Office hijinks ensue courtesy of Stacie, Bill and a few of their coworkers. The story contains humor, which is quite a stretch from Bryan's previous novels.

Ana smiles as she enjoys the upbeat tale. Later, she finds that both Stacie and Bill are married to other people, but colleagues considered them to be one another's ' _work spouse_ '. The two often lighten up meetings by feeding off of each other's humor. Ana is enjoying reading about the friendship of these two very different people. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Hey Ana, am I interrupting something?" Hannah says after opening the door and catching Ana looking up from the manuscript.

"No, just reading a manuscript. Come in," Ana says warmly.

"Just checking in on you. Do you need tea or anything?" Hannah inquires. However, there is an expression of preoccupation on the tall blonde's countenance.

"No, I'm good, Hannah. Why don't you shut the door and have a seat," Ana suggests. Hannah complies.

"So, what's going on with you? Is everything going okay?" Ana asks with genuine concern.

"Well, um…I guess things are going okay," Hannah responds with a look of uncertainty.

"Hannah, you know that you can tell me absolutely anything in confidence," Ana reassures her assistant. "Promise," she reinforces her vow to secrecy.

"Well just between you and I…I'm pregnant," Hannah nervously reveals.

"Wow! Um…Congratulations?" Ana says, not sure how to react based on the way Hannah announced the news.

"I'm kind of looking forward to it," the assistant finally shines a smile.

"Congratulations!" Ana beams, now assured that this is indeed good news. She stands up, walks over to the other side of the desk and gives Hannah a heartwarming embrace. Ana then remains on the other side of the desk with Hannah, taking the seat beside her.

"So, how does Jesse feel about the news?" Ana asks, curious how Hannah's boyfriend reacted. "Oh, he's ecstatic. We haven't told our families yet. We're going to wait another five weeks. I'm only seven weeks pregnant right now," Hannah informs.

"Well I'm sure they are going to be thrilled," Ana beams.

"Well, not quite. My dad wasn't too happy about Jesse and I living together in the first place and not being married. So I'm sure he's going to be pushing us in that direction…getting married and all," Hannah says, rolling her eyes.

"You don't want to get married?" Ana asks.

"Not right now. Also, I'm firmly against getting married simply because a child is involved. If anything, you want to make sure that the union is the right one before you make it somewhat permanent, especially with a child in the mix. You know what I am saying?" Hannah says, hoping that she has made her point clear.

"Absolutely. I one hundred percent agree with that," Ana nods.

"Anyway, I do love Jesse and I do see us eventually going in that direction. But we'll do it on our timing."

"Hannah, you are a very smart and bright girl. I've always admired that in you," Ana smiles.

"Wow, really? I've always admired you. You're such a great mom to Teddy. I hope I am just as good," Hannah beams.

"Oh! Thank you, hon! You are so sweet for saying that. If there is absolutely anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask," Ana says.

"Sure. And just so you know, I do in fact plan on coming back here after my maternity leave. I love my job and I enjoy working for you, so I am here for the long run," Hannah reassures. "I am so glad to hear that," Ana sparkles.

"I will be soliciting advice from you. I'm kind of nervous about child birth, but that wont be for quite some time."

"Don't be nervous. Just enjoy these moments. And enjoy your time alone with Jesse. Because once a child comes into the equation, it will never be the same," Ana warns with a smile.

"Yes, I've always heard about that," Hannah grins.

"And if you have a boy, I have tons of things to give you," Ana beams.

Hannah giggles, "I'm sure! I know Teddy wants for nothing."

Ana gives a confirming smile, but doesn't elaborate.

"If you and Jesse need absolutely anything, please let me know. And your news is safe with me until you are ready to announce it to everyone else," Ana reassures.

Once Hannah leaves, Ana smiles to herself, excited for her assistant. After a few moments, Ana smile eventually fades. ' _I am still not pregnant_ ,' she thinks to herself.

….

"Hi," Ana says softly, answering her cell phone while working away at her desk.

"Hey baby," Christian responds in a warm, sexy voice…his usual tender tone with his wife.

"How's it going?" Ana is surprised by mid afternoon phone call. She is secretly hoping that Christian is not calling her to say that he will be home late tonight. Or worse: He's leaving town on business.

"It's going very well. That's why I'm calling," Christian says in a restrained upbeat tone.

"Oh?" Ana perks.

"Yes. I wanted to let you know the great news. I had an update meeting with my entire management team all morning. The company has exceeded all expectations during pay and budget cuts and we're officially at a profit. We are going to restore all GEH salaries and full-time work days starting next week," Christian says in delight.

"Oh, Christian! That's wonderful!" Ana beams.

"Yes…yes it is. I was going to wait and tell you when we got home tonight, but I just couldn't wait. I am so proud of our team. Everyone has gone above and beyond the call of duty these past six months. So much so that we are shaping up to have one of the best years in GEH history in the next fiscal year if all goes according to our forecasts. This means that we get to invest in new technologies and as a result, create new jobs moving forward," Christian radiates in enthusiasm.

"That is fantastic! I'm so happy for you," Ana gleams.

"For _us_. You are very much a part of this, Ana. You held down the fort at home while I took on three…four additional roles these past few months. You are my rock, baby. And after Ted goes to bed tonight, we will celebrate. I will grab a vintage wine out of the cellar. And what happens after that, I am not responsible," Christian salaciously murmurs.

' _Oh my_ ,' Ana's inner goddess calls out within.

….

"2000 was an excellent year for vintage Bordeaux. We opened this one today, but we have a few of these left in the cellar that we'll let mature further," Christian says as he and Ana stand in the big room looking through the glass wall at the terrace, both with a glass of wine in hand.

"I don't know half of the stuff that's in the cellar. I know nothing about wine. I just know that I like what you pick out," Ana grins.

Christian holds his glass up for a toast. Ana follows suit. "To the end of the wilderness days at Grey Enterprises Holding. And to us…no matter what's thrown our way, may you and I continue to stand strong. For us, for Ted, and for our future children." The two clink glasses.

"Children?" Ana says, bewildered. "One or more," Christian smiles. Ana chuckles.

"Over a year ago, I couldn't even imagine you ever saying that," Ana murmurs.

Christian sighs. "I know. I didn't always make it easy for you. However, that was all out of fear. Now that it is no longer the unknown, I think you and I have this parenting thing licked," Christian smirks.

"Christian, you say that now, but just you wait. These precious little ones will eventually become teenagers, and teenagers can be jerks," Ana laughs.

"Oh, that will never be tolerated, Mrs. Grey. It's all about control and having the upper hand. Just you wait. The Grey offspring will all be in line. Rest assured," Christian winks.

"Okay, Mr. Grey…if you say so," Ana giggles.

"Oh, I do," he grins, menacingly.

"You are going to scare the crap out of our teenagers, Christian. I hope they don't run away," Ana chuckles.

"They will be shackled to their bedrooms daily after school," Christian teases.

"You always like tying people up?" Ana playfully gasps.

"I tie you up for a completely different reason, Mrs. Grey. It's for pleasure, not for punishment."

"That's not all true, Mr. Grey. You like to tie me up and spank me from time to time, for punishment," Ana says softly.

"Well…true," Christian grins salaciously. Ana giggles.

"Hurry up and drink that wine. I'm in the mood to spank you now," Christian says, narrowing his gaze at Ana.

"For pleasure or for punishment?"

"For pleasure. Unless you did something that would upset me."

"Nope…can't think of anything," Ana smiles.

"For pleasure, it is," purrs Christian.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Stubborn Seed

**Chapter 20 – The Stubborn Seed**

"So, is Steven ready for fall so he can start teaching again?" Ana asks Martha.

It's Wednesday afternoon and the two enjoy a long overdue lunch together.

"Yes…he's excited to begin teaching at the new school, but he's definitely enjoying the peace and quiet before the madness," Martha chuckles. Ana giggles.

Martha continues, "He's been hanging out with Elliot while he's redoing our closets. Speaking of Elliot…from what I understand, his and Kate's house is almost finished?"

"Yes. Kate's more than ready to finally be leaving that apartment. We moved there together when we first got here to Seattle two years ago. I'd probably only stayed there for a couple of weeks before I ended up moving in with Christian at Escala," Ana reflects.

"Wow," Martha grins. Ana nods and answers her smile with one of her own.

"So, I have some news. No one knows other than Steven and my mom," Martha starts, almost expressionless.

"You're pregnant?" Ana gapes. Martha grins big and nods slowly.

"Oh my God, Martha!" Ana exclaims. She ejects from her seat and runs over to the other side of the table to give her friend a loving hug.

"Yes, I'm going to be a mama…just like my buddy Ana," Martha beams after they release.

"I'm so excited for you both! You and Steven are going to be awesome parents!" Ana cheers.

"I hope so," gleams Martha. Ana returns to her seat, still reeling from the exciting news.

"Oh, you will. You are quite thorough, so that child will live an organized life. And Steve is very patient. You complement each other well," assesses Ana.

"We shall see," Martha smiles.

"So, how far along are you?" Ana asks.

"I literally just found out the other day. I know my body well and I just felt that something was not the same. So, I went to my doctor and took a blood test because we figured that if I was indeed pregnant, I would be quite early still. My doctor estimates that I'm about four weeks. I traced conception back to when we first got that sex swing. So thanks, Ana!" Martha smirks playfully. Ana laughs loudly.

"You're the last person I'm telling for now. I don't plan on sharing the news with anyone else until I'm further along. Bryan doesn't even know," informs Martha.

Ana nods in understanding. "I won't tell anyone…not even Christian, until you make it public. I completely understand where you are coming from," Ana concurs.

Ana begins to self-reflect, ' _Things often happen in threes, right? Maybe I'm next_."

"So, what are you guys doing for the 4th of July?" Ana inquires.

"We didn't have any plans. What are you all doing?" asks Martha.

"Well, Christian's mom ordered a fireworks production at the river behind their house for Teddy. I tell you, these Greys spend a whole lot of money on nothing," Ana sighs in exasperation. Martha chuckles.

"Anyway, you and Steven are more than welcome to join us at Bellevue for fireworks and food. Skyler's going," Ana informs.

"That's cool. I think we'll go. We had such an awesome time at Christian's birthday party there." Martha's countenance suddenly changes after making the statement.

"What?" Ana says, concerned.

"I was just thinking back to the party. I'm quite aware about Kate's feelings towards Bryan. But I didn't realize that Christian had it in for him too," Martha says…now chuckling. Ana shakes her head.

"I am still quite embarrassed about that. I apologized to Bryan for my husband's and my friends' behavior," Ana frowns.

"Anyway, I get it. Bryan is very attractive. And you are very attractive. So naturally, people are going to feel somewhat threatened by that. Especially since you work so closely together," assesses Martha. Ana rolls her eyes.

"I will say that as his manager, I've come to know Bryan very well. I've never seen him respect another individual professionally as much as he respects you. It's a genuine respect. That's all it is. You also have a common respect for him as an author. And because you both are good looking, people misconstrue that mutual respect to mean something entirely different," expresses Martha. Ana flushes.

"I honestly don't view myself in that light…being _good looking_." Ana confesses.

"Ana…girl…you're hot! But I believe part of the reason why you're so hot is because you don't even realize it," Martha smirks.

"You land one of the most gorgeous and wealthiest men on the planet. And he truly worships the ground you walk on. Why do you think that is?" Martha says, rhetorically.

"That's one question that often comes up in my mind," Ana says weakly.

"He loves you inside-out, Ana. You're gorgeous inside and you're gorgeous outside. That's why he fell in love with you," Martha says, tenderly.

"Oh Martha. You are too sweet. Steven is a very lucky guy," Ana smiles tenderly to her friend.

"And you have made Christian Grey the most richest man in the world. He wasn't truly rich until he landed you. I'm sure he would agree with that," Martha beams in return.

"He says that to me all the time," Ana chuckles lightly.

"So with all of that said, I will no longer invite Bryan to come to any more Grey sponsored events, unless it's Grey Publishing business. The last thing Bryan and I want is for his presence to cause any issues with Christian or anyone else," Martha says.

"I'm so frustrated that it has to be this way. Bryan is such a good guy. And I've met Savvy too. She is a wonderful little girl," Ana sighs.

"You met Savvy? She is so sweet, isn't she?" gushes Martha.

"Yes! She is definitely a sweetheart," gleams Ana.

"Bryan is extremely protective when it comes to her. He'd give his life for her, like any good father would," Martha says.

"I could tell that right out the bat," Ana agrees.

"Trust me when I say that he would never do anything that would ever make his daughter ashamed of him," Martha says with fervor.

"Oh, I believe it. He was saying at Christian's party that he wanted to be a good example for her," Ana reveals.

"Yes. He is always considering her in everything that he does," Martha says.

….

"Ana. You have a couple of surprise guests," Hannah smiles as she peeps through Ana's door early Monday afternoon on the first day of July. Hannah opens the door wider to reveal a smiling Bryan and his daughter Savvy standing behind her.

"Oh my goodness," Ana beams after seeing the cheery-eyed little girl.

"Ana!" Savvy exclaims as she darts inside to give her big hug.

"Hey Savvy! Are you enjoying summer break so far?" Ana asks.

"Yes! We went to the beach on Saturday and we are going swimming later today," Savvy says, excitedly.

"Oh man, that sounds like fun," Ana beams.

Bryan slowly enters the office. "We were in the neighborhood, and I pointed to the building and explained to Savvy that you worked here. So naturally, she wanted to come in and see you," explains Bryan. Ana chuckles in delight.

"Do you have a pool at your house, Ana?" Savvy asks.

"Yes, I do," Ana replies.

"Is it a big pool?"

Bryan laughs nervously at his little girl's inquisition.

"Yes, it is," Ana responds, grinning.

"Can I come over and swim?" Savvy pleads.

"Savvy, stop pestering Mrs. Ana," Bryan scolds.

"I'm not pestering, Daddy. I was just asking if we could come over one day and swim. Then I can meet and play with Teddy," Savvy responds sweetly. Ana's eyes perk wide open.

"I told her about your little boy," Bryan explains.

"Oh," Ana giggles.

"So, what are your plans for the fourth?" Bryan asks. Ana tenses up.

"We're going to spend the day at the in-laws," Ana reveals.

"Cool! Will you guys be lighting up sparklers and shooting any fireworks?" Bryan inquires. Ana grows more nervous. She hopes that Bryan does not ask to attend the ' _Grey Fireworks Spectacular_ '.

"Something like that. I'm sure my mother-in-law has a few tricks up her sleeve," Ana smirks.

"I'm not sure what Savvy and I will be doing. We'll figure something out," contemplates Bryan.

At that moment, Ana feels a sense of guilt from extending a July 4th invitation to the Newsomes, but not to Bryan. However, she doesn't want to step on Christian's toes. ' _Maybe if I can convince Christian that it'll be harmless fun, and little Savvy will be there, he won't object to me inviting them_ ,' Ana ponders.

"Well…Savvy and I wont keep you. We're going to head out to lunch," Bryan announces.

"Ana! Come to lunch with us!" Savvy excitedly tugs Ana's arm. Ana beams and sighs at the little girl's insistence.

"Sure," Ana finally says.

….

The three are seated in a booth at a chain sit-down restaurant. Savvy sits on the bench besides Ana and Bryan is seated across from them.

"Savvy, that is such a pretty bracelet," Ana admires the colorful rubber band accessory on her tiny wrist.

"I made it! It's called a _Rainbow Loom_. My new friend who just moved here from Michigan taught me how to make it. Can I make one for you?" the child beams.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Savvy. I would like that," Ana smiles.

"Savvy, they have macaroni and cheese here. Would you like that?" Bryan asks softly.

"Yes!" she gleefully replies.

"You know, my husband, Mr. Grey probably loves macaroni and cheese just as much as you do," Ana winks. "I didn't know that grown ups liked it too!" Savvy giggles. Bryan cracks a faint smile.

"Bryan…I started reading your manuscript last week. It's great stuff! Very different from anything you've ever put out," Ana mentions.

"Glad to hear it. I'm just about finished with the final part of it. I'll give it to you very soon," Bryan says.

While the trio is eating, Ana's phone rings. "Oh, please excuse me," Ana says after checking the caller. Savvy slides out for Ana to take her call over by the empty bar area.

"Hi Grace!" Ana greets.

"Ana! How's it going?" Dr. Trevelyan-Grey says warmly.  
"Very well. I'm having lunch," Ana responds.

"Sorry to interrupt. This will only take a second. I just wanted to get a headcount for Thursday's fireworks. The Newsomes are coming, correct?" Grace verifies.

"Yes," Ana confirms.

"I know Skyler is. How about Bryan Ashford? Will he be joining us?"

Ana is frozen. She was going to have the discussion with Christian first.

"I haven't asked him. I'm actually having lunch with him and his young daughter right now," Ana reveals.

"Oh great! Why don't you ask him then? And have him bring his daughter. She will love it!" perks Grace.

"Sure. I'll ask them and I will text you letting you know if they are coming or not," Ana replies. ' _Oh shit! Christian and Kate are going to have a fit_!' Ana reflects.

Ana returns to the table. "Sorry about that. That was my mother-in-law," Ana announces.

"Oh, Dr. Trevelyan! How is she?" smiles Bryan.

"She's great. In fact, she would like to extend an invitation for you and Savvy to come over to her home and watch the fireworks on the 4th from the river. She's going all out, per usual," Ana smiles.

"Oh, Daddy! I want to see the fireworks!" Savvy bursts.

"And, you'll get to meet Teddy!" Ana adds. Savvy cheers.

"Alright, we'll be there," Bryan finally gives in.

….

"Sir, Welch has come up empty so far. We have no additional information on Ashford. However, Welch is confident that this fellow indeed has something to hide. He's way too squeaky clean. Not even a traffic ticket," Taylor says, while sitting across from Christian's desk in his massive GEH office suite.

"Nothing on the two marriages?" Christian says, narrowing his eyes.

"He's amiable with wife number two since they share a child. As far as wife number one, she's moved on and is remarried with kids. No children with Ashford. Nothing has come up on the first wife. Other than she's on her third marriage. Ashford was her second," Taylor briefs.

"The first wife married three times? How about the second wife?" Christian asks.

"Twice. Ashford was her second husband as well. No kids with the first husband," Taylor states.

"Hmm. What's the timeline from their first marriages to their second marriages with Ashford?" Christian inquires.

Taylor pulls a file folder out of his leather shoulder bag and rummages through it. After a few glances, a puzzled look appears on is face.

"I don't know why I didn't notice this before, but there is a difference of about a month in between the divorce decree from both ladies' first marriages, to their second marriages with Ashford. They barely let the ink dry on their divorce papers before taking the plunge with Ashford," Taylor says, puzzled.

"I need those first husbands interviewed. Find out if Ashford had anything to do with the dissolving of their first marriages. If that's the case, Ashford needs to stay the hell away from my wife," Christian says, icily. Taylor smirks as if something has just crossed his mind.

"Jason, what is it?" Christian says, alarmed.

"Sir, just thinking of something Gail said a few weeks back. She suspected that Ashford was in love with Mrs. Grey. I pretty much told her that it was boloney. Now it appears that you're leaning in that direction," Taylor states.

"Honestly, I don't know what it is. I'm just protecting my family and I'm not leaving any stone unturned. We don't know what this guy is after. That's why he's on our watch list," Christian states.

Taylor's phone vibrates and he checks the call. "Sir, it's Sawyer," he informs. Christian nods, approving him to take the call.

"Sawyer," Taylor greets. After a few brief moments, Taylor says "10-4" before ending the call.

"Sir, Sawyer spotted Ashford and his young daughter out at lunch with Mrs. Grey this afternoon. It was an unscheduled meeting. Not sure if this is significant, but Sawyer wanted to let us know."

Christian's countenance drops. "Keep eyes and ears out on him. I'll talk with Mrs. Grey tonight and find out what he wanted."

"Sir, I know you didn't ask me for it…but if I have your permission, I would like to give you my professional opinion," Taylor voices with caution.

"Go ahead," Christian responds.

"We don't want to cause Mrs. Grey any alarm. Let her volunteer information if she so chooses while we continue to work behind the scenes. I recommend that we don't bring anything up to her as we continue to discover more about this Ashford character. We wouldn't want any setbacks," Taylor says sincerely. Christian eventually nods in agreement.

"Alright, I will let you and the team do your jobs. But you have to promise me that Ana will remain safe in the process. That's all I ask as you continue to uncover this con artist," Christian demands.

"Sir, I promise. I put my life on it," Taylor vows.

….

"So, how was work today?" Christian asks Ana over dinner at the breakfast bar. Ted sits nearby in his high chair indulging in his sippy cup. "It was okay. Pretty uneventful," Ana responds before taking another bite of her delicious meatloaf, courtesy of Mrs. Taylor. Inside, Christian is willing her to fess up to her lunch date with Ashford and his offspring. Before Christian can ask any more questions, Ana recalls her lunch meeting.

"Oh, Bryan and his daughter Savvy stopped by this afternoon. She is such a sweetheart. She begged me to go out to lunch with them," Ana beams.

"Oh? She insisted that a complete stranger join her and her father out to lunch?" Christian questions with skepticism.

"Not a complete stranger. I've met Savvy before," Ana clarifies before taking a swig of her wine.

"You never mentioned meeting Ashford's daughter before," Christian says with narrowed eyes.

"Christian, I didn't think that it was a big deal. I met her before. You have a problem with that?" Ana snaps.

"No need to be hostile, Mrs. Grey. I just made a statement. You never mentioned meeting her before. That's all I'm saying," Christian says, placating his wife.

"I'm not being hostile. I'm just curious as to why this is such a big deal to you right now," Ana frowns.

"It's not. I'm just making a statement. That's all. Nothing more," Christian says, minimizing the situation.

"Well, you will get to meet her too," Ana finally says. Christian narrows his eyes, giving Ana a puzzled expression.

"Grace extended an invitation to him and his daughter for the fireworks on Thursday," Ana informs. Christian frowns.

"Really?" he eventually responds.

"You have an issue with our number one selling author bringing his daughter by your parents' house to watch the fireworks along with a ton of other people that we may or may not know?" Ana sasses.

"No problem at all, Mrs. Grey. I look forward to meeting little Miss Ashford," Christian smirks. Ana shakes her head. She isn't quite convinced that her husband is cool with Bryan and his daughter being there.

"Baby, I told you that I would behave. However, you may want to warn your sister-in-law that Ashford will be there," Christian advises with a grin. Ana scoffs, "Oh yeah, Kate." As Ana walks over to Ted to help feed him his mashed potatoes, Christian grabs his cell phone. He types a quick email to Taylor letting him know that the services of the security team will indeed be required on the 4th in Bellevue.

….

"Baby, what's wrong?" Christian eases up off his wife after passionately kissing her in their bed.

"Three months. I know it's still early. But I don't know why I'm not pregnant yet," Ana says in melancholy. Christian sighs.

"I really want to try an ovulation kit," Ana insists.

"Mrs. Grey, don't you enjoy having sex with me?" Christian playfully pouts.

"Of course. There's nothing that I enjoy doing more," Ana smiles shyly.

"Well stop trying to find out when's the best time to conceive. Let's just keep making love and fucking, and be pleasantly surprised when it finally happens. That's where the fun lies," Christian seductively grins. Ana chuckles.

"Promise me that you wont use a kit," Christian pleads. Ana sighs.

"Promise me," Christian repeats. "Okay…I promise," Ana finally responds.

"Good," Christian breathes in relief, before gently working his hand up Ana's satin nightgown. Ana moans once Christian inserts one finger, then two inside of her.

"Hey, our anniversary is two weeks from tomorrow," Ana purrs.

"I know," Christian whispers. He begins to increase the punishing rhythm with his fingers. Ana groans. "Mrs. Grey, you are so ready," Christian murmurs.

"So…what are we doing for our anniversary? We haven't discussed it and I didn't plan for anything," Ana breathes. She begins to move her pelvis along with his hand, meeting him thrust for thrust with strong desire. Christian then withdraws his fingers and removes his pajama pants and boxer briefs before mounting on top of his wife. He slowly pushes his erection inside of her. She gasps in delight.

"I have plans for us, Mrs. Grey," he says softly into her ear. He then starts a slow seductive motion, pulling his length in and out of her. Ana breathes shallowly as he continues to move. "What are the plans?" finally Ana manages to groan out.

"Belize for five days. Grace is watching Ted. We leave Saturday the 13th," Christian breathes.

"And when were you going to tell me this," Ana moans.

"I'm telling you now. Hannah knows. Your calendar is blocked off," Christian grins with fire and desire shooting from his gray eyes. He begins to pick up the pace.

"She didn't tell me!" Ana screams in pleasure.

"I know. I had Andrea tell her to not to say anything. I wanted it to be surprise," he grunts in exertion.

"Oh, Christian!" Ana squeals in pleasure and delight.

"Baby, stop talking. I'm trying to make you come right now," Christian demands before elevating the already torturous pace even more so. And like clockwork, Ana detonates around him. Christian rides through her orgasm, not stopping until she later rises and crashes yet again. He finally joins her, finding his own release and pouring himself deep inside of her.

….

"Kate! Behave...please," Ana pleads as they watch Bryan Ashford and his daughter Savvy enter the grand tent pitched on Carrick and Grace's Bellevue estate early evening, July 4th.

The weather is overcast, but no precipitation is expected. The temperature is predicted to linger around the high 60s to low 70s, making this an ideal night for fireworks. All of the guests partake in some barbecue, hot dogs and hamburgers as they anticipate nightfall for the grand attraction.

Ashford and daughter approach Martha and Steven Newsome and they greet one another warmly. The four are quite a distance away from where Ana, Ted and Kate stand, which is more towards the center of the tent.

"Teddy, are you ready for fireworks? The sky is going to be painted in so many pretty colors," Ana coos at her son while he's hoisted up in her arms. Ted begins to reach out for Aunt Kate but remains restrained in his mother's arms.

"His daughter looks so adorable," Kate glares at Savvy from a distance.

"Savvy is her name. She is truly a sweetheart," Ana raves.

"So, you've met her?" Kate frowns.

"Yes, I have. She actually invited me out to lunch this week," Ana smiles.

"Oh, did she?" Kate says in amusement.

"Indeed. And she told me that she has a special Rainbow Loom that she made especially for me," Ana playfully brags.

"Um, what's a _Rainbow Loom_?" frowns Kate.

"A bracelet made out of colorful rubber bands," smiles Ana. Kate smiles back.

Ted continues to reach out for Kate, shifting Ana forward.

"Wow, Aunt Kate. Teddy just can't stay away from you. This is different. Good, but different," Ana beams.

"Maybe he knows something," Kate says slyly before welcoming her nephew into her arms.

"Hmm…maybe," Ana plays along. Kate then looks around before uttering another word.

"Seriously, maybe he _does_ know something," Kate whispers.

"What? Are you…are you pregnant?" Ana breathes, failing at her attempt to suppress her glee.

"Shhh! Nobody knows other than Elliot and I. We just found out. Don't tell anyone. Not even Christian. We want to make sure that we're in the clear before letting the entire family know," Kate says discretely.

Ana mouths the words " _Oh my God_ ," to Kate with eyes agape. Ana is careful not to hug her best friend in order wade off any unwanted attention.

"So how are you going to get around not drinking today?" Ana asks quietly.

"Well, Elliot said he's going to make sure that I have sparkling water or juice before we toast," Kate beams.

"Kate, I am so happy for you. I'd give you a hug, but I'll wait until you make it official," Ana winks.

"I'm so happy, Ana. We really weren't trying, but I had a feeling in my gut that it would be soon. I'm looking forward to it. You see how good Elliot is with Ted. He's going to be an awesome dad," Kate says gladly.

"Without a doubt. He's going to be fantastic. Both of you will be," gleams Ana.

"And we've learned a lot watching you and Christian. You guys are the ultimate tag team when it comes to this little guy," Kate praises before placing a tender kiss on Ted's curly copper locks.

"Awe," Ana smiles bashfully.

"Teddy!" Mia shouts, causing Ana and Kate to jump. Mia casually removes Ted from Kate's arms, and the child squeals in delight from the embrace of his other aunt, the overly energetic one. Mia flashes both Kate and Ana a grin before taking off with her beloved nephew.

"And you'll get to pass your kid off to Mia and Grace, and they'll gladly take him or her away from you," Ana whispers in jest. Kate chuckles.

"So what are you hoping for…besides healthy of course. A boy or a girl?" Ana delightfully whispers.

"I'm kind of hoping for a girl. She would be so fun to shop for! I know Elliot is hoping it's a boy so he can do the ' _sports dad'_ thing," Kate rolls her eyes. Ana giggles, "He's already started that with Teddy, along with Christian!" Kate nods in agreement and laughs.

"Ana, I really have to use the bathroom. I'll see you in a few," Kate announces. Ana nods in acknowledgement and shines a smile at her best friend, which she returns before heading towards the house.

After a few silent moments, Ana's subconscious then recalls something from before. ' _Well, that's three_.' All of a sudden, like being hit by a flash flood, Ana's spirit plummets. Guilt begins to take residence in her thoughts. ' _Kate is my best friend and I should be absolutely happy for her. I should be happy for Martha and for Hannah too. I AM happy for all of them. So why do I feel so bad? I already have a child. But…but I long for a sweet little girl_.'

Ana begins to wipe the light trickle of tears from her cheek. She gathers her composure before anyone notices her looking crushed. Not trusting herself, she slowly exits the tent from the rear, being careful that no one sees her step out.

….

"Has anyone seen my wife?"

Christian approaches Mia, who still has Ted, along with Skyler, Elliot, Kate, Martha and Steven. Bryan and his daughter are participating in the face painting festivities just outside of the tent. Mia already had Ted's face painted earlier with stars and stripes on one side, giving him the appearance of a miniature super hero.

"I did about an half hour ago. Maybe she's in the house helping Grace," Kate suggests.

"I just came from inside. She's not with my mother," Christian responds, puzzled. He instantly walks away calmly, but urgently continuing his search.

"Mr. Grey," a male voice calls out. Christian turns around and sees Ashford. His daughter stands up from the chair after getting pretty little butterflies with faint curls as their trails painted on one side of her face.

"Mr. Ashford," Christian says, plainly...without smiling or frowning.

"I haven't had a chance to speak to your wife yet but I wanted to thank you and your parents for inviting me and my daughter Savannah here to your home to watch the fireworks tonight. She is absolutely thrilled," Bryan says with kindness.

Christian looks over to the little girl who has a faint and cautious smile.

"Hi, Mr. Grey. I have a present for Ana if you see her," she whispers. She pulls out an elaborate rubber band bracelet and holds it out for Christian to see.

"Did you make that?" Christian says, stooping down to meet her at eye level. His countenance softens. "Yes. It's called a _Rainbow Loom_. I told Ana that I would make one for her too," she responds. Christian stands up. "I'll go fetch her and let her know that you have a gift for her," Christian smiles. He nods courteously to Ashford, who returns the nod, and departs to search for his wife.

"Taylor, you see where Mrs. Grey went?" Christian asks when he catches him standing post just outside of the tent.

"She went inside of the house sir. Sawyer saw her going upstairs," Taylor informs. "Thank you," Christian replies before heading back towards the house. He now knows exactly where she is.

Christian enters his childhood bedroom and sees his wife's back curled towards him as she lies in his bed in the fetal position wearing a sleeveless, bright floral maxi summer dress.

"Ana…honey? Are you okay?" He gently closes the door behind him and carefully sits on the bed beside her, searching for her face. There are no tears, but her cheeks and eyes are red as if she's been crying.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little emotional right now. I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes," she murmurs.

"Why are you emotional?"

"I don't know," Ana replies after a long pause.

"Yes you do. Please…tell me," Christian pleads. He begins to gently stroke her dark locks.

"It's just one of those moments. I'll get over it…promise."

"Ana, I don't like it when you keep things from me."

Ana sighs deeply. "I'm anxious to get pregnant. That's all. I don't know why. I am so happy that we have Teddy. But…" she says before Christian interrupts her.

"Baby, stop it right now. It's going to happen. You have to give it time. It's only been three months. Please…give it some time. Okay?" he tenderly assures her. Ana takes a deep breath and then nods. Christian lies besides her and places three soft kisses on her lips.

"I know I say this often, but your lips are so soft to kiss when you've been crying," he murmurs. Ana smiles weakly, but lovingly at her husband. "Let's go back out there. Go talk to your friends and love on our son," Christian smiles warmly.

….

"Savvy, this is my little boy...Teddy," Ana beams to the little girl back at the tent. Ana hoists her growing one year old against her hip. Bryan smiles at him and holds out his hand, gesturing for a high-five. Ted softly pats his hand.

"Alright!" Bryan applauds the toddler. Ana lowers Ted down on his feet, and Savvy stoops low to greet him. "Hi Teddy!" Savvy beams. Ted smiles back at her.

"I think Teddy kinda digs her," Ana quietly jokes to Bryan. He chuckles. Savvy begins playing peekaboo with Ted who then begins to exhibit his little gut-busting laugh, which delights all adults within an earshot of it.

"So, I brought the ending of the manuscript. I gave it to the housekeeper who said that she would place it with your things," Bryan informs.

"Awesome. I'm almost done reading what I have. I think you have another bonafide hit on your hands. This is so different from anything I've read from you," Ana commends.

"Why…thank you," Bryan smiles shyly.

"Ana, here's your Rainbow Loom," Savvy says, quickly handing her the bracelet.

"Oh Savvy, it's beautiful! Thank you!" Ana beams as she slides the bracelet on her right wrist. Savvy sparkles in return and returns to playing with Ted.

Ana begins looking around the tent and realizes that no one is staring or glaring at her or Bryan. Perhaps Christian and Kate are behaving after all.

"Hey guys!" Martha approaches, greeting Ana and Bryan.

….

"Ahh! Look Teddy! Look at the pretty colors in the sky!" Ana is leaning against Christian while he has one arm wrapped around her waist drawing her closer. His other arm is propping up Ted, giving him a prime spot to take in the fireworks.

The night sky is adorned with dancing and shooting lights, courtesy of the pyrotechnics crew on the lake. The crowd on land gasps and applauds in delight as each explosion executes a breathtaking exhibition that just keeps getting better than the sequence before. The mild summer air carries the joyous vocal delight of the children who are basking in the moment. Among the chorus is Savvy. The young girl is floating on cloud nine as she perches on her father's shoulders, gazing into the night sky with complete fascination. Ana scans across the way in the crowd and witnesses the wonder in Savvy's eyes. Ana quickly turns and looks up at her little boy.

"Yaaayyy!" Ana cheers as she softly tickles Ted's little belly. The toddler squeals with glee. Christian kisses Ted's forehead, then plants a lingering kiss on Ana's before squeezing them both tightly into him. Ana's spirit is lifted as she is draped in the love of her husband and her son. However, she cannot help but feel the emptiness that remains deep down inside of her core.


	21. Chapter 21 - Self-Fulfilling Prophesy

**Chapter 21 – The Self-Fulfilling Prophesy**

"Sir, we contacted the first husbands of Ashford's ex-wives. They were both quite short with us. However, they did not allude to Ashford being the reason for their divorces. So we are back to square one," Taylor says to Christian in the car. The trusty employee is currently driving his boss to GEH this Tuesday morning.

"I talked to Welch early this morning as well. He's still coming up empty too. Maybe this Ashford guy is exactly who Ana thinks he is," Christian frowns. After some additional thought, Christian gives instructions. "Let's take him off the watch list for now. Preserve our resources for other tasks. Keep Sawyer on patrol with Ana for general purposes, but let up on Ashford."

"Sir, are you sure?" Taylor looks at Christian through the rearview mirror, bordering on confused.

"We have been exhausting our security resources for a month now and we came up with nothing. Ashford doesn't appear to pose any sort of immediate threat. All we know is that he seems very close with his daughter…according to all of the report-backs," Christian says.

"All right sir," Taylor says simply. On the outside, he knows that Christian's decision makes sense. However, on the inside, Taylor is not so sure that this is the best course of action. Taylor resolves that he'll just have Gail keep an eye out on what happens at home. There will need to be a pretty valid reason for Ashford to return on the watch list.

….

 _Stacie Silva's neglectful husband, Charlie Grant, has been very difficult for her to deal with. As a result, she has been spending even more time with her encouraging coworker, Bill Anderson._

It's Wednesday morning and Ana is working from home in her study. Up to her most recent reading of Bryan Ashford's manuscript, Ana felt upbeat. However, coupled with the season of her life where she longs for another child and has not conceived yet, the mood change of the book saddens Ana. However, she is encouraged when she reads about Stacie and Bill's growing friendship. ' _Stacie really needs a friend right now,_ ' Ana reflects as she continues to read.

Ana reads about the work trips to Europe where Bill has the opportunity to get Stacie's mind off of her troubles at home. Stacie starts to laugh again…something she has failed to do in quite some time.

Before leaving her study to go into the nursery to check on Ted, Ana stares at the manuscript cover. It finally dawns on her that Bryan has yet to title this latest piece. She pulls out a sticky note from her study desk drawer and jots down a reminder to contact Bryan concerning a title.

….

"So? Did you finish it?" Bryan asks Ana as they lunch in a bistro downtown on Thursday afternoon.

"I should be done with it by Monday, for sure. By the way…do you have a title?" Ana inquires.

"Yep," he replies, simply.

"Well, what is it?" she probes.

"I'll tell you when you're finished reading it." Bryan doesn't look in Ana's direction. He focuses instead on eating his tomato soup.

"Fine," Ana replies with a smile, releasing the topic.

"So, Savvy has a t-ball game on Saturday and she wanted me to invite you. And Teddy and Christian…if they would like to join you," Bryan mentions, hesitantly.

"Oh wow. I'd love to go, but Christian and I leave town that day," Ana replies, almost regretfully.

"Cool! Going anyplace fun," Bryan grins.

"Apparently, we are going to Belize for our anniversary," Ana smirks.

"Hey, you can't beat that!" Bryan smiles.

"So how are things? Is everything okay?" Bryan asks. Ana gives him a puzzled look.

"Yeah…sure," Ana smirks, not understanding the reasoning behind his questioning.

"Just wondering. You don't seem like your normal, upbeat self," Bryan says with genuine concern radiating from his eyes.

"It's just been a long year. Nothing in particular is currently taking the wind out of my sails," Ana laughs nervously. Her subconscious gapes, aware that this is not a completely true statement.

"Hey…what's your afternoon looking like?" Bryan asks all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Ana frowns.

"I mean what time is your next meeting?" Bryan clarifies.

"Well technically, I don't have any meetings scheduled when I return," Ana informs.

"Good. Let's tag on another hour. I want to meet at a different location. I'll drive," Bryan says.

"What? Where?" Ana says with wide eyes glaring.

"You'll see," Bryan grins.

A short time before 2 pm, Bryan pulls up in the parking lot of Skymania.

"Are you kidding me? An indoor trampoline park?" Ana snorts.

"Yep. Don't knock it until you've tried it. It's probably one of the best stress relievers out there. It's like bouncing off of a cloud! And it's an awesome workout too," Bryan says in his attempt to sell Ana on the notion.

"Luckily, I'm wearing slacks today," Ana chuckles.

"And they sell rubber grip socks here, so you're covered there. Let's go!" Bryan cheers.

After registering and purchasing socks, Ana and Bryan gear up for an hour jump.

"This is crazy!" Ana laughs, feeling like an adolescent. They sit on nearby chairs in order to change into their sock. Once complete, they place their loose belongings into a single locker. Bryan leads the two into one of the smaller trampoline rooms.

"Ana, you will thank me later for this. The next time you feel stressed out in the office, come here for some relief," Bryan grins. Ana smirks and remains skeptical.

"We'll start in here and get you used to jumping first. Once you get the hang of it, we'll go into one of the larger rooms and leap frog around the entire parameter," Bryan says.

Ana reluctantly starts to jump. She's fearful of falling. After a few tries, she does eventually fall. She laughs hardily. "See! That's the worst that can happen," Bryan beams at her. Ana begins to let go and becomes more adventurous, jumping higher and higher.

She sees Bryan piking and star-fishing in midair, so she mimics him. Bryan then jumps way up high, bounces off the trampoline with his bottom, and lands right on his feet. Ana is amazed.

Ana tries the move herself, failing miserably. She lands on her bottom but when she rebounds, her feet slip from under her, sending her back on her bottom instead of onto her feet. Ana then lies on her back and begins laughing uncontrollably. Bryan chuckles at her. "Just keep trying…you'll get it!" he encourages. Ana eventually gets back up to practice as Bryan leapfrogs from one trampoline square to the next, all around the room. Ana eventually gets the hang of the jump, pike and bounce, causing Bryan to cheer. Her next quest is to begin leapfrogging.

….

"Oh my God, Bryan! That was so awesome! I needed that. Thank you," Ana beams as they sit in the car after their one-hour jump.

"I knew you'd love it," Bryan sparks in return. He starts the car and heads back to GP.

"Yes, that's definitely a great stress reliever and a pretty solid workout," Ana slightly pants, still a little winded from all of that jumping.

"They have a sky aerobic class here too. It's a very tough workout, so I hear," Bryan says.

"I'm sure," Ana sighs, still reeling from the jump.

"I'm definitely bringing Christian and Teddy here one day. Do you come here with Savvy?" Ana asks.

"I haven't brought her here yet. To be quite honest, this place was my refuge. Especially when I was going through my last divorce," Bryan says, soberly.

"Oh," Ana coolly responds.

"Yeah, this place kept me sane. That was a very difficult time for me. It was a one-way street. I wanted our marriage to work…she didn't," Bryan finally reveals.

"Wow. I'm so sorry," Ana whispers sympathetically.

"It's okay. Shit happens. Savvy is doing great now and that's all that truly matters. I'm living in Seattle again full time and we are definitely making up for the lost time. She's a smart, resilient little girl," Bryan praises.

'"Absolutely. You did a terrific job raising her," Ana praises softly.

"Thank you. Her mother gets credit for that as well. We may not be together anymore, but she is still a great mom," he replies.

Ana smiles at Bryan's amicability towards his ex-wife. She also vaguely wonders what was the root cause of the ex-wife not wanting to try and work on her marriage with Bryan. Bryan seems like a dedicated, stand-up guy. Maybe the ex met someone else? It could indeed be any number of things.

"Hey, have you thought about finishing writing your book?" Bryan says, changing the subject.

"Actually, I have. On Monday, I went back and reread the first few chapters in order to get back in that frame of mind again so I could possibly pick it back up," Ana grins.

"Very good. Maybe we can touch base in a couple of weeks. I'll be happy to help you finish it. I'm also open to being a co-writer if you think that'll help," Bryan suggests.

"Really? I never thought of co-writing," Ana says with eyes agape.

"I figured that if I helped you with this first book and you build up the nerve to publish it, then you would feel more liberated and write again on your own," Bryan grins. Ana shakes her head, but she understands his logic.

"Okay, Mr. Ashford. That just may work!" Ana finally says at ease.

"Good. How about this: Let's see where we get with my manuscript. Then in three weeks, we can start writing your book together. I like the foundation of what you already have. We'll just build on that. We can incorporate some joint writing sessions. We'll talk about content and direction for each chapter," Bryan suggests.

"Great idea," Ana replies, excited once again to be back in the writing saddle.

….

It's Ana's first day back in the office after a blissful anniversary week in Belize with her husband. Hannah catches Ana up this Monday morning on last week's office happenings before giving her the rundown of her schedule for the new week.

"I saw your note from Saturday requesting to add a reoccurring time block on Mondays and Thursdays. Did you want me to title it?" Hannah inquires.

"No, it's fine the way you currently have it. Between us, I'll be out of the office for an extended lunch hour on those days. I've taken up a new hobby. It's a real stress reliever," Ana chuckles.

Hannah laughs, but instead of asking her boss to further elaborate, she moves on to the next item on her calendar.

For a brief moment, Ana realizes that since going to the trampoline park the week before last and working on her book again, she hasn't been worrying about conceiving another child with Christian. It's a welcomed relief. ' _Distraction is good. Very good_ ,' Ana's subconscious sings. Pregnancy talk from Kate, Martha and Hannah no longer irks her. She is better equipped to separate the joy of her friends from her own quest to conceive. And for the first time in a while, Ana looked forward to a Monday. On Saturday over email, her and Bryan agreed to do two jumps each week after lunch, starting today.

….

"So, I was quite surprised how the book ended. I really thought that Stacie would work things out with Charlie, even though he did have his issues. And even though they were very close, I could've never predicted that she and Bill would eventually end up being together," Ana laughs.

"Yeah?" Bryan grins.

The two enjoy a quick lunch at a pizzeria after their jump at the trampoline park.

"I'm sure when someone else reads the book, it would be more obvious to them… know what I mean? It wasn't as obvious to me. I guess coming from a place where I can sort of relate to Stacie, I would've thought she'd stick it out with Charlie," Ana says, almost with sadness.

"But don't you think that Bill made her a better person?" Bryan argues.

"You can say that. But you can also say that Stacie made Charlie a better person," Ana counters.

"And Stacie definitely made Bill a better man," Bryan adds.

"Yeah, this Stacie character is badass," Ana chuckles.

"I'd say," Bryan murmurs, smiling.

"Bryan, this is so different from anything you've ever written. This is going to shake up the critics…in a good way. Let's push this book forward right away. I'll present the synopsis at the next planning meeting. Don't know why we have to go through the motions because it will pass my board's vote with flying colors. Then, we can send this baby directly to print!" Ana says with exuberance.

"Fantastic!" Bryan laughs in delight.

"Now all we need is a title. Give me that along with a soft copy of the manuscript," Ana instructs.

" _Her Best Life_ ," Bryan says.

"What?" Ana says, puzzled.

" _Her Best Life_ …that's the title," Bryan grins.

Ana chuckles, "I don't know why that sounds funny to me."

"The reader can decide on their own if Stacie indeed ends up living her best life. Like you mentioned earlier, readers may have their own individual perspective. That was what I was going for, and you definitely picked up on that," Bryan commends.

"That's a pretty good concept," Ana praises.

"So, different subject. Savvy wanted me to ask you _again_ if you were free to go to her t-ball game this coming Saturday," Bryan sighs. Ana giggles.

"I'd love to go! Let me see what's going on this weekend. I'll let you know if me, Christian and Teddy can make it…no later than Friday," Ana responds.

"Sounds good. I'll keep Savvy posted as you keep me posted," Bryan smiles.

….

It's Saturday and Christian and Ted are having _'man time'_ at the zoo, leaving Ana home alone for some much needed alone time. After sleeping in and eating a late breakfast, she decides to go out for a drive in her R8 before recalling Savvy's t-ball game invite. Ana eventually stops by the park to surprise her. Savvy and Bryan were ecstatic to see Ana approaching them after her stellar game. After shooting the breeze for a bit, the three go out for a quick bite to eat before Ana returns home.

"So, what did you do while me and Ted were away?" Christian asks in their bedroom later that evening. Christian is sitting up in bed with his laptop while Ana lies on her side facing him.

"Oh…I slept in, then ate breakfast. Watched a little TV, then I got bored. So I got in the R8 and went for a little drive," Ana smiles.

"Oh?" Christian grins.

"Yeah, then I remembered that Savvy Ashford invited me to her t-ball game, so I stopped by to watch the last few minutes of her game. Then we grabbed a hotdog. I was only gone for two hours," Ana reveals. Christian's earlier smile wipes away.

"Just you and the girl?" Christian asked.

"And Bryan, of course," Ana says, raising a brow.

"Really?" Christian frowns.

"Christian, stop it. You know Savvy is a sweet little girl. She asked me to be there," Ana attempts to placate.

"I have no issues with the little girl...Savvy," Christian clarifies.

"Well, good," Ana says in relief.

Christian decides not to speak any further on the subject. However, Ana decides to mention the manuscript.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm working on pushing Bryan's recent manuscript forward in our next planning meeting. You know, the bi-monthly meeting that's on your calendar, but you never show up to," Ana grins. Christian chuckles.

"Ana, Grey Publishing is _your_ company. I know that GEH is invited to your planning committee meetings as a courtesy. However, I wholeheartedly trust your judgment. So far, you have put out some great work. Therefore, I have no reason to be there. And according to you, your board has unanimously voted 'yes' on all of the books that you've personally championed. You're doing a wonderful job without me being there," Christian assures her. Ana beams in delight, comforted by the faith that her husband has in her ability to run her company.

….

Three weeks go by. Ana has been meeting with Bryan Ashford almost daily between their jump sessions at the trampoline park, lunch meetings, and co-writing sessions on Ana's own book. Sitting in her office on a Tuesday in August, it dawns on Ana that she hasn't communicated with Martha Newsome in over a month. She resolves to give her a call sometime this week.

After a morning meeting with Roach, Ana goes into her office to catch up on a few emails. Suddenly she hears the click of her intercom.

"Ana, I have Martha Newsome on the line," Hannah announces.

"I was just thinking about her! Go ahead and transfer," Ana responds. Ana's phone buzzes and she picks up the handset.

"Well, hello stranger!" Ana exclaims, happy to hear from her friend.

"Hey Ana," Martha says, dryly.

"Martha…is everything okay?" Ana says, concerned. She secretly hopes that it has nothing to do with her unborn child.

"Not really. Bryan just fired me," Martha pouts.

"What?! He can't do that!" Ana ignites.

"Well…he did," Martha sighs.

"But…but why?" Ana stutters, confused and in shock.

"Honestly Ana, I don't understand why. We had an all day meeting on Monday, and he apparently didn't like a couple of things I said," Martha breathes.

"Really? I mean…what did you say?" Ana asks with a sense of urgency.

"What I said isn't important. The fact is that he didn't agree with me and he didn't respect certain boundaries that I laid out, so he fired me," Martha says plainly.

"I just don't understand. Can't you guys work this out? We're getting ready to push his next book, for God's sake!" Ana snaps.

"I wish we could work things out, but that fact remains that Bryan did not respect my opinion or my boundaries that I laid out. I've seen a _Bryan_ that I've never seen before. Truth be told, I'd rather not work with him anymore if he's going to be like that," Martha pours out in melancholy.

"Martha, I am so bummed! And I know that our team here is going to be so sad when they find out that you aren't working with Bryan anymore," Ana says, almost fighting back tears.

"Ana, honey…it's okay," Martha says, calmly.

"And what about work for you now? Bryan was your top client, and you have a baby on the way," Ana voices, deeply concerned.

"We're going to be okay. The good news is that I have another great author who's close to signing with me. Once she's onboard, I will be giving you a call," Martha replies with hope.

"I wish there was something I could do to help. I'm scheduled to see Bryan tomorrow for lunch. Maybe I can get to the bottom of things," Ana suggests.

"Ana, no. Please. This isn't repairable, I'm sorry to say. I'll leave it at this: Please, proceed with caution. Bryan is a phenomenal writer. However, as I am now finding out, he is full of surprises. So please, beware," Martha warns, ominously.

A frisson of fear overcomes Ana. ' _Why should I beware_?' she contemplates.

"Please Martha, tell me what happened. Is he being unethical?" Ana attempts to coerce some answers out of her friend.

"No, Ana…not at all. I can't put it into words for you to be able to fully understand. I just know that I am not the right agent for him anymore. If it were something putting you and your publishing firm at risk, trust me, I'd be the first to tell you about it," Martha smiles through the phone.

"Well good. Lady, I miss you. If you are free, let's do lunch sometime next week, okay?" Ana warmly suggests.

"That would be great," Martha smiles back.

….

"So, Ashford fired Martha today," Kate says dryly.

"What?! Why?" Elliot responds, in shock.

Elliot just arrived home and is just dropped a bombshell from his wife.

"Martha wouldn't say. We had a quick lunch this afternoon and she told me the bad news. She is extremely bummed…so is Ana. All of the blood, sweat and tears Martha put into this man's career, and he just tosses her out like last week's Chinese takeout!" Kate snaps bitterly.

"Wow," is all Elliot can say.

"Anyway, she wanted both you and I to do her a huge favor," Kate says, composing herself. She pulls out two thick stacks of paper from a shopping bag and places them on the coffee table in the front room.

"What's this?" Elliot frowns.

"It's Ashford's most recent manuscript. She didn't give any details. She asked that you and I read it as soon as possible. After we're done, she wants to hear our take on it. The catch is that we can't tell a soul that we've read it," Kate explains.

"Damn, what's in this book that's so important?" Elliot says, still frowning.

"Good question. She didn't say. She only said to read it. I've already started. So far, nothing stands out. It's an excellent book," Kate raves.

"Alright. I guess I've got some reading to do," Elliot sighs, taking one of the manuscript copies off of the table.

….

"Bryan let Martha go today," Ana says, somberly. Her and Christian are in the kitchen eating dinner with Ted.

"What?" Christian says, shocked.

"Yep. I don't know why. She didn't exactly say why. She mentioned that he changed and that she wouldn't want to work for him anymore anyway even if I tried to smooth things over between them," Ana says, almost with a lump in her throat.

"I wonder what happened. Are she and Steven doing okay? Financially?" Christian clarifies.

"I'm under the impression that they are. She said that she's days from signing another promising new writer," Ana informs.

"Martha has spunk, drive and passion. If she ever interviewed for a management position at GEH, I'd hire her on the spot," Christian states.

"I'll tell her you said that," Ana smiles.

"Please do. So, what exactly did she tell you?" Christian inquires.

"Not much. Again, she said that Bryan changed. She also mentioned that they had a disagreement and that he _crossed the line_ with her. She didn't elaborate. All she said was that whatever he did, it wasn't unethical or anything. So that was a relief to hear. It sounds like they just had a difference of opinion. I'm not sure on what. I wonder if it has to do with his new book, although I don't see how. That book is stellar. Probably one of the best pieces that he's ever written," Ana raves.

"Oh?" Christian says with brows raised.

"Yep. I'll let you read it and see for yourself," Ana grins.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Secret Storm

**_Dear Faithful Readers: I'm absolutely feeling the love this weekend…and it's keeping me writing! Thank you so much for reading and for commenting/pm-ing._**

 ** _This chapter is truly the turning point. Chapter 23 is done as well, but I will hold off on posting it until I hear back from you! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – The Secret Storm**

The next morning, Bryan sits in Ana's office across from her desk.

"I really hate to lose her, Ana. It was not an easy decision to make…letting Marty go."

"So why did you do it?" Ana asks, coolly.

"We grew apart professionally…and personally. She's been out of the loop. And frankly, I've been working quite well independently since signing with GP. Don't get me wrong, she did get me here to this point…and she was well compensated for that. However, where I desire to go next, she will only hinder my progress," explains Bryan.

"So…am I hearing you correctly when I say that you believe that Martha does not stand by your vision?" Ana summarizes.

"Spot on. She doesn't support my vision. Where I endeavor to go next, she wants to stop me. She thinks my utopia is toxic. I don't share that same view with her. I believe that the final frontier for me is liberating, and it's my destiny. If she could just trust me and go along for the ride, she would see it for herself."

To Ana, Bryan appears to be speaking in metaphors. She is completely lost but eventually chalks it up to him being very passionate about his work.

"I understand that this book is a little more lighthearted. Well at least three-fourths of it is. All the other books you're written have a more sober tone to it. This one has a little more hope sprinkled in all the way through," expresses Ana.

"This book is all about hope, Ana…hope and destiny. Simply put, Marty has blinders on and can't see past the physical realm. She lacks the capacity to dream and the openness for others to see their own dreams come to fruition."

Ana is puzzled once again by his cryptic monologue.

"I think it was time that we both went our separate ways. I will always care for her and Steven, and I'm sure she wishes me all the best," Bryan says plainly.

"I am completely bummed about this whole thing. I really am. However, both you and Martha are resilient. You'll both get past this and will thrive in your respective careers. I guarantee it," Ana reassures. Bryan nods.

"Alright, let's go for that jump. I think I need it more today than you do," Bryan says, wistfully.

….

It's late-late Thursday night, very early Friday morning.

"The fuck!" Elliot shouts.

"What?!" Kate is startled, shooting straight up out of bed. She was sleeping soundly until her husband suddenly awakens her.

" _This_ bullshit!" Elliot seethes. He violently spikes Ashford's manuscript right to the floor.

"Elliot? What's wrong? I didn't see anything wrong with that book. It's a great book. I don't understand why Martha wanted us to read it in such secrecy," Kate says in a tired, gravely voice.

"Kate, that shit was in code! You didn't pick up on that?!" Elliot says, almost belligerent.

"Oh my God…really? I didn't see anything remotely like that! You sure we read the same book?" Kate says, puzzled.

"Hell yes! That sneaky motherfucker!" Elliot laughs out in amusement.

"Okay Elliot! Please…use your words!" Kate says, now frustrated.

"Bottom line, this asshole wants to take Ana away from Christian!" Elliot finally says.

Kate jerks up. Now fully amused, she begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're kidding me right now! I was the one saying that this dude was a creep from the very beginning, and you were saying that I was being too hard on him. Now, I'm finally coming around and _you're_ the one who can't stand him now!" chuckles Kate. Elliot is livid.

"Okay Elliot…what does the _secret decoder ring_ say?" Kate coos, full of sarcasm. Elliot rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Bill Anderson is B…A. Also known as Bryan Ashford. Charlie Grant is C…G. Christian Grey. And lastly, Stacie Silva…"

"Um…Ana starts with an A, not with an S…Einstein!" Kate interrupts.

"Fucking _Stacie_ , Kate! Stacie is short for Anastasia! Anastasia Steele! Steele…Silva," Elliot explains in outrage. All of the sudden, the lights finally come on for Kate.

"Holy shit, Elliot!" Kate gapes.

"I know! I know!" Elliot nods vehemently.

"So…what do we do now?" Kate replies.

"First, we talk to Martha."

"What about Christian?" Kate poses the question.

"Christian is brilliant. Let him figure it out. Let's not get involved," Elliot insists.

"What?! Ana is my best friend! I don't want to see her get steamrolled in all of this!" Kate cries out.

"She wont...trust me. Let her husband deal with it. You stay out of it. At least for now," Elliot demands.

….

"Sawyer."  
"Hello, Sir."

Christian has given the Taylors the long weekend off, so Sawyer will be driving him to GEH this morning. Sawyer opens the rear car door for his boss to climb in.

"It's been a while since we've communicated one-on-one. I know you've been keeping Taylor updated while you've been working with Mrs. Grey. Thanks for your service," Christian commends, professional and stiff.

"It's truly my pleasure, Sir," Sawyer responds while starting the car and pulling out of the grounds. He waits patiently for the security gate to open before completely exiting the massive property.

"Mrs. Grey working from home today?" Sawyer inquires.

"Yes," Christian says, not looking up from his iPhone as he checks his emails.

….

"I thought we had a co-writing session scheduled at the office today?" Bryan asks Ana over the phone.

"Not sure if you saw the meeting change that went out last minute. I rescheduled that for Monday. I don't have a sitter today," Ana explains.

"Oh…okay. I just thought we were making great progress this week," he replies with slight disappointment in his tone.

"We were. We'll just pick back up on Monday," Ana reassures.

"But the momentum was there yesterday and it's still here today. I think we'll do our best writing by striking while the iron's hot," Bryan argues.

"So what do you suggest we do? I can't bring Teddy to the office. We'd never get anything done," Ana frowns over the phone.

"What about if I came there? We could just co-write in your study," he suggests.

"You're willing to drive all the way out here? I mean…I have no problem with that," Ana says, frazzled.

"It's not a problem. I just don't want us to lose our stream of consciousness right now on this piece. We were doing so well on it yesterday. The last time you put this story down, you let it sit dormant for months. I don't want that to happen again," he pleads.

"You make a fair point. All right, come on over. We'll kick ass!" Ana giggles.

….

"Jason…who's monitoring the grounds right now?" Gail inquires of her husband. She is standing in the front room of their living quarters, gazing out of the window.

"Ryan. Why?" Taylor says, looking up from his newspaper on the sofa.

"Ana has company. I see an unfamiliar vehicle parked in the circular drive."

"Gail…we're off. It's not our problem," Taylor argues.

"I know. I'm just wondering who it is," Gail says, suspiciously.

"Honey, if it's Ashford…it's no big deal. He's no longer on our watch list. I've told you this," Taylor reminds.

"I know. He may not be on your watch list, but he's on _mine_. And how much do you want to bet that Mr. Grey will go thermal nuclear once he finds out that this man's been here when he's not home?" Mrs. Taylor argues, placing a hand on her hip.

"You make a valid point, Gail. But let's not make a big deal out of this. Ana is working from home because we both have the day off. Otherwise, this meeting would be taking place in her office at Grey Publishing," Taylor counters.

Gail walks over to the landline and makes a call.

"Gail? What are you doing?" Taylor calls out.

"Hello Ryan…"

"Gail…we're off today," Taylor scolds his wife.

"Can you tell me who Mrs. Grey's current visitor is? Oh…I see. Thank you so much." Gail returns the phone to its cradle.

Gail says nothing as she walks to the kitchen to prepare her and her husband lunch.

"So…who is it?" Taylor calls out.

"Exactly whom I thought it was," Gail simply says as she busies herself in the kitchen.

….

Ana meets with Bryan in her GP office early Monday morning.

"So, planning committee is quickly approaching. I think _Her Best Life_ will be a home run, especially if you attend the meeting. You don't have to present anything. I'll be doing all of the talking. You'll be there solely to answer any questions that the team may have concerning content. I can prep you for it the day before." Bryan nods at Ana's plan.

"I didn't think it took all of this. As CEO, I just assume you did whatever you wanted," Bryan says, puzzled.

"GP uses a democratic process. This format was in place back when GP was SIP, and we never deviated from it. I think it's great that the team gets a vote on what we choose to put our resources behind," Ana smiles.

"So, who's on the committee?" Bryan inquires.

"Me, Jerry Roach, Kay Bestie, all of our lead editors, marketing and talent managers and one representative from legal. Also, there is a seat on the committee for someone at our parent company."

"Your husband," Bryan quickly responds.

"Or another representative from GEH. However, Christian never sends anybody," Ana brushes off.

"So how many votes in total?" Bryan asks

"Twelve to thirteen votes. The majority vote is the deciding vote," Ana reveals.

"That's a pretty good margin," Bryan smiles.

"So…you ready to pick up on our story?" he inquires.

"I've tried brainstorming over the weekend. I think I'm at that point…the drought," Ana sighs.

"Really? Writer's block so soon, Ana?" Bryan teases.

"Yep," Ana pouts.

"Well…I have a solution for that."

"Please don't say Skymania. My feet are killing me today," Ana pleads. Bryan laughs.

"No Ana, not that. It's inspiration to help us get the writing juices flowing again. Are you game?"

After some hesitation, Ana replies. "Sure."

….

"We've been on the road for quite some time. Where are we going," Ana asks, concerned.

"We're almost there," Bryan smiles.

They are somewhere in Northern Oregon. The scenic view is breathtaking. Ana begins to feel at ease exploring the unknown territory.

Bryan pulls up to a beautiful log cabin facing a river with an astounding waterfall. When he opens up the car door for her to exit, Ana's hit with the crisp aroma of fresh flowing waters and the sound of it rushing through the bank. It's truly serene.

"Bryan, this is…beautiful."

"I love this place. This is where the magic happens. I wrote all of _Balm_ here. I wrote most of _Her Best Life_ here."

"Wow. It's surreal. Inspirational," Ana says. The environment truly takes her breath away. It's a similar feeling to when Christian first brought her to the meadow of what would eventually become their home today.

They enter the cabin.

"So, do you live here?" Ana asks.

"No. I rent this place whenever I need to write," he says.

The inside has a true log cabin appeal, but with very large and inviting windows in order to project in the falls. There are some modern conveniences in the kitchen, but nothing too harsh that would take away from the old-time log cabin feel.

"Here's where I write," he says, pointing to a desk in the sitting room. It faces right out the widow. "I would never be able to get work done staring at those falls," Ana giggles.

"Trust me, it helps…not hinders," Bryan argues.

"Sit," he encourages.

Ana does so, and pulls out her laptop from her tote. She opens it. Bryan pulls another chair in from the small kitchen area and brings it besides Ana for him to sit.

….

"Whoa! It's almost seven! I've got to get going," Ana jumps up.

"Wow, time has truly passed us by. But hey, we got past that writers block, didn't we?" Bryan smiles. Ana nods, but is preoccupied.

"My phone hasn't rung or anything. No emails or voice messages," Ana says as she places her phone back in her tote.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you. There's no cell service out here," Bryan says, apologetically.

"Shit…I really have to get home!"

….

"Ana! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home now. I just got back to the office from an offsite meeting where the cell service was terrible. I am so sorry!"

Ana apologizes to Christian over the hands free system in her Saab. It's after ten at night.

"Why in the hell were you in a meeting so late? Where were you? Who were you with?" he snaps.

"Christian, I'm driving home. We'll talk when I get there."

"Fine. Just get home safe," Christian orders.

….

"So, do you mind telling me why you were meeting so late?" Christian grills Ana immediately upon her arrival in the big room. It is slowly approaching midnight.

"It's not like you've never come home late from a meeting before," Ana says, rolling her eyes. She continues: "I had a working meeting that went so well that we lost all track of time."

"Where were you? What was the meeting about?"

Ana flips up her laptop, launches the word processor and opens up a file. The cover page displays large and Christian reads it.

 _My More_

 _By: Anastasia Grey with Bryan Ashford_

"What…what is this," Christian is taken back.

"My book," Ana grins.

"Um…I see that," Christian says, practically unimpressed.

"I'm writing a book, Christian. It's based on our story. I mean the names have changed, of course. But it's a love story. It's _our_ love story," Ana explains.

"Ohh-kayyy," he responds, still not on board.

"Christian, I never knew that I had a writer in me. But this book came flowing out of me. I've learned so much during this process. I can truly appreciate what our authors go through now," Ana says, wistfully.

Christian is dead silent. Ana's breathing now becomes shallower. She is fearful of the unknown…no clue what is going through his head.

After what seems to be a lifetime, Christian finally speaks.

"You never knew you had a writer **in you**? Or was a writer trying to get **_in_** **you**?" Christian says, ice cold. He's now distant, angry and hurt.

"Christian! What are you talking about?!" Ana snaps.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Anastasia. That's all. Where! Were! You!"

His gray eyes have transformed into hot molten lava. Ana now feels cornered and trapped. She knows that what comes out of her mouth next will ignite World War III.

"Northern Oregon by the falls. There's a log cabin there where Bryan does his best writing," Ana whispers in a mousy tone.

"Okay," Christian replies. He blankly stares at Ana, and then suddenly walks away.

Ana stands still as if she's glued to the floor. She watches Christian leave and doesn't say a word. It's for the best. If she tries to argue with him so late at night, it would be a total disaster.

In the shower, Ana contemplates on how she can soothe things over with Christian. If she had known there was no phone service at the cabin, she would have never gone there. But that is water under the bridge now.

After her shower, she puts on a long nightgown and goes to bed. Alone.

….

"Good morning, Ana," Mrs. Taylor beams.

Ana slowly walks into the kitchen. It is obvious looking at her face that she did not get very much sleep, if any, at all.

"Hi Gail," Ana tiredly replies. She is still out of sorts from receiving the cold shoulder from Christian late last night. She has no clue where Christian ended up spending the night in that house.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Eggs and toast, please." Ana's not very hungry, but Christian would want her to eat something.  
"Sure thing."

"Have you seen Mr. Grey this morning?" Ana hesitantly asks.

"Yes ma'am. He's already left for work." Gail doesn't look in her direction after speaking. She's afraid that she will witness her disappointment. Instead, she hears it.

Ana let's out a very brief exasperated laugh. Gail then looks at Ana with care and concern.

"Yes, Gail?" Ana senses that she would like to add something.

"Mr. Grey was very worried about you last night," Mrs. Taylor says softly.

"I know. I told him that the cellular service was horrible where I was, so I had no way of getting in touch with him," Ana replies, her words littered with remorse.

"Will you be going to the office today?" Mrs. Taylor asks.

"I was planning on it, but I may just work from home today," Ana resolves.

"Sounds good. I'll be on Ted-duty either way," she smiles warmly.

"Thank you, Gail. Thanks for everything," Ana says with appreciation and sadness.

"Oh, Ana…it's my pleasure. Truly," she tenderly replies.

….

"I want to hurt her, John." His entire body tenses up like a vice grip.

"Christian…no you don't. Please stop saying that."

"I seriously want to hurt her…like she's hurt me."

Its mid-Tuesday morning and Christian is sitting in the office of his long time shrink, Dr. John Flynn.

"What woman in her right mind…who's married with a kid, would go to a secluded cabin alone…with a single man? Who does that?! She fucking belongs in here getting therapy, Flynn…I swear! _Not_ me!" Christian's face is now dark crimson.

"Christian, calm down. Let's rationally talk this through," Flynn tries to placate his patient.

"I want to _hurt_ her. And I want to _fucking_ bash that asshole's skull in. That's what I want to do _right now_ ," Christian says softly and ominously.

"Christian…you did the right thing by walking away last night. Now, let's talk this through, okay?" Flynn softly pleads.

….

Ana attempts to work while Gail entertains Ted elsewhere. ' _Should I email him? He's not even talking to me. I know he's still fuming, but I want to make this right_ ,' Ana reflects.

Two years of marriage with this man has taught her a great deal on how to handling things with him during times of conflict. She's well aware that Christian does have a brink and that he should never be pushed there. Ana decides to tread the ground lightly. She resolves to throw a bone and she if he will bite. If he doesn't bite, she will regroup and throw another bone at the appropriate time. Hostile confrontation does not work with Christian Grey. Especially when he is _this_ angry. There is no doubt in her mind that Bryan Ashford is back on Christian Grey's shit list.

Speaking of which, Bryan has been calling Ana's cell phone and sending emails to her all morning. Ana just needs some space. She needs to sort things out with Christian before bringing Ashford back into the fold again.

Ana opens up her email program and begins typing a new message.

* * *

From: Anastasia Grey  
Subject: Sorry  
Date: August 20, 2013 10:13  
To: Christian Grey  
Dear Christian,

I wanted you to know how sorry I truly am about last night. Words cannot express how stupid I feel going somewhere where I could not get in touch with you or check in on Teddy.

I know you are very upset with me. I absolutely understand. However, I wanted to let you know once again that I'm sorry and that I love you. I hope we can finally talk this through when you get home tonight.

XO – AG.

Anastasia Grey  
CEO, Grey Publishing

* * *

A short time after sending the note, her desk phone rings. To her disappointment, it's not Christian.

"Ana, Bryan Ashford's been trying to get ahold you. He says you aren't answering your cell phone." Ana is on a call with Hannah.

"Tell him I'll be in touch tomorrow. I can't deal with this today," Ana says, fatigued.

"Is everything okay?"

"I just have a lot of things going on right now. I'm only taking calls today from you and the management team. Everyone else can wait until tomorrow," Ana says plainly.

"Alright. Well let me know if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks, Hannah."

….

' _Yes, Anastasia…you_ _ **are**_ _stupid! Stupid and blind! I can't even deal with you right now_!' Christian reflects as he closes her email.

His cell phone rings. ' _She needs to give it up. I'm still not speaking to her._ ' He quickly glances at his phone's screen. To his relief, it's not his groveling wife. He answers it.

"Yo! Bro."

"What."

"Catch you at a bad time?"

"Yes. But what is it?"  
"I…I need to talk to you about something. Actually, I'm not even supposed to be sharing this with you. It's about a book that GP's considering putting out."

Unbeknownst to his wife and Martha Newsome, Elliot phones Christian to air out his grievance against Bryan Ashford's upcoming book. Even though he told Kate that Christian should go figure things out on his own, the situation is just too scandalous for Elliot not to clue his younger brother in.

"I have the Ashford manuscript, Elliot. What about it?"

"Have you _read_ it?"

"I'm about two-thirds of the way through."

"Okay. Read the entire book and give me a call as soon as you're done. Please," Elliot pleads.

"How…how did you get ahold of the manuscript?" Christian frowns.

"We'll discuss that when I see you…after you've finish the book," Elliot responds.

After his call with Elliot, Christian pulls out the manuscript and resumes his reading. He breaks from it after a half hour and buzzes his PA.

"Yes Sir?" Andrea answers.

"Andrea, have Taylor call me. Also, I need a copy of Mrs. Grey's daily schedule from this past July and August. You can email that to me."

"Yes, Sir."

"In fact, get it from Barney. Don't contact Hannah for it," he adds.

"Will do."

"And send lunch in here at 12:30. I won't be leaving my office this afternoon. Cancel all of my meetings today, including my workout with Claude."

"Yes Sir," Andrea replies.

Three minutes later, Taylor calls.

"Sir."

"Taylor, has Sawyer completed a shift log for his security detail with Mrs. Grey for the past two months?"

"I'm sure he has, I just haven't seen it yet."

"I need it. Please have him email it to me," Christian commands.

"Yes Sir."

Christian email box pings. It's from Barney. It's a PDF file of Ana's schedule. Christian opens and reviews it. He notices a recent pattern. Reoccurring lunch hours are blocked off Mondays and Thursdays, and there's an event called "Block" that precedes each lunch hour. Perhaps Sawyer's report will shed more light on it.

Christian picks back up the manuscript and continues to read. He remains focused, plowing through the remainder of the book in less than four hours. Christian lets out a cynical laugh after reading the book's conclusion.

"Motherfucker!" he exclaims.

Christian then checks his email and sees that Sawyer summited his security detail log. Christian scans through it.

' _Skymania. A trampoline_ _place_?' Christian is puzzled as to why Ana would go there during work hours on a regular basis. Eventually, he sees an entry from Sawyer, which states that Ana had in fact been going to Skymania with none other than Bryan Ashford.

Christian's teeth clamp down and he begins to breath deeply in an effort to calm himself down. He is livid.

' _Why in the fuck did I take this asshole off the watch list? What else don't I know about!_ ' Christian reflects. He picks up his cell phone and dials Taylor.

"Sir."

"First of all…Ashford. Put him back on the watch list, effective immediately."

"Yes Sir."

"Second, is there anything that you have seen or heard concerning Ashford that you have not yet shared with me? I promise, I wont get mad. It's my fault for taking him off on the watch list in the first place. I just need to know what I am dealing with," Christian says, trying to disguise his anger, but doing so horribly.

"Sir, on our day off last Friday…Mrs. Grey had a meeting with Mr. Ashford."

"What do you mean _a meeting_? Was it a conference call?"

"No Sir. He came over to the house, Sir."

Christian is now on the brink of losing it once more. He remains silent.

"Sir?"

"That'll be all, Taylor. Thank you," Christian hangs up the phone. He darts up from his desk and storms to the floor-to-ceiling length windows, staring out at the vast Seattle skyline in an attempt to ease his thoughts. He has to be calm, cool and calculated. How can he get rid of Ashford once and for all _and_ put Ana in her place at the same damn time?

He stands there for almost two hours, concocting a plan: A silent, powerful, shrewd, (and hopefully) effective plan.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Power Play

**_Dear Faithful Readers: You have spoken, so I will deliver! Thank you for the awesome feedback!_**

 ** _In this chapter, Christian carries out his masterful plan (muhahaha)! Remember when I talked about him shortening and tightening the rope in the story's teaser? This is what I'm referring to._**

 ** _And just you wait until you see what goes down in Chapter 24. A lot of what you commenters have been alluding to all happens there. And believe it or not, Chapter 24 was one of the very first chapters that I wrote, so I can't wait to finally unveil it! I wont give too much else away, haha!_** ** _Happy reading! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – The Power Play**

"Have you seen Ted's other shoe?" Christian asks.

"Oh…you're finally speaking to me now!" Ana frowns.

Christian ignores her. It's early Thursday evening at the big house.

"I also noticed that you stepped up my security detail yesterday. Anything you want to share with me?" Ana chastises.

"Shoe, Ana," Christian says, ignoring her smart mouth. Ana rolls her eyes and helps him retrieve the child's shoe.

"Christian, I want to know what it is that you think I did wrong. I apologized for staying out late on Monday. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again!" Christian responds, placing the shoe on Ted's foot.

"You're going to have to take them back off for his bath anyway," Ana sasses. Christian ignores her again.

"Teddy, Daddy hates me," Ana sighs under her breath.

"Cut the crap, Ana! I don't feel like dealing with this shit today."

"Well, when will you _feel_ like it?" she asks genuinely…wanting a resolution with her husband.

"I'm going to need some time to sort everything out in my head. That's all I'm asking for. Please…give me that," he pleads.

"Okay," Ana responds. Tears begin to stream from her eyes and she slowly turns to leave the big room. Christian shakes his head in a slow motion. "Why is it always about _her_ , Ted? It's hardly ever about us…right buddy?" Christian tickles his son before taking him up for his bath.

….

It's Friday morning. Ana lives through yet another sleepless night alone in her and Christian's massive bedroom, while Christian opts to sleep in his study. He is still mad at Ana for Monday's episode. Little does _she_ know, Christian also knows about the frequent lunch dates and the trips to the indoor trampoline park with Bryan Ashford.

Since ' _Cabin Gate_ ', Ana has been consciously keeping her distance from Ashford. No more lunch dates or trampoline outings…they have all been removed from her calendar. They have been communicating back and forth via email, however, in preparation for next Tuesday's planning committee meeting.

Kate calls Ana sometime later that morning to arrange a lunch date on Monday. Ana does not disclose that her and Christian are in the middle of a bitter fight. Kate likewise doesn't disclose that Elliot is now leery of Bryan Ashford. Even though there are so many coincidences in the manuscript, Kate is not 100% sold on Bryan trying to steal Ana away from Christian. Kate would like to have a heart to heart talk with Martha first and see what's in her head before changing her impression of Ashford.

At five o'clock, Ana gets a call from Andrea informing her that Christian will in fact be working late at the GEH office. Ana is perturbed that Christian did not have the decency to tell her that himself. However, it dawns on her that he is still giving her the silent treatment. No emails replies, no direct phone calls...and no words the few brief times they've run into each other in the massive house since Monday night.

Ana spends quality time with Ted before feeding him and bathing him. Skipping dinner herself, she takes him to his nursery and reads him one of Winnie The Poo's many adventures. Ted conks out.

After her shower, Ana climbs into bed with her laptop in tow. She opens it and begins proofreading ' _My More_.' Sometime during her reading, Ana suddenly begins to cry. After closing her laptop and placing it on her nightstand, she turns off the bedside light and cries herself to sleep.

….

Ana's suddenly startled awake in the middle of the night. She's sweating. That old familiar feeling of being too warm has returned. Christian is back in bed with her. He is wrapped around her like a snug blanket. Ana is overcome with emotion. Nothing has been resolved; yet, he lovingly embraces her in his sleep. ' _Did he have a nightmare? What brought him back to our room?_ '

As she turns around and gazes at his face in the pale moonlight, his eyes slowly flicker open as if he felt her eyes burn through him like lasers. Ana's lips tighten in a straight line. She treads carefully and she's still guilt ridden. Christian slowly moves closer and kisses her. After a few moments, a sense of urgency overtakes the kiss and Christian goes deeper. Ana takes it in., hoping to serve as a healing balm for him.

Unceremoniously, Christian rolls Ana on her back and climbs on top of her. He kisses her frantically all over her face and neck. Ana gasps at his fervor. At this moment, she desires to talk things through and expose the elephant that still looms in the room. However, she resolves to serve as therapy for him at this pivotal moment. Sexual therapy.

Christian drags her shorts off before pulling down his pajama pants. Without warning, he plows himself into of her. Ana screams. Christian begins pounding into her…relentlessly. Showing no mercy, he clinches his teeth and looks her dead in her eye as he takes her with powerful force. "Ahh!" Ana screeches.

"Ana, Don't. Ever. Leave. Me," he says in staccato, in concert with each forceful stroke.

"Christian…no! Don't!"

"You. Are. Mine!" he says in rhythm with the stroke once again.

"I can't! I won't…ever leave you! Oh Christian! Please forgive me!" Ana calls out.

"You are mine, Ana! Forever!" he says. His eyes are set ablaze.

"Yes! Yes!" Ana calls out before exploding all around him.

"Ana! I love you!" Christian wails before pouring himself into her.

After a few silent moments, they shift into a spoon, with Ana's back resting snugly on Christian's front. Ana breaks the silence.

"Christian…we need to talk…"

"No Ana. Not here. Not now. I just want to love on you."

"Oh…okay."

"Just promise me that Monday night will never happen again. I was worried sick."

"I promise. It'll _never_ happen again," Ana pleads, with tears in her eyes.

"Christian, I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now, go back to sleep," he orders.

….

Monday morning, Ana gets ready for work, reflecting on the past weekend. Ana spent the entire time making up with Christian for last Monday's fiasco. Even though she knows that not everything has been truly resolved, she feels hopeful that they are indeed on the mend. Even though she doesn't feel that he is truly threat, she still puts boundaries in place for Bryan Ashford. She resolves to keep things strictly professional. She also decides to put her book on hold until they get _Her Best Life_ through Tuesday's planning committee vote.

….

Christian's GEH office intercom beeps.

"Sir, your ten o'clock is here."

"Send her in."

After a few moments, Christian massive office doors swing open, and a woman with a tan dress suit and bone straight red hair enters the room. It's Martha Newsome. Christian stands to his feet as she approaches his desk. He meets her on the other side and shakes her hand before taking a seat beside her.

"Martha. First of all, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I also appreciate you for not speaking further on the other matter to Elliot and Kate. I don't want to get them involved in this."

"I don't know what I was thinking when I gave them that manuscript. I just needed someone else to vouch for me. I didn't want to look like the crazy woman coming up to you and Ana with my wild suspicions, and not have a second set of voices to back me up," Martha says, explaining her rationale.

"I understand. You had good intentions," Christian smiles.

Martha nods in agreement.

"First order of business…here's the job description," Christian leans forward to the coffee table in front of them and grabs a file folder. He pulls out a double-sided sheet of paper and hands it to her. Martha scans it. Her eyes open wide.

"Job description, salary and bonus percentages…it's all there," he says.

"Wow, Christian…that's a _lot_ of money," Martha gapes.

"As General Manager of Operations for Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc., you will be my number three. So it is a _very_ important role."

"But…I don't know anything about your industry," Martha says in astonishment.

"For the next year, you'll be immersed in it. You'll pick it up quickly…I have no doubt," Christian smiles. Martha suddenly looks down. When she looks back up, Christian gazes at her, concerned.

"Christian, I'm expecting a child early next year," Martha finally says softly.  
"Really? Congratulations! Ana didn't say," Christian answers in surprise.

"I told her not to," she says quickly.

Suddenly, it dawns on Christian why Ana's been so distant. Her friend is pregnant and she isn't.

"Anyway, if me going on maternity leave at the end of January doesn't present a problem for you, I would love to have the job," Martha says.

"Well…the job is yours. Congratulations and welcome to the team," Christian smiles warmly.

"Thank you so much!" Martha beams.

"So, concerning the next thing. I want you to know that whatever you desire to share with me will remain in the utmost confidence. I have a plan already in place, but if you have any other information that may help me to better deal with the situation, please feel free to let me know," Christian solicits.

"Christian, all I will say is that I confronted Bryan once I read his manuscript. It was then that it finally became obvious to me that he was in love with Ana. I can't believe that I didn't see it earlier," Martha says shaking her head.

"No one saw it, Martha. I feel foolish too," Christian sighs.

"Bryan is very cunning, Christian. I've always known it. But I didn't know that he could also be so manipulative," she frowns.

"So, what tipped you off? Besides the book, of course."

"When he started grilling me on personal things about Ana. He would push and push me to tell him things about her. Things that she would never want me to tell anyone…much less him."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me?!" Christian gapes, forcefully running his hand through his copper locks.

"Nope. He was always fishing for information, and then I finally snapped at him. Whatever he was asking me about had absolutely nothing to do with anything business-related. It was all personal stuff."

"Can you share what he asked you?" Christian asks, finally composing himself.  
"I'd rather not say. Just know that he was digging. He's absolutely fascinated with her. I'd even say obsessed," Martha says, soberly.

"It all makes sense now," Christian says.

….

It's six o'clock in the evening and Christian is still plugging away on his laptop in his office when his intercom beeps.

"Mr. Grey, your six o'clock is all set in the conference room."

"Thanks, Andrea. Go home."

"Yes, Sir."

Christian exits his office with a stack of paper, a notebook and his laptop, and walks a few yards down the hallway. He enters a conference room where almost every seat is filled. Taylor who is off to the side stands when his boss enters the room. The others follow suit.

"Please…be seated," Christian orders as he takes the seat at the head of the table. Everyone follows suit, except for Taylor.

"Thanks everyone for coming here on such short notice. Before we get started, there is a very important document that I need you all to sign. You've signed one like it before when we made the transition from SIP to Grey Publishing. However, we need you to sign a version specifically for this meeting taking place."

Taylor passes out a special non-disclosure agreement to all of the meeting attendees.

"What we discuss in this meeting can not go outside of this room today. That is the purpose of this form." Christian says firmly. The room is silent as everyone reads and signs it. Everyone that is, except for Jerry Roach.

"Mr. Grey…where's Ana?" Roach pipes up.

"We'll get to that. This meeting has to do with her and a book she's championing at tomorrow's planning committee meeting. I can't say anything else until you sign that document," Christian says, narrowing his eyes at Jerry. Roach sighs and reluctantly signs the document. Taylor goes around the room collecting all of the documents.

"Now, let's get started," Christian says.

….

It's Tuesday morning, and the planning committee at GP is in full swing. Ana dons her best _power suit_ with her hair up in a clean bun. Her dark gray pencil skirt hugs her maternally produced curves along with the matching fitted buttoned-up jacket. A crisp white blouse peers from underneath. Coupled with classy black heels, Ana feels invincible.

Ana informed Claire in reception earlier that if Bryan Ashford shows up early, she would send for him once his item is up on the agenda.

Twelve committee members, including Ana are seated in the large conference room. Coffee, tea, water, juice, assorted fruit and pastries are scattered all across the table. Ana couldn't help but feel a sudden shift of mood upon entering the room. A couple of the team members can't even look her in the eye. ' _Weird_ ,' Ana thinks to herself.

Three books and a budget plan are presented to the committee, and they all pass the vote with flying colors. It's shortly before ten o'clock and almost time for Ana to grab Ashford from the lobby to present his book synopsis to the group. Everyone takes a short break before reconvening.

"Hey!" Ana greets Ashford in the lobby with a hug.

"Ana," He smiles.

"Are you ready?" Ana grins.

"As ready as I'm going to be," Bryan sighs.

The two enter the conference room, which is still partially empty due to the break.

"Coffee, tea, pastries…help yourself," Ana says to Bryan.

One of the marketing managers who also returned early from break, stares nervously at Ashford.

"Miranda! How's it going?" Bryan says in an attempt to break the awkwardness.

"Bryan, how are you?" she responds, nervously.

"Not too bad. So, did you read the book?" he asks.

"Yes...I did." Miranda looks as if she'd rather be talking about anything else right now.

"Bryan, let me set up for the pitch. We'll discuss content once this book passes the vote," Ana winks. Miranda looks down at her notes, avoiding eye contact with Ana and Ashford.

Five minutes later all committee members return to their seats. Everyone that is, except for Roach.

"Alright, it's 10:01. Where's Jerry," Ana chuckles. She sits at one end of the table with Ashford directly to her right. Suddenly, the doors swing open. It's Christian.

Christian takes a seat at the other head of the table, where Jerry sat earlier. Ana's mouth drops to the floor. She slowly turns her head to her right and sees Ashford with a very similar look.

Christian looks stern and strictly professional in his fine custom-made navy blue suit.

"Christian…what are you doing here?" Ana speaks calmly and in a singsong manner. Ana pans the room and sees everyone staring uncomfortably at their agendas in front of them.

"Next item on the agenda, Mrs. Grey. You may now present," Christian says, plainly. Ana begins to tremble in her seat. She now realizes what he is doing. It's sabotage.

….

Ana gathers herself together just long enough to complete a seamless presentation. She sells _Her Best Life_ with ease. She even sees the impressed faces among the audience, assured that she has indeed won some folks over. There are other faces, however, she is not so sure that they are on her side. Now comes the hard part.

"Any dissenting opinions before we take a vote?" Ana asks, nervously. She takes her seat and looks straight down the long table…right at Christian. After a few beats of silence, he speaks.

"How many of you in this room have read the manuscript?" Christian poses the question. Everyone in the room slowly raises their hand, except for the writer.

"Here's the issue: Grey Publishing is a family company. This story…the one we are preparing to vote on right now, it's totally _anti-family_. This book is full of deception and lies, scandal and carnality. It's against everything that our publishing firm stands for! How can we in publish this book in good faith? This author's last release was all about redemption. We can all stand behind that. But this? This…I can't with a clear conscience envision the _Grey Publishing_ logo imprinted anywhere on this book at the end of the day. Is this what you want to represent _us_ and what _we_ stand for?"

Christian continues: "How many of you in here are married? How many gentlemen in this room right now want their wives clinging on to the notion that the moment something goes wrong in the marriage, they should just immediately run into the arms of their male friend at work? What does that say about us as a society? If that's where we are headed, we are seriously doomed. Those are my thoughts."

Bryan Ashford is stunned. He moves his mouth as if he's about to speak, but Christian shoots him a stern look, discouraging him from talking.

The room stands night silent. Ana slowly bows her head, unable to move.

"Anyone else on the committee want to speak before we take a vote?" Christian finally says. No one responds.

"Good. All in favor of moving _Her Best Life_ forward, raise your hand," Christian says, almost tauntingly.

Ana looks up. She slowly raises her hand. Miranda from marketing joins her. Two other women in the room also raise their hands. After a few moments, no one else joins them.

"That's four votes in favor," Christian says. Ana puts her arm down. It is apparent that she lost, even before the opposing vote is cast.

"All opposed of moving forward with the book, raise your hand," Christian speaks. All of the men in the room raise their hand. Kate Bestie raises her hand. Finally, Christian raises his.

"That's eight votes opposed. The book gets scrapped. Thanks for playing, Mr. Ashford," Christian taunts him at the other end of the table. Bryan remains in shock.

"Oh…and that _other_ book you're supposedly working on…the _collaboration_? That one will go down in flames too, so don't even bother bringing it to committee," Christian adds, this time scolding both Ashford and Ana. The bystanders in the room resume their gaze on their agendas, attempting to escape this very uncomfortable moment.

Suddenly, Ana leaps up and storms out of the conference room. The bystanders look up in surprise. Their CEO just walked out. Christian stands and follows Ana out. Taylor enters the room, keeping a close eye on Ashford.

Ana stomps all the way to her office and slams the door, startling Hannah and those seated by her. Christian opens the door and goes in, closing it behind him.

"Ana…that had to be done. I'm sorry to have to do it this way."

Ana says nothing as she frantically packs up a few of her things.

"That fucker had it coming!" Christian finally snaps. Ana continues to pack, still ignoring him.

"Ana…what are you doing?" Christian pleads.

"Why am I even here, Christian? Why?" Ana finally says. The dam finally breaks and tears begin to stream down her face. She packs some of the things from her desk in a computer paper cardboard box.

"Ana! Stop it!" he says, attempting to grab her.

"No, _you_ stop!" she bobs rejecting his hold.

"Christian, why am I even here if you are just going to do what you've always done…take control?"

Christian is silent.

"I will email you my letter of resignation sometime today," Ana says boldly. She grabs her bag and purse, slinging them on her shoulder.

Grabbing both handles on the box, she heads to the door, exiting the room and then leaves the building, not speaking to anyone.


	24. Chapter 24 - Bar Fight

**_Dear Faithful Readers: I'm in the process of moving this week, so this may be the last chapter published until early/mid next week. But fret not because I'm leaving you with a gem. ;)_**

 ** _This chapter is titled "Bar Fight" because…yep. :D_**

 ** _As we say here in the south, "The shit hits the fan, y'all!"_**

 ** _What do you think will happen after this chapter? Please keep those comments rolling in! - ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Bar Fight**

"Kate!"

"Ana! What's wrong?!"

Ana wails uncontrollably over the phone.

"I can't do this anymore!" Ana sobs.

"You can't do _what_ anymore? Ana…honey, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm almost at the house. I'm picking up Teddy. I need to get out of that house!" Ana panics.

"Honey…calm down. Get home safely first and call me the moment you get inside…okay?" Kate lovingly pleads.

"Okay," Ana tremors through the tears.

….

Ana has peeled off her power suit (' _More like powerless suit'_ ), and has replaced it with jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. Her hair is now in a ponytail. She slides on a jacket before securing Ted's shoes on his feet. She then packs an overnight bag for the both of them.

"Ma'am…I can't let you leave the house." Sawyer and Ana are in a faceoff by the garage entrance.

"Just you watch me! Get the hell out of my way, Luke!" Ana shouts.

"Mrs. Grey, please calm down," Sawyer softly pleads, holding both hands up.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Ana growls. She then shoves Ted's car seat into Sawyer's chest. He gapes at her in surprise.

"Ana, sweetie, please. Let us talk this over, okay?" Gail tenderly pleads from behind her.

"Gail, I can't stay here! I need air! I need to get out of here…even if it's just for a couple of hours!" Ana cries out. She takes a deep breath, attempting to compose herself.

"Please, just let us go. You know Christian will end up finding us anyway. He always does," Ana says, rolling her eyes.

"Luke, let her go," Mrs. Taylor gives in to Ana's wishes.  
"But Gail…"  
"Luke. Please…let her go. I'll take the heat from Mr. Grey myself," Mrs. Taylor pleads.

….

"Gail! Where are Ana and Ted?" Christian calls out in fear and frustration as he storms into the big room.

"They left, Mr. Grey. I heard her on the phone talking to her sister-in-law before leaving," Mrs. Taylor replies.

"How long have they been gone?" he follows up the question.

"For almost two hours," Gail replies.

"Taylor!" Christian shouts. Taylor walks into the room. "Have Sawyer track her car and let me know where they're headed," he barks. Christian decides to wait to call Elliot later in order not to potentially alarm Ana or Kate. "She just arrived at your brother's, Sir," Taylor informs Christian after he hangs up with Sawyer. "Let's head there," Christian says hastily.

….

"What happened?" Kate asks, glaring with concern radiating from her eyes.

It is now early evening at Kate and Elliot's apartment. Elliot takes Ted from Ana's arms and she removes her jacket.

"I was sabotaged, Kate."

"What do you mean?"

"Hannah called me after I walked out this afternoon and told me how it all went down. Before planning committee even met today, Christian already told _my_ management team to shoot down Bryan's book! I didn't even know about this _pre-meeting_! He did all of it behind my back! Then he shows up right when it was time for me to present on Bryan's book!" Ana starts to cry again.

"So…so what happened after that?" Kate begins rubbing Ana's shoulders to calm her down.

"He got the majority vote! Then he persisted to shit all over me and Bryan in front of my entire management team!"

"Oh snap Christian!" Elliot gloats with wide eyes, as if giving his brother kudus on executing a mean but masterful plan. Kate glares at him icily. Elliot falls back.

"What exactly did he say?" Kate inquires.

"When the vote came down 8 to 4 rejecting the book, he pretty much said, ' _eat a dick, Bryan_!'…in so many words! Then, he said that if him and I even think about presenting our joint book to the committee as well, that he would make sure that it died too!"

" _You_ wrote book with _him_?" Kate says, shocked.

"Yes. I started writing it myself, but I reached a stopping point. He helped me get it back on track," Ana explains.

"My goodness," Kate reacts, not sure what to think about all of this.

"I can't work there anymore, Kate! Not one person in that office has one iota of respect for me anymore! I'm just Christian Grey's dumb broad!"

"Wow Ana," Kate says, feeling terribly sorry for her best friend.

"So, are you quitting," Elliot interjects.

"I already quit. I sent my letter of resignation in before I came here," Ana says, sadly.

"Hey, maybe you can get a gig at GEH!" Elliot laughs. Ana frowns at him.

"Elliot! Stop it!" Kate scolds.

"I'm serious! Christian just hired Martha," Elliot mentions.

"What?!" both Kate and Ana gape at him.

"Yup. She's his new GM of Operations. She's chillin' right next door to Ros Bailey!" Elliot reveals with swagger.

"I wonder why she didn't say anything to us?" Kate says, looking to Ana. Ana's equally as dumbfounded.

"I found out from Steven," Elliot mentions.

"Martha was the one who told us to read Ashford's manuscript and get back her," Kate says to Ana.

"What? She shared it with you?" Ana says, wide eyed. _'The crazy news just keeps coming.'_

"Yes. We figured that's why Ashford fired her, because she figured out what the book was all about. So we wanted to get to the bottom of it. I saw nothing out of the ordinary, but Elliot started decoding it. He thinks that the story is about him, you and Christian," Kate reveals.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Ana snorts.

"That's why Christian stopped that book, Ana. He figured it out too!" Elliot interjects.

"That book has _nothing_ to do with us!" Ana sneers. Elliot shakes his head and ceases his argument.

"Well, Ana. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Elliot already ate. Let's go out for tacos. My treat," Kate smiles warmly.

….

Kate, Ana and Ted enter a Mexican restaurant and are seated in a booth. The hostess brings a highchair over for Ted, and Ana secures him inside. Ana finally takes a seat beside Ted, sitting across from Kate.

"Oh Ana," Kate says, shaking her head while Ana stares disengaged at the menu.

"How much longer are you going to take this?" Kate continues.

"I…I don't know, Kate. I never knew that I could reach a breaking point. I think I may actually be there right now," Ana says sadly.

"Wow, that was a very shitty thing to do, even for Christian Grey! He could've just told you his concerns with that book! He didn't have to embarrass you in front of your employees like that!" Kate says disgusted.

"I had no clue that he even finished reading that manuscript. He didn't give me any feedback. I just assumed that he was okay with it," Ana expresses, fighting the lump in her throat.

"No wonder you quit! You can't even show your face in that office again after being brought down so low like that!" Kate bucks.

"Kate, why can't my life just be simple? I just want a simple life. I don't need all of the money. I don't need the power struggle. I don't need the drama. I just want a simple life. I almost had that until…" Ana stops.

"Until I sent you to do that interview two years ago," Kate finishes.

"Well, you wouldn't have met Elliot if I didn't meet Christian. So, it had to happen this way. I…I'm just envious of you that you don't have to endure half of the shit I have to." Ana looks melancholy as she stares at the restaurant floor.

"Grey is controlling and twisted!" Kate blurts out. Ana sighs. Ana reflects on something for a moment.

"I thought he forgave me for what I did a week ago. Obviously, he hasn't truly forgiven me. So he took it out on me…and on Bryan," Ana sadly reveals.

"What…did you do?" Kate says slow and low, staring intently at her friend.

"Bryan took me to a cabin out in the falls of Northern Oregon last week on Monday."

"What?!" Kate interrupts Ana's revelation.

"We went out there to write! That's all! We lost all track of time because we were getting so much accomplished. The drive was over three hours long, and we had no cell phone service," Ana defends herself.

"Whoa! Yeah…that would piss _any_ husband off! Ana…what were you thinking?!" Kate reprimands.

"I don't know, Kate! I swear…I didn't know Bryan was taking me that far away! And I didn't know that we wouldn't have cell service when we got there!" Ana responds, guilt-ridden.

"Ana, Ana, Ana," is all Kate can say as she slowly shakes her head.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. If they come by to take our order, get cornbread casserole for Teddy. Make sure it has no spice in it. Also, get him a glass of milk in a child's tumbler. I'll just take water," Ana says to Kate.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything, Ana?" Kate asks in concern.

"I can't eat anything right now," Ana says as she gets up.

"Alright," Kate says, looking sadly at her friend.

Ana follows the ' _Restrooms_ ' sign and enters the ladies' room.

….

Taylor accelerates on I-5 when his earpiece chimes. "Taylor," he answers. He pauses to listen. "Okay. Thank you," he says before disconnecting the call.

"Sir, they're at a Mexican restaurant right now. They just arrived," Taylor informs Christian.

"Head there," Christian commands.

"Yes Sir," Taylor answers.

Christian knows that he should give Ana some time to decompress, but he is afraid that Kate may encourage her to leave him. Kate is the last person that Christian wants in Ana's ear right now. After some reflecting, Christian decides to call Elliot.

"Yo, Christian!" Elliot answers.

"Where are you?" Christian asks his brother.

"At home. Ana, Ted and Kate just left for dinner. Ana is absolutely _livid_ at you, bro!" Elliot ribs.

"I know, I know. I'm heading over there right now," Christian responds, almost regretful.

"You're heading over here?"

"To the restaurant."

"Um…does Ana know you're coming?"

"No, and I'd prefer that she doesn't," Christian snaps.

"I don't think that's a good idea, bro," Elliot warns.

"I'll talk to you later. Don't tell them I'm coming," Christian says before hanging up.

"Dammit, Christian!" Elliot calls out in frustration.

….

Elliot frantically slides on his shoes, grabs his jacket and quickly leaves the apartment in hopes of beating Christian to the restaurant.

Elliot arrives in five minutes flat. He rushes inside. "Welcome sir, how many in your party?" the hostess greets. "No, I'm meeting my wife here. Oh, I see her over there," Elliot says as he abruptly walks over.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" Kate says, surprised to see her husband.

"Where's Ana?" Elliot asks, ignoring Kate's initial question.

"In the bathroom, why?" she asked, confused.

"Christian found out that she was here. He's on his way," he reveals.

"Shit! Why wont he just give her some space?" Kate barks.

"I don't know. But I'm here to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid," Elliot murmurs.

"There is no stopping Christian Grey's brand of _stupid_ , Elliot!" Kate snaps.

"Look, this whole thing has to do with that Ashford dude. Even you initially said that something's not right with him. Maybe Christian knows something we don't?" Elliot rationalizes.

"Yes…the whole Ashford thing gives me extremely bad vibes. I'm even more suspicious of him _now_ after what Ana just told me. But what Christian did to Ana today in that meeting was unacceptable! It's grounds for separation, Elliot!" Kate snaps.

"Kate, please don't say that. We really don't know the whole story," Elliot says, felling heavy for his little brother.

The waiter brings out Kate and Ted's food. Elliot scoots in to where Ana was sitting in order to help feed his nephew. "Elliot, did you want to go ahead and order something?" Kate says as she halts the waiter. "Three hard-shelled chicken tacos and a Corona with lime," Elliot orders. "Coming up," the waiter smiles. "Wait, did Ana not order?" Elliot asks, confused. "Nope," Kate says plainly as she digs into her sizzling fajita.

….

Ana finally exits the ladies room and makes her way back to her table. As she passes the bar on the way, she hears someone call out her name.

Ana turns around and sees Bryan Ashford seated at the bar wearing just the dress shirt and suit pants from his committee planning meeting ensemble.

"Bryan? What are you doing here?" Ana asks, puzzled as she walks over to him.

"I'm meeting some friends. What brings you over this way?" he asks.

"Oh, just blowing off some steam," Ana sighs, cracking a miniscule smile. Bryan chuckles.

"I want to apologize for what happened today," Ana says with a burden of regret on her face.

"That wasn't your fault, Ana," Bryan reassures.

"I…I don't know where I lost control. I really don't," Ana says, flashing a horrified look.

"Maybe you never really had control, Ana," Bryan says, shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess not!" Ana says with an empty chuckle.

"I've told you on more than one occasion that you do not deserve to be treated this way. You're way too talented to let your ambitions be snuffed out like that," Bryan lectures. Ana nods, but remains numb.

"Is this all there is to life? Living only to fulfill the goals, ambitions and purposes of _Christian Grey_? What kind of message does that send to Teddy?"

"You're right," Ana soberly nods in agreement.

"So…what are you going to do now?" Bryan asks.

"I…I really don't know," Ana says sheepishly.

"If you need to hide out somewhere, you and Teddy are welcome to stay at my place. He won't harass you there," Bryan offers.

"Thank you Bryan. I really appreciate it. I'm just taking this one-day at a time. I really don't know what I want to do. I just know that I don't want to be anywhere near Christian right now," Ana frowns.

"You know…he does not deserve you, Ana. I've told you that you are a queen. Any man raising their voice at you should never be tolerated. It's unacceptable," rebukes Bryan. Ana sighs.

"Seriously, Ana. I truly care about you," he says, gently placing his hand on her back as she leans against the back of his seat.

"I know you do. I appreciate all that you've done for me, Bryan. You were the one who kept me sane through all of this," she says. He smiles at her.

….

Taylor gets another chime in his ear. "Taylor," he answers. He pauses to listen.

"Oh. Hmm. Okay. All right. Thanks. I'll confirm," Taylor says before ending the call.

"What's wrong? Is Ana still at the restaurant?" Christian says, looking deeply concerned.

"Yes Sir, she should still be there. We're just two block away now," Taylor informs.

"What was that call about?" Christian inquires.

"I have to confirm something for Sawyer," Taylor replies almost robotically. Christian now has a puzzled look on his face.

Taylor enters the parking lot of the restaurant, cruising slowly. He has passes several close parking spots as well as the front door.

"Taylor, are you going to tell me what's going on here?!" Christian snaps. Taylor slows down and finally stops behind a white BMW.

"Sir….Sawyer thinks Mrs. Grey is being followed."

"What?!" Christian shouts.

"Yes, that white Bimmer right there was parked outside of your security gate and didn't move until after Mrs. Grey left. Sawyer is in the process of reviewing archive footage, and he's seeing several occurrences of that vehicle leaving whenever Mrs. Grey left the premises."

"Who the fuck is it?" Christian seethes.

"The vehicle belongs to Bryan Ashford, sir," Taylor says plainly.

"Where else has the fucker been?!" Christian growls in anger.

"Sawyer? Are you there? Yes, the vehicle is here. Do you or Welch have any other immediate hits on this vehicle? Oh, I see. Thanks." Taylor disconnects the call.

"So, this guy has followed Mrs. Grey to your property at Escala. Welch also got a hit at Dr. Greene's office as well as lunch meetings and various shopping locations with Mrs. Grey and her friends."

"Son of a bitch! For how long?!" Christian fumes.

"So far, we have him tracked for the past couple of weeks. They are still reviewing the archive footage."

Christian immediately exits the car and slams the door. "Sir! Sir!" Taylor calls out.

Christian forcefully swings the restaurant door open and immediately scans the area. The hostess sees that he is a man on a mission and doesn't interrupt him. His eyes land on Kate and Elliot seated in a booth with Ted. He marches over in haste.

"Where is she?" Christian says, fuming.

"Well _hi_ , Christian! How are you?" Kate frowns, addressing him with sarcasm. Christian quickly glances over at his son in the high chair. "Dah-dah!" Ted squeals in delight, raising his arms to be picked up by his father. Christian's rage remains unaltered, which concerns Kate.

"Um, she's in the ladies' room, Grey. She'll be right out," Kate says, sternly. Christian begins to scan the area looking for restroom sign.

"She's been gone for quite some time now, Kate," Elliot interjects in a concerned tone, which prompts Christian to start walking and look for her.

"Where is he going?!" Kate cries out to Elliot.

"Stay here with Ted," Elliot commands his wife, as he follows behind his brother. Kate watches her husband leave her alone with their nephew and feels helpless.

"What is going on, Ted?" she says to the child, who appears disinterested. Kate now knows that there is more going on than what she may have initially thought.

….

Christian walks past the restrooms and sees the back of his wife at the bar standing next to Ashford, who is seated on a bar stool and gazing longingly at her face. He has his hand placed on her back.

"Hey fucker?! Get the fuck away from my wife!" Christian roars as he approaches the two, startling the few people at the bar as well as the two bartenders behind the bar. Ana immediately spins around and faces Christian.

Ana has not witnessed _this_ Christian in over two years, and she is utterly terrified. She walks backwards in order to increase her distance from Ashford.

"Christian!" Ana shouts.

"Oh shit," a bartender murmurs under his breath.

Christian does not look at Ana. Instead, he looks directly at Ashford with blazing eyes of fury…eyes that could burn a hole through his bones. Alarmed, Ashford stands to his feet and leans against the bar. Christian then walks over to him taking quick, long strides. Christian's fist then briskly and powerfully connects with Ashford's nose and mouth, forcing his head to recoil. Those who witness it collectively gasp. Before Ashford can cup his hands over the area of impact, Christian hits him directly on the injured location once more. This time, it's with increased vigor, sending Ashford tumbling down to the floor, knocking over the nearby barstool along with him.

"Christian!" Ana screeches.

Before Christian can move closer to the wounded man and continue his assault, Elliot immediately grabs his brother from behind to restrain him. Christian starts to buck like a wild mustang, trying to yank free from Elliot's hold.

Just in the nick of time, Taylor enters the bar and stands in between Christian and the injured Bryan Ashford. Ana is overwhelmingly in shock. She lends a hand and slowly helps Ashford stand to his feet. He cups his nose with one hand to stop the remaining blood from making a larger mess. However, there is already blood on the floor as well as all over his white dress shirt. Ashford reaches over to the bar and grabs a cloth napkin and holds it tightly to his nose and mouth in order to clot the bleeding.

"Christian! Get out!" Ana shouts out in fury.

"Hey, you wanna tell her that you've been stalking her for the past couple of weeks, or should I?!" Christian yells at Ashford. The alleged is stunned and Ana is beside herself as Christian spews out accusations.

"Yeah, that's right! You park outside of the gate at our house waiting for her, just like you did today! You follow her when she goes out with her friends! You follow her to the store and to doctor appointments! You've been following her everywhere…just like that character in your _other_ shitty book! You didn't just _happened_ to be here, motherfucker! You're stalking my wife!"

Ana is now on emotional overload. Tears begin to cascade down her face. "Christian…stop!" Ana weeps.

"Yeah, fucker! You didn't think anyone would ever find out?! Stay the FUCK away from my family or I will murder you!" Christian explodes.

….

"Oh my God, what's going on back there?" Kate's interest is peeked at the booth when she sees several people in the area run towards the bar to witness the commotion. She immediately scoops up Ted and attempts to watch what's playing out at the bar from a distance, making sure that Ted can't see his parents and they can't see him. Kate hears the confrontation.

"Tell her you've been following her! Tell her, bitch!" Christian roars louder.

"Okay! Okay!" Ashford relents. He removes the bloody napkin, revealing his swollen face. He looks at Ana like a wounded deer.

"Ana," he starts. "I am totally and completely head over heels in love with you." There is mumbling in the crowd, echoing the shock of what they just heard.

"What?" Ana breathes out as if the wind was just knocked out of her. Completely horrified, she steps back to distance herself from Ashford.

"Ana! He doesn't deserve you! I've told you time and time again…you're a queen! Either he doesn't know or he doesn't care!" Bryan laments.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands right now!" Christian gnarls, practically foaming at the mouth. He starts to buck from Elliot with increased ferocity.

"Ana, I will put you on a pedestal and worship the ground you walk on. All you have to do his leave him right now and come with me," Bryan says softly as if he and Ana are the only two in the room. A look of dread reverberates in Ana's eyes.

"No!" Ana shouts out at Bryan.

"Ana, please. Please come with me. I love you," he begins to weep, reaching out for her hand. Ana stares at his extended hand, repulsed.

"Motherfucker! You're dead!" Christian flares. He breaks free from Elliot, but a stronger Taylor holds his boss back. "Hey Ashford! If you don't leave here right now, I _will_ let him go!" Taylor warns in a deep, commanding voice. Bryan remains steadfast, refusing to fear the raging husband or his henchman.

"Leave!" Ana yells to Bryan in outrage. Finally, as if picking up his tail between his legs, Ashford retreats and slowly exits. Taylor releases Christian, picks up the fallen barstool, and follows Ashford out to ensure that he gets into his car and drives away.

Ana is shell shocked, trying to process what just happened. Christian is still enraged, but finally looks at his wife. Ana quickly proceeds out of the bar and back to her booth. Kate sees that Ana's now on the move, so she ducks away with Ted in tow so his mother doesn't see that her baby was in the vicinity during the blowup.

Behind the bar, the two bartenders commentate on what they just witnessed. "That's messed up! I understand why the husband went buck wild on my man's face. I'm not calling the cops. That dude totally deserved it!" one says to the other. "Yeah, he had it coming…trying to snatch up his lady like that!" the other bartender agrees.

….

Ana grabs her jacket from the booth and exits the restaurant. Christian follows her out. She stands in the middle of the parking lot, hugging herself and rocking back and forth.

"Ana, what are you doing?" Christian says, full of dread.

"I'm getting some air!" She snaps.

"Ana…I don't know why you repeatedly put yourself in these situations! The signs were all there, but you chose to ignore them!" Christian says, suddenly turning dread into anger.

"Christian…I can't right now," she says softly with tears in her eyes.

"When _can_ you?" he snaps at her.

"I fucked up, Christian! I know it! Please don't rub it in my face right now," Ana pleads and sobs. He increases the distance between them, giving her space. Elliot, Kate and Ted join them in the parking lot. Elliot walks over to Christian, while Kate with Ted approach Ana.

"Ana, honey. You both need to talk. Why don't you let us take Ted home with us tonight? Pick him up anytime tomorrow, okay? I'm taking tomorrow off from work," Kate says. Ana slowly nods, detached from her surroundings. "Say goodnight to Mommy, Teddy," Kate coos tenderly to the child. Ana kisses Ted on the forehead before Kate takes him away.

"We're keeping Ted for the night. Go home with your wife, man," Elliot says to his brother. In a similar distant manner as his wife, Christian slowly nods.

Taylor approaches Christian in the lot. "I'll drive Ana's car home. We'll meet you there," Christian says. Taylor nods and leaves.

Christian hesitantly approaches Ana who is still hugging herself, staring into the starry night. "Let me drive," Christian says. Without looking at him, she hands him the keys out of her jacket pocket. Without saying a word, she walks towards the car and he follows behind her.

Not one word is uttered between the two during the long drive home. Ana remains distant. Christian's fire has subsided, but his irritation remains.

Arriving home, Ana goes into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine. Christian observes her. "So, when are you going to talk?" he says, finally breaking the stalemate. "Where do we start?" Ana says, quizzically.

"How about we start where you allowed that _lunatic_ into our home with our son here! Let's start there!" Christian snaps at her.

"No! Let's start where you sabotaged me today and made me look like a complete _moron_ to my team! Huh?! Let's fucking start there!" Ana shouts, enraged.

"Did you not just hear that fucker admit to stalking you?! Were you present at all during _any_ of that?!" Christian barks, irate.

"Christian, I admitted that I fucked up, okay! When are you going to admit that _you_ fucked up too?" Ana cries out.

"I was doing my job protecting this family! I have nothing to be sorry about! _You_ on the other hand were gullible and disgraceful!" Christian lashes out. Ana winces in pain at his words.

"So, you are saying that what you did…you holding secret meetings behind my back and getting _my people_ to vote against me and making me look incompetent in front of my management staff was called for?! You're _not_ sorry for that?!" Ana weeps.

"No! I'm not sorry!" Christian lashes out through gritted teeth and burning gray eyes.

"Well fuck _you_ , Christian Grey!" Ana wails before gearing to storm out of the kitchen.

With fear in his eyes, Christian grabs her wrist to hold her back. "Take your fucking hands off me!" she screeches loudly. He releases her and she runs into a spare bedroom, locking the door behind her.


	25. Chapter 25 - Novocaine

**_Dear Faithful Readers: I'm all moved in, unpacked, and sore all over! I'm hoping to get my energy back so I can give you some interesting material._**

 ** _Good news is that I have been writing in the meantime. I also have been listening to you concerning character direction. I hope to make some of you commenters/PM'ers happy by Chapter 27. :)_**

 ** _I call this chapter "Novocaine" because our favorite pair uses their son to hide behind their pain instead of facing it head on._**

 ** _I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! –ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Novocaine**

It's past 12:30 in the morning. Kate places a fussy Ted in the crib after he finally conks out, while Elliot drags himself out of bed and heads to the kitchen for a glass of water to chase down an ibuprofen.

This isn't typical behavior for the Teddy Bear when hanging out with Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot, but this is not a typical night. Staring at her sleeping nephew who occasionally trembles and sniffles, Kate ponders, _'Does Teddy know that his mommy and daddy were fighting at the restaurant?'_

Her thoughts suddenly come to a halt when someone frantically rings the doorbell. She runs out of the bedroom and watches Elliot sleepily hit the intercom on the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Elliot, it's me. I'm here to pick up Ted."

Kate and Elliot turn to one another in confusion. Why is Christian picking up Ted this late at night? Elliot buzzes Christian in and Kate makes her way over to the kitchen, giving the two brothers space to talk.

Upon entering the apartment, Christian immediately sits on the sofa. He looks tired and ragged as if he has aged fifteen years overnight. "Sorry for coming by so late, but I need to bring Ted home," he says.

"Bro, Kate told Ana that she can come and get him in the morning. He _just_ fell asleep."

"I want to take him home now," Christian replies in a somber yet firm tone.

He continues, "Besides, he'll probably sleep for the entire ride home. He loves car rides." Christian tightens his lips to force a smile but one does not surface.

"Kate thought that you and Ana needed some time alone to talk about what happened tonight," Elliot counters.

" _That_ _woman_ is impossible to talk to. I _can't_ with her right now. I'd rather talk to my son. He's the only one who understands me." Elliot's forehead furrows in confusion hearing his brother refer to his one-year-old son as if he were an adult man.

"I don't know why she doesn't get it! I mean, this Ashford fucker…he was _following_ her! He was _stalking_ her! Why is she defending him?! Why doesn't she understand that we were all _right_ about him and she was _wrong_?! She has no regard for her own safety! She has _no_ regard for the safety of herself or our son! And when the truth _finally_ comes out…she wants to make _me_ the bad guy!" Christian angrily spouts.

Kate finally steps into the sitting area, places her right index finger in front of her lips and shushes Christian before pointing towards the bedroom reminding him that Ted lies asleep in there. Christian resumes in a much softer, but still harsh tone.

"I keep forgetting how young and naïve she is. It's only when shit like this happens that I'm reminded _why_ I must take control all the time. I let up for a while, but that was my mistake. If I stayed on my game, she would have never known the likes of Bryan Ashford. Now, she keeps talking about how I ambushed her and blocked that shitty adulterous book of his from the planning committee meeting, and she's completely missing the fact that this fucker followed her and has been following her! And that bullshit declaration of love at the bar! Damn Elliot, I wish you and Taylor weren't holding me back! He wouldn't have been able to talk after I got done with him!" Christian is now red in fury.

Elliot throws his face in his palms while his elbows rest on his thighs. Kate inhales a deep breath, letting the boys knows that she has something to say.

"Christian, Ana was blindsided. She chooses to believe the best in people. Unlike the three of us, she had no reason until now to be skeptical of him."

Christian shuffles in his seat and his chest goes up, planning to interrupt her, but Kate gently raises her right hand to let him know that she wants to continue making her point.

"She was clueless because she believed that he was truly an author in need that later became a supportive colleague with hopes of seeing her branch out as a writer herself. She couldn't see past that. But then here are the three of us, and José, telling her otherwise. She was hurt that we didn't trust her judgment. And now, she's simply embarrassed and ashamed for missing the mark. She has so many emotions going on right now. However, coming down on her is _not_ the answer. She needs time to sort this entire situation out. And we need to let her do it in her own way. We need to stop interfering."

Christian scowls. His countenance is like Teflon, in that he has not regarded one word Kate has just spoken.

"She lost the ability to ' _do it in her own way_ ' when she gave birth to _our_ child. She cannot make decisions anymore that put her life at risk. She lost that right," Christian says through gritted teeth.

Kate lets out a deep sigh, but in essence, she understands why Christian is so overprotective. Although she didn't immediately see a cause for alarm for their safety, she knew that Ashford was up to no good. Now that Ashford made his motives clear, Kate is not so sure that Ashford would not do harm to anyone, mainly Christian, in order to get to Ana.

"But Christian, do you see why she was so upset that you would call a pre-meeting with _her_ management team without _her_ knowing? Do you understand why she felt like you ambushed her? I think that hurt her more than anything. Doesn't matter that this Ashford dude is a douche lord. You could have discussed this before you called that secret meeting without her knowing," Kate reasons.

Kate is stationary while attempting to reason with Christian. Elliot remains seated in witness, but after Kate pauses, he braces for the storm that is _Hurricane Christian_.

And like clockwork, Christian darts up abruptly and shouts in her direction without approaching her. "I am not discussing this with you, Kavanagh! I am here to get my son!" Christian then immediately turns away and darts towards Elliot and Kate's bedroom to retrieve a sleeping Ted from the crib.

"It's _Grey_ , asshole!" Kate shouts at Christian as her and Elliot following behind him. Elliot turns to look at his wife and eyes her to calm her down. She falls back while Elliot approaches his brother as he gently picks up his son.

"Bro, you didn't drive the R8 here did you?" Christian nods his head once to affirm his brother's suspicion. "Christian, you can't put my nephew in a two-seater like that. Take my truck home. It's a four-door cab. You can put Ted in the back seat. I'll switch rides with you tomorrow. Okay?"

Christian buckles his sleeping son in his car seat on the floor. After the task is done, he pulls out his R8 key and hands it to Elliot without looking. Elliot then makes his way to the dresser to grab his. "Here," Elliot says, handing Christian the key to the Ford pickup truck.

"Take it easy, Bro. Call me tomorrow, okay?" Christian grabs Ted and a nearby diaper bag. "Okay?" Elliot repeats. Christian solemnly nods and heads out without uttering a word to Kate or Elliot.

It's almost 2:00 am when Christian and Ted finally make it home. Ted is still in dreamland while a potential nightmare possibly brews in their house. The dim floodlights illuminate as Christian steps into the massive house. He makes his way up to Ted's nursery, tucks him in bed, and grabs and activates the baby monitor.

The house is dead silent. Christian makes his way to the master bedroom. The bed is still made and empty. Instinctively, he begins roaming the halls and zooms in on the closed guestroom door where he last saw Ana dart in to. He gently places his hand on the knob, but doesn't give when he turns it. Ana has locked herself in and is probably fast asleep. Christian could grab the spare keys out of the utility closet, but he decides that nothing good can come out of that. He resolves to give her the space she needs in order to consider the err of her ways.

After showering and changing into his sleep clothes, Christian enters the big room and decides to play a somber tune on the grand piano. It's a piece reflecting his current mood. The melody could be the soundtrack for a parade of angels falling out of heaven. He repeats the song for an hour as if robotic.

As he plays, Christian reflects on the highs of the year: The high of Ana surprising him for his birthday by recreating their beginnings in Portland; the high of soaring; the high of role playing at the Fairmont bar; the high of dancing together at the SAM after their sneaky sexual encounter in a vacant office; the high of making love and fucking all night and first thing in the morning and then surprising his love with seven large vases of roses. So many highs have taken place this year.

However, with that came the devastating lows: The feeling of betrayal upon finding out that his wife, the love of his life, spent an entire afternoon alone with another man at a romantic destination with no way of getting in touch with her; discovering that she has been spending an unusual amount of time with him during work hours, including regular trips to a trampoline park; discovering that she has been sharing intimate secrets about their relationship with in order to pen a joint novel.

Christian awakens suddenly from his trance to discover that his fingers are bloodshot red from hitting the keys so hard. He finally stops playing and lowers the lid over the keys. He places his arms and elbows over the fine wood and he lays his head down in fatigue.

….

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," Mrs. Taylor greets Christian in the kitchen.

"Hello Gail," Christian replies, distracted. Christian is wearing a custom fitted grey suit and tie. He grabs the container of orange juice from the fridge and pours some in a glass before returning it.

"What would you like for breakfast this morning?" she asks.

"I'll take a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee for the road," he replies.

"Yes Sir. Do you know if Ana will be going to work today and leaving Ted, or will she be working from home?" she inquires. Christian sighs.

"She'll be here, I presume. Either way, keep an eye on Ted. Ted is not allowed to leave here for any reason whatsoever without my knowledge," Christian says sharply. Gail's countenance falls. She now has a look of concern.

"Sawyer and Ryan will be monitoring the premises," Christian adds.

"Sir, is everything okay? Is there anything I can do?" Gail asks.

"Just keep an eye on Ted. I'll be in touch," Christian simply replies. And Gail knows that this is the end of question and answer period.

As Christian reads today's paper and drinks his orange juice, Gail prepares his coffee mug and hands it to him before putting together his toasted bagel and cream cheese to go in a paper bag. Taylor enters the kitchen.

"Ready Sir?" he addresses Christian.

Christian nods he folds his paper.

"I'll call you from the office," Taylor says softly to his wife before kissing her cheek and heading out to the garage.

….

Gail enters the nursery and sees Ana seated on the floor while Ted plays in her hair with one of his toys. Ana looks withdrawn.

"Ana, are you okay? Did you want something to eat?" Gail says, deeply concerned. Without looking at her, Ana shakes her head in refusal.

"Did you want me to take Ted? Did you want to go back and lie down?" Gail asks.

Again, Ana shakes her head.

"Ana, please…let me take Ted for you. You look tired, sweetie," Gail pleads.

"No Gail, I'm fine. Please, leave us alone," Ana finally speaks. She sounds lost and on empty.

"Well, at least let me feed him," Gail pleads again.

"I will feed him. He's _my_ son," Ana says softly but sternly.

"Very well," Gail relents. She treads lightly out of the nursery.

….

"I don't know what's wrong with her, Jason!" Mrs. Taylor says in exasperation over the phone to her husband. She takes his call in their living quarters.

"You were sleep when we finally made it back last night," Taylor says.

"So what happened?" she asks.

"Let me start out by saying that you were absolutely right about Ashford. He's obsessed with Ana," Taylor says plainly.

"Really? Obsessed?" she responds in shock.

"He's been stalking her," Taylor reveals.

"My word!" Gail says in shock.

"He basically professed his love to her in front of everyone after Mr. Grey bashed his face in," Taylor chuckles.

"Seriously?! Wow! The nerve of that guy!" Gail says, angrily.

"Yeah, _that guy_ has balls of steel. He wasn't going anywhere without Ana. Then she told him to leave and that's when he finally left," Taylor says.

"Wow…she had no clue, did she?" Mrs. Taylor says, perplexed.

"None. She didn't know who she was dealing with. I'm still working on gathering more intel for Mr. Grey. Right now, I'm under the suspicion that Ashford used to bang his female students at Loyola and that's why he doesn't teach there anymore," Taylor reveals.

"Are you kidding me?" Gail says in outrage.

"I don't have concrete proof, but I find it funny that no one is talking. The ex-wives aren't talking, their first husbands aren't talking…his former students aren't talking. He's like 'The Jack Hyde incarnate'. It's really pissing me off!" Taylor snaps.

"He sounds way worse than Jack Hyde. He's been playing emotional games. I've never seen Ana like this," Gail says with sadness.

"She quit her job," Taylor says.

"What?! She loved that job!" gasps Gail.

"Yeah, Mr. Grey really stuck it to her and Ashford yesterday during a meeting at GP. That's why she came home early to get Ted," Taylor explains.

"Whoa," Gail breathes.

"So she's feeling pretty defeated now, I'm sure. And you add this Ashford idiot on top of it," Taylor says, flabbergasted.

"Poor Ana," Gail sympathizes.

"Mr. Grey is a mess too. He feels betrayed. I'm not sure if they will recover from this," Taylor says regretfully.

"What do you mean he feels _betrayed_? Ashford falling in love with Ana isn't Ana's fault!" Gail snaps.

"She's been spending a lot of time with him, almost daily. There were unlabeled meetings on her calendar where she would spend time with him at the trampoline park. And then there was the one trip to a secluded cabin in the falls…"

"Wait a minute!" Gail interrupts her husband.

"Yes. She supposedly didn't know he was taking her all the way to Northern Oregon to a cabin with no cellular service," Taylor scoffs in disbelief.

"Wow. I guess this really _is_ it, huh?" Gail looks down.

….

It's eight o'clock in the evening and Christian enters the nursery. There, he sees Ana sitting stoically on the floor while Ted hobbles around her in circles, giggling. They both are still dressed in the same clothes that they wore the night before.

"Hey Ted," Christian warmly greets his son. "Dah-dah!" the child squeals before stomping quickly over to his father. Christian swiftly picks him up and kisses him on the cheek. He then blows raspberries on his chubby belly, sending Ted's laughter into overdrive. "It appears that you've already eaten dinner. I think I smell you," Christian frowns at the child's stinky diaper still on his bottom. "How about a bath?" Christian says, before taking him out of the nursery, completely ignoring Ana sitting on the floor. Ana stands to her feet and exits, walking in the opposite direction.

After Ted's bath, Christian returns him to his nursery and places him in his crib and reads him a tale about Goldilocks and The Three Bears. Ted falls fast asleep during the middle of the book and Christian shuts off the light, taking the baby monitor with him.

In the kitchen, Christian loads up a plate of beef stroganoff that Mrs. Taylor kept simmering in a crockpot. He pours a glass of wine and sits at the breakfast bar alone with his laptop, tying up a few loose ends from the office. After he's done, he showers in the master bath and puts on sleepwear before heading to his study to work some more. On his way there, he notices the same guestroom door is now closed once again. He then shakes Ana off and journeys onward to his study.

….

Thursday and Friday are repeats of Wednesday. Christian goes to work. Ana doesn't eat. Ana spends quantity time with Ted, but not quality time as she remains in an emotional trance. Ana feeds Ted three meals and snacks and changes him when needed. Time soldiers on. Christian comes home and bathes Ted before putting him into bed. Ana retreats to the guestroom and Christian retreats to his study after dinner and a shower.

Christian and Ana are still not speaking to one another. It's as if their broken hearts prohibit their eyes from acknowledging one another's presence.

Dr. Flynn is the last person that Christian wants to see, but he recalls an appointment scheduled for this coming Monday. ' _I may just have Andrea cancel it. I don't feel like being bothered with Flynn and his psychobabble_ ,' Christian thinks to himself. He is severely dreading it. Christian suspects that Flynn will end up telling him to reach out to Ana and be the first to make a mends. Christian wants none of it. He believes that Ana's truly in the wrong this time.

It is now Saturday morning and in Christian's eyes, two hours will have to suffice for a night's sleep. However, it was not a sound two hours of sleep. He senses that his nightmares have returned, but when he awakens, he can't recall the dream.

After freshening up in the master bathroom, Christian heads over to the kitchen, doubting very much that Ana has cooked anything for breakfast. Since Mrs. Taylor is off today, Christian may have to fend for himself. To his surprise, he sees Mrs. Taylor cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," she greets.

"Gail, what are you doing down here? It's your day off," Christian asks, perplexed.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you and Ted had breakfast this morning," she smiles warmly.

"But that's not your job today," he frowns.

"I know. Ana came down here first, but I sent her away," she beams, almost suppressing a giggle.

"She did?" Christian's eyes are wide, surprised to hear that Ana was in fact going to cook.

"Yes, but I told her to relax. I've got it today. She can cook tomorrow," she smiles.

….

Ana and Ted enter the kitchen while Christian is eating breakfast. "Ted," Christian calls out to the toddler. Ted runs up to Christian and hugs his father's leg. Ana is in knit lounge pants and a baggy WSU t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. She remains expressionless.

"Thank you, Gail," Ana says softly.

"No problem at all, Ana. I have scrambled eggs and grits for Ted cooling off over here," Mrs. Taylor says.

Christian picks up his son and sits him on his lap. "I'm done eating. I'll feed him," Christian calls out, looking directly at his son. Mrs. Taylor brings Ted's plate over and sits it in front of him and Christian. Ana grabs a yogurt and a glass of water and takes it outside of the kitchen to the big room. Mrs. Taylor stares at the exit moments after Ana leaves, perplexed that husband and wife are still not speaking to one another.

Once Ted finishes breakfast, Christian wipes him down with a wet paper towel. "Good job, Ted," he commends his son for finishing his plate. He carries his son out to the big room where Ana sitting in a chair facing the glass wall that overlooks the meadow, reading a tattered copy of _Great Expectations_. Christian begins to roughhouse with his son, sending the child into a fit of jubilant laughter. After thirty minutes or so, the big room is silent. Ana is still reading.

"Ted, are you bored? I'm bored. Maybe Mommy can take us to Skymania," Christian coos to his son. Ana doesn't look up from her book.

"Or maybe Mommy doesn't want to take us there with her. We may cramp her style with her new boyfriend and all," Christian adds in a deceptively sweet tone.

Ana abruptly looks up from her book, stands, spins around and glares violently at Christian. "Oh look Ted! We have located the sore spot!" Christian says with a sadistic grin.

" _You_ are the sore spot!" Ana snaps with gritted teeth.

"Oh, _am I_?" Christian counters, combatively arching a brow.

Before Ana can form another word, she rises up and starts to walk away.

"Say goodbye to Mommy, Ted," Christian bitterly calls out. Ana is halted. She turns around to face him once again.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she says, angrily.

"You were leaving the room. I told Ted to say ' _bye_.' What did _you_ think it meant?" he volley's back to her. Not having the energy to fight back, Ana turns back around and resumes walking.

….

"What is it, Elliot," Christian answers his cell phone with a sigh.

"It's nice to hear from you, too, Bro! Kate wanted me to call. Ana hasn't been answering her phone. In fact, Kate's threatening to come over there if Ana doesn't call her back," Elliot warns.

"Well, I can't make her answer her phone. In fact, I can't make her do anything. She's made that perfectly clear. She's not even talking to _me_ ," Christian says, nonchalantly.

"Bro, you're kidding? You two haven't talked since Tuesday?" Elliot says, taken back.

"Nope," Christian responds succinctly.

"Dude, it is now Saturday! This is major. We're coming over," Elliot insists.

"No. Don't. There will be no intervention. She doesn't want to talk to me and I don't want to talk to her," Christian plainly states.

"But truly, that is not a healthy environment for a kid, Christian. Either both of you work this out or unfortunately, one of you should leave," Elliot advises, ending the last part of his statement soberly.

"If anyone leaves, it's going to be her. And if she leaves, she leaves alone. My son stays," Christian says with a lowered voice, but not lacking in authority.

"Christian, please…don't throw it all away," Elliot pleads.

"I'm not throwing _anything_ away. It's _all her_ ," he bitterly counters.

"Christian, Christian, Christian," Elliot sighs.

"I have to go feed Ted lunch," Christian announces.

"Alright, Bro. I _will_ be calling you back," Elliot promises.


	26. Chapter 26 - The Doctor Is In

**_Dear Faithful Readers:_**

 ** _Some of you have been driving the point home on how healing should begin. Thank you so much for your input! I originally wrote the chapter following "Bar Fight" to go in a different direction. However, based on your feedback, I decided to take an alternative approach :) Sometimes, it takes more than just steamy, hot boneage to heal a relationship. :D_**

 ** _As far as the HEA inquiries, I will remain mum the story's outcome. I just hope that you'll sit back and enjoy the ride because I am having a blast writing this story and reading your awesome, passionate comments. :) – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – The Doctor Is In**

Monday morning, Christian reluctantly arrives at Dr. Flynn's, keeping his appointment as scheduled. After a quick greeting, Flynn recaps what they discussed the last time they met. Then begrudgingly, Christian gives an update that throws the good doctor in for a loop.

Christian tells him about Ana and Ashford's frequent lunch dates and the unpublished meetings at the trampoline park. He also rehashed the ' _writing rendezvous_ ' at the cabin in Northern Oregon. Christian then explains the orchestrated plan that resulted in sacking Ashford's book and Ana quitting her job, as well as the complete details of the aftermath at the bar of the Mexican restaurant. Christian concludes his update by explaining how he's practically been living in silence for a week with a virtual stranger.

"Wow, Christian. So much has happened. Wow," is all Flynn could say after a whirlwind update. He takes a calculated breath and poses a question. "So tell me. What are your thoughts right now this moment about Ana?"

Christian takes a page out of the doctor's book and breathes to collect his thoughts. However, instead of becoming calm, he is now worked up.

"Well, she is definitely Carla Adams' daughter. Her mother has been married four times, so she's obviously fucked up more than once!" Christian exclaims. Taken aback, Flynn blinks and decides to take a different approach.

"So, it's been almost a week since you two have had a civil conversation?" Flynn verifies. Christian nods. He no longer appears bitter, but his heart's gauge is definitely on empty.

"Christian, let me ask another question. You have been seeing me for quite some time now. One would assume that you'd know me well enough to predict how I would advise you in certain situations, right? So, what do you think I would say after all that you have just told me?" Flynn poses the question. Christian pauses.

"I don't know. Maybe you'll hurl some _SFBT_ psychobabble bullshit at me and tell me that I need to make things right by apologizing and begging her to not leave me!" Christian snaps.

"But you don't think that's the answer?" Flynn probes.

"No! Well…I mean…I really don't know what the answer is! What am I paying you for! You tell me!" Christian snaps.

"Christian, just relax for a second. And then I want you to hear me out. I am not here to beat you up. That's not why you pay me. I'm here to offer you options. It is your job to take the path that best works for you. Now, what I think you want to hear from me is the answer to: _Who is right and who is wrong?_ Let me start by saying that the answer to this question is not a simple one. In fact, it's an impossible question to answer. Reason being is that we are talking apples and oranges here. We can't say that what Ana took part in and what you did in that meeting are even in the same stratosphere. The reason why is because if it were, you both would have already resolved this by now. It's much more complicated than that."

Christian looks at Flynn puzzled, attempting to decipher the words that just flew out of his mouth.

"We are dealing with two separate broken issues: A broken heart and broken pride. She broke your heart and you broke her spirit."

"I broke her spirit?!" Christian echoes angrily.

"Hear me out Christian…please!" Flynn pleads.

"I am not going to dwell on Ana, because she is not here. This session is about you. But based on what you just told me, I can surmise that Ana probably feels that she no longer has her own identity because it was stripped from her as a result of you derailing her meeting. That's all I meant by that. However, with that said, it's not the crux of the issue. The main problem is that in essence, she betrayed you."

Christian now has Flynn's undivided attention.

"For some reason, she felt emotionally detached in the marriage, so she welcomed this third party to distract her from what she should have been facing head on. Now again, I do not want to discuss this in any more detail, because Ana is not here to defend herself. However, we can talk about how you feel in all of this," Flynn says.

Christian sits silent and now appears deflated. Flynn's words have apparently struck a nerve.

"That's why it's so important for you to tell Ana how you feel versus beating her upside the head telling her how _stupid_ she is for not recognizing all of the warning signs. She will never see the world how you see it until she sees it through your eyes. And as long as she doesn't know how her actions made you _feel_ , she will never understand your reactions."

Christian sits ashen, meditating on Dr. Flynn's words.

"John, as long as she is pissed off about that meeting, she will not talk to me. And I refuse to apologize for doing something that was completely necessary," Christian says, firmly.

"Granted, it would have been wise to voice your concerns to Ana about the book before taking such extreme measures. You do have a history of withholding important information from Ana in order to protect her in your own way. But this time, it may have truly backfired," Flynn says, regretfully.

"John, I could have talked to that girl until I was blue in the face and she still would have defended that book! I _know_ her!" Christian argues in an elevated tone.

"If you ever get a chance for a redo, humor me and try talking things through before taking it to the extreme like that again, okay?" Flynn smirks. Christian sighs, not completely agreeing with Flynn's advice on the matter.

"So answer this: What do you think happened in your marriage that may have caused her to welcome the company of another man?" Flynn poses the question.

"John, I honestly don't know. But regardless, it doesn't make it right!" Christian snaps.

"I know Christian, I know. But humor me. Does anything stick out to you? Anything recent?"

Christian frowns, but contemplates on the past few months. Then it hits him.

"We've been trying since April to have another baby. I recently found out that a good friend of hers is expecting, and my brother just told me that his wife, Ana's best friend, is also expecting. And I believe Ana's known about both pregnancies for quite some time."

Flynn smiles and says, "Eureka! She held all that in because I presume she couldn't tell anyone. And instead of sharing her hurts and frustrations with you, she threw herself into her work and subsequently this book and this other relationship…whether or not she wants to view it as such. Anyway, I would love to talk to her if she would ever come in and see me," Flynn offers. Christian sits silent.

"But for now, let's focus on what _you_ can do. You said that she will not listen to you because you refuse to apologize for your actions in that meeting. Now, you may have to cross the line here, but is there someone else that she will listen to? Is there someone that you can trust enough to share your feelings with so that they can in turn explain them to Ana? Preferably a figure you both respect. Maybe your mother?" Flynn offers.

Christian closes his eyes and nods slowly. "Her stepfather, Ray," he says softly.

"Unfortunately, you may have to tattle on Ana. Or just tell Ray enough to get him going so he can begin having the conversation with his daughter. Give him a call when you leave here. Does he live relatively close?" Flynn asks. Christian nods.

"Please, give him a call. Your marriage hangs in the balance," Flynn pleads.

….

 _"Oh my God, Ana! What's wrong?" he says in alarm._

 _"I couldn't take it anymore! I had to leave! And he wasn't talking to me!" she weeps._

 _He embraces her cold, shaking body._

 _"It's okay now. I've got you. He can never hurt you ever again. I'll never hurt you like that. You're a queen, Ana. And now, you're finally_ _ **my**_ _queen," he murmurs._

 _She lets up from his embrace and looks him right in his longing, sky blue eyes._

 _"I've never been truly loved before! I'm so sick of being yelled at all of the time! I never ever felt like his equal!" she weeps._

 _"Never again, Ana. Never again will you be neglected or discounted. I will help you live out your dreams and not kill them, like he did," he vows._

 _"When I go to sleep at night and dream about true love, this is exactly what it feels like," she says, adoringly._

 _"I love you, Ana," he says, impassionedly._

 _"And I love you more, Bryan," she echoes in devotion._

 _He claims her lips as his and she does likewise._

Christian violently jerks awake drenched in cold sweat. He is finally able to recall his recent nightmare: Losing Ana. Forever.

….

It's Wednesday morning, marking eight days of silence at the Grey compound. Christian takes his croissant to go along with his coffee and heads out with Taylor to GEH. Ana wakes up a short time later in the guestroom that she's inhabited for over a week now. She checks in on Ted who opens his eyes on her arrival. She shines a faint smile, but he happily beams at his mother, slowly melting the glacier from around her heart. She pulls him out of bed, changes him and feeds him breakfast in the kitchen.

"Ana, I have an omelet here for you," Mrs. Taylor tenderly offers.

Before Ana can refuse it, Mrs. Taylor pleads with her. "Please eat…for Teddy. He needs you strong, Ana." Ana quietly and reluctantly takes the omelet and eats it slowly while Gail takes her place feeding Ted.

After breakfast, Ana is replete and plays with Ted in his toy room. She is more alive than she has been in over a week. Even the toddler notices that his mother is more energetic and happier with him. As she sits on the floor, he grabs her neck and litters her face with wet baby kisses, which sends his mother into love-overdrive. She hugs him back and showers him with the love that he has been missing for over a week.

"Teddy, Mommy is so sorry! I am so sorry for not being _here_ for you. It's not your fault…please know that!" she proclaims through her tears to the child. Of course, he lacks the understanding of her words, but he truly feels the love emanating from her.

"Hey, let's get dressed and play in the meadow. Maybe Mrs. Taylor will pack us a lunch," she smiles at her little boy.

….

Mrs. Taylor looks through the glass wall in the main room and watches Ana and Ted gleefully hop around together in the meadow. Joy leaps in Gail's heart at the sight. She grabs her camera phone and snaps a photo of the view. It's truly picturesque. The view of the meadow in late summer/early fall coupled with the beaming sun and a blue sky. It's a snapshot of hope and love. Gail texts the photograph to her husband, requesting that he shares it later with Mr. Grey.

After lunching on Ana's favorite tartan picnic blanket, the two head back inside to prepare for Ted's midday nap. After a few choruses of his mom softly singing _Baa Baa Black Sheep_ , Ted is out for the count.

Ana enters her study and grabs _Jane Eyre_ off the bookshelf and relaxes in her big reclining chair. After a half hour, there's a gentle knock on the door.

"Ana, you have a visitor," Mrs. Taylor says, beaming in a tender tone. Right behind her stalks Ray Steele, the man who Ana considers to be her father, wearing a snapback Mariners cap, a long sleeved flannel shirt, baggy jeans and sneakers. He enters the room and Mrs. Taylor quietly shuts the door behind him.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Ana gawks with wide eyes. She drops her book in the chair and stands to her feet.

"Annie! How goes it?" Ray says as he approaches his daughter for a light but loving hug.

"It goes," Ana giggles nervously. Ray gives her a skeptical look. It suddenly dawns on her why he is here. He's here to scold her.

"You look like hell, Annie! Have you been eating?" Ray criticizes.

"Dad!" Ana says, looking at him sternly.

"Okay, okay," says Ray, placating his daughter.

"Let's have a seat over here," he says, motioning over at a nearby sofa. She continues glairing skeptically at Ray as they sit.

"So…I spoke with Christian the other day," he starts. Ana immediately sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Annie! Hear me out, and then I'll hear you out…I promise," Ray pleads.

"What has _he_ told you?" Ana says, peeved.

"Well, he told me that you quit your dream job. Annie, why would you do that?" Ray reprimands.

"I'm sure he told you what happened that resulted in that," Ana says, flippantly.

"Yes. And between you and me, I understand why he did that. I mean, don't you?" Ray says, firmly.

"No, Dad! I don't! He humiliated me!" Ana says, now with tears prying in her ducts.

"Annie, I don't doubt that he did. What he did was extreme. I _know_ that. But I'm not here to talk about what _he_ did. I'm here to talk about what _you_ did," Ray says, now calm and fatherly.

The tears suddenly come to a halt. Ana feels insulted, even before knowing what would come out of her stepfather's mouth next. "So, what did _he_ tell you that _I_ did?" Ana asks, affronted.

"Annie, please. Simmer down and hear me out. I know that you probably feel that what happened with this other guy was unprovoked by you. He followed you around for goodness sake! He's a real creep! But let me say that Christian explained to me, and I was truly shocked by his admission, that he was heartbroken. Heartbroken that you betrayed his trust by going to a secluded cabin with another man," Ray explains.

Ana suddenly feels offended that Christian would share such intimate details concerning their marital issues with her stepfather.

"Dad, I didn't know he was taking me there!" defends Ana.

"But it was over a three hour drive, Annie! Haven't I taught you anything in all these years? You should have jumped out of that car and ran at the first opportunity! I mean, who sits in a car for over three hours and not know where they are going?! Annie! Annie! Annie!" Ray admonishes.

"Dad, I realize now that it wasn't very smart," Ana now says softly.

"No…it was plain ol' stupid, Annie! I mean, haven't you learned anything from that _Jack Hyde_ ordeal! You have to be more careful, Annie! And poor Christian! I swear, you are going to give that man a heart attack before he even hits age forty!" Ray snaps.

"So…he's squeaky clean, Dad? Is that it? And I'm _the bad guy_?!" Ana cries out.

"Annie…please stop being so stubborn and listen to me. Christian was hurt. So he took it out the only way he knew how. Instead of running to him, you ran away from him. And whether you'll admit it or not, you ran into the arms of another man," Ray says plainly. Ana gapes at her stepfather, now offended.

"Are…are you saying that I cheated?" she shudders.

"Let's just call a spade a spade, Annie. You should have been spending more time with your husband. Instead, you gave this creeper something precious. You shared your personal business with him. He knows more about you than you even realize. And here's Christian, sitting in the sidelines. I totally understand how he feels. I've been there, Annie. However, I don't want you to arrive at the same fate as your mom and me. I want you and Christian to work this thing out. If not for you, then do it for Ted," Ray petitions.

"Do you believe that I would ever cheat on Christian?!" Ana cries out.

"No, I don't. But it still doesn't change the fact that Christian feels like you gave away something that truly belonged to him. And that's why he felt betrayed. Hey…even the creepy guy probably feels that you gave him something valuable, which is why he confessed to being in love with you! Annie, you might not see it that way, but you have to look at it from Christian's perspective," Ray appeals.

Ana sits dormant, still not seeing eye to eye with her father. "Dad, I've been faithful in my marriage! I did not cheat on my husband! I did not lead Bryan Ashford on!" she calls out through her tears. Ray huffs in exasperation, but he eventually collects himself.

"Alright, let's try it this way. There's a beautiful woman. Drop dead gorgeous. Tall. Long legs. Supermodel-like. She has long, dark luxurious hair and wears very short skirts. She's single. She's a lawyer. GEH hires her. She starts working closely with Christian. She gets to know him _very well_. One day, she says, ' _Let me get to know you even more so I can better represent you. Oh, and let's go to a cabin in Northern Oregon so you can tell me all about yourself…it's for work and all'_ ," Ray says, riddled with sarcasm. Ana's heart drops, which Ray visibly sees in her face.

"Now I've got your attention. So _you_ tell me. You know that Christian would never ever cheat on you. But knowing that, would it make you feel any better if he was still spending so much time working closely with a vamp?" Ray beseeches.

"No." Ana says simply. All of a sudden, her face collapses into her hands and she weeps loudly.

"Daddy, I messed up!" she cries out.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," Ray says, uncharacteristically comforting his daughter.  
"He's _never_ going to forgive me!" she weeps loudly.

"Give it time, dear. You have to earn his trust again. It's not impossible," Ray says softly, rubbing his daughter's shoulders.

"He hates me now! I can't say that I blame him!" Ana sobs.

"Annie, Christian loves you so much that he told your Daddy on you!" Ray chuckles.

….

After a lengthy heart to heart in the study, Ana and Ray eventually join Ted, who's now awake, in the big room with Mrs. Taylor. Gail leaves the family alone as they enjoy quality time with one another. During that time, Ana reflects on her earlier eye-opening talk with her father. Seeing that she is distracted, Ray offers to spend time with his grandson and subsequently grants Ana time alone to sort out her thoughts.

Returning to her study, Ana sits in her big chair and contemplates everything. After shedding a few more tears, she finds herself at her desk hammering out an email on her laptop.

* * *

From: Anastasia R. Grey  
Subject: Mea Culpa  
Date: September 4, 2013 15:02  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Christian,

Where do I start? I guess first, I should apologize for being ignorant and selfish. I am sorry for not seeing things from your perspective. I now realize how truly wrong I was, even though at the time, malice was not my intent.

I believed that I maintained a strictly professional relationship. I now see that it was anything but. So for that, I am truly sorry. I wholeheartedly understand why you did what you did at the planning committee meeting. I can be difficult to deal with at times because I automatically assume that whatever outcome you will derive at will end up being either harsh or unreasonable. This time around, I can honestly say that your reaction was neither harsh nor unreasonable.

Thank you for recruiting Ray who finally got me to see things from your point of view. Ideally, you should be able to come directly to me and share your feelings without having the need to recruit a third party. I do understand why you tapped Ray. Was it Flynn's idea? ;)

Again, I am sorry. I hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me and eventually trust me again. If you ever feel like talking to me, I'll be here.

Love,

Ana


	27. Chapter 27 - Restoration Power

**Chapter 27** **– Restoration Power**

Ana sits anxiously in her study awaiting a much-anticipated ping from her laptop. After twenty minutes, there is none. Her heart plummets. She finally rejoins Ray and Ted in the big room.

Mrs. Taylor has chicken chasseur ready shortly before five o'clock. Ana urges her stepfather to stay and eat an early dinner before making the two-hour trek back home to Montesano. Ray obliges.

After dinner, Ray playfully tickles his grandson and kisses him on the crown of his head before handing him off to Mrs. Taylor. "Take it easy, Ted! Gramps will be back again real soon. Then we'll do tons of _guy stuff_!" he says lovingly in his signature gruff tone. Ray then takes his daughter by the hand and guides her to walk him to the front door. Ana senses a faint limp in his step, a remnant from his nearly tragic car accident that occurred almost two years ago to the day.

"Give it time, Annie. You didn't get here overnight, so all wont be well overnight. Let Christian see the fight in you. Don't give up," Ray encourages. Ana tenderly nods and fights back tears. "And you can call your Daddy anytime. Okay?" he says softly. "Okay!" she somberly giggles. Ray kisses her on the cheek and they both hold each other in a tight embrace.

"Call me as soon as you get home," Ana demands. He nods.

"See you soon," Ray says, almost choked up.

"Laters, Daddy," Ana suppresses a light sob.

After Ray leaves, Mrs. Taylor informs Ana that Christian will be working late tonight. Ana's countenance falls further. Gail feels for the young wife.

Later on, Ana bathes Ted and fills in for Christian during story time. It doesn't take much for a very sleepy Ted to fall into a sound slumber. Ana kisses her toddler on the forehead and heads out.

Ana decides to take a shower in the master bathroom. As the water cascades off of her sunken body, she suddenly feels a frisson of emotions. Her and Christian have made love countless number of times in this shower. Now, she stands alone…uncertain of their future together. Uncertain if Christian will ever forgive her. She loses herself in grief and begins to weep uncontrollably. Her tears dance alongside the water trickling from the multiple showerheads. After almost an hour, Ana finally shakes herself off and exits the shower.

In her closet room, Ana slips on an ankle-length satin pink nightgown before sauntering over to the guestroom that she has inhabited for over a week. In her eyes, it is still too early to return back to bed with Christian. They must still talk things through. ' _Besides, how devastating would it be if I wake up to discover that Christian has turned away and slept in his study after finding me back in our bed?_ ' Ana reflects. Unconsciously, she locks the door of the guestroom before crawling into bed.

….

It's just past midnight. Christian enters the pin-drop quiet mansion. He pulls off his loose tie and opens up two more buttons on his shirt. Entering the kitchen, he grabs his prepared dinner plate from the fridge and heats it up in the microwave.

After eating and responding to a few GEH emails on his iPhone, Christian makes his way down the corridor towards the master bedroom. As he scans the halls on the way, he spies the shut guest room door…the room that Ana has been staying in for the past week. His heart falters. The hope of finding his wife back in their bed has been extinguished. He reflects on the harshness of ignoring her apology email.

After a shower in the master bathroom, he slides on underwear and pajama pants before crawling shirtless into bed. Christian stares at the ceiling illuminated by the pale moonlight peering through a breach in the room darkeners fixed on the colossal windows. He eventually falls asleep.

….

Just past three o'clock in the morning, Christian is abruptly awakened. Moments later, he finds himself in the utility room. He locates a set of room keys. Approaching the closed guest room door, he gently unlocks it. He softly walks over to the bed where he sees his wife asleep on a wet pillow. Assured that she cried herself to sleep, he begins to feel compassion. Not empathy…just compassion: Compassion for the woman that he still loves. Although hurt and fear currently reside in him, he still adores his wife and cares for her heart. He gently touches her hair in an effort to reconnect with her, but tries not to wake her. Surprisingly, she slowly opens her eyes and zooms in on her husband standing over her. She slowly sits up on the bed.

"Hi," she says, tired, but calm. She gazes into the eyes of her war-torn husband. This is where Ana would normally say something. This is where she would try and reason with her husband and attempt to sort out all of their troubles. She would then expect him to buck back before finally ending on a note to agree to disagree. However, she doesn't speak. She stands to her feet and looks her husband directly in the eye.

Christian now wonders ' _what is she thinking?_ ' as her deep pools of blue stare right into his gray saucers. All he knows that in this moment, he is thinking, ' _Baby, please don't go. Baby, please don't leave me. Please, don't tear our family apart_.'

And for some unknown reason, she gets it. It's like a sixth sense has come alive inside of her. She can feel his sense of urgency. She can feel his fear. She knows that Christian will always fly off the handle and that he will choose unreasonable means to resolve complex situations. That's always been Christian and that will never change. However in her heart of hearts, she now knows that Christian initially gave her the benefit of the doubt when it came to Ashford. It was only when there was cause for alarm that he became unhinged.

She gently places her arms around him, which takes him by surprise. She holds him loosely for a short period of time before placing her head on his shoulder. In this moment, she decides to speak to him in his language: The language of touch. There are no words currently in her vocabulary that could express to him what she wants to say. Sure, she's still upset at him. However, at the core, she knows that he would do anything and everything for her and Ted. And with that, she tightens her grip around him.

After a few short beats of time, he reciprocates and returns her tight embrace. They hold each other in the still of the night. She eventually releases her hold, as does he. They then return to gazing in each other eyes, but this time with a different intent. He now has a look of confused relief. She now has a look of pain and love combined. She takes his face in her hands and gently brings him to her. And slowly, she kisses her husband. He lets her lips tell him what's on her heart. He allows her to have the floor, not interrupting her monolog. She does this for a few moments. After he has _heard_ enough, he turns the wordless monolog into an intense dialog. Rapidly caressing her hair, he kisses her deeply, and she eventually echoes him…fisting her fingers in his unruly hair.

They come up for air momentarily, look into each other's eyes once more, and reconnect for another passionate kiss. He begins rubbing her back with both hands while her hands caress his face. She flushes her body against his and he draws her closer. She feels his erection underneath his pajama pants against her belly. In an effort to reassure him that she wants him too, she begins to grind against his growth. He backs away from her and then suddenly pulls off her nightgown, stunning her.

Christian gazes up and down his wife's bare-naked body. His countenance lights up in adoration. This is the part where he normally says, ' _Ana, you are so beautiful_.' However, the expression on his face says it for him, and she lightly smiles at him. He then pulls off his pajama pants and underwear in one fell swoop. He stands naked, face to face with his wife.

Christian places his hands on her upper arms and gently lowers her down on the bed. He crawls over her and eventually places his knees in between her thighs, spreading them further apart. Slowly, he begins to cover her neck and torso with soft kisses. Ana breathes sharp breaths as his feather-like kisses fuel her libido. He delivers the same cotton-coated kisses down to her thighs and back up again until they reunite eye to eye.

"Ana," he says, finally breaking his silence. "I love you. I love you more than life itself," Christian pleads. His gray gaze penetrates her soul. A spark ignites in her core. She then places her right index finger against her lips.

"Shhh! I know," Ana whispers. "I love you much more, Christian. I'm so sorry…for everything." Christian's eyes open wide once her apology reaches his ears. "I'm sorry I yelled at you last week and said ' _Fuck you, Christian Grey_ ' But right now, I'm saying, ' _Fuck **me** , Christian Grey_.' Fuck me _right now_. I need this. _You_ need this. _We_ need this. We'll talk it out in the morning. But right this moment, I want you buried deep inside of me. I want to call out your name. _This_ is yours. _This_ will always be yours and _only_ yours," Ana wholeheartedly declares.

And with that, Christian grants her request. He slams into her and loses himself in her. She screams and throws her head back in pleasure and in relief. They both work out their frustration, anger and pain in each stroke, grind, gasp, moan, and cry.

"Are you mine?" he gasps as he continues to rapidly climb in and out of his wife.

"Yes," she breathes in reply. "I'm yours, Christian. I will never give what's yours away to anyone else. _This_ is _all yours_ ," she moans her plea.

"Mine?" he grunts.

"Yes, husband… _ahhh_ ," she cries out as he relentlessly pounds into her.

"My what?" he calls out. Ana appears puzzled.

"My _what_?" he repeats, rapidly slamming into her.

"Your pussy! This is _your_ _pussy_ , Christian!" she screams out.

" _Ahhh_!" Christian groans loudly as he cranks the intensity higher, rapidly approaching his peak. She claims her release first, calling out his name over and over again. He quickly finds his immediately after her, coming violently inside of her.

"Ana!" he cries out before the room is silenced with only their heavy breathing in the midst. After recovering his senses, Christian begins to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ana frowns, still out of breath.

"I did _not_ expect for you to say that, Mrs. Grey. Man, that was hot!" he replies, still laughing.

"What did you expect me to say?" she says, now amused by her husband's amusement.

"I thought you would say, " _Your Ana_ ," he then explodes in laugher. Ana pauses for a beat before joining him.

" _My Ana_ comes with _that_ , but hey, I'm glad to hear that I have _that_ too!" he continues, beaming. After the laughter subsides, she responds.

"I'm _your_ Ana. Always," she murmurs.

"Come back in our bed. It's so cold in there without you," he pleads.

….

"What's this?" Ana says sleepily as she slowly sits up in bed. The early sunlight beams brightly into the master bedroom. Christian carries a tray and places it over her lap.

"It's your breakfast, Mrs. Grey," Christian says slyly. "And I'm going to sit here and watch you eat it. All of it," he sternly arches a brow. Ana smiles shyly and suppresses the desire to roll her eyes. As she picks up the fork to dig into the steaming stack of silver dollar pancakes, something dawns on her. She looks over at the alarm clock and sees the backlit time of 9:17. She looks back at Christian and he is still dressed in his pajama pants, but now dons a plain grey t-shirt.

"Don't you have to go to work today?" Ana asks with a puzzled gaze.

"I'm taking the day off. I need to make sure that you eat, Anastasia. You must've lost over ten pounds since last week!" Christian responds in displeasure.

"Christian, I will eat. I promise. Go to work, please. Ted and I will be fine," Ana promises.

"No. I'm taking the rest of the week off. You look sick. I didn't realize it until I carried you to bed last night. It's depressing," says Christian, forlorn. He sits steadfast at the end of the bed, imploring her to eat by motioning the desired action with his hands.

Ana decides not to provoke him any further. She's just glad that he's finally speaking to her now. To Christian's delight, she begins to eat the large breakfast on her tray.

When she can't stomach any more food, Ana lets out a full sigh. "Christian…we have to talk," Ana says softly. Christian silently nods, but his expression shows that he is not ready to face their problems head on right this moment.

"Ana, we're not going to resolve this overnight," Christian finally says.

"I know," she replies. Ana then lets out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Christian smirks.

"Ray said the same exact thing," Ana responds. Christian smiles briefly and then sighs.

"There are things that we have to work out. But first, I need you to do something," Christian says. Ana stills, afraid of what may come out of Christian's mouth next.

"Please…see Flynn. Not to talk about me, but about you. Then, I need you to come to me and share whatever's on your heart. You have to stop hiding stuff from me, Ana. Or else, we won't be able to rebuild the trust. Without trust, we have nothing," Christian pleads.

Ana looks down at her knotted fingers. With tears lightly glazing her eyes, she looks up and nods, ashamed. He crawls up the bed and kisses her on the forehead.

"Do you _forgive_ me?" she asks, nervously looking up at his face.

"Ana," Christian starts.

"Christian, I need to know. Do you _forgive_ me?" Ana interrupts with a whimper.

"Ana, I love you. That's all you need to know in order for us to move past this," Christian says, avoiding the true issue at hand.

"And I love _you_ , Christian. But you didn't answer my question," she says softly.

"I know. Ana…I'm hurt. I didn't realize I was hurt before Monday. But now that I know, I can't see past it right now. I'm possessive, Ana. You've always known that about me. That will never change. You gave all of my rights away when you decided not to confide in me. I just need time to heal, Ana. That's all. I need time," he says, heartfelt.

Tears begin to stream down her face. "Is…is there anything that I can do? What can I do?" Ana stutters, pleading ethereally.

"Flynn, Ana. Let's start there. Okay?" he says softly. He stands to his feet and walks away with the almost empty breakfast tray.

An aching pain overcomes Ana. She lifts up a nearby pillow and buries her face in it, weeping softly.

….

Friday afternoon, Ana waits nervously in reception. She is wearing a lavender knit sweater and skinny jeans with high-heeled booties. Janet, Dr. Flynn's receptionist flashes Ana a kind smile after their quick greeting. A short time afterwards, Janet informs Ana that she can now see Flynn.

Ana hesitantly approaches the closed door as if she's being summoned to the principal's office. She slowly turns the knob, opens the door and enters the room. Flynn stands to greet her.

"Ana! What a pleasure to see you! It's been what…since Christian's big birthday bash, right?" he warmly beams at her as they firmly shake hands. Ana nods and conjures up a kind smile. "Please, have a seat," he implores her. She does so, and he sits directly across from her with a leather-bound notebook in hand.

Ana looks down at her threading fingers. After a few moments of silence, Flynn speaks again. "I imagine that you'd rather be anyplace than here right now, huh?" Flynn says in a gentle tone. Ana nervously sighs before looking up at him.

"So…the first time you sat in this office, you wanted to talk about Christian. It was a couple of days before your engagement, if I correctly recall," Flynn reminisces. Ana smiles and nods in remembrance.

"We touched on something towards the end of our conversation, shortly before Christian came back into the room. Do you remember that?" Flynn attempts to jog her memory. Ana freezes in place.

"Yes…yes you _do_ remember," Flynn grins, picking up on her cold vibes.

"Normally, I'd like to begin all of my sessions by asking my clients what they would like to talk about. However, this is a unique situation here, Ana. Your husband is a longtime client of mine. Today, I am seeing _you_ to discuss _you_ for the very first time. Unlike my previous new clients, you and I already have a foundation. I already know Christian's side of the story. But today, we will talk about _Ana_ and only _Ana_ ," Flynn prefaces. He adjusts his posture in his seat before continuing.

"We only have fifty-five minutes remaining, and there is no sure way of knowing if I will ever see you in this setting again. You may decide not to ever come back after today. So in order to take full advantage of possibly our first and last time together, we will cut right to the chase. You had no clue what you were doing with this Bryan Ashford character, did you?"

The preverbal floor drops from underneath Ana's feet, and she is psychologically left suspended in midair, anticipating her inevitable fall.

"At the time, I thought I was just doing my job," Ana finally speaks.

"You don't have a very high regard for yourself, do you?" Flynn says, tossing another grenade Ana's way. Her heart plummets.

"I hurt my husband," Ana says, as tears begin to agitate her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that, Ana. I'm talking about _you_. You never truly felt worthy of Christian's love, have you? You never thought that you were _good enough_ for him."

Ana sinks deeper into her seat, attempting to hide her flushed face from the shrink.

"To paraphrase, you said to me over two years ago that if Christian wasn't broken, he wouldn't want you. That's pretty much what you said to me in a nutshell. You only deem yourself worthy of damaged goods. However, if something's too good to be true, you don't think that it's for you. Am I getting warmer?" Flynn says softly.

' _Flynn, you're killing me, here!_ ' Ana screams on the inside.

"So it never even crossed your mind that this Ashford fellow wanted to be much more than just colleagues because he didn't appear to you as being damaged. You didn't think that he saw you as attractive. It's because you never saw yourself as such. However, you eventually found out his true feelings a week ago. Everyone around you saw it coming from a mile away beforehand, but you totally missed the mark," Flynn summarizes. Ana reaches over and grabs a nearby Kleenex to daub her stray tears.

"Ana, know this: You are a _very_ attractive, brilliant and loving young lady. And until you see that, you will never truly heal," Flynn pleads. Ana bows her head, trying to digest the kind doctor's words.

"So, the baby conception ordeal. You need be better with sharing your feelings with Christian. I say the same thing to him all of the time. He has to be better at communicating with you as well. But back to you…I sat as a witness at your wedding and heard something in Christian's vows about him promising to help you to fulfill your hopes and dreams. He can't do that unless you share with him what those _hopes and dreams_ are," Flynn petitions.

"But he knew how much I wanted another child. I never hid that from him," Ana murmurs.

"But did he know how much it hurt you to not conceive yet?" Flynn argues.

"Yes, I told him," Ana replies.

"Voluntarily, or did he have to pummel it out of you?" he smirks. Ana sighs and smirks.

"There we go. You have to share what's weighing heavy on your heart with your husband. He shouldn't have to coax that information out of you," Flynn tenderly advises. Ana looks down in guilt.

"Now that I've gotten a few things off of _my_ chest, tell me… what's on _your_ mind right now at this moment?" Flynn inquires. Ana sits in silence, trying to gather her thoughts from all of the things that Flynn has thrown in her direction. She finally looks up with a trace of dread in her countenance.

"I'm scared," Ana says, stifling a sob.

"What are you afraid of?" he probes.

"I'm afraid that Christian will give up," Ana sadly whispers.

"Give up on what?" he asks, confused.

"On me. I really hurt him _bad_ ," Ana now weeps.

"Ana, you don't give that husband of yours enough credit. He is a resilient young man. There is nothing you can't throw at him that he wont bounce back from. Now with that said, it's going to take some time. Just love on him in the meantime, Ana. Your perfect love will heal his pain. It was your love that helped him through the nightmares of his childhood. It will be your love that will help to heal him from this."

"But it was me that hurt him this time," Ana sobs softly.

"And you can heal him from that, Ana. You truly don't understand the power that you wield over Christian. You haven't the slightest clue! You have so much power right now. That is why this pain runs so deep for Christian. Now, use your powers for good, Ana," Flynn tenderly beams.


	28. Chapter 28 - Arm, Brain and Hand Candy

**_Dear Faithful Readers:_**

 ** _I'd like to apologize to my "feminist" readers in advance. You are probably going to hate this chapter and the next one. Unfortunately, I cannot please everyone. It is my goal to take this couple through a growth journey. You may not like how they get there or where they finally end up, but I am only one of many FSOG fanfic writers._**

 ** _My original intent was to remain in line with the nuances of the original characters, as I believe they were written in the actual FSOG series. The Christian I've read about in those books is very possessive and emotionally unstable. The Ana I've read about has a certain level of naiveté and often second-guesses herself. I've added some of my own characters in order to add dimension, but all in all, it was my goal to keep the personality traits of the original characters in tact in my portrayal._**

 ** _If you do decide to stick around (which I hope you do), I hope that you can agree that this is simply entertainment. I am not trying to anger anyone in my portrayal or make a stance for or against feminism. I am simply telling a story._**

 ** _Thank you so much for your feedback. Please keep it coming! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Arm, Brain and Hand Candy**

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Grey," a sharp-looking young man greets Ana as he firmly shakes her hand. Ana smiles, nods and then glances just past his shoulder in order to avoid prolonged direct eye contact. Christian's left hand is positioned loosely on the small of Ana's back when he suddenly wraps his arm firmly around his her waist and draws her in closer when the young man glares at his wife a little too long for his liking. The young man blinks uncomfortably at the sudden action and ceases his gaping.

The Greys are at the Seattle Young Business Owners' dinner Saturday evening, just one day removed from Ana's heart to heart with Dr. Flynn. This was the last place that he and Ana wanted to be after all that has occurred over the past few weeks. However, Christian agreed months ago that he would be tonight's keynote speaker.

Christian and Ana take their seat at the main table along with the organization's president and a few other very prestigious attendees and their dates. They are served soup, salad and bread prior to the main course. Ana is wearing a stunning fitted long-sleeved navy blue maxi dress with elegant rhinestones placed around the neckline. Her silver Louboutin heels and matching clutch set off her decorative neckline nicely. Her hair regally sits up in an elegant bun. Christian coordinates with his wife and looks striking in a navy blue suit and bowtie.

"So Mrs. Grey, you're still head over at Grey Publishing, I presume?" another gentleman at the table speaks out. Ana awkwardly looks down at her soup while Christian glares at her profile. She can almost feel the warmth of her husbands gaze as she takes in a spoonful of her clam chowder.

"My goodness! Y'all published _The Balm That Restores_ , right?" the gentleman's wife interjects with a thick southern accent. "That's like my most favorite book, ever! I must've read that thing like five times! Y'all knew what y'all were doin' when you signed that Bryan Ashford! He is amazing!" the gentleman's wife praises. Christian turns icily cold as he continues to gawk at the side of his wife's face.

"I no longer work there," Ana finally looks up and smiles warmly at the couple.

"Really? Why not? In fact, don't you own the company, Mr. Grey?" the tablemate husband inquires, shifting his focus to Christian.

"I decided to be a stay-at-home mom," Ana says before Christian is able to address the gentleman's question.

"I totally get that!" the wife beams. The husband smiles and slowly nods, deeming Ana's response as acceptable. The storm cloud eventually blows over Christian's head and he lightens up.

During dessert, there are a couple of speakers that briefly address the dining audience from the podium before Christian is eventually announced. Christian does an impressive speech on shaping school-aged children to be the business owners of the future. Christian talked to the audience about him doing his part as a parent by instilling the ' _entrepreneurial spirit_ ' into his own son at a very young age.

"It is important to demonstrate to our children early on the principal of _supply and demand_. My son Ted will probably be that kid selling ice water to the other kids for $3 a pop at a softball game on a 90-degree day," Christian says, which is met with rousing laughter.

Christian concludes his speech and is embraced by the audience with a standing ovation. He is greeted by a couple of well-wishers as soon as he steps down from the podium. He appears engaged during several conversations, but his focus is truly on his wife who is still seated at the main table talking with the couple from earlier. Christian eventually catches Ana's eye and motions her over in the midst of a third person talking his ear off. Ana grabs her clutch purse and kindly excuses herself from the table.

"Mr. Grey, does GEH have a mentorship program?" Ana hears an older man ask Christian as she approaches. Christian places his arm around his wife's waist upon her arrival. "Yes, GEH does tons of work with Seattle Public Schools as well as with WSU, which so happens to be my wife's alma mater," Christian announces proudly. Ana awkwardly smiles to the older gentleman. "Very good program there at WSU," the man beams at Ana. "Well, I won't take much more of your time. I'm sure you two have to be going," the man says to Christian and Ana before shaking their hands and parting ways.

"You ready to leave this popsicle stand, Mrs. Grey?" Christian murmurs to Ana. She smiles warmly and nods. "Great speech, by the way," she beams.

The two exit and are greeted by Taylor in front of the hall, who then ushers them into the back of the black Audi SUV.

"So, you liked the speech?" Christian shyly asks.

"I did! It was great. I never heard you talk about Teddy like that in any of your other speeches," Ana says warmly.

"I know. I thought it was appropriate to bring him up in that setting. I wanted them to know that I'm not just talking lip service. I truly mean what I said about equipping our young people to run their own companies," Christian says passionately.

' _I used to run my own company_ ,' Ana's subconsciousness interjects. Her spirit takes a detour south at the thought. Christian picks up on her change of mood.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks. Ana did vow to be more open and honest with Christian after her meeting with Flynn. However, she feels that it is not an appropriate time to bring up her despair at the fact that she is no longer head of GP. Ana desires to focus on rebounding her marriage first and worrying about her future career aspirations later. She turns to a usual tactic of hers.

"Just wondering how Mia and Teddy are getting along at home," Ana deters.

"They're fine. I've been texting Mia every twenty minutes," Christian slyly reveals.

"Of course you have," Ana smirks.

"And Ryan's there. So they're good," Christian adds.

"You look beautiful tonight, Mrs. Grey," Christian says softly after a few beats.

"Thank you. So do you," Ana sparkles. Christian frowns and sighs in response.

"I think you might need to work on your _self worth_ with Dr. Flynn too," Ana jokes.

"I know, I know," Christian breathes. He takes her hand in his and squeezes it.

There are still a lot of unresolved issues between the two of them, but this is where Ana desires to be. Just two short weeks ago, this exact moment was in jeopardy. In Ana's core, it still aches that Christian believed that she would even entertain a relationship with a man that she knew harnessed very strong feelings for her. But in spite of this, she continues to empathize with her husband, knowing that she wouldn't be as kind to him as he has been to her if the shoe were on the other foot.

Ana recalls the time when she revealed to Christian that she was pregnant with Ted and he angrily stormed out of the house when they lived at Escala. That night, Christian ended up drinking with Elena Lincoln, the woman who used to be good friends with his mother; the woman who introduced him to the BDSM lifestyle at the age of fifteen; the woman who he served as submissive for six years. Ana loathed this woman, yet Christian got drunk with her that night and came home very late. Ana recalled the pain and the fury she felt when she found out about the two of them meeting up a at bar. Goodness knows what Christian felt when she told him that she spent the day with Bryan in a secluded cabin in Northern Oregon. And then, there were the frequent lunch dates following jump time at the trampoline park. Guilt and shame rises up in Ana all over again.

"Ana…stop it!" Christian says, snapping Ana out of her revelry of despair. Tears begin to lightly stream from the corners of her eyes. "You have to tell me what's bothering you!" Christian states firmly. Ana motions over to the back of Taylor's head, but Christian gives her a look that reveals exactly how much he cares about Taylor hearing their conversation. It is truly a non-factor for him.

"I just…I just feel so terrible, Christian. One day, you may forgive me, but I don't think that I could ever forgive myself for hurting you. I…I was just on autopilot. I was blind. That's never going to happen again," Ana murmurs softly through the tears. Christian releases her hand and turns away from her, glaring out of the window on his side. His stern demeanor drops to a feeling of helplessness. Ana gazes at his profile, receiving an impartation of his pain. Ana then turns to her window and softly weeps. After a few minutes, he takes her hand once more. Ana turns to look at him.

"I know you love me, Ana. And I know that what happened will _never_ happen again," he finally says, softly. Ana looks down and Christian begins to gently dab her tears away with his monogramed handkerchief. He then leans over and plants a soft kiss on his wife's lips. "I just had to," he smiles shyly. She stifles a grin, knowing that he likes kissing her soft lips just after she has been crying.

….

Sunday evening after dinner, Ana feels her phone vibrating in the pocket of her lounging pants as she sits alone in the big room. It's Kate.

"Oh my God, woman! You finally picked up your phone!" Kate breathes in exasperation.

"Hi Kate!" Ana says, animatedly, ignoring the perturbed tone of her best friend.

"I was questioning whether or not you were still alive!" Kate snarls.

"Alive and well," Ana chuckles.

"So, what gives? What's going on?" Kate asks.

"Just living life. Taking care of Teddy. This _stay-at-home mom_ stuff is no joke!" Ana laughs.

"Okay, cut the crap, Steele! You know me! You don't have to pretend with me!" snaps Kate.

"I'm serious! I'm having a blast with Ted," Ana responds, full of sincerity.

"And Christian? How are you two?" inquisitions Kate.

"We're working on it. It'll take time, but we'll get there," Ana says, soberly.

"What do you mean ' _We're working on it_ '? What is it for _you_ to _work on_?" Kate asks, perplexed.

"I can't talk about it right now. Let's just say I'm trying to make things right," Ana sums up.

"Ana, I'm confused. What did you do other than make the mistake of going to that cabin with that stalker? What…and the long lunches? I mean _big fucking deal_! You thought you were just working with and being nice to the guy! He was the one with the _hard on_ for you!" Kate snaps.

"Kate, I can't talk about it right now," Ana repeats sternly.

"Well, has Grey at least apologized to you for being a dick and embarrassing you in front of your staff?" Kate snarls.

"For the last time, Kate…" Ana starts in a scolding tone.

"Okay! Okay," Kate relents.

"Well hey, the real reason why I called is to see what you are doing on Tuesday for your birthday," Kate says.

"Oh wow, it is my birthday this week, huh," Ana chuckles.

"Yes, silly girl! It's the big two-four!" Kate exclaims.

"I have no clue what I'm doing," Ana says plainly.

"So, Martha and I want to take you out Tuesday afternoon for a _birthday lunch_. However, we won't be much fun since neither of us can drink!" Kate says in humor. Ana giggles.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'll text you to confirm," Ana says.

"Sounds good. You sure you're doing okay?" Kate asks for reassurance.

"I'm doing okay," Ana says plainly.

"Alright. You know I'll find out for sure when I hopefully see you on Tuesday," Kate warns her friend.

"You always do," Ana grins shortly before they end the call.

Christian enters the big room after putting Ted to bed with a confused look on his beautiful countenance.

"Who was that?" he frowns.

"Kate. She wanted to know what I was doing on my birthday. Her and Martha want to take me out to lunch," Ana says matter-of-factly. Christian lets out a disapproving sigh.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe they can come here and have lunch with you. I don't want you hanging out there with that crazy asshole stalking about," Christian says with authority. Ana sighs, but then catches herself and relents.

"Okay. Well, what if we had lunch at Escala? It's closer to the girls' jobs and they wouldn't have to come all the way here," Ana suggests.  
"Security detail is well positioned here. We'd have to recalibrate our manpower in a short period of time if we moved everything to Escala," Christian explains.

"All right, well I'll just let Kate know that I can't do lunch then," Ana says, agreeably.

"It's just until we get more intelligence on this guy. We don't know exactly who we're dealing with yet," Christian says with traces of regret for denying his wife's request to hang out with her friends.

"I totally understand," Ana says with a warm smile. She stands up to head to the kitchen, but Christian grabs her gently by the wrist and draws her into him.

"That beef stew over wild rice was fantastic, Mrs. Grey. Thank you for dinner tonight," he murmurs. He pecks her softly on the lips. Her heart skips a beat.

"You're welcome, Mr. Grey. Did you want dessert? I have apple cobbler warming in the oven," she breathes.

Christian wraps both arms around her waist and draws her in so close that their noses touch.

"Mrs. Grey, that sounds delicious, but I was thinking about having _you_ for dessert instead," he purrs before pecking her lips softly once again.

"I think we could manage that, Mr. Grey," Ana murmurs sweetly. They lock lips in a passionate embrace.

….

"So Ana can't do lunch tomorrow," Kate bitterly tells Martha over the phone first thing Monday morning.

"That doesn't surprise me at all. I think Christian's been keeping her on a tight leash since Bryan lost his damn mind," Martha snarls.

"So what gives? What's going on?" inquires Kate.

"I've been in frequent meetings with Barney, our head of security here. He's been tapping me for intel about Bryan. I told Christian and his security team that this needed to be a two-way street in order for me to continue helping them. Bryan was a good friend of mine and I feel partially responsible for allowing that whole situation to grow out of hand. I should have planted myself in the picture since day one. Anyway, security has been cooperative. They tell me that Bryan's been laying low. He hasn't even been in touch with anyone at GP since Ana left," Martha explains.

"So, what happens next? Does GP drop Ashford and void his contract?" Kate inquires.

"They could…who knows. Jerry Roach is at the helm again, so it's up to him. He's always thought of Bryan as a son," Martha responds.

"Well, I know the only reason why Grey bought SIP, now GP, in the first place was because Ana worked there. Now that she's gone, I wonder what he will do with it," Kate ponders.

"Between us, I'm under the impression that he may sell it. We've been in meetings in the past two weeks and he's been putting folks to work seeing what he could get for GP. However, I think he's treading slowly. Who knows, she may eventually go back there," assesses Martha.

"Eh, I doubt it. Grey burned that bridge when he shamed Ana in front of everyone," Kate says with bitterness.

"Ana can move past that if she so wishes. Whether or not she believes it, everyone I ever dealt with in that office truly respected Ana. I don't think that one move from an overzealous husband changed their perspective of her. It doesn't take away from that woman's genius," Martha praises. Kate sighs wistfully.

"So I have an idea. I know we can't get Ana out of that house, nor will I try against her will. I've learned my lessons from _cocktail gate_ two years ago and _girls-night-out gate_ this year. Can you take a half-day off tomorrow? We'll surprise Ana and spend the morning at her place when Grey leaves for work. We'll do breakfast and then lunch with her. I'll call Mrs. Taylor and ask her to help by watching Teddy during the morning," Kate proposes.

"Sounds like a plan. How about Mia? You want it to be a _Circle of Trust_ event?" Martha beams.

" _No_ to the sister-in-law. We need to make it easy for Ana to freely share her thoughts with us. We can trust Mia, but I think that this situation is way too sensitive to include Mia this time around," Kate suggests.

"Alright, just the three of us. I'll meet with Christian shortly and tell him that we want to surprise Ana over at their house tomorrow morning. Maybe he'll alert Mrs. Taylor and save you a phone call," Martha says.

"Great! Call me back when everything's a go. Maybe we can go birthday shopping for Ana after work today?" Kate proposes. Martha agrees.

….

"Hello?"

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Hey there! It's Jerry Roach. I hope I didn't call you at a bad time," the boisterous older man greets her over the phone.

"Jerry! No…not at all. Just put Teddy down for his after-lunch nap. How are you?" Ana says warmly.

"I know you have a birthday coming tomorrow, so I wanted to wish you a _Happy Birthday_ ," Roach says tenderly.

"Awe Jerry. Thank you," Ana smiles.

"I also wanted to tell you how much the team and I truly miss you here," he says somberly. Ana sighs and her countenance falls.

"Jerry…" Ana starts.

"Ana…hear me out. I want you to hear this directly from me. Between you and I, I did not agree with how everything unfolded in _Planning Committee_. In fact, I requested _not_ to be present during the Bryan Ashford pitch. I refused to do that to you, Ana…and Mr. Grey knew that. So he honored my wishes and excused me from being in the room. Unfortunately, no one else had that luxury. I'm sure if everyone else had the same choice as I did, they wouldn't have been in that room either," Roach pours out. Ana is stunned silent. Roach continues.

"I have never worked _with_ and _for_ such a bright young mind. You are a genius in this business, Ana. And I say this as I sit in your old office: I would give you your office back in a heartbeat and take back my smaller office if you ever decided to reclaim your rightful position at the head of GP." Ana takes a moment to digest his words and to form her response.

"Jerry, I just don't see that happening," Ana says softly.

"Are you sure?" Roach says, holding on to hope.

"I'm sure. I need to be here for my family," Ana responds with a heavy heart.

"I understand, Ana. So, I know you're done with working outside of home for now. But can you do your old friend a favor? I need to pick your brain on a couple of items," he says.

Roach begins to run down a few open projects to Ana and she confidently shoots him feedback in a rapid-fire fashion. "This is great stuff, Ana!" Roach says in the middle of the download.

"So one last question. What do you propose we do with Bryan Ashford since his last book got shut down?" Roach asks carefully. Ana's heart drops. She pauses for the words.

"Jerry, you're in charge now. What do _you_ want to do?" Ana says, turning the tables back on him.

"Well…between you and me, I saw Bryan as one of my own sons. We spent a lot of time together. I even took him out to dinner with Mrs. Roach and me a few times. However, between me reading his last manuscript and then hearing the mumblings around the office about his inappropriateness with you, I really don't know if I can stand by him anymore. And he cost me and the company a great leader," Roach says in a regretful tone. Standing in her study, Ana looks down in sadness and pauses a beat before responding.

"Go with your gut, Jerry. Your gut has never led you astray," Ana simply replies.

"Alright. Well, I am still holding out for the day when you come back through these doors and reclaim your rightful place. It's honorable what you are doing, but selfishly, I want you back here," Roach says, gruffly.

"Don't hold your breath, Jerry. Thank you for calling. I'm here if you need to bounce anything else off of me," Ana offers.

"Enjoy your birthday tomorrow," he says, warmly.

….

"Mr. Grey will see you now," Andrea beams. Martha rises up from the executive lobby's couch and straightens out her green dress and black suit jacket over it. She smoothes out her long, straight red locks before walking down the corridor to the grand doors. She enters the big boss' office.

"Martha," he greets, looking up from his laptop.

"Christian," she replies.

"Take a seat. How can I help you?"

Martha takes a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Well, tomorrow is Ana's birthday. Did you guys have any plans?" Martha inquires.

"I'm leaving at four o'clock and the three of us are going out to dinner," Christian stoically responds.

"That's it? No fun trip to the islands?" Martha says in humor.

"We'll save that for her twenty-fifth birthday next year," Christian grins. Martha smiles and nods in understanding.

"She didn't want to do anything big this year," Christian qualifies.

"So, Kate and I wanted to spend the morning with her over at your place tomorrow. I wanted to know if that would be okay with you," Martha asks.

"That's fine," Christian frowns in confusion. Martha is almost alarmed by his expression.

"I'll be back here sometime after lunch. Kate and I wanted to surprise Ana and spend the morning of her special day with her," explains Martha.

"She would like that. I'll call Mrs. Taylor and let her know that you'll be surprising her. She'll keep an eye on Ted for Ana," Christian says, his face softening up.

"Excellent," Martha beams. Christian pauses a beat while deep in thought.

"So, I have a request," Christian starts. Martha braces herself and straightens up in her seat. "Ana's been going through a lot lately. I don't know if you picked up on this about her yet, but she likes to keep things bottled up inside to the point where it can become overwhelming for her. Without giving too much away…let's just say I'm fearful that her emotions might be up and down when she sees both you and Kate tomorrow."

Martha frowns.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Martha says slowly.

"Again, I don't want to go into any detail. Ana's been depressed lately. It's part of the reason why she started spending so much time with your former client," Christian says bitterly as if he swallowed a lemon.

Martha still looks puzzled, mainly provoked by Christian's statement that Ana simply seeing Martha and Kate would evoke such emotions.

"I need you to tell me if Ana changes demeanor or says something that's out of the ordinary," Christian requests, finally. Martha looks Christian directly in his eye with a strong resolve before replying.

"Christian, with all due respect, Ana is my _very_ good friend. Therefore, I would never betray her trust by tattling to you about anything she deems to share with me. Anything she wants _you_ to know, she will communicate that directly to you." Christian winces in surprise at the tenacity of his employee and smirks at her.

"Very well. You _are_ a good friend to Ana, Martha, and I'm sure that you will make certain that she isn't a danger to herself after everything that has happened involving your former client," Christian says with authority.

"Christian, I completely dropped the ball on the Bryan thing, And for that, I am truly sorry. Rest assured that I wont slip up like that ever again. I will continue working with the security team. If Bryan comes anywhere near me and brings up Ana, I will contact you and your team directly," Martha assures. Christian smiles in contentment.

After they discuss some GEH business items, Martha leaves the grand office. Once the door closes, Christian presses the call button on his desk phone.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Andrea, get Welch on the phone."

"Yes Sir."

….

"Nice ride, Martha!" Kate greets Martha when she pulls up in front of her apartment in the Pike Market District early Tuesday morning. Kate tosses a large elaborately gift-wrapped box in the back seat before taking a seat on the passenger side and buckling in.

"Thanks! Last time I'll be picking you up here, huh?" Martha beams.

"Yes! We move to the new house this weekend. I'm so excited! However, I am not looking forward to the longer commute to work," Kate sighs.

"Well, Ana did it for the past couple of years," Martha says.

"And I don't know how she did it. She actually _liked_ the drive. However, if I was her, I'd be taking advantage of rides from Taylor and Sawyer," Kate chuckles.

Suddenly, a loud tap on the window on Martha's side startles them both. When they cautiously look over, they see an ashen Bryan Ashford standing in a buttoned up plaid three-quarter-length fleece coat. He is unshaven, his face is faintly marked with scars from his fight with Christian and his nose appears to be slightly dislocated. The girls are more than stunned to see him. To Kate's dismay, Martha rolls down her window to allow him to speak.

"Hey Marty, do you have a second to talk?" Bryan asks in a soft tone.

"Actually Bryan, it's not a good time right now. You have my number. Please call me this afternoon," Martha says, looking pitifully at her former client and friend.

"Are you…are you on your way to go see Ana?" he asks, wistfully. ' _Oh shit_ ,' Martha and Kate both think to themselves.

"Bryan, we have to go. Please promise me that you'll call me this afternoon," Martha pleads, avoiding the question.

"I'll call. I know today is Ana's birthday. If you're going to see her, wish her a happy birthday from me and Savvy. Tell her that we miss her. Oh…and give her this," he requests, holding out a tiny silver gift-wrapped square box and a regular mail-sized envelope. After a beat, Martha takes the items from him and places them on her lap.

"Call me," Martha repeats, sternly.

"Will do," Bryan says before stepping aside. Martha rolls up her window and drives off.

"Um, did that asshole just follow you here to my apartment?" Kate snaps, finally breaking the silence in the car.

"He must have. Man, he looks _bad_. I've never seen him like that," Martha says in a daze. Kate suddenly takes the envelope and the box from Martha's lap. At a red light, Martha looks over at Kate as she assesses the box.

"I wonder if this is what I think it is," Kate says.

"What do _you_ think it is?" Martha frowns.

"Well, only one way to find out," Kate preambles before ceremoniously ripping the wrapping paper off the tiny box.

"Kate! What are you doing?" Martha snaps.

"You weren't _seriously_ going to give this to her! Besides, she wouldn't accept it! She doesn't have to know. In fact, she _shouldn't_ know," Kate says. She now has in her hand a small maroon-colored leather box. Before popping the lid, she turns around and gazes behind them.

"He's not following us," Martha assures her before accelerating after the light turns green. Kate slowly opens the box. She gasps loudly.

"What!" Martha gapes, trying to keep her eyes on the road, but alarmed by Kate's reaction of the box's contents.

"Oh. My. God." Kate says in awe with her mouth agape.

"What is it, Kate! Tell me!" Martha snaps, trying to see but unable to view the contents from her angle past the lid of the box.

"It's the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen," Kate breathes. She pulls it out of the box and holds up an enormous radiant cut diamond ring. It features a single grand radiant cut diamond as the centerpiece with smaller diamonds all around it, along with two rows of the smaller diamonds forming the actual band of the ring.

"Whoa!" Martha says after she finally catches a glimpse of the ring's grandeur. The beams from the early sun reflecting off of the ring almost blind her.

"That…that looks like it's worth every single penny he made from his last book," Martha stutters in bewilderment.

"He is _really_ in love with her," Kate murmurs. The two are stunned into silence.

"Are you going to open the envelope too?" Martha eventually inquires.

"Might as well," Kate responds. She carefully rips open the envelope. Inside are two folded sheets of paper, which she unfolds.

"It's a letter," Kate announces.

"Read it," Martha orders.


	29. Chapter 29 - Birthday Bling

**_Dear Faithful Readers:_**

 ** _Took me longer than expected to complete this chapter. Other than a plot outline for future chapters, I don't have any more completed chapters in the queue like before. Therefore, your feedback may influence where I end up taking this story._**

 ** _Enjoy Chapter 29. :) – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – Birthday Bling**

Early Tuesday morning, Ana's right leg is perched over Christian's left shoulder as he hovers over her. He's takes her vigorously, supporting his weight mostly on his right knee which is positioned right beside her left thigh. He looks down at her with authority as she throws her head back in the heat of passion. They are both completely naked on top of the duvet.

"Open up your eyes, Anastasia. I want to see you come," he commands. He purposely increases the momentum of his thrust as she struggles to pry open her eyelids.

"Open them now!" he demands. Ana moans helplessly, but fully complies. The fire in Christian's eyes burn right through her corneas and ignite a spark within her.

"Christian!" she cries out. Her body begins to tremble externally while her insides tighten.

"That's it, baby! Come on! Give it to me!" he growls. Ana spontaneously falls apart, scattering into a million pieces all around him. She lets out a guttural, euphoric moan.

"Oh God, Ana!" Christian cries out before coming ferociously inside of her. He collapses on top of her, trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he slowly lowers down her right leg before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. Grey," he beams down at her.

Ana mumbles incoherently. Christian chuckles. "Cat got your tongue?" he smirks. Ana smiles weakly and slowly nods. His mouth steals hers once again.

"I think I want the _cat_ to get my tongue, too," Christian purrs right after the powerful kiss.

"Christian!" Ana giggles as he moves down her body, kissing every inch of her along the way.

….

 _My Dearest Ana,_

 _Please believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. Ushering pain into your life is the last thing I want. I care for you more than you know. My true desire is to bring you happiness and joy._

 _It is always painful to walk away from something that we are so familiar with, even if that something may not be good for us. On the flip side, it is always scary to embrace the new and unknown. I know that you don't know me that well, but in my heart of hearts, I know everything that I need to know about you. If you only give us a chance, I have no doubt that you will grow to feel for me what I already feel for you._

 _I wish that I had met you over two years ago. You would have never known pain. I don't know exactly what he has done to you, but the end result is that he caused you an unlimited amount of despair. Not only has he crushed all of your dreams, but he has also isolated you from everyone who loves and cares about you. I would never do that to you, Ana. I am not so insecure that I would keep you in a glass box or in a high tower like the damsel Rapunzel. I would let you roam free like the beautiful bird that you are. I would value every opinion that you express to me. You would be my equal, not my subordinate. You wouldn't be a plaything for me to boss around, or arm candy for me to drag from one high-society function to the next._

 _Ana, why do you continue to throw your pearls to swine? You are a precious jewel, worthy of a king that would treat you like the goddess that you are. You are not a mindless, plastic Barbie doll as he would believe you to be. You have one of the most powerful minds that I have ever come across, male or female. You are actually more powerful than he is, Ana. He's just afraid that you will discover that for yourself and finally leave him._

 _Whenever you discover your true worth and finally leave him in the gutter where he belongs, please accept my gift to you as my promise to make all of your dreams come true. Replace the ring that currently resides on your left ring finger with this one and look for me. Savvy and I will be waiting for you. In fact, she drew a picture just for you, which is enclosed with this letter. Please keep it close to your heart._

 _I love you, Ana. I will never give up on us._

 _Yours always,_

 _Bryan_

* * *

Kate slowly scans up after reading the letter. She is stunned. Martha pulls off to the shoulder on the highway in order to digest what she had just heard.

"Kate, if I knew that Bryan Ashford was _that_ bat shit crazy…" Martha starts after taking a deep breath.

"This motherfucker has balls of steel!" Kate gapes.

"You're telling me!" Martha laughs out of nervousness.

"Seriously, I _almost_ admire him. I mean…he does have a point. Christian does treat Ana like shit sometimes," Kate says, ashamedly.

"Kate!" Martha scolds.

"Hey, I mean he does like to hide her away from friends and family and drag her to those boring ass dinners," Kate says, almost apologetically.

"Let's see the picture," Martha says.

Kate places Ashford's letter behind the other page, revealing the illustration. It's a family of four drawn together in a grassy field. There's a man with yellow hair with the caption ' _Daddy_ ' written under him. Next to him is a lady with long brown hair smiling wearing a pretty floral dress. The caption says ' _Mommy Ana_.' She's holding the hand of a little yellow-haired girl in a similar floral dress that says ' _Savvy_.' The little girl holds the hand of a smaller little boy with copper-colored hair with the caption ' _Baby Brother Teddy._ '

Kate's already in shock when she suddenly realizes that the ' _Mommy_ ' in the illustration has a small baby bump. In the chaos of the lady's floral dress, Kate finally makes out the words ' _Baby Sister_.' In a zombie-like fashion, Kate points out the baby bump and caption to Martha.

The two girls sit in silence, trying to dissect the bombshell.

"This is sick! He's even brainwashed his little daughter!" Kate cries out.

"I…I have to call the GEH security team," Martha shudders.

"Are you fucking crazy?! Christian Grey will _assassinate him_! Don't do it, Martha!" Kate pleads.

"I…I promised him that I would let him know if Bryan contacted me about Ana," Martha anxiously explains.

"Martha, do you _want_ Bryan to die? Because mark my words: Christian Grey will **_kill him_**. Then he will go to jail forever! Ana will lose her husband, Teddy will lose his father, and you will lose that _very_ cushy paying job of yours! Please Martha, _don't do it_!" Kate pleads, pretty much begging.

"Why…why would Christian _kill_ him?" Martha says, almost trembling.

"Grey has _severe_ anger issues, Martha. He used to beat the shit out of Elliot when they were kids! He beat up all of the kids in school who fucked with him. You saw the after-effects of what he did to Ashford's face! If you saw what I saw at that bar! Let's just say that if Elliot and Taylor were not there, I wouldn't be holding this letter in my hands right now. Grey truly had _murder_ in his eyes! In fact, he threatened his life several times that night!" Kate reveals. Martha gapes at Kate in utter shock.

"Ana means _everything_ to Grey. She was his very first girlfriend. He was the first and _only_ man that she has ever slept with. Grey will never let anyone take that away from him. He will destroy anyone and anything in his path," Kate says with dread.

"Okay, so we don't tell him…or anyone else for that matter," Martha resolves.

"Look, we have to pretend that we are academy award-winning actresses when we arrive at the house. We absolutely cannot let Ana know about any of this shit. It'll only complicate things. We're going to see her not only to celebrate her birthday, but for her to download on us…see where her head is at right now. We won't add to the confusion," Kate remedies. Martha agrees with the plan.

….

Christian vigorously attacks his love's clitoris with his willing tongue while penetrating his right ring finger in and out of her, _back there_. Ana trembles for a moment before detonating once again. He slides his finger out for good and intercepts the moisture around her sex with his mouth one last time before moving back up in the bed to meet her face to face.

"Ana, you taste mighty fine," he seductively whispers while glaring at her with bedroom eyes. She is breathless.

"You're going to make me late for work, Mrs. Grey. Come on, let's take a quick shower," he smiles. Ana remains still with her eyes closed, all senses lost. He stands to his feet and suddenly picks her up.

"Christian! Put me down!" she squeals.

"Only in the shower, baby," he teases as he carries her into the master bathroom.

In the running shower, he takes her yet again.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Ana cries out over the loud cascading waters springing forth from the multiple showerheads.

"Yes. Death by orgasm," he grins before increasing his pace as he holds her up against the cold shower wall. Ana groans.

"It's my birthday, Christian! Don't kill me," she cries out with a pleasure-filled grin.

"And we're not done today, Mrs. Grey. More tonight when we get home after dinner," he vows before taking her rougher and faster. They both are lost in each other once again.

….

"Happy Birthday, Ana!" Mrs. Taylor greets her warmly when she enters the kitchen with Ted. "Thanks, Gail!" Ana replies.

Ana is wearing comfortable sweats and a tattered WSU t-shirt. Ana gapes around the kitchen. There are multiple fresh flower arrangements in clear vases, and a large assortment of breakfast items already spread out at the breakfast bar.

"Whoa! Looks like you're feeding an army here! I'd even say that's too much food for the four of us, you included," Ana chuckles.

"Just wanted to offer you a variety of choices," Gail conspicuously winks. Ana frowns in confusion. She knows that Christian hates wasting food.

Christian enters the kitchen. "I have to run," he says hurriedly. He plants a kiss at the crown of Ted's copper locks. "Happy Birthday, baby," Christian says one last time before tenderly pecking Ana on the lips.

"Thank you for the new charms on my Cartier bracelet," Ana beams in appreciation holding up the item dangling off of her wrist. Earlier this morning, Christian added to the collection of ' _firsts_ ' a red high heel shoe and a single red rose. The shoe represents _Scarlet Tesh_ and their very first roleplaying rendezvous at the Fairmont on Christian's thirtieth birthday. The red rose represents the time he gave her seven vases of roses signifying _seven shades of Sunday_ when on the night before, she became _completely his_ in body. " _You literally claimed my ass,"_ Ana giggled to him earlier when she recalled what happened that night.

"See you tonight," he calls out. He grabs his silver coffee mug and the brown paper bag Gail has waiting for him right beside it.

"Laters! Have a great day at work!" Ana calls back. He beams, blows her a kiss and exits the kitchen to meet Taylor in the garage.

Ana grabs Ted's breakfast after placing him in his highchair and puts it right in front of him. Without waiting for Ana to feed him, the toddler helps himself, digging into his eggs with his bare hands. Ana laughs. "Hungry huh, little man?" Ana grins. Suddenly, her phone vibrates in the pocket of her sweatpants. ' _Your Love Is King'_ faintly sounds off as she brings it to surface.

"Yes," she answers sweetly.

"Just wanted to tell you that _I love you_ ," Christian croons to her. Ana swoons.

"I know," she teases.

"I know that you know. But I wanted to tell you," he flirts right back.

"I love you more, Christian. Now let me help our son devour his breakfast," Ana playfully reprimands.

"Alright baby. As soon as I get home, we'll head straight out to dinner," he reminds her.

"Okay," she confirms.

"Laters, baby," he says.

"Laters," she answers back before disconnecting the call.

Mrs. Taylor sweetly smiles while cooking upon overhearing the banter reminiscent of young love. ' _Maybe all's not lost after all_!' Gail hopes within.

After Ted eats the majority of his breakfast and wears the rest of it on his face and bib, Ana begins the process of cleaning up after him. Suddenly, Kate and Martha pop in the kitchen, each holding a large present.

"Surprise!" the two girls shout in unison.

"Oh my God!" Ana excitedly beams. Ana puts down the wet towel and jumps over to embrace her scheming friends. Each girl hugs Ana and kisses her on the cheek, wishing her ' _Happy Birthday'_. Ana turns around to check on Ted, but Gail's already on the case.

"Ana, I'll pick things up from here. You girls go ahead and enjoy your breakfast and the rest of your morning. I'll have lunch ready at 11:45," Mrs. Taylor smiles.

"You guys are staying for lunch too?" Ana gapes at her friends pleasantly surprised.

"Yep!" Kate simply says.

"You guys were in cahoots with Christian and Mrs. Taylor weren't you!" Ana says, playfully shaking an accusatory finger at her friends. They look to at her with guilt plastered on their faces. Mrs. Taylor avoids showing _her_ guilty face by not turning around.

"Well, me and little Newsome are starving! Let's eat!" Martha announces, rubbing her tiny belly.

After enjoying breakfast, the three girls are now stuffed. They each take their cup of tea to the big room and position themselves on a big comfy sofa to admire the view of the meadow through the glass wall.

"I'd never get tired of this view," Martha says, staring in admiration.

"It's my refuge," Ana says wistfully.

"I wish I knew you girls were coming over. I would have looked half way decent," Ana frowns.

"Ana, you're home. You look fine. Let's open up your presents!" Kate says, excitedly. Ana opens Martha's gift first. It's a gorgeous high-end sweater in lush royal blue.

"Thank you, Martha! This is wonderful!" Ana praises.

Kate's gift is a Louis Vuitton handbag.

"Oh my goodness Kate. Louis Vuitton?! This is _way_ too much," Ana says in shock.

"I'll have none of that, Ana Grey! You deserve it. Besides, you're my best friend _and_ sister. It's nothing," Kate beams at Ana.

"Thank you, sweetie," Ana says, hugging her friend once again.

"So, have you actually gone _anywhere_ since quitting your job?" Kate asks, cutting to the chase.

"We go out as a family on the weekends," Ana says.

"But have _you_ gone anywhere? I mean, even to the store?" Kate clarifies.

"No Kate. I have to be careful. Bryan has been off the radar since the incident and the security team is afraid that he might spring up out of nowhere," Ana explains.

Martha and Kate turn and briefly look at one another.

"Do…do you think that he may actually do harm to you?" Kate cautiously asks.

"Kate, I really don't know. But I can't afford to take that chance right now and find out the hard way. My husband literally pounded his face in and then I refused to run off with him, so no telling what he's capable of doing at this point," Ana says in an _almost annoyed_ tone.

"I don't think Bryan would hurt you," Martha says softly.

"I don't think that he would either. But I don't want him causing Christian and I any more trouble," responds Ana.

"On a different note, I got a call last night from Hannah over at GP. She told me that she was pregnant too!" Martha announces.

"Oh wow! How cool is that!" Kate gushes. Ana smiles weakly.

"Anyway, she wanted me to wish you _Happy Birthday_ , Ana. She and Claire miss you terribly. She wanted me to ask you when you were coming back to work," Martha chuckles.

"I'm not," Ana says plainly.

"Well, why not?" Martha says softly.

"I need to put the pieces of my life back together. The whole Bryan ordeal complicated things in my marriage. Christian and I are just getting back on track," Ana pours out.

"So drop Bryan from GP and get back to work! What's wrong with that plan?" Kate argues.

"I need to stay here. Ted needs me. Christian needs me…" Ana starts.

"Christian _needs_ you? No, Christian is too busy in downtown Seattle _making it rain_ … no pun intended. He's living _his_ dream! Why don't you get out there and live _yours_ too!" Kate argues.

"Kate, I _am_ living my dream," Ana counters.

"Bullshit! No you're not! You're _not_ happy! You're just surviving, Ana! I've never seen you look so pitiful!" Kate snaps.

"Kate, settle down," Martha tries to soothe the savage beast that is Kate Grey.

"No, Martha. Ana, you need to stop pretending. And you need to stop taking all of the blame upon yourself! You fucked up, Grey fucked up, Ashford fucked up, GP fucked up, I fucked up, Martha fucked up…we all fucked up, Ana! You didn't do this all by yourself, so stop letting Christian make _you_ the scapegoat!" roars Kate.

Ana is taken back by Kate's passion and she is almost offended.

"Ana, please tell me that you are truly happy, I and wont bitch about it ever again," Kate says, now in a softer tone. After several beats, Ana's countenance falls and she suddenly bursts out in tears.

"Oh, sweetie," Kate calls out and she moves in closer and puts her arms around her friend. Martha massages Ana's thigh to calm her down.

"Ray came here a week after the incident. Christian called him and told him that he was hurt by what I did…going to that cabin and spending all of those lunch hours with Bryan," Ana explains while attempting to halt her crying.

"He fucking told Ray?!" hisses Kate. Ana nods.

"Dr. Flynn told him to tell someone who I would listen to. I wasn't speaking to Christian at the time," Ana explains.

"Unacceptable! Be a man, Grey and deal with your own marital problems! Don't drag the father-in-law into this!" Kate says with contempt.

"You didn't do those things on purpose, Ana," Martha reasons.

"I know. But it doesn't make it right," Ana argues.

"True…it doesn't make it right. But you are _not_ a terrible person. You made a simple mistake…a miscalculation in judging one's character. I know that it will never happen again," Martha assures.

"Don't carry the whole burden, Ana! You just aren't built to handle all of that! None of us are," Kate interjects. Ana looks down and wipes the falling tears.

"You apologized, now move on. If Grey doesn't accept it or trust you by now, maybe you two need to spend some time apart. There's nothing more you can do Ana…except love him. You can't redefine who you are because of the guilt that you hold inside. You need to stop carrying all of that guilt," Kate pleads tenderly to her friend while massaging her hair.

"I just can't help but to feel bad for hurting him," breathes Ana, still fighting back more tears.

"Ana, you apologized. There's nothing else you can do," murmurs Kate.

"Ana? What went wrong? What do you think clouded your judgment with Bryan?" Martha softly interjects. Ana shivers in aftershock from her tears. "I…I am too ashamed to say," Ana says.

"Don't be ashamed. You can tell us anything. We will not judge you," Kate reassures.

"Christian and I have been trying to have another baby since April. I was getting a little too anxious. Then Hannah gets pregnant. Then you, Martha, got pregnant. Finally, Kate got pregnant. I just shut down," Ana reveals. Her two friends hold her tightly.

"Ana…I had no idea," Kate says, almost tearfully.

"No one knew. I just wanted to take my mind off of everything. And then there was Bryan. Something in me now says that he totally sensed my vulnerability…like a shark smelling blood in the water," Ana frowns.

"Honestly, I think me not getting pregnant is all for the best. Today, I am truly content. I think adding another child in the picture would only complicate things," Ana explains.

"When the time is right, it'll happen," Martha reassures.

"And you know I'll be dumping _New Baby Grey_ on you, so you won't be longing for any more children!" Kate jokes while caressing her belly, causing the other two girls to laugh at her.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom real fast," Ana announces. She quickly darts out, leaving Kate and Martha alone. They lean in closer to one another.

"So, I'm sort of tempted to tell her about the gift and letter from Ashford," Kate whispers conspiratorially.

"Really?" Martha says with a shocked expression.

"She wouldn't tell Christian about it if I told her not to," Kate says.

"Are you sure about that?" Martha says in skepticism.

"Well honestly, I'm not really all that sure. I mean, she is _dickmatized_ by Grey and all. She'd sing like a canary if he stroked her _just_ right," jokes Kate.

"Kate!" Martha says, shocked at her indiscretion.

"He probably did her this morning just to keep her in line before he left for work," Kate chuckles.

"Oh my gosh, Kate!" Martha chuckles in embarrassment.

"I'm only kidding," Kate grins.

The two girls listen closely to ensure that Ana isn't on her way back into the room.

"So, are you or aren't you going to tell her? Where did you stash the stuff, by the way?" Martha whispers.

"It's hidden under the seat. I'll wait a little while longer. See if she's able to handle it before springing it on her," Kate answers. Ana enters the room and the girls behave as normal.

The three ladies chit chat for a while and even tells humorous tales about their childhood. Kate and Martha also solicit advice from Ana as to what they should be expecting during their individual pregnancies. They suddenly look at their watches and realize that it's lunch time.

They enjoy a light lunch of salads and sandwich wraps prepared by Mrs. Taylor. After they are done eating lunch, Kate excuses herself. "I left something in the car. I'll be right back," she says. Kate and Martha give each other a conspiratorial look, which goes unnoticed by Ana.

"So how do you like working at GEH?" Ana asks Martha.

"It's different. I'm not used to working for a big global firm. But let me say…that husband of yours is astounding. He is so level-headed and brilliant. And he is so young to have all of that power and still keep it all together. I really admire him. I've already learned so much from him," praises Martha.

"I truly don't know how he does it," Ana says in wonder.

"I believe you have some idea. Ana, you have it too. At GP, you always knew exactly what to do. You were level-headed and creative…and smart. You were definitely in your element there. Just like Christian is in his element at GEH," Martha beams. Ana smirks.

"I'm serious. You belonged there. I truly don't think they'll survive without you. You took that little publishing company and you made it a powerful force in a very short period of time," Martha gushes.

"I had a great team. That great team is still in place. They'll be just fine," Ana says void of emotion. Martha smile turns, dismayed that Ana can't see in herself what she sees in her.

"What's taking Kate so long?" Ana wonders.

"Yeah, it's taking her a while," Martha says, equally puzzled.

A short time afterwards, Kate returns with a lost expression on her face.

"I…can't find it. I looked everywhere," Kate stammers. Martha's eyes open wide and her mouth is ajar.

"What can't you find?" Ana asks in concern.

"…something that was in my purse. I checked under every seat. It's not there," Kate says in shock.

"Ana, we'll have to get going. I told Christian that I'd be in the office this afternoon," Martha explains, giving her and Kate an out to go searching for the missing items.

"We had such an awesome time with you, my dear. You know that you can call me for absolutely anything," Kate says warmly before hugging her best friend.

"I know," glows Ana.

….

Christian is in the basement gym at Grey House in sweats and boxing gloves. He is furious and takes out his frustrations repeatedly on a body-length punching bag hanging from the ceiling. He grunts and growls with every powerful punch. Suddenly, Welch his security advisor interrupts him.

"Pardon my interruption, Mr. Grey," he says cautiously. He is careful to stand some distance away from his seething client.

"What did you find out?" Christian asks, breathless from all of the exertion.

"I had a good jeweler friend do a quick appraisal. It's worth approximately 2.5 million," Welch informs.

"Do you have it?" Christian frowns.

Welch hands him the radiant cut diamond ring that was in Martha's car earlier. Christian walks over with the ring to a rack of dumbbells and pulls out a 60 pounder. He then lays the ring out on the cement slab floor and begins to mercilessly pound it into the ground with the dumbbell using both hands, cracking it into pieces.

….

"Where in the hell is it?!" Kate panics.

The two girls drove ten minutes away from Ana's place before pulling over to a strip mall to search the vehicle for Bryan's letter and ring. After a few minutes of digging and coming up empty, a lightbulb goes off in Martha's head.

"You may not like my assertion, but I think Christian bugged that house. He probably has that ring and letter," Martha says in dismay.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me! I can't believe that asshole! Why would he do that?" Kate snaps.

"You can blame me. I think when he figured out that I wouldn't tell him if Ana shared anything with us about the Bryan situation, that he decided to bug the house. He was probably listening to us the entire time sitting comfortably in his insanely large office," Martha frowns.

"Martha, I swear. I don't understand that man. I've tried…I've tried to understand him, but I just don't get it. I mean, he's no better than Ashford at this point. He's playing dirty!" Kate cries out.

"Wow. Poor Ana can't win. Two very controlling men who are both madly in love with her," Martha murmurs, shaking her head.

….

Martha arrives on the 20th floor of Grey House just after 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hi Andrea. Is Christian available?" she inquires.

"No, you just missed him. He's left for the day. Today is Mrs. Grey's birthday," Christian's PA beams.

"Shit," Martha whispers.

"Is anything wrong? Anything I can help you with?" Andrea asks, concerned.

"No…no thanks Andrea. I'll catch him tomorrow," Martha says before turning around disappointed and hopping back on the elevator.

….

Ana is reading a book when she hears someone enter her study. It's Christian. Ana checks a nearby clock and then looks back at him.

"You're two hours early. I'm not even dressed for dinner," Ana says with a confused grin.

"Change of plans. Why don't you go ahead and get ready and I'll meet you in the front room," Christian smiles warmly.

"Okay. I'll go get Teddy ready first," Ana states.

"I thought it should be just the two of us. Gail agreed to watch Ted while Mommy and Daddy go out alone," Christian says softly.

"So…we aren't going to _The Cheesecake Factory_?" she asks shyly.

"No, we're not going there. I'm taking you someplace different," he smirks.

"How should I dress then?" she asks, puzzled.

"Just go in our room. I'm sure you'll be inspired," he grins conspiratorially.

Ana enters their bedroom and sees a white garment bag lying out on top of their bed. On top of the bag is an index card with Christian's handwriting.

* * *

 _A beautiful new dress for my beautiful wife on her special day_

 _Love - C_

* * *

She unzips the bag and discovers a stunning brand new white dress with crisscross straps. "Wow," she gasps in wonder. Underneath the dress is a pair of sparkling white Manolo's and a matching clutch.

Thirty minutes later, Ana breezes into the big room. Christian is still wearing his gray suit along with Ana's favorite gray tie from work earlier. One look at her stops him dead in his tracks. ' _I truly don't deserve her_ ,' he thinks to himself as he takes her in. ' _But she is all mine and I will never let her go_ ,' he resolves.

"Wow…Ana," is all he can say.

"You like?" she grins shyly.

"You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen," he glares.

"Thank you," she beams.

….

Taylor and Sawyer ride in the front of the SUV, while Christian and Ana hold hands in the back. After over an hour of driving, Taylor pulls up in front of the Space Needle.

"We're eating here?" Ana says in childlike wonder. Christian beams and nods.

Escorted by Sawyer as Taylor takes the car, Christian and Ana enter the needle and ride the elevator all the way to the top and end up at SkyCity, a revolving restaurant with a breathtaking view of metropolitan Seattle.

Christian and Ana are seated right away and enjoy a glass of wine with a selection of cheeses. Ana gazes at the view as the floor rotates them around every so often. She turns to her husband who is staring at her in admiration instead of the view outside.

"I have another present for you," he says. Ana frowns at him.

"Christian, you already gave me the charms, this dress and this dinner. I don't need anything else," she semi-scolds him.

"Last present. I promise," he says.

"Take off your engagement ring," he commands.

"What?! No, Christian," she snaps at him.

"Take it off, Ana," he repeats.

"I'm not taking it off, Christian! I love my engagement ring. I love how it complements my wedding band," Ana says firmly.

"Ana, you can't wear that _and_ this," he says as he pulls a red velvet box out of his suit jacket hanging on the back of his chair.

"Christian," Ana breathes.

He pops it open and Ana beholds a cushioned-shaped vivid pink diamond ring with little white diamonds all around the huge pink diamond as well as all around the band.

"Oh my God, Christian! What's that?" Ana gawks in utter shock.

"I don't want anyone else claiming that finger Ana, but me. It's a rare vivid pink diamond. The purest color pink ever discovered," Christian, explains.

"Christian…wha…how much was this?" Ana stutters.

"It doesn't matter. You know I can afford it. Put it on. Let me see it on you. We might have to resize it," he says authoritatively.

"Christian. Please tell me you didn't spend over a million dollars on this thing," scolds Ana. Christian sits in silence.

"Alright, two million?" Ana calls out, squinting her eyes. Christian looks at her unmoved.

"Five million?" Ana guesses again in a high pitched voice. Again, Christian doesn't move.

"You're telling me that thing costs more than five million dollars!" Ana shouts. Christian shushes her. Ana looks around to ensure that she hasn't alarmed any of the other guests who may be within an earshot of them.

"Christian…how much," she presses him once more.

"Put it on and I will tell you," he finally says.

Ana reluctantly removes her wedding band and engagement ring and then slides her band back on. Christian removes the new precious jewel from its box, leans over the table, and slides it on to Ana's finger over her wedding band. Christian grins, pleased at the sight of the grand, brand new ring on her hand. Ana ogles at the sight of it. The ring is enormous and takes up significant real estate on her soft little finger. Ana snaps out of her trance caused by the pink diamond and looks at Christian intently, urging him to speak.

"Twenty four," he simply says with a straight face, unmoved by the notion.

Ana is floored.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Ex Factor

**_Dear Faithful Readers:_**

 ** _Boom goes the dynamite! In this chapter, we learn a little about Ashford's past._**

 ** _Enjoy! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – The Ex Factor**

Ana glares through Christian, appearing comatose. She doesn't move. She is stunned into silence.

"Ana?" Christian says in concern. Ana remains still.

"Ana, baby…say something," Christian says.

"Twenty four? Million?" Ana murmurs, finally breaking her silence.

"Yes. Today is your 24th birthday. I think it's apt, don't you," beams Christian.

Ana's expression turns from stunned into dread.

"I…I don't want this," she breathes like an ethereal angel.

"What?" Christian frowns.

"Christian, you know that this isn't me. I am _Claire's_ and _costume jewelry_ ," Ana reasons softly.

"Baby, it's your birthday," Christian says sweetly. Ana huffs in frustration.

"This is the GDP of a small nation, Christian. I can't wear this with a clear conscience. It's lovely, thank you. But I would rather you donate the money to ' _Coping Together'_ or some other worthy charity," Ana says. Christian rolls his eyes.

"And we already give a lot to those charities, Ana. You know that. This is a gift from my heart to yours. It would make me happy if you accept it as a token of my love on your birthday," Christian pours out. Ana is almost moved, but she cannot see past the astronomical price tag of the rare gift.

"I can't walk around with $24 million casually on my finger, Christian. I just can't," she whispers sadly.

"Well try. Try for me, okay? Please don't reject my gift to you, Ana," he murmurs with anxious gray eyes. Christian's words finally begin to tug at her heartstrings.

"Don't think about it, just accept it. It's a gift. You've given me gifts before. And besides, it's _our_ money, Ana," Christian says before taking a drink of wine.

Ana looks down at the table, deep in thought.

"We are extremely rich. Never be ashamed of that," Christian adds. Ana continues to glare at the table in emptiness. A frisson of fear begins to slowly rise up in Christian.

"Ana? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Christian tenderly pleads. After a beat, she slowly raises her head and looks Christian with melancholy eyes.

"I can't sit in that house anymore," Ana finally says. Christian blinks in surprise of her sudden frankness.

" _Okay_. What do you want to do? Do you want to go back to Grey Publishing?" Christian asks.

"Honestly, I don't know what I want to do. I just know that I don't want to sit in that house all day. I want to feel like I am contributing something outside of the home. I don't want to be a trophy wife, Christian. That's not me," appeals Ana.

Suddenly, Christian's plain face forms a slow grin.

"What?" Ana says, curious about his change of mood.

"You're talking to me. I like this. You should communicate more often," he beams.

"Right back at cha, Grey. Maybe next time, you can tell me how you feel instead of going to my father," Ana frowns. Christian's smile wipes away and he turns to gaze out at the Seattle backdrop. ' _Shit_!' Ana reacts within.

Ana nervously reaches for her glass of wine and gulps the rest of it down while monitoring her husband from the corner of her eye. After placing her glass down, she stares at his sad, young profile. Suddenly, the waiter comes back to take the couple's order. Ana is suddenly not hungry, but she orders the salmon anyway. Christian orders the same thing. The waiter leaves taking some of the cheese plates away. Christian dejectedly looks at his wife.

"I am sorry."

Ana is taken aback. She gapes at him, bewildered.

"I am sorry for pulling Ray into our marriage and I am sorry for what I did to you at GP. In hindsight, I know there was a better way to handle it. I should have talked to you first. You're not the only one that has things to work on," Christian soberly admits. Ana's bewilderment shifts into empathy.

"Christian, you handled it the only way you thought you could at the time. Was it the right thing to do? No. Do I understand your rationale now? Yes," Ana murmurs.

"I vowed to help you realize your dreams, Ana. And instead of tackling our issues head on, I destroyed your aspirations in the process," he says, looking downtrodden.

"Christian, I will find something else to do. Just promise me something," Ana starts.

"What?" he asks in curious anticipation.

"That you wont buy the next company that I decide to work for," Ana smirks. Christian sighs and frowns at the request.

"Ana…you know I can't promise you that," he says firmly.

"Christian…" Ana starts, exasperated.

"Ana, I told you. I _need_ control. That's just who I am. You knew that about me when you married me. I need to make sure that you are safe. And you need that now more than ever, especially after what happened at GP with that asshole!" he states. Ana shakes her head in defeat and reaches for the nearby open bottle of wine to refill her glass.

"What I _can_ promise you is that I will never do what I did to you again…go over your head. Ana, you were a great leader at GP. You took a little unknown publishing company and you took it to the next level. You were truly amazing at the helm," praises Christian. Ana looks down, unsure of Christian's words.

"Ana, please believe me. If you ever decide to take your old job, I will support you," Christian says tenderly. Ana suddenly looks up and arches a sardonic brow at him.

"I am serious. But know that I will have my security team in place to make sure that you remain safe at all times. That was lacking before," he alerts before popping a small slice of cheese in his mouth. Ana sighs.

"I need time to figure things out and decide what I want to do. I truly don't see myself as head of GP any more. Especially after how everyone turned against me," she reveals sullenly. Her husband looks at her with compassion.

"They didn't turn against you, Ana. They were just persuaded by me. They don't feel any differently about your strong leadership. You are still brilliant in their eyes," argues Christian.

"But I don't feel confident to lead them anymore, especially after they've seen the kink in my armor. I shouldn't have pushed that book," Ana counters.

"Ana…you're human. You thought that book was legitimately a good book. You had no idea that it was propaganda from a sick, twisted motherfucker," Christian frowns.

"So on a different note, how was your day with your _friends_ ," Christian crinkles his nose in distaste as he reaches for the bottle of wine to retouch his glass. Ana arches a brow at his expression when realizing his reaction upon mentioning the likes of Kate and Martha.

"It was good spending time with them. Martha got me a new sweater and Kate got me a handbag," Ana reveals. Christian rolls his eyes and scoffs before taking a swig of wine.

"What's your problem?" Ana squints, baffled at her husband's look of distaste.

"Oh, nothing," Christian says simply. Ana narrows her eyes at him.

"Mr. Grey, communication is a two way street," Ana scolds.

"You already know that I am _such_ a big fan of Elliot's pit bull terrier," he says derisively.

"Stop it!" snaps Ana.

….

"Woo, _what_ a day! I am so beat! I'm so glad we hired someone to pack us up and move us into the new house," exhales Kate after clamoring into the apartment in her heels. Elliot sits on the sofa reading a sports periodical with ESPN on the television in the background with the volume turned way down low. Kate puts her purse and computer bag on the dining room table and then turns and looks at her husband with a hand on her hip.

"Well, hello to you too!" she frowns. Elliot looks up at his wife stone faced, rolls his eyes and then turns back to reading his magazine.

"What is your problem?" Kate snaps. He inhales and looks back up at his wife, still stone faced.

"Christian called me this afternoon," Elliot reveals. Kate scoffs in contempt and rolls her eyes.

"Oh _did_ he? Well, what in the world did he tell you?" Kate oozes in sarcasm.

"Kate, you have to stay out of their marriage! I know you mean well, but Ana is a big girl. She's a woman…the same age as you. She's a wife. She's a mother. You have to butt out," Elliot reprimands his wife.

"Elliot! What did he tell you? Did he tell you that he intruded on his wife's privacy by bugging the house just so he could hear the conversation between her, Martha and me? Did he tell you about that?!" she rants and raves.

Elliot chuckles in astonishment. "Um no…he didn't tell me about that. I was trying to figure out if Ana told him something concerning what you guys talked about after you left her," he says.

"No, he eavesdropped! He also had one of his goons break into Martha's car while we were there and take something out," Kate says acidly.

"What did he take out?" Elliot asks, narrowing his eyes.

"It was a letter and a ring from Ashford to Ana. He had just given it to Martha this morning when she picked me up in front of the apartment. The asshat followed Martha here!" she says with contempt.

"A ring?" gapes Elliot.

"Elliot, that dude's a creep. But your little brother may have him slightly beat!" she hisses.

"Kate! Stop! Stop it now! Christian is _my_ brother. Ana is _his_ wife. That is _their_ marriage! Why don't _you_ focus on _our_ marriage, _our_ move, and _our_ baby that's on the way, okay? Leave Ana and Christian alone. Please Kate…for the love of God!" Elliot pleads.

"Ana is my best friend, Elliot! She is depressed! She is _not_ happy!" she argues.

"If Ana needs you, she will call you. In the meantime, stay out of their marriage, Kate. I am not going to ask you again," he scolds slowly in a low, intimidating voice. Kate curls her lip in mock amusement.

"Oh really, Elliot Grey? And what pray tell will happen if I don't _obey_ you? How would you deal with me? Or would you ask your dear brother _Christian_ for advice on how to go about torturing and dehumanizing your wife since he is so good at it?" she chucks out. Frustrated, Elliot reaches for his shoes nearby, quickly slides them on, and reaches for his wallet and keys on the coffee table before rising up to grab and put on his jacket.

"Where are you going?!" clamors Kate.

"Out! I can't deal with this shit right now!" he groans in exasperation before storming out of the apartment. The door slams shut behind him.

"Well _fine_ then!" Kate shouts childishly at the door.

….

"Ana?" prods Christian.

"What?" she answers.

The two are finishing up their meal at the SkyCity.

"Do I _dickmatize_ you?" he whispers with an arched brow. Ana snorts through her nose.

"Do you _what_?" she replies, almost hoarse.

"Do I _dickmatize_ you? Do I cloud your judgment using sex?" he clarifies, using an innocent yet devious tone. Ana giggles and shakes her head before thinking the unorthodox question through.

"Well quite frankly, I think you do now that you mention it!" Ana grins with mock contempt.

"I really want to cloud your judgment tonight, if that is okay with you," he says with a panty-dropping piercing gaze. Ana's muscles tighten below. She takes a deep swallow.

"I want to put you into a trance, Mrs. Grey. I want to make you lose control of all of your senses," he seduces with a purr.

"Dammit…why are you _so_ fucking sexy?" Ana laments. Christian grins.

"You think I'm sexy, Mrs. Grey?" he agitates her with a seductive hum.

"Yes," she quietly exhales, closing her eyes in total desire.

"Oh baby, it's just a pretty face," he baits, snapping her out of her trance. Ana rolls her eyes at him.

"Mrs. Grey, I do declare! I feel a twitch in one of my palms right about now," Christian taunts.

"Really? And what are you going to do about it?" sasses Ana.

"Oh Anastasia! Are goading me? I'm thinking that constitutes a one-way ticket to the _Red Room of Pain_ once we leave here," he intimidates with a deviously seductive grin.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Grey?" Ana says, trying hard to suppress her excitement.

"Oh no. I wouldn't dare threaten you on your birthday, Mrs. Grey," he replies, narrowing his eyes like a beast staring at his prey.

….

"Christian! Oh! Oh!" Ana cries out.

They are in the playroom at Escala. Blindfolded, Ana's wrists are bound to the grid by leather cuffs and she is pinned naked against the Saint Andrew's cross as Christian fucks her relentlessly.

"You're mine!" he pushes the words through his gritted teeth.

"Yes," she whimpers, lost.

"Say it!" he growls, pumping her violently.

"I'm yours, Christian!" she bellows, almost losing her voice due to sensory overload.

"Yes! You are mine! And If I want to buy you a twenty-four million dollar ring, I will fucking buy you a twenty-four million dollar ring!" he hisses while taking her at an unfathomable pace.

"Christian!" Ana squeals in pain and pleasure.

"Oh Ana…baby!" he cries out. Ana tightens up in her core and then collides inside out, losing all self-control while screaming in the process. Christian finds his release at the very sight of his wife's euphoria. He calls out her name repeatedly like a love song.

….

"Hi," Christian beams as he watches his wife slowly open up her eyes. The early sunlight peers through the curtains in their bedroom at Escala.

"Hi," she smiles.

"How was your birthday yesterday?" he grins shyly like a young schoolboy.

"Wonderful," she whispers longingly, beaming at her husband. He tenderly kisses her lips.

"I have to get ready for work. Sawyer will take you home to Ted," Christian says.

"Okay," Ana replies.

"Christian," she calls.

"Yes, baby," he answers lovingly.

"Thank you for the ring. I love it because I love you," she swoons.

"Oh Ana," he groans. He takes her mouth with his once again, kissing her passionately.

"I love you more than sunsets, sailing and soaring," he declares.

"Wow…you must _really_ love me," Ana shyly raises a naked shoulder and grins.

"Baby…you have no idea," he says, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh boy," Ana says.

"What?" he asks.

"I know _that_ look," she gapes.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. You know what this means," he murmurs before pouncing on her. Ana squeals at the sudden move.

"Christian!" she giggles uncontrollably.

….

Sawyer waits patiently for Ana in the big room of Escala as she approaches.

"Luke, why don't you go ahead and pull the car up front? I'll be down shortly," suggests Ana. Sawyer looks at her with unease.

"Mrs. Grey, I've been ordered to escort you directly at all times," counters Sawyer.

"It's fine, Luke. The building is completely secure and we have a doorman out front. I'll be right down without incident. I promise," Ana reassures. Reluctantly, Sawyer agrees and leaves for the garage to retrieve the car.

A short time later, Ana takes the main elevator down to the lobby.

"Hello Troy!" Ana greets the doorman warmly.

"Ana! Hi! It's great to see you! I saw Mr. Grey leave earlier. How's that big little boy of yours?" the older gentleman asks.

"He's growing like a weed!" Ana raves.

"I'd bet he is. Make sure you bring him by to see us next time," he urges.

"Sure thing! See you later," beams Ana. Troy waves as Ana exits the revolving doors leading outside.

Sawyer sits idle in the black Audi sedan. As he witnesses her exit the building, Sawyer immediately gets out of the driver seat to open the back door adjacent to the sidewalk. Ana walks towards him.

"Ana Grey?" she hears a soft voice call out her name. She turns around and sees a petite young woman with curly jet-black hair wearing a black long wool trench coat and blue jeans.

"Yes?" Ana answers with a befuddled look on her countenance. The lady approaches closer.

"Hi, I am so sorry to drop in on you like this. I heard that you lived over this way on occasion, and I just so happened to see you here out of sheer luck," the lady breathes in a sigh of relief.

"How can I help you?" Ana says, still puzzled at being approached by the stranger.

"I'm sorry. My name is Tiffany Ashford," she introduces. Ana's heart stops.

"A…Ashford?" Ana stutters.

"Yes. I'm Bryan's former wife and Savannah's mother," she clarifies. Ana is stunned.

"Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Tiffany asks.

….

"Welch," Christian answers the phone in his office.

"Mr. Grey. We got him. The authorities arrested him a short time ago. They are holding him pending harassment charges," Welch informs.

"Good. Keep me informed," Christian replies.

"Sure thing. I expect the prosecutor's office will be contacting you very shortly to see if you and Mrs. Grey would like to press charges," Welch says.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Christian grins in sheer pleasure.

After he hangs up with Welch, Christian pings Andrea over the intercom.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Get me my lead attorney on the line," Christian orders.

"Yes Sir."

….

"Luke, I would like to sit down and talk with Ms. Ashford. Do you think we can go over to the coffee shop here up the street?" Ana says. Sawyer frowns.

"Mrs. Grey, I was instructed to take you directly home," Sawyer says plainly. Ana rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"If you're worried about Bryan Ashford showing up, that won't happen anytime soon. He was just arrested two hours ago," Tiffany informs Sawyer. Ana's eyes bulge wide open in shock.

"What?!" Ana gapes.

"Yes. He's being held right now pending harassment charges against you and your family," Tiffany explains. Ana is speechless.

"I…I didn't know," Ana says, shocked. Tiffany nods plainly.

"Well then Sawyer. All is clear. We're walking over to the coffee shop right now," Ana says before turning around and taking off. Tiffany walks right beside her.

On the way, Ana continues to shake her head in bewilderment at the fact that Bryan could go to jail for following her around. The two girls do not exchange one word on the way over to the next block where the coffee shop resides. Sawyer drives ahead of them, parking the car.

Inside the shop, Ana asks the quiet young lady what she would like.

"I'll take a caramel latte," Tiffany says.

"Anything else?" Ana inquires.

"No, thank you," she responds.

"One caramel latte and one Twinings English Breakfast tea with the bag on the side, please," Ana tells the barista. The two girls take their drinks and locate a table to sit at.

"Wow, you're even prettier than I imagined," Tiffany says in wonder. Ana shifts in discomfort at the remark.

"Bryan told me the other day that the two of you were getting married," Tiffany says matter-of-factly.

"Wh…What?" Ana laughs nervously, completely beside herself at the statement she just heard.

"Yes. After my daughter was making a big deal about having _two mommies_ , I thought I would have a little chat about it with my former husband," Tiffany smirks. Ana sits with her jaw almost falling to the table.

"Ms. Ashford…"Ana starts.

"Call me Tiffany…please," she urges."

"Tiffany, with all due respect, I am already married with a little boy," Ana chuckles nervously in amusement.

"Yes, I know. You're married to Christian Grey," Tiffany nods.

"So you see, what Bryan said to you can't be true," Ana says plainly.

"Oh, I knew that he was full of shit. Pardon my French," Tiffany says frankly. Ana blinks in surprise at her bluntness.

"He's full of it. But what I do know is that he would _like_ for you two to be married. In fact, I believe he sent you an engagement ring on your birthday," Tiffany says poignantly. Ana is in shock.

"What?" Ana gapes. Tiffany reaches for her camera phone and flips through a few photos before showing Ana a picture. It's a photo of the radiant cut diamond ring that Christian destroyed yesterday at the gym.

"I believe that's the ring that he sent you. My daughter who has a cell phone took a picture of it after her daddy showed it to her," explains Tiffany.

"What?" Ana says, flabbergasted.

"I was curious. So I forwarded it to my cousin who works at a jeweler. She said that based on the picture, if the ring is in fact genuine, it could be worth up to a little over $2 million," Tiffany rattles off. Ana's head is now about to explode.

Not knowing what else to say, Ana just glares at Tiffany, dumbfounded.

"So, here's a little about me. I married my high school sweetheart the moment we graduated. I was totally and completely head over heels in love with him. What I didn't know until sometime after we got married was that he was very emotionally abusive, which later turned into physical abuse," Tiffany reveals. Ana is stunned by this revelation.

"Eventually, I started taking classes at the local community college. Bryan had recently moved here from Chicago after his divorce from his first wife and began teaching writing part time at the school that I was going to. He began working with me after class on an individual basis. I…I was smitten. I couldn't believe that a teacher of his caliber would be working at a two-year institution. I did some research on him and found out that he had left his teaching post at Loyola. I didn't know why," Tiffany explains. Ana zeroes in on Tiffany in expectation as she continues telling her story.

"He has this way about him where you want to tell him everything about your life. So I told him about my husband at the time. He eventually finds out about the occasional abuse. Bryan was my savior. He got me out of that abusive marriage and gave me refuge. I moved out of my place with my then husband and I moved in with Bryan. I was able to get a restraining order followed by a quick divorce soon afterwards," Tiffany reminisces. Ana feels for the young lady.

"I married Bryan a week after my divorce was finalized. I was twenty years old at the time. Two marriages before the age of twenty one," Tiffany chuckles. The revelation confounds Ana. ' _It sure does beat me getting married for the first time at the age of twenty one_ ,' she self-reflects.

"Things were great, I thought. I got pregnant with Savannah a short time afterwards. Bryan and I were happy. His books were just getting off the ground and he was generating a buzz. He had a small devoted following. Then out of nowhere, I started getting these strange anonymous messages on social media from girls who said were students of Bryan's at Loyola. They were angry and nasty messages. They were calling him manipulative and all sorts of other things. One girl accused Bryan of failing her because she refused to go out with him. It was crazy!"

Ana is overwhelmed, trying to take all of it in.

"I didn't tell Bryan, but while he would go off to work at the college or go off writing his books, I would be doing my research. Eventually, I found Evelyn online and started emailing her. Evelyn was Bryan's first wife. She told me that he pursued her relentlessly until she finally gave in. She was a young, married student at Loyola at the time. Bryan had just entered in as a freshman. So even back then, he had the gift of manipulation. Her and Bryan stayed married until he graduated and started teaching there while attending grad school. When rumor got around that he was having sex with his students, Evelyn filed for divorce."

"Wow," Ana finally says.

"I will say that Bryan Ashford eventually became less sloppy and cleaned up his act. He was monogamous with me as far as I knew. I think writing books and touching a broad female audience helped to shape him not only as a writer, but also as a person. However, when the infidelity went away, the manipulation came to play. He likes to play mind games with women simply because he can," Tiffany frowns in disgust. Ana winces at her revelation.

"He knows he can't play those games with me anymore, which infuriates him to no end. I know he wants sole custody of Savannah, which I will fight him to no end for. I try and remain civil with him, but it makes me sick to my stomach," Tiffany says with a bitter taste.

"Someone who works with your husband tried to ask me questions about Bryan a couple of months ago. I was too worried about the custody battle, so I brushed him off. This morning, Bryan calls me. He's frantic. He tells me that I am his only phone call other than to his lawyer. There is no bail set yet, but he asked me to be a character witness for him if necessary. He thinks that he'll be out in a short period of time. However, I've read a lot about your husband. Something tells me that it won't be so simple," Tiffany smirks. Ana is stoic.

"Anyway, I wanted to see you and tell you that I hope you press full charges against him. Keep his manipulative ass in jail where he belongs. He's manipulating our daughter. I have to run interference every time she comes home and undo the damage that he has done when she's with him. I know you might be asking yourself why I let her see him. Let's just say that he makes more money than I do. I don't want to give him any room to say that I am keeping Savannah from him so he could possibly win in a custody battle," she explains. Finally, she pauses for a breath, which leaves an awkward silence. Ana finally speaks.

"Tiffany…you have said a lot. Wow. Let me just say that I am so glad that you found me. I didn't know how manipulative Bryan was either until a few weeks ago," Ana explains.

"Ana, let me just say that I really believe that Bryan truly loves you. And Bryan is not a quitter, even though there are most certainly times where he should be. Like in your case when you are married," Tiffany says in a deadpan fashion. Ana is too overwhelmed to smile at the apparent joke.

"He will continue to make your life and mines a living hell until he is locked up behind bars. That's the only way I see this all working out for the best," petitions Tiffany.

….

Ashford sits in the county jail still in his street clothes along with his attorney in a gloomy conference room.

"You're looking at up to fifteen years in prison if you plead innocent and this thing goes to trial, Bryan," the lawyer says dismally.

"Nothing will stick, Gary! Grey assaulted me! If you call that Mexican restaurant like I told you to, they will give you the video footage at the bar where Grey is bashing my face in!" Bryan snaps.

"Bryan, there's no footage. We checked," the lawyer says regretfully.

"Grey made sure that it disappeared! I know he did!" Bryan accuses.

"Speaking of Grey, I just spoke with his attorney before coming here. They are willing to make a deal if you agree to some terms," the lawyer says matter-of-factly. Bryan scoffs in contempt.

"I'm sure the offer is unreasonable. Christian Grey can kiss my ass! I'm in love with his wife!" Bryan snaps.

"Bryan, you have to cut it out. It's not looking good for you at the moment. Anastasia Grey is married to Christian Grey, the most powerful man in Seattle and probably in this entire region of the country," the attorney cautions. Bryan rolls his eyes, dismissing his lawyer's words as rubbish.

"Look, Grey's lawyer will be here shortly. Just hear him out. Okay? I'll be back in to help you evaluate all of your options," says the attorney.

….

Ashford sits alone in the dingy conference room awaiting Grey's lawyer. The door opens suddenly. In walks Christian Grey himself.


	31. Chapter 31 - Let's Make A Deal

**Chapter 31 – Let's Make A Deal**

"Luke, hold on for a second." Ana petitions Sawyer not to pull out of the coffee shop's parking lot just yet as she sits in the back seat of the sedan. She phones Kate.

"Hey," Kate answers unenthusiastically.

"Kate…did I catch you at a bad time?" Ana says, concerned by the tone of her friend's voice.

"It's good. What's going on?" Kate says.

"I'm over by Escala. Can I swing by your work real fast? That's if you have a moment to talk," Ana says hurriedly.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asks with a concerned tone of voice.

"It's fine. I…I just had a bombshell of a morning. I wanted to talk to you about it first before heading home to Teddy," Ana says, winded.

"Come right over," Kate says.

Ana and Sawyer arrive at _The Times_. Sawyer waits in the car while Ana enters the building. Kate meets Ana in the lobby and escorts her to a kitchenette where they grab tea before heading over to an empty conference room to chat.

Ana tells Kate about Tiffany Ashford and disclosed some of the highlights of what she revealed about Bryan.

"Whoa! You gotta be kidding!" Kate gapes.

"I wish I were. Bryan's even more dangerous than we thought. I'm expecting Christian to call me any minute about these charges," Ana says stoically.

"Yeah, news of his arrest hit the newsroom a short time ago. Of course I wont tell the guys here anything about what the ex-wife told you because it's only speculation at this point. I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing an interview with us sometime in the coming weeks," Kate proposes.

"Kate, I'm not too sure about that. She's really sensitive because she doesn't want to create any loopholes for Bryan to get full custody of Savvy," argues Ana.

"Well that wont be an issue, especially if he does any sort of time for stalking you," Kate says. The distant tone of Kate's voice alarms Ana.

"Kate, is everything okay? You seem out of sorts," Ana questions with concern. Kate let's out an ironic sigh and forces out a grin.

"Elliot and I got into a fight last night. He didn't come home and ended up sleeping at a hotel," Kate says plainly.

"Wow, Kate…I didn't know," Ana says, pained at the revelation. Kate nods slowly in regretful confirmation.

"So…what happened?" Ana asks. Kate smirks and rolls her eyes.

"I really don't feel like opening up a new can of worms right now. I'm already in enough trouble," Kate says cautiously.

"What _can of worms_? You can tell me anything, Kate. You know that," pleads Ana. Kate takes a deep, mind clearing breath.

"Christian called Elliot to express how much he did not care for me interfering in your marriage," Kate snippily states.

"What? How did you interfere?" Ana says in a higher octave.

"He called Elliot yesterday sometime after Martha and I left you. So you do the math," Kate says in a non-confronting tone, trying to stay even keel in spite of her own problems.

"I didn't tell Christian anything!" Ana says, affronted. Kate looks at Ana as if she is trying to impart a thought into her telekinetically. Suddenly, Ana gapes at Kate in shock.

" _Noooo_!" Ana gapes with her mouth forming a perfect O-shape. She is floored.

"Yes," Kate says with her mouth in a tight, straight line.

Ana is beside herself. Anger percolates within.

"I can't believe him! He was eavesdropping on us?!" Ana seethes. Kate smirks and nods in confirmation.

"Anyway Ana, I promise that I will stay in my lane and let you and Grey work out your own issues. Apparently, I have my own issues now. I have to get _my_ husband to start talking to _me_ again now," Kate says sardonically.

"Oh Kate, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into my mess," Ana apologizes.

"We're sisters, Ana. I'm here for you whenever you need me," Kate answers warmly.

"Also, I need to stop badmouthing Grey to you and Elliot. He's your husband and Elliot's brother. Just because I don't agree with how he does things doesn't change the fact that we are all family. I just have to learn how to deal with the man who is _Christian Grey_ ," resolves Kate. Even thought the words come out of her mouth, it is apparent that she is still trying to convince herself to take it easy on her brother-in-law.

"Well I'm pretty pissed off at _Christian Grey_ right now! How _dare_ he invade on our privacy like that?" snaps Ana.

"Well Ana, you can't say you're surprised at the measures he takes. Especially when Ashford was on the loose," responds Kate.

Kate watches Ana lift up her tea cup with both hands to drink. She notices the enormous pink rock protruding from her hand where her original engagement ring once sat.

"Holy shit, Ana! What the hell is that!" gapes Kate.

"God," Ana rolls her eyes, remembering the pricey treasure on her hand.

"Birthday present from Grey?" Kate glares. Ana nods in shame and embarrassment.

"It's absolutely amazing!" raves Kate. After Ana places her mug down on the table, Kate snatches her hand to admire the jewel up close.

"It's ridiculously expensive," Ana says with contempt.

"Like _how_ expensive?" Kate inquires with a lifted brow.

"Ludicrously expensive. Way past insane, even. I need an armed guard escort," frowns Ana.

"How…"

"Don't ask," Ana says, cutting Kate off.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about this other crazy thing Tiffany said. So she shows me a picture of this gorgeous ring. She said that her daughter texted her that picture saying Bryan was going to give me that ring and ask me to marry him," Ana starts. Kate's stomach instantly drops to her feet.

"Then Tiffany said the ring could have been worth over $2 million. Isn't that nuts!" Ana says, flabbergasted. Kate favors the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Kate, do you _know_ something?" Ana says in a reprimanding tone.

"Ana…I do. And I think Christian knows _that_ something too," Kate says guiltily.

Kate fesses up about Ashford approaching Martha's car outside of Kate's apartment and the presentation of the ring and letter.

"I held that sucker in my hands! I had no clue that bad boy was worth $2 million, but I seriously don't doubt that it was. That ring was gorgeous! I mean…not as gorgeous as what's on your hand right now," Kate raves.

"So, you mean to tell me that you opened up the ring and read the letter meant for me and didn't bother to even tell me?" Ana says bitterly.

"In hindsight, I know me and Martha should have told you. I mean…my goodness! We almost did tell you until I realized that when I got to the car, the letter and ring were both gone! That's why we left your place when we did," explains Kate.

Ana glares at her best friend with pain in her eyes.

"You didn't trust me enough to handle the situation, Kate. If you told me, I would've handled it. Now, I feel cheated that you didn't afford me the opportunity to make a sound decision on my own for once. You're just as bad as Christian!" Ana says, upset. Before Kate can defend her actions, Ana suddenly rises up and leaves Kate in the conference room, alone and stunned.

Ana sits in the back seat of the Audi while Sawyer keeps the vehicle idle. She calls Christian and his phone goes directly to voicemail. "Christian, it's me. I'm heading home now. Call me," she says before hanging up.

Sawyer begins to make the long trek home. Ana has a quick thought.

"Sawyer, please take me to Grey House," she says. Ana witnesses a confused look on his face through the rear view mirror.

"I need to see Mr. Grey," she says in a demanding tone.

"Yes, ma'am," he replies.

Ten minutes later, Ana arrives at Grey House, enters the building and takes the elevator to the 20th floor.

"Hi Mrs. Grey! You look great!" Andrea greets her.

"Thank you, Andrea. Is Christian in?" Ana asks.

"No ma'am. He's not in the office currently, but he should be back shortly. Did you want to wait for him in his office?" suggests Andrea.

"Yes, please," Ana responds.

….

"What do I owe the pleasure of meeting Christian Grey face-to-face versus his legion of lawyers?" smirks Bryan Ashford.

Christian enters further into the dim conference room at the county jail and sits at the table across from Ashford.

"I thought I would come here to deliver you the deal personally. That way, you know I'm not bullshitting," Grey frowns. Ashford's smirk wipes away.

"Here's the deal. You are going to take $30 million. Grey Publishing will then burn your contract. You will leave Seattle and return to Chicago. If you need my legal team to fight for sole custody of your daughter in order for you to remain out of Seattle, we will do that. A restraining order will be in place prohibiting you from ever contacting Ana, her friends or her family. You will not be able to contact anyone at GP. You will not be able to contact Martha or Steven Newsome. Agree to that deal and all charges will be dropped," Christian says plainly.

"I don't know why you are here, but I will never give up on Ana. You are the scum of the earth, and Ana will finally see that!" Ashford writhes in contempt. Christian takes a deep, calculated breath.

"Look, I know that it completely devastates you that I have everything that you could ever want. It slowly kills you inside that I can just roll over in bed and make love...or even fuck the brains out of Anastasia, my wife during all hours of the night. Make her scream, moan and call out my name in extreme pleasure," Christian grins sadistically.

Ashford looks down in utter pain.

"Yeah, did I strike a nerve, motherfucker? Ana knows no other name, Ashford. She will never know any other name _but mine_. Take the deal!" Christian snaps.

"Ana's not a sex toy, Grey! She's a human being who needs someone who values her mind!" snaps Bryan.

"Listen, why don't you shut the fuck up and take the deal before you regret it later! Your daughter needs you. Why don't you start thinking about her for a change? And if you truly care about Ana, you would honor her wishes and leave her and her family alone." Christian rises up and leaves the room.

….

"Andrea, is Christian in?" Martha asks anxiously as soon as she exits the elevator.

"He left, but he's coming back soon. Mrs. Grey's waiting to see him too," Andrea informs.

"Ana's here? Where is she?" Martha perks up.  
"She's waiting in his office," Andrea says.

Ana stands at the wall-length window in Christian's office while checking emails on her iPhone. Nowadays, it's 24-hour sales deals at Sears as opposed to emails about book launch proposals. As she scans down, she spies emails from Kay Bestie, Hannah and three editors from GP sent yesterday wishing her a _Happy Birthday_. Each email sender also urges Ana to return as the head of GP. Ana feels the warmth of each plea and lets out a smile. She misses her team at GP as well.

Suddenly, a rap on the door knocks Ana out of her reverie. Ana turns around and faces the door, placing her iPhone in the pocket of her long cardigan sweater. The door slowly opens revealing Martha.

"Oh Ana…I am so glad to see you right now," Martha greats warmly, entering the room and closing the door behind her. Ana is stone cold and emotionless at the sight of her friend.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Martha asks in concern.

"Oh nothing. I'm here to see Christian," Ana says, skating past the true issue.

"I'm here to see him too. I got a call on my way in to work this morning from Tiffany Ashford, Bryan's ex-wife and Savvy's mom," Martha reveals. Ana's cold look shifts into one of intrigue.

"I actually met up with her at the coffee shop this morning," Ana states matter-of-factly.

"I knew she would find you. I told her that you owned a place at Escala. She wanted to see you face to face," says Martha.

"Well, thank you for telling her about me. I was truly enlightened by what she had to say," Ana smirks.

"Bryan's still at county. I'm willing to bet that's where Christian is," Martha deduces.

"I'm sure," Ana echoes.

"Something tells me Christian might be playing a game of _Let's Make A Deal_ in order to get him out of the area," guesses Martha. Ana nods.

"That's Christian, all right," Ana says.

"Well, I guess I don't need to tell him and the security team about Tiffany reaching out since she's already reached out to you," Martha concludes.

"So, did you tell them about the letter and the ring?" Ana smirks sardonically. Martha's heart drops.

"You know…the letter and ring that Bryan personally handed to you yesterday. The ones _both_ addressed to me?" Ana says in contempt.

"Ana, I wanted to tell you and Christian as soon as I got that thing. Even more so after Kate opened it to reveal its contents," Martha says defensively.

"So why didn't you?" snaps Ana.

"Kate discouraged me. She said that Christian would hurt Bryan! After hearing that, I didn't want to be any part of that," Martha says sadly.

"But Christian trusted you to go right to him if Bryan contacted you, I presume. Am I correct?" Ana argues.

"Yes, he did. And I tried to right that wrong as soon as I got back here after leaving your place. But Christian had already left the office," Martha says.

"So you called Welch and team, right?" Ana presumes.

"No…no I didn't. I wanted to talk to Christian directly," Martha says.

"Look, I might be able to forgive you for keeping this information from me. However, once Christian loses faith in you, it is hard for him, if not impossible, for you to regain his trust. Just a warning of what's to come when you finally meet him face to face," Ana cautions. Martha looks dejected.

"I was confused. Bryan was my friend. You and Christian are friends of Steven and I. It's a very tough spot to be in right now," Martha says soberly.

"I understand, Martha. I would say that I'd ask Christian to go easy on you. However, that would be difficult to do since I'm solely here to chew his ass out," Ana says with frustration peering through her steel blue eyes.

"Wow, what did he do? Is it the audio surveillance thing?" guesses Martha. Ana slowly nods.

"Well then. I will leave you be. If you're in the mood to chat on your way out, I'm on the 16th floor," invites Martha. Ana nods. They part with a weak embrace and Martha exits Christian's massive office.

Fifteen minutes later, Christian enters his office.

"Ana, what are you doing here? You said that you were heading home to Ted," Christian says with a look of concern. Ana is seated on the couch opposite Christian's large oak desk. Christian sits down on the couch right next to her.

"Where were you?" Ana says, avoiding the question.

"They caught the asshole stalker. I just got back from county," Christian informs her plainly.

"So, you saw Bryan?" Ana says with a look of surprise.

"I saw him. He's out of his fucking mind! I gave him a deal that he'd be stupid not to take. Hopefully his lawyer talks some sense into him," scoffs Christian.

"What was the deal?" Ana inquires.

"A $30 million payout in exchange for his contract at GP. He's not to have any contact with you or any of your friends and family, including the staff at GP. And he has to leave Seattle," Christian informs. Ana chuckles.

"What's so amusing," frowns Christian.

"He'll never take that deal, Christian! His daughter lives here!" Ana counters.

"I also threw in my lawyers. He'll get full custody, no problem," Christian says, nonchalantly. Ana gapes at him.

"Christian, no! Please…don't do that!" pleads Ana.

"Why not?" Christian frowns.

"Bryan is a piece of shit! Don't win his custody case for him! Savvy needs to be far away from him!" Ana argues passionately.

"We all know he's a piece of shit, Ana. But that's _his_ daughter. Let him get her so he can get the fuck out of Seattle!" Christian forcefully counters.

"But Savvy is Tiffany's daughter too!" Ana says defensively.

" _Tiffany_? You say that as if you actually _know_ her," Christian says suspiciously.

Ana goes on to reveal her meeting this morning with Tiffany Ashford and what she discussed with her. Christian is enlightened.

"Wow, this guy really is fucked up!" Christian gapes. Ana nods.

"Welch and team will be able to do a lot with that information," Christian says in relief.

"Tiffany actually reached out to Martha first. By the way, take it easy on Martha. She wants to help in any way she can," Ana says. Christian frowns.

"Martha was here to see you to share the news about Tiffany," Ana says in defense of her friend. Christian ignores the comment and returns back the subject of Ashford.

"So here's what we are facing. In reality, the asshole stalker probably won't do more than a year or two in jail anyway if he were to lose in a trial. So he definitely won't be out of the ex-wife's hair for too long. The only way for him to leave us all alone is if he's forced to stay out of Seattle. Unfortunately, that means him having full custody of his daughter. I hate to do it, but _my_ family comes first," Christian says with conviction. Ana looks down in despair.

"What?" Christian says, frowning.

"Christian, I'm leaving."

Christian's heart catches in his throat.

"What? What do you mean?" he says, nervously.

"I'm going to Vegas to stay with my mom and Bob for a few days to clear my head. I would like to bring Ted with me," Ana says.

"But…but why?" Christian stutters in pain.

"I need to be someplace where your sleuths haven't installed bugs everywhere," gripes Ana.

"Ana…"

"No, Christian! This is fucking ridiculous! I can't even hang out with my friends without you treating me like someone on the U.S. Government watch list! I'm your _wife_ , Christian!" Ana snaps.

"I know that, Ana! And that's why I did what I did! I was protecting _you_!" Christian snaps back.

"It's never ending with you! I can't win!" Ana says, holding back tears.

"What are you talking about?" Christian gapes.

"And you giving me _this ring_ ," Ana says, holding out the offending hand as if it were plagued with leprosy.

"This crazy, insanely, ridiculously priced ring. You got your hands on that ring from Ashford and decided to one-up him. Well, more than one-up him. You practically pissed on my ring finger by doing that!" Ana spits at him.

"You're damned right! You're _mine_! I'm not going to let that asshole outdo me! That piece of shit he tried to give you is now part of the floor of the basement gym! I grinded it into dust!" Christian barks.

"Christian, I am _your_ _wife_! I am not your asset! You need to start treating me like a human being and not an object!" Ana cries out and springs up to her feet. Christian stands but remains silent. Ana tries to compose herself.

"I am leaving town this evening," Ana says plainly. She turns and slowly begins to walk towards the door.

"Ana!" Christian shouts frantically. Reluctantly, Ana looks back at him and witnesses the sheer pain in his eyes.

"We'll talk in a few days, Christian. Please don't stop us from going," Ana softly pleads. Christian appears defiant.

"Christian…please," she says, almost begging. His look of defiance shifts into a look of dread. Ana walks back and stands toe to toe with her husband.

"Christian, please," she says again, softly. He softly caresses her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're coming back home to me?" Christian asks softly. Ana nods.

"You're not flying commercial. You and Ted will take the GEH jet," dictates Christian. Ana frowns.

"That's my condition, Ana. You'll fly there on the jet and you will return on the jet. You'll come back on Monday. Deal?" Christian says firmly. Ana slowly nods. Ana turns to walk away, but Christian firmly grabs her arm.

"Ana…it's my job to project you. You may not agree with my methods. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. I just needed to track this asshole down," Christian says. Ana sighs in exasperation.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Ana says sternly.

"Well, when _can_ we?" asks Christian.

"Monday," Ana says.

"So we won't talk until Monday?" he gapes with big round gray eyes.

"Of course we'll talk, Christian. Teddy and I will FaceTime you daily. But we won't talk about _our_ issues until Monday when I return. You need time to think about things and so do I. I suggest you talk with Flynn while I'm gone. And when I return, I will talk to someone too, but _not_ Flynn. I need my own therapist, Christian…one who is not biased. Then I suggest that we get marriage counseling. Again, someone who's not Flynn," Ana says. Christian is shocked at Ana's statement.

"So, you don't think that Flynn helped you?" he says, affronted.

"Whether or not you're willing to admit it, Flynn is _your_ advocate _first_. He doesn't have my best interest at heart," Ana reveals.

"Why do you say that?" Christian says, almost offended.

"Christian, Flynn is _your_ therapist and friend. There lies the conflict of interest," argues Ana.

"Fine, I'll have Andrea find you a thera…"  
"No. I will find my own. Let me at least do _that_ ," Ana interrupts. Christian sighs and then he retreats by slowly nodding.

Ana tries to walk away again, but Christian still firmly grips her upper arm.

"I love you, Ana," he murmurs sadly. Ana plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you more, Christian," she answers, fighting back tears.


	32. Chapter 32 - What Happens In Vegas

**_Dear Faithful Readers:_**

 ** _This story will end at Chapter 34. We have lots of things to get in before we conclude this journey in particular. I'm considering a new journey that picks up sometime way after Chapter 34._**

 ** _I have a wonderful Christmas break coming up where I get two weeks off from work. I normally travel to see family, however this time around, I'm staying put (I'm so excited)! This will give me ample time to plot out and begin writing Ana and Christian's next adventure._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy Chapter 32. Thanks for reading! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – What Happens In Vegas**

"Hey bro," Elliot greets his brother over the phone.

"What's up," Christian says plainly.

"Are you home?" Elliot asks.

"No, I'm not. I'm still at the office," Christian replies.

"Christian, it's almost eight! I'm sure Ana's bugging out right about now," Elliot sighs.

"No, Ana's not home either. Neither is Ted," Christian says.

"Where are they?" Elliot inquires.

"In Vegas with her mother," answer Christian.

"What did you do now?" Elliot chuckles.

"Don't ask," Christian says, deadpan.

"Wow, I was only joking. Did Ana actually _leave_ you?" Elliot gasps.

"She wanted to spend a few days with her mother. To ' _clear her head'_ , she said," Christian says sullenly. Elliot sighs.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, me and Kate have been fighting too. I haven't been home since yesterday," Elliot reveals.

"Where are you?" Christian says, surprised.

"I'm at the Courtyard," he chuckles.

"The _Courtyard_? That place sucks!" Christian laughs.

"It's not _that_ bad," Elliot counters.

"Hey, I'm actually dreading going home with Ana and Ted being away. Why don't you chill at my place?" Christian suggests.

"Alright. Let's go grab a beer at the bar first," Elliot suggests.

"Sure. I'll pick you up. Leave your car at the hotel and I'll have Taylor drive us back to my place afterwards," Christian says.

Thirty minutes later, Taylor and Christian meet Elliot in front of the Courtyard by Marriott. Elliot hops in the back seat of the Audi SUV next to Christian.

"Hey bro. I hope you don't mind, but Ethan's meeting us over at the bar," Elliot says. Christian rolls his eyes.

"He's having a though time. I think he's still head over heels with our little sis," Elliot chuckles. Christian sighs.

"I think Mia's pretty set on Newsome," Christian squints.

"I'm not too sure about that. She's started hanging out with Ethan again just to get away from that damn bakery," says Elliot. Christian shakes his head in reproach of his little sister's duplicity.

"She's supposed to be opening up her own French bistro, but Skyler asked her to hold off and help him at the bakery until he can hire someone," Elliot says.

"And how long ago did he tell her that?" Christian frowns.

"Um…it's been over four months," Elliot chuckles.

"Yeah, he has no intention on releasing her to run her own business," Christian says, rolling his eyes.

"I hope he's not using her. I might have to thrash him," Elliot threatens.

"Mia is bright. She knows what he's doing. She's planning her escape, hence the reason why she's hanging out with Kavanagh again," explains Christian, slightly grinning.

"Is Ana planning _her_ escape?" jokes Elliot. Christian's smile immediately wipes away. Elliot figuratively puts his foot in his mouth.

"Bro, my bad. I'm only joking," backtracks Elliot. Christian is still overcast.

"Dude! Kidding! All's not well in my marriage, either. Maybe we can talk Ethan out of ever getting married. Discourage him by telling him all of our problems," Elliot jokes once again.

"I don't regret it," frowns Christian.

"Neither do I. I love Kate. She just needs to learn when to tone it down," adds Elliot.

"I didn't mean to bring drama into your situation. I have plenty of my own to go around. I could just share mines and not create anything new for you," smiles Christian.

"Well, Kate doesn't need to add to your troubles," Elliot says.

"She cares for Ana," Christian says. Elliot arches a brow at his younger brother.

"What?" Christian says.

"You're actually _defending_ Kate?" gapes Elliot.

"All I said was that she cares for Ana. That is a true statement," Christian smirks. Elliot scrunches his mouth to one side, rocks and nods, indicating that what Christian just said was not inaccurate.

….

"Ana, I have vegetable soup on low in the crockpot if you're hungry. Will Ted eat that?" asks Carla.

Ana and Ted arrived at Ana's mother, Carla's place a short time ago. Christian insisted that Ana and Ted take a town car there from the airport instead of having Carla or Bob, Carla's husband pick them up so late in the evening.

"We actually ate on the plane," Ana says.

"You sure have been feeding this boy well! Look at him…my little ham hock!" coos Carla while holding up her only grandchild. Ted beams at her.

"I know…I need to get to Seattle more often. I have no excuses now. I'm only a two hour flight away," Carla scolds herself.

"Yes Mom. Ted's not getting any smaller," smiles Ana.

Ted begins to yawn in his grandmother's arms.

"Let's put this little sleepy head to bed, then we'll have cocktails over by the pool," suggests Carla.

"Where's Bob?" Ana asks.

"He crashed around eight. Crazy day at work," Carla replies. Ana eyes open wide with understanding.

"Oh! We have to get Christian on FaceTime before we put Teddy to bed," Ana suddenly remembers before pulling out her iPhone from her jeans pocket.

….

Christian and Elliot are at the bar working on their first beer while watching highlights from the Mariners loss to the Astros. Christian is still wearing his dress shirt from work, but it is buttoned down sans tie and jacket. Elliot is wearing blue jeans and an over-washed Mariners t-shirt.

"The Mariners never cease to break my heart, man," Elliot says, shaking his head in dismay before taking another swig of beer.

"65 wins, 81 losses. Definitely not playoff material," Christian commiserates.

Christian's phone chimes.

"What's that?" Elliot says at the strange ring.

"Probably Ana FaceTime-ing me," Christian says as he pulls his phone out in a hurry. Christian answers it and waits for the other side to connect. Slowly the video image appears, revealing Ted on the other side.

"Dah-dah! Dah-dah!" a sleepy Ted perks up once he sees his father on the screen.

"Hey, champ! You look sleepy there in Vegas," beams Christian. Ted giggles at the sound of his father's voice.

"Teddy, tell Daddy that you ate all of the food on the plane," Ana's heard chiming in the background.

"You did? That's my boy!" Christian said, proudly. Ana gets in the screen with Ted.

"He really enjoyed the flight here," Ana beams. Christian gleams at the sight of his wife. She already looks refreshed for only being away from home for just a few hours.

"Did he?" Christian says warmly. Ana nods shyly. Ana begins to observe Christian's surroundings.

"Looks like you're at a bar," she smirks.

"Does it?" Christian says, feigning innocence.

"Uh Huh. You wasted no time, you party animal!" teases Ana.

"You can blame _me_ , Ana!" Elliot shouts out in the background.

"Is that Uncle Elliot, Ted?" Ana smiles at her son. Christian moves the phone to show Elliot waving in the background.

"Hey, little buddy!" the proud uncle beams. Ted coos happily.

"You two enjoy yourselves. Mom and I are about to put Ted to bed and have a couple of drinks ourselves," Ana says excitedly.

"Take it easy now. I know how you two can get," Christian playfully frowns. Ana laughs guiltily.

"We'll give you a call sometime tomorrow," Ana promises.

"Okay. I love you both," Christian says.

"We love you, too. Say ' _bye-bye'_ to Daddy, Teddy," Ana prompts the toddler. Ted waves at the camera and beams, which warms Christian's heart.

"Bye, champ," Christian says lovingly before the video disconnects.

"That doesn't look like _trouble in paradise_ to me!" Elliot smirks in skepticism.

"That's because Ted was there," Christian smirks right back. Elliot sighs and shakes his head.

"So, are you at the point of needing marriage counseling yet?" Elliot inquires. Christian nods ashamedly.

"Wow, bro. I didn't know," Elliot replies regretfully.

"It was getting better. At least until I bugged the house," Christian briefly chuckles. Elliot shakes his head with pity.

"I really don't regret doing it, so I hope that Ana doesn't expect me to apologize for it. Audio-surveilling the house at least gave us the intel that Ashford was around the Pike Market District area sometime that morning. Welch was able to tap into the city surveillance and we were able to leak a tip out to the SPD," Christian explains.

"I see how that helped you get that crazy mf'er off the streets. But yeah…don't ever do that again," Elliot winks. Christian frowns.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Elliot. Ana knows this," Christian argues. Elliot sighs in exasperation.

"Well you just keep on doing that. You'll lose your wife that way. You have to trust her, Christian," scolds Elliot.

"I _do_ trust my wife. What I discovered is that I can't trust my GM of Operations. I specifically told Martha to let me know as soon as she knew something about Ashford, and she sat on very time sensitive information, taking up valuable time on the shot clock. She almost cost us the arrest," Christian says with contempt.

"I'm sure Kate discouraged her from calling you. That sounds like something that she would do," frowns Elliot.

"I don't give a fuck who told her to do what! Martha promised me that she would call as soon as Ashford made contact with her about Ana," Christian counters.

"Wow, Christian. You're not thinking about firing her over this, are you?" Elliot says, alarmed.

"I really don't know. If I can't trust my _third in command_ , then maybe that person shouldn't be in that office," Christian argues.

"Well are you thinking about demoting her? At least consider that. Don't fire her outright. She's expecting a baby, for God's sake," reasons Elliot.

"I'm not cruel, Elliot. I wouldn't let her go without a parachute," Christian says defensively. Elliot sighs in relief.

"Hey guys!" Ethan greets Elliot and Christian as he enters the bar. Ethan takes a seat next to his brother-in-law, Elliot.

….

It's a very comfortable 70-degree night in Las Vegas and Ana is enjoying peach margaritas with her mother, Carla by the pool in the backyard.

After Carla shares what's going on with her and Bob as well as some of her wacky attempts at a new hobby, she begins to probe Ana about why she insisted on making the impromptu visit to Vegas.

Ana starts from the beginning and tells her all about Bryan Ashford, whose books Carla are very familiar with. Ana even tells her the part about the bar fight as well as her and Christian's fallout after the fact. She then tells Carla about Ray's impromptu visit and their heart to heart talk.

"Ana," Carla says, appearing labored and worn from her daughter's information-overload. "I think Christian did what he thought in his mind to be right. One thing we know for sure. You two suffer from a _lack of communication_. That's something you both definitely need to work on," advises Carla.

"I know. We're trying. Well at least I am. Christian still keeps things from me. For example, he bugged the house so he could hear what the girls and I were talking about yesterday morning. He could have asked me or the girls what he wanted to know and avoided intruding on our privacy like that!" snaps Ana.

"Yes, that is a bit extreme. But I honestly don't think that he knows any other way right now. Maybe you can show him differently. I think as long as you keep that line of communication open, he won't be so prone to such extreme measures every time," Carla says softly. Ana sighs.

"Well when I get back, we're going to marriage counseling. I really wish that we had premarital counseling. We got married way too fast," Ana sighs. Carla grins warmly.

"Well, one thing's for sure, my dear. You have definitely grown through all of this. I see the maturity in you. Being a wife and mother has definitely given you some newfound wisdom," Carla praises.

"I'm trying. I'm still upset that I didn't realize the signs with Ashford. I will never fall for that again. I think about it every day, Mom…and each time I do, I realize how inappropriate Bryan's and mine so-called _friendship_ was. One thing that I definitely didn't intend on doing was masking our reoccurring lunch meetings on my calendar. That was just sheer laziness on my part. My assistant Hannah even asked to change the title of our meetings, and I told her to just keep it as the placeholder title as it was. Christian had access to my calendar, so it truly looked like I was intentionally trying to hide something from him," reveals Ana with a pained look of regret on her countenance.

"You made a mistake," Carla said.

"I made a bunch of mistakes; a whole slew of them. There was no excuse for the cabin trip," Ana says, reprimanding herself.

"No…no there wasn't. But apparently Christian has forgiven you. You now have to forgive yourself and move on. Be a better wife for him and a better Ana for _you_ ," advises Carla. Ana tightens her lips, fighting the emotions within.

"Ana, honey…you are moving forward. Don't move back. Sometimes, your past spills over into your present. Pick up the pieces, but put them exactly where they belong and move forward. Don't look back and don't repeat past negative behaviors. That's something I can say now with true conviction. I've have been married four times!" Carla chuckles. Ana beams at her mom with tears pooling slightly in her eyes.

"You are so strong, sweetie; stronger than you know. Way stronger than I was when I was twenty-four. I am so proud of you," Carla beams. Ana sighs and takes another drink of her margarita.

"Communication is key. It will solve most of your problems. Christian loves you and that little sweet, darling boy with everything in him. And you love both of those boys with all that you are. Don't mess up a good thing, Ana. You and Christian have a _good thing_. Get counseling. Work through your issues together," Carla advises. Ana nods in agreement and gazes at the lagoon blue swimming pool that illuminates the nighttime atmosphere.

"And let's have fun this weekend! Then you can go back to Seattle refreshed and ready to work on your marriage, because marriage is indeed work," chuckles Carla. Ana giggle-sighs in agreement to the later part of her mother's statement.

"And I will say one thing about your father…Ray. I know that I hurt him badly towards the end of our marriage. I was looking for one thing and he just wanted to be comfortable and not make the effort. So you take a hurt man and you introduce him to another hurt man, and you have an instant comradery. Don't fault Ray for speaking up for Christian. I know you feel that he should have seen things from your perspective first. You are his little girl, after all," Carla murmurs.

"I don't fault Ray, Mom. I understand why he did what he did. And Ray got me to finally see things from Christian's point-of-view. However, I would have still gotten the point had it been Christian having the very same talk with me. That, I think hurt me more than anything…that he didn't think he could personally reveal his broken heart to me," Ana says, pained.

" _Communication_ ," Carla repeats. Ana tearfully nods.

….

"So…I _really_ like your sister," Ethan says to Elliot and Christian.

"And it rains in Seattle. Tell us something we _don't_ know," Elliot jabs. Ethan sighs and laughs.

"Was it that obvious? Well anyway, I will say that I was once ashamed about it. Being that you're married to my sister and all…and you are Mia's brother," Ethan says directly to Elliot.

"It took us being apart for me to realize how much I truly care for her. So I was surprised when she called me two weeks ago and wanted to hang out. I thought her and Skyler broke up," Ethan reveals.

"I think she's just bored with _cake boy_ ," Christian says in a deadpan fashion before taking another drink. Elliot and Ethan burst out with laughter.

"Yeah, Newsome's actually making her work. Mia is a princess and _hates_ to work," Elliot teases.

"She just misses having fun. She's not having fun at that bakery anymore," Christian adds.

"For some reason, we have just been having a great time together lately. No pressure, no nothing. I've seen a completely different side of her," Ethan says.

"This conversation feels weird," Christian frowns. Elliot laughs at his brother.

"Dude, I know…sorry," Ethan says, embarrassed.

"Christian can't imagine our little sis _getting any_ ," Elliot chuckles. Ethan lets out a quick nervous laugh before immediately turning his head and picking up his beer to drink. Christian notices Ethan's guilty reaction and scowls at him.

….

Christian tosses and turns in the bed, but can't quite catch any z's. He later finds himself in the main room on the piano, playing himself a lullaby by Brahms. Sometime after the fourth duration of the piece, he feels his phone vibrating in the pocket of his pajama pants. He stops to check his phone and sees a text from Ana.

 ** _Wife_**

2:13a: _Hi. I can't sleep. I miss you._

Christian feels warm within and beams.

 ** _Husband_**

2:15a: _I miss you too._

 ** _Wife_**

2:15a: _I picture you in the main room on the piano right now playing a soft, slow tune._

 ** _Husband_**

2:16a: _Are you spying on me, Mrs. Grey?_

 ** _Wife_**

2:16a: _No, I just know my husband._

 ** _Husband_**

2:16a: _Indeed. I wish you were right here with me._

 ** _Wife_**

2:17a: _I am. In spirit. We are one, remember? :)_

 ** _Husband_**

2:17a: _I know but I want you here physically too._

 ** _Wife_**

2:18a: _I'll be home in just a few short days._

 ** _Husband_**

2:18a: _Promise?_

 ** _Wife_**

2:18a: _Yes. You can't get rid of me that easily, Mr. Grey. You're stuck with me for life._

 ** _Husband_**

2:19a: _I am so happy to hear that, Mrs. Grey. Now get some rest._

 ** _Wife_**

2:19a: _Will do. You do the same. You have work tomorrow. Go to sleep and dream of me._

 ** _Husband_**

2:20a: _I could only hope to be fortunate enough to dream of you, Mrs. Grey. Sweet dreams._

 ** _Wife_**

2:20a: _Goodnight. I love you._

 ** _Husband_**

2:20a: _I love you more, Anastasia Grey._

….

On Thursday afternoon during Ted's nap, Ana conducts some online research on therapists located in Seattle. During her search, she located an article in _Psychology Today_ by psychologist Sarah Carlson. The article written almost two years ago talks about how young married women often lose themselves in their marriage by ignoring their own individual needs.

The article strikes a chord within Ana. Excitement rushes through her when she discovers that Dr. Carlson is based out of Seattle. She shoots the doctor an email in hopes that she will be in touch. A short time later, Dr. Carlson responds and requests an introductory meeting with Ana sometime next week. Ana arranges to meet with her Wednesday afternoon at Dr. Carlson's office.

Later, Ana gets a call from Jerry Roach soliciting her for her advice, which Ana happily gives him. After the thirty minute call, Roach pleads once again for Ana to return to the fold at GP. Ana brushes him off but welcomes him to call her back anytime for additional help. "I won't give up, Ana!" Roach vows. Ana laughs warmly at her mentor, admiring his tenacity.

In the evening, Ana and Ted head out to dinner with Carla and Bob at the golf club. They return home and wind down before Ana calls Christian on FaceTime for her and Ted to wish him a goodnight. Once again, Ana and Carla enjoy girl time by the pool with cocktails in hand.

….

Late Sunday morning, Ana prepares brunch for the house. The delicious aromas coming from the kitchen wake up both Carla and Bob.

"Ana! You didn't have to cook!" Carla lovingly scolds.

"Oh man, but I am so glad that you did!" beams Bob, excited that someone who can actually cook _well_ is doing so right now in their kitchen.

"I love to cook, Mom! I'm happy to do it," Ana grins.

Ted is sitting quietly in a high chair with a baby carrot in his hand, gnawing away.

"So what did you guys want to do today?" Carla asks Ana.

"I don't know. I thought we could just chill at the house. This is our last full day here," Ana suggests.

"Good point. I guess we can sit around at the pool, or maybe even watch a Lifetime movie," Carla chuckles. Bob rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, a knock on the door quiets the room.

"I wonder who that is at eleven o'clock on a Sunday morning," ponders Carla. She walks over to the front door and peers through the peephole.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaims before swinging the door wide open.

Ana turns to the side while cooking to view whom her mother is greeting and sees her hugging some guy tightly. She blinks and realizes that the _guy_ is _her guy_. It's Christian.

"Looks like I got here just in time," Christian beams at his wife as she is cooking. He approaches her.

"Christian! What are you doing here?" Ana breathes out in surprise.

"I thought that I would come here a day early and escort you and Ted home tomorrow," Christian says, pushing away the lose tendrils off of her forehead before planting a tender kiss there.

"Hi," she whispers, grinning lovingly.

"Hi," he murmurs back, kissing her on the forehead once again. Carla swoons witnessing the affectionate exchange between the young spouses.

"Something told me to cook extra eggs. I'm so glad I did!" Ana chuckles. Christian walks over to Ted in the high chair, lifts him out and gently tosses him in the air and catches him, leaving the toddler in a fit of giggles.

….

Ana and Christian lie in the guestroom bed. Ana is sitting up reading a book, while Christian lies on one side, studying her. She feels his burning gaze on her cheek. She looks up at him. There it is: _That look_.

"Christian, no," she smirks, reprimanding him.

"No _what_?" he feigns innocence.

"You know _what_. We're at my mother's house," she reasons.

"We're married. She'd understand," Christian argues with a smirk.

"Nope," Ana stands her ground. Christian sits up, takes the book out of her hand and places it gently aside on the nightstand. He then begins to trail soft kisses from her cheek down to her neck. He stays at her neck, coating it with seductive kisses.

"Christian!" she scolds.

"Baby, I haven't touched you in four days. I've missed you," he softly croons.

"I know. Let's wait just one more day. Please," she whispers her plea, warring with her own burning desire.

"I want to be inside you so bad," he whispers in between kisses. Ana quickly inhales and clinches her thighs together.

"I know you want it too, Mrs. Grey," he purrs.

"I do, but I can't," she says, trying to softly pull him off of her neck. He stops the sweet torture on her neck and covers her lips with his. He passionately kisses her, but she holds back. He stops.

"Baby, you don't want me?" he says, almost pouting.

"Of course I want you, but not here, Christian," Ana says plainly. Christian frowns and shakes his head.

"Let's talk," Ana suggests. Christian closes his eyes in disappointment.

"You know we need to," Ana adds. Christian sighs.

"I rather make love tonight and talk tomorrow like we originally planned," Christian says sullenly.

"You being here on Sunday wasn't part of the _original plan_ ," Ana frowns.

"You rather that I wasn't here?" Christian says, alarmed.

"No Christian. I am so, so happy that you are here," she says warmly. She begins to caress his five o'clock shadow.

"I love you," she adds. He places his lips on hers again and they both kiss with fervor. The kiss heats up when Ana restrains herself.

"Christian," she says in a reprimanding tone.

"What?" he murmurs.

"Stop trying to _dickmatize_ me," she smiles shyly. Christian chuckles.

"You got me," he grins, guiltily.

"I want us to better communicate with one another," Ana starts.

"I will start by saying that I did not agree with you bugging the house to eavesdrop on me and my friends," Ana says calmly.

"I know," Christian says.

"And I take it that you don't regret doing it?" Ana asks.

"Baby, you know the answer to that. What me and the security team did put that asshole behind bars," Christian defends.

"I understand. But I can't help but feel that you don't value my privacy sometimes," Ana pours out.

"I do value your privacy. However, this was a special circumstance. You were at risk. And you know I will stop at nothing to protect you," Christian states in a no-nonsense manner.

"I know that," Ana says. She looks down, defeated.

"Ana, I love you. If anything were to happen to you…I…" Christian is at a lost for words.

Ana caresses his face. "My overprotective, megalomaniac husband. I love you _so_ much. But please, try not to bulldoze me down in an attempt to protect me," Ana pleads softly.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I make you feel like you don't matter at times. I wish that I could show you why I do what I do. You will never truly understand, so I could never really justify some of my actions to you," Christian says, having a difficult time articulating what is going on in his head.

"I know. Deep down inside, I know. And I knew that you were that way when I married you. When I said _'I do'_ , I agreed to take everything that came with you…flaws and all," Ana says lovingly. Christian looks down, deep in thought.

"And I hope that when you said ' _I do'_ , you agreed to accept my strengths and flaws as well," Ana adds. Christian looks up at her.

" _Everything._ I accept _all of you_ , Ana," he says with a look of everlasting love in his gray gaze. She now takes his mouth and kisses him with an undying love. He reciprocates. They separate from one another, panting.

"You sure you don't want to make love tonight?" he purrs.

"I want to make love to you _badly_. So bad, that it hurts. But I wouldn't truly enjoy it knowing that my mom and Bob are just over that wall," Ana smirks and points. Christian smiles in understanding.

"Tomorrow at home, then," he says, pecking her on the lips. He reaches over and turns off the lamp on the nightstand.

….

Just before seven o'clock Monday evening, the GEH jet lands safely at SeaTac. Ana sees Taylor and the Audi SUV on the tarmac from the fishbowl-like window of the corporate airliner. Ana carries a sleepy Ted while Christian trails behind her, placing a hand gently on the small of his wife's back. The Greys thank Stephan and crew before exiting the plane. Ana warmly greets Taylor on the other side and straps her toddler in his car seat in the back of the SUV before taking her seat. Meanwhile, Taylor assists a skycap with the luggage.

A few minutes go by and Ana wonders what is taking Christian so long to get in the car. She rolls down the power window and sees Christian arguing with who looks to be a TSA agent standing approximately fifteen feet away from him. Ana is alarmed and tries to listen in on the confrontation. Suddenly she realizes that the TSA agent has eerily familiar features. In those brief moments, time begins to slow to almost a halt. It eventually dawns on her that the man in TSA uniform is in fact Bryan Ashford.

Time slows like molasses. Ana gently opens the car door to exit the vehicle. In a flash, there is a commotion. Then, the spark of gunfire pierces the early night sky. In slow motion, Ana screams a blood curdling scream and runs frantically towards her husband. A body collapses to the ground.

Immediately, a by standing FBI agent returns fire and sharpshoots, hitting the man perpetrating a TSA agent and sending his body tumbling to the ground right beside the first body. All hell breaks loose as FBI agents and air marshals flood the tarmac, separating Ashford from his firearm and tending to the wounded. Ana weeps uncontrollably trying to make sense of what she just saw unfold in a cloud of dust.

"Christian!" Ana wails. "Christian!" she bellows out in sheer desperation.

"I…I'm okay!" Christian calls back, surfacing from the chaos and shaking profusely. Ana runs up to him and frantically feels his face to make sure that he is truly standing there right before her eyes in one piece. "I'm okay," he says again, trying to reassure her.

"It's Taylor. He's been shot. He jumped right in front me."


	33. Chapter 33 - Healing Wounds

**_Dear Faithful Readers:_**

 ** _I now have a plot all written out for the next story. Like this one, the new journey will start off lighthearted and upbeat. However, the drama will be "off the chain", which makes for a really exciting story. Will Ana/Christian overcome what'll potentially be their most trying hurdle yet? Well, we'll just have to wait and see. ;)_**

 ** _In the meantime, I hope that you enjoy the second to the last chapter of Writer's Block. The final chapter is almost complete._**

 ** _Please comment! Thanks so much for reading! - ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – Healing Wounds**

"Gail," Ana breathes softly over the phone.

"Ana, wha…what's wrong?" Mrs. Taylor stutters, alarmed at the pained sound of her voice.

"Luke is on his way to come and pick you up."

"Ana…why? What's wrong?"

"It's Jason. He…he's been shot," Ana pushes the words through the lump in her throat. She literally hears Mrs. Taylor's breath being taken away on the other end of the line. Ana's heart drops further in the pit of her stomach.

"Bryan Ashford tried to shoot Christian, but Jason jumped right in front of him. Jason wasn't armed at the airport, so he reacted instinctively. He's in surgery right now," Ana says, trying to be strong. Mrs. Taylor begins to wail a belly aching wail.

"Oh my God!" Gail cries out. Ana loses it and bursts out in tears at her pain.

"Gail, I am so sorry! They are trying to save him right now! Please get here!" Ana weeps.

"No! No! No!" Gail cries out. Ana weeps louder at the sound of Mrs. Taylor's devastation.

"I have to get ready," Mrs. Taylor says a few moments later, still breathing heavily through her tears.

"Get here, Gail. Jason needs you," Ana says, calming down.

"I will," Mrs. Taylor murmurs.

Gail arrives at the hospital an hour and a half later. Ana runs up to her when she arrives in the OR waiting area. They both tightly embrace and sob together. Christian helplessly watches them.

"What's going on? Where's Jason?" Mrs. Taylor says frantically.

"He's still in surgery. The doctor hasn't come out yet with an update. We still don't know anything," Ana breathes, agonizing. Mrs. Taylor anxiously exhales.

Thirty minutes go by. Gail, Ana and Christian each take turns pacing the room, anxiously awaiting the news on Taylor's status.

"Where's Ted?" Gail murmurs.

"My mother took him. Ana wanted to be here with you," Christian says soberly. Mrs. Taylor looks down at the linoleum floor, pained.

"Gail, I am _so_ sorry. That bullet was meant for me," Christian says, filled with regret.

Ana chokes back a sob at Christian's words, bringing to light that Christian was in fact the true intended target.

Mrs. Taylor cups her boss' face with both hands.

"Christian, no! Jason was doing _his job_! He wouldn't have had it any other way! You _know_ him!" Gail pleads. Christian considers Gail's words and grins faintly. "Yes, that is Jason," he says in admiration.

Suddenly, the doors swing open and a doctor in scrubs who appears to be in his late fifties surfaces.

"Taylor?" he calls out. Gail springs forth with Ana and Christian right behind her.

"Yes," Gail responds with a quiet assurance.

"Are you Mrs. Taylor?" the doctor asks.

"Yes," Gail nods.

"Ma'am, I'm Dr. Gregory, the lead operating surgeon for your husband today. Mr. Taylor had a bullet enter his chest. Fortunately, that the bullet did not penetrate his heart, although it did come extremely close," he prefaces. Gail gasps in utter shock. Ana places a hand on Gail's shoulder and massages her in comfort.

"We located the bullet in his right lung, which collapsed as a result of the trauma. We then removed that bullet. Mr. Taylor is now on a ventilator and will be until sometime tomorrow. We hope that this gives his lung the chance that it needs to begin the recovery process. We can't say what the outcome will be, because we won't know anything else for certain for another 48 hours. Right now, we're keeping a close eye on him around the clock. He'll be moved to ICU shortly," Dr. Gregory informs. Mrs. Taylor is stunned into silence. Christian hangs his head in agony. Ana continues to rub the anxious wife's shoulder.

"Can…can she see him now?" Ana softly asks Dr. Gregory.

"Absolutely. Give us ten minutes to get him settled in ICU. You can head over that way and wait in the waiting room. A nurse will then take you back to see him," the doctor addresses Mrs. Taylor. Gail nods sullenly.

"He is still under the anesthesia, so he will be unconscious. We ask that only Mrs. Taylor visit with him tonight," he adds, scanning over to the Greys.

….

Over in the ICU waiting room, Gail is finally ushered back to see her husband. It's approaching midnight and the Greys are wide awake from all of the nervous adrenalin. They sit alone in the mouse-quiet ICU lobby.

"Is _he_ in _this_ hospital too?" Ana asks Christian, breaking the silence. She has a look of distaste on her face towards Taylor's shooter. Christian nods with his eyes glued to the floor.

"What did he say to you before he pulled out the gun?" Ana murmurs.

"Ana, not now," he says, exasperated. Ana sighs but doesn't pursue the line of questioning any further.

Ana is numb, still trying to process what happened earlier in the evening at SeaTac. Christian appears to be a mere shell of himself, but holds it together when taking the occasional phone call here and there. While not on the phone, he keeps his sights away from Ana. He is struggling with processing his own scattered emotions and doesn't want his wife to see him _lose it_.

Ana sits at one end of the large sofa, a few feet away from her husband and begins to contemplate. ' _What if Taylor was still focused on loading the luggage? What if he didn't get there in time to save Christian?_ ' Suddenly, Ana has shortness of breath and begins to hyperventilate. She is having a panic attack. Christian immediately slides over to her on the sofa and tries to calm her down.

"Ana! Ana! Baby, it's okay. It's okay," he tries to soothe her. She is unable to calm down. Christian envelopes around her, covering her like a warm blanket…hoping that the warmth and the pressure will ease her. Ana finally stops shaking and begins to breathe regularly. Now that she is able to catch her breath, she begins to weep loudly.

"Baby...please, don't," he coos softly in her ear. Ana is unable to control her tears as they continue to rapidly pour out. She looks up at him in sheer distress. Scarlet-faced and tear stained, she cups her hands around Christian's face and examines him.

"Ana, I'm here. I am here…thanks to Taylor," he tries to reassure her.

Ana drops her head and sobs into his shoulder. He massages her back in an attempt to comfort his distraught wife. After a few moments, Ana calms down, but her body occasionally shivers due to the earlier violent cry. Seeing her in this way makes Christian feel utterly helpless.

Eventually, Ana's eyes return to his and she witnesses his love and compassion for her. Without being provoked, Ana plants her soft, tear-coated lips on his lips and begins to kiss him. He sits still as her mouth has its way with his. Suddenly something kicks in within, and he returns the kiss. After a few moments, the kiss heats up to a fever pitch as they both desperately re-explore each other's mouths with their tongues.

Christian abruptly pulls away, looks around, and then stands up with his wife in his arms. He leads her down the corridor and locates a supply closet. He discretely pulls the both of them inside, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Letting go of Ana, Christian pushes a five-foot tall portable metal shelf full of hospital supplies in front of the door to prevent anyone from barging in. He then looks up at his distraught wife and forcefully pushes her against the wall. Their lips come together once more as if they were two very powerful, polar opposite magnets. Her fingers tangle in his unruly hair, while his hands explore her entire body…her hair, her arms, her face, her shoulders, her breasts, her waist, and her bottom.

As the kiss further deepens, Ana then lifts up her right leg and wraps it around Christian's thighs. He drops his lips from hers and starts to kiss her desperately all around her neck. Ana gasps in relief from his fiery touch. She then pushes him away from her, surprising him.

In a sudden action, she spins him around and slams him against the wall in her place. He inhales sharply at the surprise move. Expeditiously, she lifts off her shirt and deftly unfastens her bra, letting each article fall down to the floor. Christian spectates in awe. In another surprise move, she drops to her knees and unfastens his belt and jeans. She slides his jeans and underwear down in one fell swoop, letting his erection spring free. She then takes him in with her mouth, and he deeply exhales.

She starts slow and then picks up the pace…sliding him in and out of her throat.

"Ana!" he cries out. He grabs her hair and joins in on her rhythm, gliding himself back and forth. After a few durations of the sweet ministration, she releases her mouth from him. Christian instinctively lets go of her hair.

Ana rises up from her knees, but then squats. With her sweet kisses glistening off of his erection, she slides him in between her breasts, squeezing them tightly together.

"Fuck me here," she breathes looking up, piercing him with a carnal gaze. His eyes are agape at her shocking, wanton request. After a few moments to ponder it, Christian takes her by the upper arms and pulls her up to her feet. Locating a table covered with boxes of brand new toilet paper, he takes his arm and rakes them down to the ground. He then lifts Ana by her waist and sits her down on the table. "Lie down," he commands. She does.

Christian completely removes his shoes, pants and underwear, and then pulls himself up on the table. He kisses her naked stomach and moves all the way up to her breasts where his willing lips give each one his undivided attention. After moving up and kissing her neck, he gets on his knees and scoots his erection up back to her face.

"Suck it again, baby. I need you to get me wet again," he murmurs. She obeys, taking his erection once more in her mouth. He gasps in pleasure and stops her shortly after. He then lowers himself down and places his erection in between her breasts. Ana squeezes them together and he begins to move.

"Oh Ana!" he cries out. She pants as he increases his movement. He places his thumbs and forefingers on each nipple and rolls them around as they elongate. He continues to relentlessly glide his length in out of her cleavage.

"Ah!" Ana cries out as a result of the mind-blowing combination.

"Ana, your breasts are so beautiful," he says with labored breath.

"Christian!" she whimpers. He doesn't stop wreaking havoc on her nipples as he strokes.

"Ana, I am going to come on your face," he says through gritted teeth, looking down at her intently.  
"Yes," she implores him. Before he is able, her body tightens and she breaks free, throwing her head back in a sweet release.

"Ana!" he cries out. He then ejaculates all over her neck and chin. Mid way through, Ana lowers her mouth to intercept some of his release. He looks down and watches her as she swallows him and then licks her lips in sheer delight. He exhales in unspeakable pleasure at the very sight.

Christian places his feet back on solid ground and reaches for one of the rolls of tissue in a box off the floor. He unravels a wad, separates it from the roll, and begins to deftly clean off his wife. They smile lovingly at one another as he dries her off. He bends down and pecks a kiss on her lips.

"I really needed that," he murmurs.

"So did I," she echoes.

….

A little after two o'clock in the morning, Gail resurfaces in the ICU waiting room. Christian's arms are wrapped around Ana while on the sofa. Ana is sound asleep on his shoulder. Christian looks in Gail's direction and he carefully adjusts himself. In spite of moving with caution, Ana jerks awake and realizes that Gail has returned. They both sit up straight and watch her intently.

"I've never seen that man sleep for longer than thirty minutes at a time," Mrs. Taylor chuckles forlornly.

Ana giggles. "I can relate," she says, giving her husband a side eye. Christian grins guiltily at her.

"He really needs this time to rest. He's been running ragged for years," Gail fusses lovingly.

"Dr. Gregory said that the best pulmonary doctors in the country are on the case. I'm _pretty sure_ that I have you and your mother, Dr. Trevelyan to thank for that," Mrs. Taylor murmurs gratefully. Christian looks away shyly, revealing himself as the culprit. Ana smiles tenderly at her caring, benevolent husband.

"Only the best for Jason. He put his life on the line for me and my family. And no matter _when_ he recovers, I want him taking off for as long as _you_ think that he needs, Gail," Christian says with authority.

"Mr. Grey, no matter what I think or say, Jason will insist on coming back to work as soon as he is able to stand on his own two feet," Gail smirks.

"We all know how Jason is. That's why I will be discussing his rest and recovery plan with _you_ , not _him_ ," the boss smirks back. Mrs. Taylor smiles wide at him.

"Thank you," she says.

"Does Sophie know yet?" Ana says, bringing sober reality back to the surface.

"Not yet. I called Sophie's mom and told her. Sophie was already in bed at the time. I told the mom that I would bring her down to see her daddy as soon as he wakes up. I asked mom to reassure Sophie that that her daddy's in very good hands," Gail explains, hope-filled.

"Gail, did you want to go home now?" Christian asks cautiously.

"Yes. I'll ask Luke to bring me back here tomorrow around eight. They're supposed to be taking Jason off of the ventilator. I'm hoping that he'll be able to talk shortly after that," Gail says.

"Alright. Let's all go home," Christian says.

….

"Christian," Ana says. The two of them spoon in bed.

"What," he says, short.

"You took a call earlier at the hospital. Was it Detective Clark?" Ana asks in a soft voice.

"Ana, Ana, Ana," Christian laments.  
" _Communication_ ," Ana prods him. He sighs a frustrated sigh.

"It's fucking four in the morning, Ana!" he groans.

"I asked you a simple question, and as soon as you give me a simple answer, we can both go to sleep," she barters. Christian sharply exhales.

"Yes, Detective Clark called. The psycho fucker was shot in the shoulder. He's going to recover quickly and he will be fucked for the rest of his life. The ex-wife never has to worry about a custody fight ever again. Apparently, the dumbass didn't know that subbing in for a stoner TSA agent on drug test day, stealing a checked gun from baggage claim and then bringing that gun on the tarmac is a federal offense. Homeland security doesn't take too kindly to those sorts of things," Christian frowns.

"Wow," Ana says, speechless.

"Yes. Part of me is glad that he is finally out of our lives once and for all. But at what cost? Taylor's life?" Christian says, torn.

"I know. I…I can't help but feel guilty. I'm the reason why this all happened," Ana murmurs in pain.

"Ana…stop it. Go to sleep. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine," Christian says, gripping her tighter in their spoon.

"Christian…what did he say to you before he tried to shoot you?" Ana nervously asks. Christian loosens his hold and sighs in frustration.

"Ana!" he rebukes.

"Christian, please," she gently begs. "Please," she echoes.

Christian takes a series of deep breaths.

"We don't know how he tracked you yet, but somehow, he knew that you were in Vegas and he knew when you were returning home to Seattle. What he didn't know was that I was coming back with you," Christian reveals.

"What? Why…why was he there for _me_?" Ana says, shaken.

"He wanted you and Ted to run off with him. That's pretty much what the fuckwit said to me! I told him ' _Over my dead body_.' Then he said ' _Gladly_ ,'" Christian says plainly. Ana shudders and gasps for air at the news.

"Ana, stop it. I'm okay. Taylor will be okay. Please, get some rest," he pleads with his distraught wife.

"Christian, if anything happened to you, he might as well killed me too!" Ana begins to cry once again.

"Ana! Don't say that! Don't you ever say that! Think of Ted," he says, caressing her face.

"I know…he would be my only reason to live for," Ana suppresses a sob.

"Baby, please. Stop," he admonishes her.

He holds her tightly once again.

….

Wednesday afternoon, Ana arrives at her scheduled appointment with Dr. Sarah Carlson. Ana's mind is obviously elsewhere, but she didn't want to jeopardize a potential future therapist/client relationship with the renowned doctor by not showing up.

A neutral color pallet surrounds the office. It gives the environment a homey-feel, which Ana appreciates. Ana signs in at the front counter and takes a seat in the lobby. Shortly after, an attractive woman appearing to be in her late 30's/early 40's surfaces from the back. She has on a jade-colored paisley blouse, a black knee length skirt and knee-high black boots. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a bun and her face adorns a pair of trendy green-framed prescription glasses.

"Anastasia Grey?" she says, looking Ana in the eye. Ana stands. "Ana…please," she insists.

"Hello Ana…Sarah Carlson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," she beams kindly before shaking her hand.

Ana follows Dr. Carlson to the back and through the corridor into her open office. The doctor shuts the door behind them. Dr. Carlson's office picks up where the lobby leaves off. It features neutral colors and it puts one in the mindset of a cozy den, sans the large flat screen television set. There are no intimidating leather chaise lounges for the client or a black office chair on wheels for the therapist. Instead, there are two tan-colored couches sitting across from one another. Holding a leather-bound notebook, Dr. Carlson motions Ana to sit on one couch, while she sits on the other.

"So Ana. I had you complete a detailed questionnaire last week for me online. Therefore, we have a foundation. Right now, let's start with today and then work our way backwards. What's on your mind right at this moment?"

Ana sighs and her eyes look upward, searching the ceiling for inspiration to fall and prompt her on where to begin.

"Right now, my heart is at the hospital. A really good man and a longtime faithful employee of my husband got shot two days ago. He's still in the hospital, and we are just hoping for some good news right now," Ana says sadly.

"Oh my. I am so sorry to hear that," Dr. Carlson says sympathetically.

"Thank you. He's such a good man. And his wife also works for us, too. She's amazing and I really feel for her right now," Ana shares. Suddenly, tears pool up in her eyes. Dr. Carlson reaches for the nearby tissue box, pulls out several sheets and then hands them over to Ana.

"Thank you," Ana whispers.

"It's okay, Ana," the doctor encourages Ana.

"And what's even more terrifying is that if the event which left him wounded took place just seconds earlier, it might have been _me_ at that hospital holding _my_ husband's hand or worse…planning his funeral. It was _that close_ ," Ana chokes through the knot in her throat.

"My goodness, that is terrifying indeed. But fortune was truly on your side. And we hope that the same fortune will be on your faithful employee's side. He appears to still be with us two days later. That sounds like very good news," the doctor says with hope in her eyes. Ana nods.

"My husband and his mother, who's a doctor at the same hospital, have corralled the best doctors in the country to help him. My husband's absolutely devastated," Ana says with a heavy heart.

"I'm sure. He's a longtime faithful employee," the doctor says in understanding. Ana sniffles into her wad of tissues.

"He jumped in front of a bullet meant for my husband," Ana finally says.

"Oh wow! Where did this happen?" gapes the doctor.

"At SeaTac," Ana says solemnly.

"Whoa…I think I heard about that! It's all over the news!" the doctor says with her mouth agape. Ana nods.

"So, is your husband is _Christian Grey_?" Carlson asks anticipatorily. Ana nods.

Suddenly, the doctor stifles an irritated smirk while stopping herself midway from shaking her head. Ana witnesses the peculiar reaction and narrows her eyes at Dr. Carlson. The doctor clears her throat and shakes herself off, re-presenting herself as _the_ _neutral doctor_. Ana is still alarmed by the previous reaction.

"I'm sure the media is all over the place, being who your husband is and all," the doctor says kindly. Ana blinks to eliminate her prior thoughts and nods in agreement at the doctor's statement.

The two take the entire hour to discuss all of the events that led up to the shooting. Ana also interjects important details from her heart to heart talks with her mother, Ray, and even Dr. Flynn.

"Good ol' John Flynn!" Dr. Carlson ironically smirks.

"Do you know Dr. Flynn?" Ana asks.

"I sure do! In fact, we are _buddies_ ," Dr. Carlson says, almost filled with sarcasm. Ana chuckles.

"Yes…John has a _special interest_ in his _star clients_. I'm just so glad that you found me, Ana. If you didn't have an advocate before, you have one now…in me," beams Dr. Carlson.

Ana smiles softly in her pain. "Thank you, Dr. Carlson," she murmurs.

"Please…call me Sarah," she insists. " _Sarah_ ," Ana echoes.

"Well technically, our time is up now. However, you are my last appointment of the day. So if you're not in a hurry, I am free to keep going, if you'd like. No extra charge," Sarah grins. They continue talking.

After a second hour has past, Sarah stands and walks over to her desk and grabs a notepad and writes something down.

"Ana, I am so glad that you told your husband about finding a marriage counselor outside of Dr. Flynn. I think that it is very important that the two of you meet on neutral ground," she says before ripping the sheet from the rest of the pad. She hands the sheet over to Ana.

"Dr. Robert Jacobson is an award-winning marriage counselor. He has a 95% success rate with those couples that decide to put in the work," Sarah states. Ana's eyes open wide, impressed at the counselor's high rate of return.

"I highly suggest that you get in touch with him as soon as possible. In the meantime, I would like to continue seeing you regularly on a one-on-one basis. We can talk about whatever you'd like. However next time, I would like to cover your career aspirations. I think that this is a very important topic right now since you have this void inside after quitting your job at the publishing house," Sarah says warmly. Ana sadly looks down at her threaded fingers.


	34. Chapter 34 - The Fruits of Time

**_Dear Faithful Readers:_**

 ** _I would like to thank you all once again for sticking with this story and for your awesome comments/feedback throughout the chapters. You push me to want to give you 'more'. And as we all know, Christian and Ana are all about 'more'. ;)_**

 ** _I leave you with some closure to this story as well as a little "teaser plot" mixed in that will cascade into the following story. See if you can figure out where the next journey is headed. Discuss!_**

 ** _Laters, my loves! – ST2_**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – The Fruits of Time**

 _Thursday, September 19_ _th_

"We'll know in three weeks if we're having a boy or a girl," she says, distant and preoccupied.

Kate and Elliot are in the middle of the long task of unpacking and settling in to their new home in Bellevue.

"Kate," Elliot says. She hesitantly turns from the kitchen cupboards and faces her husband.

"We need to stop being so cold towards one another. We just moved into our beautiful new home. And next spring, we'll be holding our beautiful new baby," Elliot pleads.

"I know," replies Kate, sullen.

Elliot walks over, reaches out for his wife, and pulls her into his embrace. He wraps his arms around her and then kisses her on the forehead. She exhales a long awaited breath. She gently lays her head on his shoulder.

"I know that I can be difficult to deal with at times," Kate breathes. Elliot sighs a quick chuckle, before squeezing her tighter.

"Honey, we can't let our families' problems become _our_ problems. When it's just you and me in the marriage, things are great. In fact, they're _more_ than great," grins Elliot.

"I know," Kate quietly agrees.

"I'm just so protective of Ana. I can't help it. She's like my little sister," Kate adds, attempting to justify past behaviors.

"Except she's _not_ , Kate. You both are the same age and you graduated college together. Then, she became a wife and mother before you did. If anything, she has experienced more than you in these past couple of years," Elliot reasons.

"True," Kate says, scrunching her face and nodding at the irony.

"Maybe you can ask her for wisdom and advice for a change?" he suggests.

"Perhaps," she shrugs.

"They're working on their marriage. They _both_ are, Christian told me," Elliot assures her.

"Okay," Kate says, temporarily relieved by the news.

"So um…let's ditch the plates and cups for a while," he says, gazing at her with salacious eyes.

Kate falls into a fit of giggles when he begins to playfully kiss her on the neck.

….

 _Monday, September 23_ _rd_

"Send her in," Christian plainly says before toggling the call button off.

Shortly afterwards, Martha Newsome enters his office in a navy blue pants suit looking strong, powerful and resolved.

"Christian," she confidently greets.

"Martha. Have a seat," Christian instructs. She sits with impeccable posture on the sofa across from his desk.

"Thank you. I wanted to discuss what happened last week and the week prior. Not in full detail, but only as much in order to apologize. Christian, I know that I betrayed your trust as your _right hand woman_. Ros would have never second-guessed executing a commitment that she has made to you like I did. I am disappointed that I let my emotions interfere with my priority as preserver of everything GEH. And for that reason, I ask that you relieve me from my duties as GM of Operations."

Christian's eyes gape at her in surprise.

"Are you shocked that you didn't do it first?" she mildly grins.

"Martha, I wasn't going to fire you," Christian finally speaks out.

"I know. If I weren't knocked up, you would've called a termination meeting two weeks ago," she says.

"Martha, you are an exceptional leader. You were exactly the type of person I was looking for when I envisioned someone filling the role. The purpose of this role is to make sure that I am not here as much and have the opportunity to go home and spend time with my family every night. This role is also vital to Ros in order to make sure that she does not get burned out," Christian explains. Martha nods in understanding at his words.

"I know that I can trust you with anything GEH related. Just as you were faithful to your client as an agent, I know that you will be faithful to _this_ company. Now with that aside, I don't think that what I asked you to do a few weeks ago was fair. That request was separate from GEH business. You are Ana's friend first. And if you truly believed that she was in any clear danger, I believe that you would have told me so," Christian says. Martha arches a brow in amusement.

"But you better believe that when I ask you to do something concerning _this_ business, and you don't do it, you _will_ be out on your ass, pregnant or not!" Christian says, sternly.

"Fair enough," Martha says, tightening up her mouth.

"So, do you think you can still handle the job, or did you want to take a demotion?" Christian asks her.

"I can handle it," she says, reassured.

"Good," Christian grins.

….

 _Monday, September 23_ _rd_

"So, what's in the box?" Mia asks. Her and Ethan are parked with the top down and facing the beautiful lights that illuminate the night sky at Pier 66.

"I had a buddy bring us back some scrumptious cupcakes from Georgetown Cupcake in DC," Ethan proudly beams.

"Bleh! I don't ever want to eat another cupcake ever again in _life_!" Mia replies almost dry heaving. Quickly, Ethan hides the box of cupcakes behind his seat.

"Sorry," he says, embarrassed.

"No biggie. It was the thought that counts," Mia says, softly. He smiles shyly at her. They sit in silence for a few moments, admiring the view before them.

"I've really missed you, Mia," Ethan finally says. Mia's heart stands still.

"I've missed you too," she breathes.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier this year. I know that I don't deserve you for the way I've treated you in the past," he pours out to her. Mia breathes a sigh of relief.

"I think we needed the time apart, Ethan," she murmurs. He nods.

"So what now?" she asks.

He scoots closer to her and then smoothes the palm of his right hand against her soft cheek. She blushes and looks down, bashfully.

"Mia, look at me," he encourages her. Hesitantly, she slowly looks up at him, still unsure.

"I want us to be together. As a couple," he reveals. Mia's unsure look slowly morphs into a triumphant smile.

"I want that too, Ethan," she responds.

Ethan turns the back of his right hand and gently grabs her chin, pulling Mia closer to him. And they kiss.

….

 _Tuesday, October 1_ _st_

"There is nothing but crap on TV!" Taylor hisses, annoyed. He tosses the remote to the floor. He feels helpless as he lays propped up in his _Sleep Number_ bed at home in his bedroom.

"Why don't you read a book or something?" his wife suggests, softly.

"I don't want to read!" Taylor pouts.

"Awww, my big ol' baby," Gail chuckles. She stands next to her husband and kisses his forehead. He scowls like a surly old man twice his age.

"I'm going to email Mr. Grey and tell him that I'll be ready to go back to work in a few days," he resolves.

"And he will ignore you! He will only listen to me!" Gail snaps at her stubborn husband.

"Dammit! I'm bored! I can't lie here all day!" Taylor laments. Gail sighs and then an idea suddenly enters her mind. She saunters out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he calls out at her.

"I'll be back!" she calls back.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Taylor reenters the room, leaning seductively against the door. Taylor looks up from the sports column of _The Times_ and gapes at his wife. Earlier, Gail's hair was pinned up in a bun and she was dressed in her signature housekeeping uniform. Now, her beautiful blonde hair hangs long and free down her back. She now dons a sheer black negligee, and Taylor can see _everything_ underneath. Mrs. Taylor grins seductively at her husband. Jason's eyes practically escape their sockets.

"So, you say that you can't lie here all day?" she purrs.

"Um…did I say that?" Taylor stammers in his gruff voice.

"Yes…yes you did," Gail teases.

"Get over here, woman!" he commands, grinning salaciously.

….

 _Wednesday, October 2_ _nd_

A group of over two hundred Seattle-based psychologists convene in a conference room at the Fairmont Olympic for a mental health seminar. Among the group of attendees is Dr. Sarah Carlson. Sarah helps herself before the meeting and takes a Diet Coke from the refrigerated cooler located inside the room. She turns and she sees Dr. John Flynn talking with another male colleague across the room. She smirks and walks in their direction.

"Sarah! Fancy meeting you here at a mental health seminar!" Flynn greets her in jest with his thick, English accent.

"John!" Sarah grins. They both shake hands.

"We'll talk later, Paul," Flynn says to the other gentleman, who then nods and kindly ducks away.

"Sarah, I feel like we haven't spoken in ages," grins Flynn.

"Hmm…when was the last time that we spoke? Was it…two years ago?" Sarah says, pretending to search her mental databank. Flynn chuckles.

"Well, I'd say that something has obviously been going quite right for us not to have the pleasure of speaking to one another on a professional basis for over two years, don't you think?" Flynn says, proudly.

"Oh, but alas, John! We meet again! And how appropriate it is that we meet in this setting, a _mental health_ seminar, right at this appointed time. How apt, don't you think?" Sarah beams. Flynn lets out a short burst of laughter through his nose.

"Sarah, if I were a betting man, I would say that you have some new information that crosses our paths once again," he says in an almost patronizing tone.

"John, you have always been a very bright man. Nothing ever gets past you," she mimics his pseudo-patronizing tone right back at him.

"Is it concerning our _usual suspect_?" he inquires in code.

"Of course it is! You know that our _usual suspect's_ casualties of war always end up falling out of the closet, John!" she playfully scolds. Flynn scrunches his mouth and rocks his head back and forth, trying to form his follow-up question.

"Is it someone from _the past_?" he probes again. Sarah suddenly makes the noise of the buzzer sound on a game show when a contestant gets the answer to a question wrong.

"No John, but thanks for playing!" she taunts. Suddenly, Flynn's eyes grow big and round.

" _Noooo_! Ana?! Ana's your client?!" he gapes in shock.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" she exclaims.

"Oh, Sarah," Flynn sighs with disapproval. Sarah moves in closer to Flynn.

"John, Ana is _very_ smart. She knows your game. You are extremely pro- _Christian Grey_ and _anti-everyone-else-that-Christian-Grey-hurts_ ," she whispers with contempt.

"That's absurd!" he snaps at her.

"John, the man's practically paid for your kids' entire medical school education, and they probably aren't even in junior high school yet!" Sarah charges.

"Sarah, I resent that you question my integrity as a mental health professional!" he says haughtily.

"Let's just call a spade a spade, John. Your client has hurt a _lot_ of women," Sarah says discretely in a chastising tone. "And you absolutely condone it!" she adds.

"False! All of his relationships prior to his marriage have been sane, consensual, contractual relationships between two adults who once took part in an alternative lifestyle. Who are you to judge that lifestyle, Sarah?" he reprimands.

"Bullshit, John! Your client was manipulative back then, and he's still manipulative now!" Sarah snaps back.

"Well, we will just have to agree to disagree," Flynn sighs in exasperation.

"There's a difference between partaking in an _alternative_ _lifestyle_ versus controlling every aspect of a woman's life just because you're rich as hell and you can!" spits Sarah.

"Sarah, I would highly advise that you do not badmouth my client to his spouse," scolds Flynn.

"Of course not, John! You know that's not my style. I don't tear others down to build my client up," she says, giving Flynn a look that says that he does exactly the opposite. Flynn frowns at her.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I recommended a fantastic marriage counselor to my client. In fact, her and her spouse are seeing them this week. My recommendation is a no-nonsense professional. He'll see what _your client_ is truly made of," Sarah smirks.

"I'm almost afraid to ask who it is," Flynn sighs rolling his eyes.

"Robert Jacobson," Sarah says proudly. Flynn instantly frowns.

"What? He's the best marriage counselor in the business!" argues Sarah.

"On that, we agree. But have you actually _seen_ Robert Jacobson?" Flynn says with caution.

"Of course I have! We've worked together on numerous occasions," she responds.

"Let me restate my question. Have you actually met _my client_?" Flynn says wryly.

"I have not had the pleasure," Sarah says in jest.

"Well if you truly knew my client, you definitely would have _not_ suggested Robert Jacobson as marriage counselor for him and his wife," Flynn reprimands.

"I think Robert would actually do well for them. He's young and relatable…"

"Big mistake, Sarah! Huge!" Flynn interrupts.

….

 _Thursday, October 3_ _rd_

Christian and Ana sit in the waiting room at Dr. Robert Jacobson's office. Christian slouches in the waiting room chair resting his head on the headrest and stares disinterestedly at the celling in a very un-Fifty-like manner. Ana smirks at him. He straightens up and sits erect.

"Apparently, this guy is supposed to be _really good_ ," Christian says. Ana smiles and nods at him.

"Did you talk to Flynn about him?" Ana asks.

"No, not yet," he responds.

"I've sort of been looking forward to this, strangely enough," Ana smiles. Christian grins and shakes his head at his wife.

A very petite brunette approaches Christian and Ana informing them that Dr. Jacobson is ready to see them. She kindly escorts the couple to the back and guides them right to Dr. Jacobson's office where the door is already open. Christian and Ana enter, while the young lady shuts the door behind them.

Dr. Jacobson rises up from his desk to warmly greet the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey, welcome! I'm Dr. Jacobson. Please, call me Robert." Ana finally gets a good look at the doctor and freezes in place. He is literally the doppelganger for heartthrob actor, Ryan Gosling with blonde hair and a well-chiseled frame to boot. Christian scowls at his wife as she stares motionlessly at the extremely attractive marriage counselor. She suddenly shakes life back into herself and immediately looks away from him, opting to stare at the wall located just behind him.

"I would like to apologize for wasting your time this afternoon. We will still pay you fully for today's session. However, I don't think that you'll be a good fit for us. We'll be leaving now," Christian says sternly.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Jacobson says with alarmed confusion.

"Thank you," Christian says simply, extending his hand outward. Jacobson takes it reluctantly and shakes it.

"Mrs. Grey," Robert kindly beams to Ana. Before Ana can bid him adieu, Christian immediately pulls her out of the room by her arm and practically drags her all the way back to the lobby.

"Chri…"

"No!" he shouts seething, cutting her off. Ana chuckles.

"Please don't tell me that you're jealous of the marriage counselor!" she taunts. He glowers at her.

"Christian!" she pleads.

"It's too soon, Ana! No more pretty-boy blondes!" he barks.

"Fine," she giggles, pecking him on the cheek before they exit the office.

….

"Christian, what are you doing?" Ana says, confused. Christian pulls over to a nature trail, shuts off the car and exits. He then walks over to his wife's side, opens her door and takes her by the hand.

"We're going for a walk," he says.

"It's getting dark," Ana voices her concern.

"We won't be out here long. Let's walk for a few minutes," Christian urges. Reluctantly, Ana obliges.

A few early evening joggers and bike riders pass them by as the couple strolls together on the trail, hand in hand. Ana looks eagerly over at her husband in anticipation.

"Ana, I want us to more than just survive for the rest of our lives. I want us to thrive together," Christian finally says.

"Christian, I agree. And that's why I set the marriage counseling appointment for us. You know, the one that you just drug us out of?" Ana smirks.

"Ana, _you know_ why we walked out," he frowns at her.

"I have issues. You know this. This is nothing new to you," he expresses. Ana sighs.

"And you have issues as well. You are way too oblivious to men who are attracted to you," Christian voices his concern.

"I know. I'm working on that with Sarah," Ana says, guiltily.

"And I'm glad you are getting help. And in turn, I'm getting the help I need from Flynn. I think we have a good plan in place right now. Do we need marriage counseling? Probably. But in the meantime, we just need to set the time aside regularly and communicate to one another. I suggest we take regular walks, like we are doing right now, and use that time to talk our issues through. Can we do that at least for the time being?" Christian asks.

"I don't see any problem with that. But let me also suggest that we don't limit our communication to an appointed time. We should _always_ be doing that," argues Ana.

"Absolutely," Christian cosigns her sentiments.

"So I want you to share a thought with me. Tell me something that's been on your mind. Other than me walking out on the marriage counselor today," Christian grins guiltily.

"Alright," Ana says. She thinks for a moment and then speaks.

"I feel really shitty for having sex at the hospital while Taylor was in ICU. He and Gail would have _never_ done that if the shoe were on the other foot," Ana says, ashamed. Christian stops in his tracks and looks at his wife.

"Ana, we're not Jason and Gail. Our marriage dynamic is different. You can't feel guilty for being who _we_ are. We resolve conflict and internal turmoil with sex. That's just who _we_ are. Don't be ashamed of that," Christian reasons.

"No, Christian, that's just who _you_ are," Ana combats. Christian is stunned.

"I was a virgin when I met you, remember? I'm used to resolving conflict by actually _talking_. You on the other hand are used to fucking away your problems. In my case, it's a newly learned behavior. It's the way that I've learned how to communicate with _you_ ," Ana expresses. Christian glowers at her.

"Ana, don't you play the innocent here! You _begged_ me to fuck you in the tits in that supply room!" he snaps.

"I know I did! But I wasn't in my right mind, Christian! I almost lost you that night!" Ana says, almost weeping. Christian scoffs at her, letting go of her hand in anger.

"I needed to be there for Gail and Taylor that night in every way, and I wasn't. I was being selfish, and I'm so ashamed of that," Ana says, tears now streaming. She turns and looks away from her husband as she reflects on her words.

As she faces away from him, he gently places a hand on each shoulder.

"Baby, I wished I had your heart," he says softly. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek.

Ana turns back around and faces her husband.

"Christian, you have one of the biggest hearts out of anyone that I know. You just have a lot of issues from your past that you are still working out. Almost thirty years of shit that you have to work out. It's not going to happen overnight," Ana says softly. Christian stares down at the trail.

"On the other hand, I have my issues as well. Watching my mom go through three husbands, not counting my birth father. Feeling left out as she tried to discover herself and chase down some fabricated idea of _true love_. Meanwhile, I'm out here, crying for help and direction…having to find my own way. Thank _God_ for Ray," Ana giggle sighs, wiping away her tears. Christian kisses his wife on her forehead.

"Now, Mom has found her way and she is finally able to be there for me. I think that I need her now more than I ever needed her. She had to go through all of that stuff when she did so she could be strong enough to pull me up when I truly needed it," Ana says through a stream of tears. Ana sighs and then looks up at her husband who appears distraught.

"Christian?" she says.

"Ana, I am your husband. It is _my_ job to _pull you up_ ," he says, dejected.

"But how can you do that if we are constantly butting heads? You need other people in your corner when you and I aren't seeing eye-to-eye. I think Elliot is that person for you," Ana reasons.

"I never really thought of that," Christian says, awakened.

"Yes. Elliot and Flynn are that for you. And Mom and now Sarah are that for me. I think with their help, we can always come back together stronger and ready to communicate in a way that we never could without outside guidance," she says.

Christian nods.

"So Kate and Martha are no longer your _people_?" Christian smirks.

"I would never take to heart anything anyone says if they can badmouth my husband with that same breath," Ana says, sternly. Christian breathes a sigh of relief.

"I love Kate with everything, but as long as she doesn't respect who _you_ are in my life, I will _never_ take marriage advice from her," she says adamantly. Christian grins at his wife with sheer pride.

"As far as Martha is concerned, there now lies a conflict of interest. She is now your employee, and I would never want to put her in a position to ever choose sides between you and I," Ana adds. Christian's grin beams brighter.

"What?" Ana says, amused.

"You have never communicated to me in this way before. Therapy has really been helping you, Mrs. Grey," Christian grins like a Cheshire cat.

"I think I'm just growing up…finally," Ana murmurs.

"We're both growing up. Together," Christian adds.

Christian wraps his arms around Ana's waist, and they tenderly kiss in the early moonlight.

….

 _Christmas Eve_

"I can't wait until Teddy wakes up and sees what Santa has brought him," Ana beams. Her and Christian cuddle up together by the fireplace in the main room with a glass of eggnog and gaze at the mountain of presents adorned all around the colossal, almost thirty-foot tall Christmas tree. The mass majority of the pristine-wrapped treasures belong to the young Mister Theodore Raymond Grey. The toddler fell fast asleep after he and his mother enjoyed his father's very expressive reading of _'Twas The Night Before Christmas_.

"So, did you want to open up one present right now?" Christian says as excited as a young boy. Ana beams at him with the same childlike glee. "Sure. You first," she responds. He saunters over to the tree and chooses a gift and hands it to her. He sits back down besides her, anxiously awaiting for her to open it. The item is a flat box wrapped in shimmery green paper with a gold bow. She carefully tears off the wrapping and opens the box. It's a plaque.

* * *

 ** _Anastasia R. Grey  
_** ** _2013 Executive Of The Year  
_** ** _Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated_**

 _This plaque commemorates_ _ **Anastasia R. Grey**_ _as the Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated's_ _ **Executive of the Year for 2013**_ _due to the exceptional work she has done to grow and maintain the success of Grey Publishing during difficult times._

 _Mrs. Grey was elected by her entire team at Grey Publishing as well as by the entire management team at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated._

 _Congratulations Mrs. Grey for a job well done!_

* * *

"Are you freaking serious!" Ana exclaims. Christian laughs at his wife's joy and excitement.

"Oh my goodness! I don't deserve this! Ros and team deserve this for pulling you guys out of those pay cuts earlier this year!" Ana gapes.

"Ana, _you_ deserve it, and your entire team agrees. You kicked ass this year. I am so proud of you, baby," he says. He embraces her and kisses her on the lips.

"And I am so glad that you are back in the driver's seat again where you belong. I'm glad that Sarah talked some sense into you and convinced you to take your old job back," Christian smirks.

"Me too!" Ana radiates. She kisses her husband once again.

"You ready for your present?" Ana says, shyly.

"Sure. However, maybe I should have opened mines first. I don't think you can top that," Christian brags playfully.

"Well, _I don't know_ , Mr. Grey," Ana teases. She gets up and reaches for a square box under the tree that's wrapped in gold paper and adorns a shimmery red bow. She hands it to Christian and with a poker face, she watches him examine it first. He then shakes it against his ear.

"Hmm," he hums in anticipation. Ana frowns at him, urging him with her stern eyes to open it. He grins at her and then carefully unwraps the gift. He sees a brown box and he opens the flap. It's a coffee mug. He looks to Ana puzzled before pulling the mug out of the box. The mug is all white with large black lettering. It reads: " ** _Guess Who's Going To Be A Daddy Again?_** _"_

Christian gasps loudly and drops to his knees in front of his wife, with sheer joy in his eyes.

"Are you…are you serious?" he breathes. Ana giggle sobs and then nods at him, unable to turn down her beaming grin.

"Oh, baby!" he cries out. He gently pulls her down to the floor with him and then kisses her with intensity. Eventually, they break the kiss and they simply beam at one another on their knees.

"Your reaction was priceless. I'm so happy that you are happy," Ana glows.

"Of course I'm _happy_. The first time, I didn't know what to expect. Now, we know," he grins.

"Teddy's going to be an amazing big brother," gushes Ana.

"Indeed. When do you want to tell the whole family?" he asks.

"I was thinking in March after my first ultrasound. We'll know that everything's good and we can tell our folks then," Ana says.

"Okay," Christian agrees. He continues to shake his head and smile in glee.

Suddenly, Christian's grin fades away. Ana is taken by surprise at her _Fifty's_ quick mood change.

"Wait a minute! That eggnog isn't spiked, is it?" Christian frowns. Ana giggles.

"Yours is. Mine's isn't. Gail already knows. She's been in cahoots with me this whole time," she beams proudly. Christian smiles and then shakes his head at his wife's cunning deception.

"Best Christmas present ever?" Ana murmurs her inquiry.

"Yes. Best Christmas present ever, Mrs. Grey. I love you," he breathes.

"And I love you _more_ , Mr. Grey," she says softly before their lips join together once more.


End file.
